Harry's decision
by Black Dreamz
Summary: On his Eleventh birthday Harry Potter discovers that he is a wizard but that isn't the only secret Hagrid reveals. Harry's family is also alive. An attempt at the 'Wrong Boy Who lived, Harry's family is Alive'. Cliche Premise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at the **"****_wrong boy who lived, Harry's family is alive_" **trying to be as canon as possible**. **

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER:**

**NO super, evil or Slytherin Harry. NO crazy, demented, fame hungry parents. NO manipulative Dumbledore, NO**** excessively abusive Dursleys, NO caplocks, NO woe is me I must take revenge stuff. Don't be disappointed if you want some of the stuff mentioned above and don't find it. **

This stems off from the Philosopher's stone chapter 4. Hagrid has more to reveal than what he does in the books. A chunk has been ripped from the books to kick start the story. I have tweaked some of the dialogues so you'll have to go over them closely to see the changes but don't worry they're not that important. And also don't worry about the books dialogues being used; things will become original in a few paragraphs.

* * *

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er — no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"_Sorry_?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.

"I know _some_things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our_world, mean. _Your_world. _My_world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_."

"What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? Dursley you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept _what_from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

"Harry — yer a wizard."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a _what_?" gasped Harry.

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You _knew_?" said Harry. "You _knew_I'm a — a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew_! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?

Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that _school_— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.

But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —_abnormal_— and then, if you please, she went and nearly got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"Nearly blown herself up? You told me they died in a car crash"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' the story of his family when every kid in our world knows it!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

Harry gulped as Hagrid gestured at him to sit down.

"Harry.. yer parents are alive."

Harry heard Dudley give out a huge gasp, a reaction that completely represented how he felt. Harry was too stunned to react at all.

"This is all some great big joke isn't it?' Harry whispered.

"No, No, Harry.." Hagrid stammered unsure of how to proceed next, "yeh have ter understand why yeh are here."

"this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Harry leaned in closer as Hagrid blubbered, "He tried to kill yeh and yeh brother -- James an' Lily were away on order business," Hagrid beamed at this part, 'But yeh and yeh brother survived. He couldn't do it."

Harry's mind reeled trying to take all the facts in. Hs mouth could only pronounce one word. "Brother-"

Hagrid face lit up even more. "Yeh have a family, Harry. A brother an' a sister.. Yeh'll love em."

Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing. A brother and sister.. It had always been his dream to wake up one day and find that he had a family. A family, who would love him; take care of him; give him presents on Christmases and birthdays, and take him far away from the horrid Dursleys. It was all there in front of him but his dream was turning out to be a nightmare. All these years of wishing on the biggest, brightest stars in the night sky had paid off but to what use. A family, who didn't care if the Dursleys hated him and locked him inside the cupboard under the stairs, was worse than not having one.

"Now, you listen here, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they are weirdoes, no denying it. They left you over here when you were a baby, crazy the lot of them, preferring one child over another. We kept you, we fed you, we gave you shelter, that's more than what your lot did for you."

Harry looked back at his uncle morosely knowing full well how right he was.

His uncle continued his bitter speech ignoring the growl Hagrid gave, "Your lot left you here saying we were supposed to keep you till you reached adulthood. We signed a contract and all. That means you're staying under our roof and we don't want any abnormal pish posh happening over here, boy. No crackpot old fool is going to change that."

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled over his head.

"NEVER -" he thundered, "- INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"

Before he could do anything, Harry stood up and tried to shield the Dursleys.

"No, Hagrid"

Hagrid brought down his umbrella looking confused.

"I don't want you to hurt my family'"

Hagrid spoke up immediately, "But Harry, they ain't yeh family,"

"No, Hagrid, the Dursleys are the only family I've got."

"But, but what about your mum an' dad an' Daniel an' Rosie an' what 'bout Hogwarts." Hagrid spluttered.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts."

Hagrid exhaled a huge amount of air, utterly shocked by this declaration.

"But, but--"

"Please, Hagrid," Harry pleaded, unable to look at him.

Hagrid hunched over, as Uncle Vernon snickered, and walked out the hole in the wall.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked over at his grey uniform. It still had the peculiar odor the dye had left behind. His aunt had given him his two sets of the home dyed uniform and told him they were all he was getting for the school year; any pleas to get some more would be totally ignored.

Aunt Petunia was always complaining about how he had a knack for messing his clothes up. She did have a point there because Harry couldn't really keep his clothes tidy or even ironed. His perpetual tormentors, Dudley and Piers, loved 'Harry Hunting'. It involved a lot of running, chasing, getting kicked on the tummy (only for Harry of course) and hiding in small corners. Between all of that, clean clothes were the last thing on his mind. The only days Harry would get away unmarked was when the gardener forgot to close his shed during recess. The little bit of space was the most perfect haven; although the smell of fertilizer on him did make Aunt Petunia feel like retching.

Today was September the first and both Smeltingsand Stonewall High were opening up. Aunt Petunia had turned into a source of an embarrassing amount of tears seeing her grownup little Dudleykinsgoing out all on his own without his mummy. They had had a little party last night for all of Dudley's friends as a little going away present. Harry had never been so glad to have his little closet. Though, Dudley's gang had tried to lure him out with promises of cakes and pastries, Harry knew better. Dudley had spent the whole day promising him that by end of the party Harry would be much acquainted with the bottom of the toilet.

Uncle Vernon was busy loading Dudley's five suitcases into the car and putting off Dudley's requests for one more so that he could store some of the leftover cakes from the party.

"Now, now, son, Smeltings is a fine, fine school with a proud history and a great, big feast on the opening day. Wouldn't want to be too full for Mrs. Sandhurst's special turkey and bacon now would you." Uncle Vernon seemed to have zoned out thinking about the 'great, big, feast.'

Harry snickered at the look on his uncle's face. Dudley turned and glared at him but Harry ignored him as he tried to budge in his own tiny, battered suitcase next to Dudley's shiny, voluptuous, new ones. Uncle Vernon hemmed at his stupidity and told him to put it upfront on the seat. After realizing that it was either him or the suitcase, with Dudley taking over more space than an eleven year old boy should, Harry was forced sit on the suitcase.

"Dad, Dad, when are we getting to Smeltings?" Dudley whined impatiently after they had been on the road for ten minutes. Aunt Petunia smiled at her boy indulgently while Uncle Vernon fixed his rear view mirror yet again, glaring at Harry, daring him to do anything funny. Harry just shifted on his suitcase uncomfortably.

"We've got to drop _him_ off first- it'll only take a few more minutes," Uncle Vernon tried to pacify Dudley who looked ready to throw a tantrum. He hit Harry on shin just to prove how angry he was. Harry wanted to retaliate but Uncle Vernon beady eyes were still fixed on him.

AS Uncle Vernon turned on a round about a huge, grey building started to come into view. It was an ominous looking structure with a large creaking, wrought iron gate. It was covered in ivy and the gargoyles on it looked very menacing indeed.

Harry gulped as Dudley whispered to him about ghosts and evil professors. A little group of cars was parked nearby which brought back some of the reality to Harry. At least he wouldn't be alone here.

"Now, get out, boy, stop waddling about."

Harry got out of the car with his bum feeling a little sore and pulled out his suitcase. As soon as he shut the door his uncle revved up his car.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon shouted at him Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.

Harry felt his courage failing as he looked at the imposing building once again.

"_Harry — yer a wizard." _

Harry shook his head as the conversation from the shack began to echo in his head again.

"_Yeh have a family, Harry. A brother an' a sister.. Yeh'll love em."_

Harry would love them alright but he knew they wouldn't love him back. For ten years they had neglected him, forgotten that he had even existed; they were no worse than the Dursleys.

He had often thought what his mum and dad would look like. Did he have his mum's hair and his father's eyes; or his mother's nose and his father's knees?

Now, he didn't even want to know. He could be the spitting image of his parents but it wouldn't matter. All he saw were shadowy images in his mind all laughing maliciously at poor, poor, Harry.

"Um, excuse me," Harry looked up at the voice speaking to him. It was a man with dark hair that was very causally tousled and sharp grey eyes, "Don't you want to join the other students."

"Um, sorry, sir-" Harry stuttered, nearly tripping over his suitcase, as he pulled it along hastily.

The man smiled back. He had a very reassuring smile that instantly made Harry feel at ease.

"Don't worry, young lad, all will be well," With this cryptic sentence the man nodded at him and swiftly made way through the crowd of fumbling, cheerless students.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at the retreating back of the man. He was so accustomed to odd unexplained things happening to him that random, mysterious teachers meant nothing alarming.

* * *

Inside he was met with a fierce looking Irish lady who held up a roll call list. Each student would go up to her, get their names ticked and then receive their dormitory information. Harry had received 07SB as his class id. Harry shuffled along with other scared looking students towards the given direction of the dormitories.

"And dinner will be served at Seven- Any later and no meal for you laddies." The lady shrieked after them.

His dorm was clean, a little drab, but clean. Harry mourned the loss of his privacy as he stared at the other boys who were busy unpacking. Their beds were metal, rickety, little structures. They were covered in white, clinical sheets that made the dorms look like a hospital ward rather than a dorm. A huge fireplace was the focal feature of this long room but sadly no fire seemed to have blazed in it for a very long time.

Harry sat down still feeling a little lost, unsure whether his luck with making friends had improved with the change in schools. All his previous well wishers had been forced away by Dudley but since Dudley wasn't here things could only change for the better.

With a smile at this positive thought Harry surveyed the room. His eyes landed on a boy who was busy trying to put up a football poster behind his bed. It was colourful and to Harry eye's utterly wonderful in this grim, dark room. The boy caught his eye and smiled back.

Leaving his poster half hung he held out his hand to Harry.

"Hullo, the name's Jeremy."

Harry took his hand, "Harry."

* * *

Dinner was a quietly chaotic affair. No one was willing to make much noise under the stern eyes of the headmistress Mrs. Puddlefut. She was plump woman with a sharp line for a mouth. Even a single squeak brought her tack sharp eyes upon them. All the students including the staff were sitting on one long table. As headmistress she was sitting at the head of the table. The position also had the best vantage point which enabled her to keep a strict eye on the students.

Even with her frosty presence the students were clearly not willing to let got of their fun. Harry's eye nearly got poked with a flying drumstick as the headmistress leaned in to talk to someone on her right. The stern Irish woman he had met earlier hemmed to express her disapproval but the meal in front of her soon got her complete and utter devotion.

As the meal was nearing a close the headmistress got up, clearing her throat. As you all know Ms. Grady, form teacher for the first form, has recently resigned from her post in search of more green pastures. It took only but a short search to find a suitable replacement for the first form teacher and a geometry master. I would like to introduce to you Mr. Sirius Black."

The whole table broke out in polite claping. The few mischievous ones decided to clap out of sync but a cross look soon straightened them out.

The man whom Harry had met at the school entrance turned out to be the new teacher. He gave a wide smile and tight bow. The headmistress also bestowed upon the school her first real smile in years which looked a bit like a grimace but beggars can't be choosers.

Harry too clapped as soon as he finished his last bit of pudding. It was then that Harry realized that the man was looking at him with a strange look in his eye. As soon as he sat down Jeremy nudged him also confused by what he had seen. Harry just shrugged as he was prone to do in situations like this.

* * *

His bed might be tad bit cooler then he would have liked but a lot more comfortable than his cupboard. He snuggled into the medicinal smelling sheets thinking about his day. With the exception of the strange teacher all had been well; normal, as the Durselys would call it.

The teacher had been a bit weird but not as weird some of the other stuff he's done. Talking to snakes; disappearing people on the streets, growing his hair back, that was weird, not strange teachers.

But then why was this affecting him more than the others. Maybe because the mystery of why for all the other occurrences had been neatly solved in his head.

"_Harry — yer a wizard." _

Harry shook his head in frustration. His random thoughts were beginning to annoy him. He wasn't a wizard. He couldn't do anything even remotely magically.

"_Knew__! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?_

Harry put a fist in his pillow. If he couldn't trust Aunt Petunia then who else could he trust? She was predictable, annoying and certainly didn't lie. Not about this that was so- abnormal. She could certainly lie about the secret ingredient in her pie to Ms. Prudie, the neighbour, and she could certainly lie to everyone about what a wild child he was but about this, never.

_I am not a wizard. My family is dead. It was killed in a car crash. _

Soon Harry nodded off into an uneasy sleep full of cackling mad men and green, penetrating light.

* * *

**I want to finish it this week. Please give me the proper enthusiasm to do so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**note:September the first was on Tuesday in the story.**

**note2: My keyboard is a bit wonky right now. Keeps missing letters in between. If you find something jarring please inform me.**

Thanks guys for the reviews. I bet you didn't expect an update so soon. I haven't written it out so this was me being super productive.

Harry will find out everything soon enough. I'll probably keep things from his point of view since I want this to be a story about Harry's discovery and the decisions he makes. We might not see the others in it because they're all at Hogwarts. ^_^ Told you I was trying to be as canon as possible but we might have some cameos soon enough.

**

* * *

  
**

Most students at Stonewall High complained that living over there was a huge downer. Their meal times were regulated and the meals themselves weren't all that appetizing; the school cook sure liked the grease pot. The gardens weren't much to look at and the dorms were draughty. It was September and summer was still not really over so Harry couldn't imagine how far the temperature would go down.

Classes weren't all bad. Mrs. Brown was clever and made history sound so much more fun. Mr. Smith liked to throw students out with the least bit of provocation but he was good humoured if you humoured him. Ms. Delilah was a sweet heart who couldn't conceive the idea that a student could do anything wrong. Her English classes were a general hoot but people knew when to stop taking advantage of her since she was the best liked and the prettiest.

Stonewall High wasn't a co-education establishment but if it had been there would have been a substantial percentage declaring that a new teacher was in town who could compete and beat Ms. Delilah at the looks game. But since it wasn't most students couldn't care less what the male geometry teacher looked like. Well, that's what they wanted you to think. Most students who came back from Geometry were a bit peeved at how horrible their own hair was.

Harry didn't have that class till Thursday but he had already heard much about the new teacher.

"_He has eyes on the back of his head." "He's so quiet sometimes that he can creep up behind you." "I swear he can read my mind," _and_ "his hair, I don't know how he does it."_

Harry thought that it was all a bit of a laugh at how people were obsessing over the teacher trying not to look like they were. He had caught his dorm mate Andrew looking at himself in the mirror for far longer than any eleven year old should. It was fairly obvious his much hated mousey brown hair was getting a silent one to one talk so Harry decided not to disturb him.

Harry couldn't blame him for his vanity. He himself was suffering from it after all. He had taken one look at his elephant proportioned school uniform and balked at dressing in it. Jeremy had let out peals of laughter at the sight of it. It still smelt and looked so out of place against his friend's worn, but proper standard sized ones, that he couldn't even think about wearing them.

Harry spent the next two days not wearing his uniform and had been reprimanded by every single teacher he had met in classes. Mr. Smith very nearly threw him out but Jeremy had a way with words so Mr. Smith was easily consoled.

But Harry did end up being sent to the headmistress. Her room was colder than a dragon's lair. It was stuffy and very, very neat; not a paper out of place. She sat in middle of her oversized armchair sipping on her midday tea

She had given him a severe dressing down but Harry from all his years with the Dursleys had gotten used to them and didn't mind them one bit. At least he knew he was at fault here and wasn't being blamed unnecessarily.

She than wrote a note and sent him down to his form teacher's office.

Harry still hadn't gotten over the weird feeling that he got looking at the man. He didn't look very threatening and when he smiled Harry too felt much at ease but there was that feeling that he couldn't ignore.

Harry took a deep breath as he knocked on the teacher's door.

* * *

Harry shuffled under the intense of his teacher. The man had just finished reading the note and was looking at him. Harry couldn't figure out if he was meant to start explaining himself or just stand there in the steely silence.

Finally the man broke it," So, young Harry, rebelling against these troublesome uniforms already."

Harry's eyes grew wide at the grin on the teacher's face. It was unexpected after seeing so many sour faces telling him off for rule breaking.

"No- no, s-sir, I wasn't-"

"You weren't what- not rule breaking or not rebelling," the teacher probed.

"I wasn't trying to do it deliberately," Harry looked down trying to figure out how to explain it without having to bring in the Dursleys.

"Well, if you have your uniform and you chose not to wear it than I would call that-"

"But, but-"

"But what, Harry-"

"It's not like I don't want to but-"

"-the uniform is too ugly and you couldn't be bothered to wear it," His teacher finished the sentence.

"But mine is uglier-"Harry blurted out.

"How so, does it have lace on the sleeves or does it turn polka dotted when you feel angry?"

Harry thought the man had lost his marbles and his face probably showed it because the man looked very amused.

"It's home made."

"Fine tailored clothing has never put anyone off wearing their uniforms."

Harry's shoulders sagged at the man's persistence.

"It doesn't really fit."

"But you uncle works at Grunnings, doesn't he? Surely he can afford to give you something that fits."

"O- Of course," Harry stuttered though he was much confused about why the teacher knew so much about him, "they're the only family I've got."

The teacher looked away with a sigh.

"Bring your uniform to me, Harry."

Harry nearly bolted from the room. He felt angry about blurting out stuff about his uniform; his family. Mr. Black probably thought he was a sentimental prat going on about 'the only family he's got'.

"Bloody hell," Harry smacked himself on the face as he raced towards his dorms. Second day at school and he was already in trouble. And to top it off he had very nearly declared his love for Dursleys in such a pitiful fashion. Mr. Black would probably say 'if you love your family so much why don't you go back to them forever.'

Uncle Vernon had mentioned some contract they had signed when they had gotten him. Apparently he was supposed to live with them until he turned eighteen. Harry dearly wished he could run away from them but he had nowhere to go to.

"_Yeh have a family, Harry. A brother an' a sister.. Yeh'll love em."_

And that was the biggest reason why Harry couldn't make a break for it. He wasn't afraid of living on his own. With the Dursleys he had virtually done that every day of his life. He was independent; he knew how to cook and he didn't need someone to look after him, but that niggling sense of fear in his head that _they_ would catch up to him was the biggest deterrent. After all hadn't Hagrid found them on a shack on the middle of a rock in the sea?

_They_ were an abstract concept; they represented rejection and suffering. Every thing in his life that was unfair. They represented unpredictability of the worst order. With the Dursleys he knew where he stood. They hated him because he was abnormal and a freak who messed up their perfectly normal lives.

Why his_ other _family hated him he didn't know. Maybe he had been a horrible baby. Troublesome and too talkative as his Aunt Petunia would often call him. Maybe he had done something really wrong.

Harry swiftly took out his uniform as he reached his dorm and left before any questions could be asked.

He walked back to the teacher's room and knocked again. The door opened and Harry saw that Mr. Black had opened it himself.

The man took the bundle from Harry's arms. He gave a distasteful look at the dratted smell.

"So this is what your uncle and aunt wanted you to wear."

Harry nodded meekly.

"Well, this explains everything, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded again, unsurely.

"Your _esteemed_ family makes you wear a pile of rags while their own son is fitted in the latest Smeltings fashions."

This was last straw and Harry really had to ask.

"How do you know all this?"

This man gave a tight smile. 'Magic, young Harry, Magic."

"Wha-" Harry blurted as he suddenly took a step back.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy. Every student has a file with most details on them. I make it my habit to know more about my students. You really didn't believe me did you," The man smiled widely.

Harry just gave a relieved giggle as his heart rate slowed down to normal.

"No, of course not. There is no such thing as magic."

* * *

After that night Jeremy and Terence thoroughly interrogated him abut the now infamous Mr. Black.

"He's alright, kind of odd but not too much."

Terrance a boy skinnier than Harry looked at Harry in disbelief. "But they say he gives out lines like he's giving out candy. You should have been toast by now."

"Well, you can see no harm done."

Ali, a quiet boy who liked reading his books and preferred studying on his own, finally decided to stop eavesdropping and joined in the conversation, "But what about your uniform?"

"Um, he took it from me. Says he knows a great seamstress who could fix it up in a jiffy."

"But what are you going to do tomorrow. No one can sew that fast."

Harry sighed, "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

The next day a paper wrapped parcel was sitting at the end of Harry's bed. All the boys gather around to see what it was.

"Maybe your family sent you some candies," Walter always seemed a bit hungry.

"My family wouldn't send me a tissue paper even if they were forced to," Harry replied as he was unpacking. Walter loitered away sadly. He didn't find the school's menu satisfying at all.

Inside the parcel was a shiny, brand new uniform. It had smooth gleaming buttons and it was all freshly starched. The collective 'wow' bought Walter back to the group instantly. Inside there were also two pairs of sock and two pair of shoes. It was all pretty spiffy as Toby liked to say.

"Hang on," Terrance exclaimed, "these are brand spanking new, Mr. Black must be loaded.

"Yeah," All the boys were content to stare at the 'really new things' but Ali pointed at the time and the crowd soon dispersed off to get ready.

The headmistress had given Harry a rare nod approval at his attire and all the other teachers commented at how smart he looked and lamented his previous reluctance to wear his uniform.

Harry noticed something peculiar with it. No matter what angle he bent at or sat in his uniform didn't have one wrinkle out of place. Harry just shrugged thinking it was all due to the good, expensive material.

* * *

At recess time Jeremy came back from his trip to library with an armful of books.

"You haven't started studying have you," Harry asked a bit perplexed.

"No, no, this is for the English assignment we've gotten. Writing that fantasy story means I get to have fun with my dragons. I had no idea this place had so many cool books on fantasy. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't bumped into Mr. Black on the way to the library. He pointed out this hidden little shelf to me."

"Told you he wasn't too bad."

Harry picked up one the insane titles Jeremy had picked up.

'You'd better start too cause this needs submitting on Monday."

Harry nodded and pulled out some paper and pencils from his backpack. The poor thing was nearly falling apart but Harry didn't have anything else that could substitute.

Jeremy was instantly attracted by "King Arthur and the round table" and he seemed to be reading it with great relish.

Harry went through half a dozen titles when the book _**"**__Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_" caught his eye. He started looking through it and found it full of all sorts of crazy dates and names. A whole chapter was dedicated to a goblin named Ulric the bashful. A Hag named clorinda had caused much grief in the 20s. A wizard named Grinde-something had been defeated by Dumbledore just days after taking over the ministry.

This name made Harry drop the book.

"What?" Jeremy asked annoyed. Harry just shook his head trying to hide his sweaty face in his hair.

_"NEVER -INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"_

Harry couldn't suddenly forget that name could he. Hagrid had been pretty loud so there was no mistaking it. As if by some perverse power forcing him Harry decided to read on. He skipped through some boring wars and ended up a sickeningly family name.

_**Potter**_

Harry's mantra from last night starting echoing in his head

_I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead._

Another sentence joined his frantic thoughts

_I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. This book is fake. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. This book is fake. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. I am not a wizard. My family is dead. This book is fake. _

The same force that caused Uncle Vernon to go really, really slow at car accidents made Harry read the paragraphs dedicated to the Potters.

"Daniel Potter- the boy who lived."

Harry was a bit confused at the title given to his- brother. Harry was living and breathing too but that clearly didn't make him special.

"The only known survivor of the killing curse and defeater of you know who."

Well, that explained it, a little. Obviously the killing curse was something that killed so surviving it must be huge. Harry figured that it must be like a gun. Not getting killed when shot in the head was huge business. Thinking about getting shot in the head reminded him of his own scar on the head. He had never thought about it but he'd obviously had it since forever. Maybe he had gotten it when his brother had gotten shot.

The rest of the chapter contained mentions of the great things James and Lily Potter had been doing; fighting dark wizards, fighting for the rights for werewolves, (Harry leaned in so close that his nose touched the page. All his mind could think about werewolves was 'cool!!'), and other saintly things.

Daniel Potter also had a sister and she too was great witch in the making. Harry noticed one thing very, very glaringly. Harry wasn't mentioned in it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure there are typos everywhere. Sorry!**

**I think I introduce Sirius somewhere in the first chapter with his full name but I'll confirm again that Mr. Black is definitely Sirius. And yes, he's trying to get Harry to understand magic without being too obvious and revealing himself. Of course he isn't perfect but then who is. **

* * *

Harry could barely concentrate during the classes he had after recess. Jeremy kept pestering him with 'bloody awesome' facts about King Arthur but mercifully remained perfectly oblivious to Harry's silence. Harry's mind was whirling with things from the book and the book itself was such a mystery. He still couldn't figure out if it was real or not.

But it had such familiar names in it that were so pertinent to him that it couldn't be simple make belief. Harry's next thought was that this was some joke by someone who knew about him. But Harry couldn't think of one person in the school who had a grudge against him or even knew anything about his family life. Even the amazing Mr. Black with his secret little files couldn't know the truth. He had seen Uncle Vernon fill out Stonewall High's forms himself and his Uncle had never really liked to even say the Potter name. The forms contained the names of his guardians and named his parents as deceased.

Harry's eyes widened; surely his parent's name was written in them. That was the first blank in most forms; father's name and mother's name. It didn't matter if your parents were dead or your mum had run away with the neighbour their names surely had to be written down. But then what about his siblings; they weren't public knowledge.

Harry felt relieved as his mind found another block in his theory. Harry really didn't want to start suspecting people in the school. He was already too jumpy as it was.

But the book was still a grating reminder that everything was not okay. This book had either been planted or was an accidental find. Harry had come to believe that accidents were rarely what they seemed. So either the book had been there all along or _they_ were onto him.

Harry stood up in shock. The wizards could already be here, looking for him. But why would they want him, Harry's mind taunted. They had been ignoring him for so long then why would they want to contact him now. Surely they didn't want him to attend their school.

"Mr. Potter, do we have something to say," Mr. Black had his eyebrow raised at his peculiar behaviour.

"No, no, sir," Harry sat down, his face now warm because every single person in his class was looking at him as if he had grown another head.

Professor Black seemed to dismiss his strangeness and began to talk about angle bisectors.

Unlike Harry all the class was sitting up straight and paying attention. Mr. Black was not a man to fool around with. He had already caught Andrew staring at his own refection in his pencil case and embarrassed him enough to never want to look in the mirror again. In their opinion Harry was a lucky idiot who had gotten away too lightly.

As soon as the class ended Harry was roused by Jeremy who also hadn't been paying too much attention but was aware enough that the bell had gone off.

"Come on, Harry, daydreaming time is over."

Harry looked up a bit taken aback that time had passed this quickly and told Jeremy that he needed to talk to the professor before leaving. Jeremy smirked and left him to deal with the slightly eccentric Mr. Black.

Mr. Black was clearing up the black board when he realized the class wasn't completely empty yet.

"Have you come to ask about class? You seemed a little lost there."

"No, sir," Harry answered bashfully, embarrassed by his woolly behaviour, "I wanted to thank you for this uniform. You didn't have to buy me anything new, Sir."

"Thank me, What ever for. This isn't new. It's the same uniform that really did smell of river Thames in its good old days."

Harry had rarely seen the river so all he felt was confusion. "But this can't be the same-"

"Can't it?" Black leaned in closer and traced a finger on Harry's button.

"Look closely at the shirt. What do you see?"

And Harry did just that and to his surprise, underneath the gleam of his uniform, he could detect the lines of Dudley's old crystal maze shirt that Aunt Petunia had seen fit to dye.

"But- But-"

"Sometimes, Harry, people only see what the want to see."

* * *

Harry's eyes were still glued to his shirt while he was sitting in the library with Ali, Terence and Jeremy. Each was scribbling away on their own English assignments trying to be as creative as possible so they could have Ms. Delilah's special blueberry pastries. The winner of each creative writing assignment usually got to keep a whole basket full of them. With mushy soups and greasy fried chicken or fish the menu hardly had anything to look forward to so this was a veritable treat.

Harry's shirt was still bindingly white and bore no remnants of the lines that had been so visible in Mr. Black's class. Harry was beginning to feel he was going to lose it very, very soon. Either his mind was playing tricks on him or maybe the light was just falling on different angles.

"A kingdom for a horse!" Terence proclaimed loudly causing their librarian to 'shush' them.

"Feeling okay, or have you caught whatever Harry's been sick from.

"I'm not sick."

"Says the man who's been acing like a lunatic since recess ended."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to put something down on paper but ironically enough, considering how outlandishly his mind was behaving, Harry had nothing remarkable to write. Jeremy was still teasing Terence but Harry soon lost tack of their conversation. He tried really hard to think about some good topic but all his mind could conjure up was wizards and witches and even thinking about them made his head hurt.

His mind sneakily suggested this would've been much easier to write about if he'd gone to _their _special school. Harry humphed thinking that going to another school just so he could write about them was just too much trouble.

Could they really turn teacups into rats? Aunt Petunia certainly seemed to think so. And did they really eat eyes of newts and turn into bats in the middle of the night. Harry asked Jeremy about his opinion.

"No, silly, that's vampires. Wizards and witches ride broomsticks in the middle of the night. They're also supposed to be very, very ugly; hideous to look at."

Terence nodded, looking up from his own small paragraph about giants, "Witch's keep black cats as their familiars and curse anyone who comes their way."

"Curse someone, like a killing curse," Harry asked quietly, the word ringing in his head.

"I'm sure they have that too, but I think most witches like to curse someone with boils full of pus," Terence replied, grinning manically.

Ali rolled his eyes, "Do you guys seriously believe in all this stuff."

"Sure, me mama told me that there was once a hag who lived in our village. She cursed the crops and was burnt to the stake by the villagers. It was long time back but it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Poor woman," Ali muttered.

"And where do they learn all this cursing and stuff," Harry was now feeling terribly curious.

"They're born with it I suppose. Can you imagine a school for witches and wizards?"

Harry forced a laugh at this.

Harry decided he needed to see the shelf where Jeremy had gotten the book. Maybe there were other books in there which could help him. After poking and prodding Jeremy, who was very intently shading in the dragon doodle he was making, Harry found the shelf's location.

"It's right at the back, near the books about horticulture. The place looks like it hasn't been dusted for years."

Harry thanked him and immediately left for the direction Jeremy pointed to him.

It was a filthy corner which really did look terrible. Harry grimaced at the thick layer of cobwebs and dust. He leaned in closer to read the titles.

"The sword of whatever,

Inferno,

The odyssey,

Guilty Pleasure (Harry had to stop to stare at the graphic engraving on the spine of the book),

Chronicles of whatever,

The Ring trilogy,

The Standard Book of Spells—"

Harry's heart was beating in his ears.

"The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, Hell," Harry whispered. With shaking hands he pulled it out and blew the dust. It looked like a normal book with a witch in a pointy hat standing with a stick in her hand. And all of a sudden the figure stared moving as fluidly as a video. The witch shook the stick in her hand and it began to glow. The witch then gave a bow as if she was performing for an audience.

Harry dropped the book in fright. It made a resounding thud against the floor. Not willing to take a chance in case the librarian appeared Harry quickly picked it up and walked towards the table his friends were sitting at.

They asked questions sensing that Harry looked scared and peaky but Harry's mouth was firmly shut. From fear or excitement Harry couldn't tell.

* * *

That night when Harry was convinced everyone was asleep he pulled out his trusty old torch and began examining the book. The witch on the cover looked displeased but Harry ignored her for the contents inside. The first spell in the book was called _**Alohomora.**_

"Alo-Alo-homra" Harry pronounced, utterly mangling the pronunciation. Nothing happened and Harry wasn't expecting anything either. He was pretty sure he couldn't do any kind of magic. Besides it seemed that to do magic he needed a wand. The first page of the book had been dedicated to wand movements. A little footnote had explained why a wand was necessary.

Harry went over the theory a few times trying to understand how something locked could be opened by waving a stick around but nothing seemed to explain that.

Harry was even more puzzled by the appearance of this second book. The shelf he'd gotten it from was so filthy that here wasn't a chance someone had placed it recently.

Maybe _that_ lot (Harry shuddered as he realized how much he sounded like his uncle) liked to leave their books in non magical places so unsuspecting little boys and girls could be entrapped by their spells.

* * *

Time passed and September turned to October. Walter had ended up winning the basket of goodies in English class. Apparently his need to have them turned him into a literary genius. Harry had eventually chosen werewolves for a subject and turned in a solid B+ performance.

Harry still looked at those books occasionally trying to figure out the hocus pocus in them. He knew most of those spells by now. They never did anything but Harry liked the feeling they left in his mouth.

One Saturday Harry was woken up by a very excited Jeremy. "Wake up, Harry, wake up."

Harry groggily wore his glasses and saw his dorm was buzzing with activity with his dorm mates rushing about like loonies.

"They're taking us to the village. I've heard it isn't much. Not a lot to do for fun but its great place to stock up on practical stuff like socks or mittens or something for mums. At least we're going to get out of this stuffy place."

Harry welcomed the little field trip. Studies were getting substantially harder and took most of his time. There was nothing to do outside because the gardens were now little more than mud fields. Playing football in them meant getting wet and cold and not to mention dirty. Hot water was scarce and the weather chilly.

They all gathered in the school's rickety buses and left for the village. It was a quiet, sleepy village with few cars and some small shops. The arrival of the school children meant total chaos. The local pastry baker both dreaded and welcomed the children's day out. He would earn what he usually made in two weeks but his shop would be so muddy by the end of the day that it would take ages to clean up.

Harry and his mates stood outside the staring at the nice, fruity pastries and tarts.

"Isn't that a gorgeous piece of art," Walter pointed at a strawberry cheese cake.

Everyone nodded. "How much is it for," Andrew piped.

"3.50. pounds. I'll be bankrupt if I bought that." Water moaned.

"Let's all put a share in and then we could divide it amongst ourselves," Ali advised sensibly.

"I don't exactly have any money at all," Harry answered with a strained voice.

"Aww, Harry, it doesn't mater, we'll save you a piece."

"No, guys, you bought it, you earned it."

Embarrassed, Harry, on the pretext of browsing some more of the shops, decided to take a stroll. It had been ages since Harry had found some free time alone. He cherished it dearly though the company of his friends was never unwanted.

As he walked into a grove of shady trees the misty path started to become mistier. It was already a grey day and Harry could bet a million pounds it was going to rain bucket loads that night. Harry put his hands in the pockets of his threadbare hoodie. With a meandering gait Harry wandered in further, lost in his thoughts, unaware that the population around him now strictly constituted of cows.

Harry came to a halt when he came up to a crossway. The fog had become so intense Harry couldn't see anything from the way he had just come.

As soon as Harry started to blindly stumble in the way he had come he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hello," Harry asked tentatively his heart thudding against his chest.

"Hello," Harry asked again louder his voice carrying the fear he felt.

'_Petrificus Totalus is a spell that freezes or petrifies the body of the victim, making it incapable of moving, except for the eyes and the breathing.'_

Harry wanted to smack himself. His mind was racing along with his heart trying to think of every single way of protecting himself; out of the moves from karate kid that Ali liked to show off once in a while and his Harry hunting day's survival techniques Harry could only remember stuff from that _stupid_ book.

As the steps grew louder a dark form appeared on his left. It continued to become darker as it grew closer and Harry was stunned on the spot. Harry was quite brave for an eleven year old but even eleven year olds have limits.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry roared, though the effect was quite lost as his voice cracked in the middle.

A white light rushed from his hand and hit the figure just as it became clearer.

The light hit this person but the person seemed to brush it aside.

"Hallo lad. Travelled a bit too far I see."

He was an old man with a really long, long beard. He was wearing an odd suit which was slightly shimmering and a bit purple. His aunt had always warned him against talking to strangers, especially people who looked a bit odd. Anyone his aunt hated Harry was determined to like but right now Harry couldn't be bothered.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you there, my hearing isn't what it used to be. I thought I heard something but couldn't figure out what."

The man was really old so Harry could understand him having hearing disabilities.

Harry giggled nervously, "That's okay. I understand."

The man smiled back and it was a kind smile that made Harry at ease instantly. He berated himself for getting this upset so easily.

"Here from that local comprehensive are you, let me take you back to your school mates who are no doubt quite worried."

Without waiting for Harry to agree the man started to walk in the direction Harry came from.

"Enjoying your day out, hmm."

"Yes, sir," Harry had to take long steps just to keep up with the man. For an old fellow he was really sprightly. He was a confident and sure footed man. He wasn't like any other pensioner Harry had ever seen. His blue eyes were sharp and intelligent which made him feel like the man could probably read his mind.

The man made other chit chat; asking about his school, his parents (he had been so nicely apologetic about his dead parents), his interests. Harry wasn't the kind of person to reveal so much to a stranger so he kept his replies concise and polite. Harry tried to ask a few questions himself trying to mind his manners but he knew he was failing miserably. The man didn't seem to mind much.

As they got nearer the town square a figure came almost flying towards them.

"Harry Potter, where did you disappear off to?"

Mr. Black swooped in and Harry was almost certain he was going to be held at the shoulders and be shaken till his teeth rattled but his teacher seemed to have frozen in his spot.

"Sirius," the old man nodded acknowledging Harry's teacher.

"Albus, what are _you_ doing here."

"Just having a walk, my friend."

"A walk, my-," Mr. Black looked down at Harry and controlled himself. He leaned in closer keeping his voice low. Harry pretended he wasn't trying to eavesdrop and moved away from them just to prove that.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is, Dumbledore?"

Harry gulped at this revelation.

* * *

**A review will make my hands type just that extra bit faster ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything will be explained in the next chapter...I think.. :) I didn't want to break away from Harry's pov but it was necessary here..**

**Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.. I appreciate them a lot!!**

**And like before mind the typos.. **

* * *

It was an understatement that Harry was too astounded to do much at all. Mr. Black and Dumbledore exchanged a few more words and Mr. Black pulled Harry along towards the one remaining bus.

"See you, Harry," Dumbledore called out pleasantly.

Harry looked back and nodded at him dumbly.

Before they reached it Mr. Black kneeled down on one knee and looked Harry straight in his eye.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was," The hands on Harry's shoulders squeezed just that little bit tighter, Harry sensed that Mr. Black wanted to say more or do more but was restraining himself.

"Never do that again, okay?"

Harry nodded again, blankly. He really didn't trust his mouth. He was sure he could only do two things; either babble nonsensically or empty the contents of his tummy on Mr. Black's shoes.

"You better join your form mates; they were pretty frantic about you."

Harry's head was buzzing as he climbed up the bus steps. The driver looked at him nastily muttering about arrogant little boys. His form mates were a great deal more positive; they whooped at the sight of him and Walter looked at him misty eyed as he thwacked him on the back. "I saved you a piece of cake. It's absolutely ace, man."

"Thank you."

Harry sat down next to Jeremy who was grinning at him, "Had a bit of an adventure, eh?"

Harry tiredly smiled back at him, "I'm completely buggered, Jerm, I think I want to sleep."

Jeremy's face morphed into worry. Harry didn't look too good. Instead of commenting Jeremy gave up his window seat to Harry so he could have an extra surface to lean on.

Harry instantly curled up and nodded off.

Seeing the look on Jeremy's face all his friends leaned forward so they could privately discuss whatever was on Jeremy's mind.

"There's something up with Harry."

"Tell me about it," Ali remarked, "He was acting really strange a month ago as well. He seems to have calmed down but now whatever was eating him away is back again."

"I wish we could do something about it," Water sighed morosely.

"So do we, mate, so do we."

* * *

Harry only woke up when he realized his friends were half dragging him up to their dorms.

"Sorry Har, couldn't wait for you to wake up any longer. The bus driver git really did want to kill us for making him wait."

Harry felt a little dizzy and he slowly moaned. Instead of trying to get back on his feet, like his friends expected, Harry passed out.

"Oh, crap, now what?"

"Maybe we should take him to the matron; she might be able to help him,"

"Maybe!? We _have_ to take him there. He might not be breathing or-" Ali took huge, gulping breaths and it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Not you too," Terrence moaned looking really pasty and green.

"Calm down people, calm down-" Jeremy hissed.

"What's going on over here, boys," A familiar voice cut him off.

Mr. Black was standing at the edge of the stairs. Concern etched his aristocratic features.

Walter beamed at him. He had never been so glad to see anyone in his life.

"Help us, sir, Harry fainted and Ali can't breath."

Mr. Black was instantly by their side. He took Harry by the waist and lifted him in his arms.

"You boys, get a hold of Ali, and bring him to my office."

Jeremy immediately pulled Ali's arm around his neck and motioned at Walter to help him. Terence still looked a little panicked but quickly followed his friends when he realized he was going to be left behind. They followed their teacher up the stairs who was bounding up them two at a time. Harry was still limp and pale in his arms.

He quickly kicked the office door open and walked in with Harry. He placed Harry on a leather sofa he had in one corner and opened a cabinet next to it. The boys followed in with a very peaky looking Ali who still having difficulty breathing.

Mr. Black pulled out a few bottles which clinked at his hurried actions. He uncorked a yellow one and gave it to Ali.

"Drink it, I promise you'll be much better."

Ali looked like he wanted to protest and examine the contents before touching the bottle but his laboured breath killed all his inhibitions.

He closed his eyes and gulped it down.

Ali's racing heart slowed down and his breathing became more comfortable. "Wow, this is brill! My mum would love to get her hands on this recipe.'

Mr. Black chuckled, his disposition far more relaxed than before. He had Harry sitting up as he tenderly slipped down the same liquid between Harry's lips.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Yazdani will be disappointed to know that this recipe is an old family secret only known to a few good potion makers."

"Potion makers?" Terrence asked.

"Mr. Black means chemists, right?" Jeremy smirked.

"Nope, boys, I mean potions makers, eye of newt and leeches, and the works."

All the boys excluding Harry, of course, guffawed at his tomfoolery.

* * *

Sirius was relieved when the boys decided to pack in for the night. They were anxious for their friend but Sirius had done the best he could to assure them that Harry wasn't in danger.

Upon reaching his office Sirius had performed a quick diagnostic spell (learnt courtesy of the inestimable Poppy) suggested that the boy was fine; just very exhausted. Sirius was puzzled by the extreme exhaustion though. He'd seen Harry play football plenty of times before the weather had turned on them and he knew the boy had a great deal of stamina. How could a simple walk down a village lane take out such energy from him?

Sirius took a worried look at his godson and left the office so he could inform the Mrs. Malloy about a student in his office. He only had to smile at her and she was agreeing wholeheartedly that the boy should be kept under surveillance the whole night. Sirius knew he was a charmer but this as ridiculous. No student was ever spending a night in a teacher's office in his days as a student. Sirius's imagination confronted him with a vision of a night in McGonagall's office. In spite of the concern clouding his head Sirius was highly amused.

Sirius hurried back to his office and saw that his godson was still asleep. It was a shame James couldn't see how much his son looked like him. James had spent most of his Hogwarts years trying to get messy hair and his son had achieved it without even trying. Daniel's head was a mop of brown hair that was wavy like his mother's. Daniel and Harry might be twins but they were fraternal and they looked as similar as they would have if they had been simply siblings instead of twins.

Sirius was nursing his special brand of fire whisky when the fire in the fireplace turned green.

The wizened old face of Albus Dumbledore peered out.

"Sirius, are you awake."

"Albus, how many times have I told you it isn't safe to be making contact with me like this; especially not in front of the muggles."

Dumbledore chuckled at the experience of being scolded by the infamous Sirius Black. Who would've thought a rabble-rouser like him would end up being sensible.

"I doubt you have your students around at this late hour."

Sirius looked back making sure Harry wasn't up yet.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a student with me, Albus, and before you ask its Harry. He is apparently so worn-out that he hasn't woken up since you two took that walk."

Dumbledore frowned, ponderng over this new situation.

"You say his energy levels are down."

"Yes, almost by forty five percent but it isn't the levels that make him this exhausted. Any human up for a solid twelve hours can have that much energy lost. It's the time it took for him to lose it. Before that walk he was a happy, refreshed child and after it he could barely stay up."

Sirius looked at Albus accusatorily. Instead of looking abashed the headmaster grinned at him.

"I think I understand why."

Sirius leaned in closer and nodded at the man to continue.

"He tried to body bind me, my boy."

"What, Harry?" Sirius looked as agitated as he felt.

"Those books you've left for him were a stroke of genius. The boy has already examined them thoroughly."

"But- but he didn't have a wand."

"And that's precisely why he is that tired. He is just an eleven year old boy who has only recently mastered the control over his powers. Of course it drained him to release his magic like that. And add to the fact that his magic is a special case even in our world his power obviously overwhelmed him."

Sirius looked down at the empty glass and wished he had more fire whisky left in his cabinets. His mind was too stressed by the developments to process.

"There, there, Sirius, don't look so upset. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this. Now if you will excuse me Fawkes is beginning to get agitated. Phoenixes are rather finicky about their food. Good night."

"Good night," Sirius called out even though he Dumbledore was already gone.

Sirius cursed his aching knees as he got up from the rug and looked back at Harry; looking over Harry now seemed to have turned into a habit.

Instead of the slumbering boy Sirius was faced with a wide eyed Harry staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Harry," Sirius whispered tentatively. He wasn't sure how much Harry had heard or how he was going to react.

Harry suddenly got up and it looked like he was going to bolt but he didn't move. He wasn't looking at Sirius in the eye but he was still in the room and that was all that mattered to Sirius.

"What did you hear, Harry."

"Everything, at least I think. I didn't know fireplaces could do that."

"They don't, only the wizarding ones do."

Harry nodded tightly, his mouth a fine line. Harry obviously wanted to hear this from Sirius' mouth; the acceptance of the fact that he was a wizard. Sirius went back on his knees unable to stand up any longer.

"And the man you were talking to, He's the one who killed grinde-something, right?"

"Grindelwald,_" _Sirius corrected_._

"Right, whatever," Harry looked around at the room trying to see things he might have missed before, something that could have given him a clue about Sirius' identity, "He's wants you try and convince me to go back to your school."

"He isn't making me do anything; I've come here on my own initiative and Harry, it's your school too, your name's been written down for it since the day you were born."

"What if I don't want to learn magic, what if I want to be normal and have normal friends and do normal thing."

"But you are normal. Harry, magic is normal."

Harry turned away and paced up to the door.

"Please wait, I know you're angry and I know you want answers."

"I don't care anymore; I don't have anything to say and I don't want to have anything to do with you people," Sirius winced at Harry's bitter tone.

"Yes you do. I know you tried out the book I gave you."

"I knew I shouldn't have read that book, I knew it was queer, that I didn't just happen to stumble upon it, I knew I shouldn't have-" Harry's voice was trembling and his shoulders shaking.

"Harry-" Sirius got up and walked near him. His voice was a low rumble.

"Don't say my name, I don't even mean anything to you?" Harry faced Sirius, his eyes nothing more than slits.

"You mean everything in the world to me. I'm your Godfather, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and for a second it seemed like his knees would give away. Sirius rushed forward to help stabilize Harry but the boy had his hand on the door knob and was out of the room before he could blink.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could. He nearly tripped over his undone shoelaces but that didn't stop him. He was out of breath when he got to his dorm. He wheezed as he clutched his knees in an effort to quieten himself down.

All the boys in his dorm were asleep. Harry silently got to his bed; threw off his shoes and pulled his sheets over himself.

The room was much colder than Mr. Black's, _your godfather's_ Harry's mind shrieked, office. Harry shivered and he wasn't sure he was shivering from the cold. Harry had never wanted to cry this badly in all his life. His face was scrunched up and the knot at the base of his throat was tightening but he couldn't get a single tear out of his eye.

_

* * *

_

**Reviews make this author type ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit short but I had no intention of updating this week so I guess it's better than nothing. I really didn't think anyone would be reading this because it's not your usual satisfying, 'wrongboywholived". I know if I'm not the best person for the job but I'm trying to make it plausible enough. I hope nobody minds Harry's friends. I never thought I'd ever write OCs in my stories but these guys kind of budged in on their own.. :)**

** There will be mistakes so I hope you guys don't mind too much. **

* * *

"Harry still doesn't look any better," Ali whispered in Walters's ear as he watched their friend look down listlessly at his toast.

"It doesn't look like he had much sleep last night which is weird because he was out like a stone yesterday."

"And when did he get back to the dorms. We didn't exactly go to bed early so it must have been late," Ali pondered.

"He looks sick but I think he always looks a bit peaky when he's upset."

"Maybe he misses his family," Andrew blurted, butting into the conversation. He shrank as Terrence glared at him.

"Fat chance that he does; from what little I've heard from him, he lives with his uncle and aunt and they hate him. I don't think that's the problem, though," Jeremy shrugged awkwardly.

"I didn't know Harry didn't live with his parents," Walter spoke horrified he didn't know such an important thing about a good friend.

"Harry doesn't like to talk about them. All he's ever said about them was that they were dead. I doubt he even knew them; he doesn't have their pictures or anything..."

"It's sad, I know, but I don't think his parents are the problem right now. He's obviously upset about something recent," Terrence pointed out, feeling unusually perceptive.

"Maybe something happened last night or on the trip. We never really asked him what happened when he got lost."

Ali was pensive. "Maybe Mr. Black knows something."

"Maybe," Jeremy replied putting his hands in his pocket.

They ambled over to their friend who was still nowhere near finished with his breakfast.

"Hey, how are you feeling, little man."

Harry rolled his eyes at the now over used nickname. Being the shortest in his group of friends was a real pain sometimes.

"I'm okay," Harry answered with a feeble smile.

The rest of the day was spent trying to coax things out from Harry but he would only look sadder and his friends decided bothering him anymore wasn't going to answer any questions they had.

That evening, as per usual, the boys gathered in the common room for the weekly games night. Due to the lack of outdoor activity some boys in the sixth form started weekly tournaments of board and card games. The television in their common room didn't have very good reception and only BBC1 or ITV would tune in so it had had shockingly little viewer ship. Having been exposed to Dudley's maniac television worshiping schedules Harry was relieved none of his friends wanted to sit through a dodgy picture and sound quality experience. They usually played some uno or scrabble while Ali tried to study in the din.

This Sunday though Harry simply wasn't in the mood. He was trying really hard to put a brave front but his composure needed very little to crumble into bits. No matter how much he tried to forget last night's conversation it came back to taunt him repeatedly. _Godfather_; the words slapped him as that ugly taunting voice in his head constantly grated on him; repeating it over and over in his head. Harry excused himself from his friends who'd just discovered a monopoly board.

"I haven't finished that geography assignment, I'd better get on it."

He declined offers of company and ignored the concerned looks he was getting.

Harry walked back to his dorms still feeling troubled. He looked through his books deciding Sunday night was a pitiful time to start homework due in the next morning. He looked around for his notes in his bag pack. Instead he found a very familiar book. Harry threw it away in a panic. It was a just a stupid book and being afraid of it was just dim-witted but Harry couldn't help himself.

He felt so stupid and used because of them. He couldn't believe how he's been sucked into _their_ world. The temptation to go through the books had completely ripped apart his intention to ignore _their_ whole world. Harry knew what he must do.

"I need to get rid of them," Harry whispered to himself.

He thought over all the possible ways he could get rid of it. Flushing it down the toilet was oddly enough his first thought but he decided immediately that the blocked pipes would be very hard to explain. He thought about putting them back in the library but it was closed and he wanted to get rid of them _now_.

Harry paced for a few seconds and realized he wanted to _burn_ them; completely obliterate them from his life. But there was a hitch in his plans. He didn't have matches. Harry considered going back to the common room and asking from the older boys who smoked but he knew it was futile. The sixth form was notorious at doing everything the first form didn't want them to do and Harry knew his request would be denied immediately.

"_Harry — yer a wizard." _

Harry wanted to swear pretty badly but didn't know ones strong enough to really express his thoughts. He wanted to forget those silly words. He couldn't do magic. He knew he had somehow produced that white light on the walk but it hadn't really worked.

_Incendio is the incantation of a __spell__ that conjures fire, or other __magical flames__._

"Damn," Harry could feel energy rushing in his body. It almost felt like he could explode from it. Harry knew what he had to do unconsciously, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Incendio!" Harry shouted. He watched mesmerized as a beam of light landed on the two books and they engulfed in flames. Harry slid down the wall he'd been standing against unable to stand up straight anymore. He felt fear of what he could do.

Harry stared at the witch on the cover of the spells book screaming for help. Her tears, as she burned away, matched the ones Harry wanted so desperately to produce.

* * *

The next day geometry seemed to take a hundred times longer to finish. Harry spent the whole class either looking at his notes or the clock on the wall. Unfortunately the clock was right behind where Mr. Black stood. Harry was not surprised at how unusually difficult it was to look at it without catching his teacher's eye. Mr. Black looked haggard; his eyes were red rimmed and he had bruise coloured circles around his eye. The man looked barely groomed and Harry decided he neither cared nor was curious.

As the bell rang Harry stood up like all his school mates and hastily packed up his ratty book bag. When he was done he looked up at Ali who was asking their teacher another question about their new assignment. Harry wanted to race out behind his other friends unwilling to stay in the same room with the man but Ali mouthed out 'wait for me' so Harry reluctantly hung behind. When Ali was done Harry swiftly made way through the desks and chairs but before he could get t the door Mr. Black spoke up.

"Wait, Harry- Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Harry answered.

Ali gaped in shock. He had never seen Harry speak to someone, especially an adult, with such rudeness. Harry turned to move away but Mr. Black placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, please."

Harry's anger, or where ever the rudeness was stemming from, seemed to be wavering. He bit his lip trying to look away from the pleading eyes in front of him. Harry looked at his feet for a few minutes and then looked at Ali.

"Its okay, Ali."

Ali had felt frozen by the scene in front of him. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation he nodded and picked up his book back and walked out. Once outside he exhaled; he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

Still worried about his friend Ali decided he needed reinforcements.

* * *

"I don't have much time for this." The green eyed boy in front of Sirius Black crossed his arms and looked away,

"You look so much like James, Harry."

Harry looked at him incredulously. He hadn't realized the man, his godfather, would start getting sentimental on him. Harry wanted information; anything that could ease his screaming mind. The little bits of information were constantly taunting him, belittling him, the voice. It was then it hit Harry who that voice sounded like. The voice in his head eerily sounded like Aunt Marge. If his heart wasn't feeling like it was being ripped apart he would have been laughing his arse off about that odious woman taking over his mind. Her words were always cruel. She would talk about his drunkard, unrespectable father and his wayward mother when the Dursleys would open their brandy cabinets. As a child those words had stung but he had gotten used to it as he grew older. He could see she was just a nasty woman who liked to bully people half her own size.

But now her words hit the mark every time she shouted in his head.

"I don't want to know," Harry asked stiffly, his fingers biting into his arms, "I don't care. I- I-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence because he himself didn't know what he wanted or why he was talking to the man.

"I know, Harry," Mr. Black sighed pulled up a chair and sat down. He motioned for Harry to sit in front of him but his godson declined the offer.

"You want to know why; why you were left behind with those damned muggles."

"Don't call them names. The Dursleys are my family."

"It's not- I'm not calling them anything bad although I would love to; Muggle is a name for a non magical person."

"Which is what you're not," Harry asked.

"And neither are you." Harry ignored those words as he felt more questions bubbling up.

"So you have a wand that you can…" Harry shrugged feeling almost like Uncle Vernon with his inability to talk about something unnatural.

"Yes, oak, dragon heartstrings, fifteen inches." Mr Black pulled out a long wooden object from his left sleeve with an amused look on his face. Harry took a step back instinctively.

"Don't worry, Harry, I won't hurt you."

To prove his point he put it on he table next to him.

"What makes you think you haven't already?"

His teacher's face was distressed upon hearing this.

"Look, Harry, I know your relatives were rubbish towards you, they give you hand me downs and -"

"They hate me alright, they hate me, they wish I never existed, they don't give me food to punish me, they lock me in my closet when I've done something to disrupt their perfect little lives,"

"They lock you-" Mr. Black started speaking, outraged.

"That doesn't matter where they lock me in or how often I get food; can't you see that they kept me, they did more for me than my real parents managed to do."

"Harry, there was a reason they did that,"

"You know what, I can't think of any sane reason why they decided to throw me out of their house but that doesn't matter. I'm not here to talk to you about them. I'm only here to listen to an explanation about why _you're_ here," Harry was breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

"I couldn't leave you alone, not now."

"You did a pretty good job of that before."

Harry furiously ran a hair though his fingers embarrassed by how weak he felt. The knot at the back of his throat had formed again.

"I couldn't leave you, Harry, now that it was safe to meet you again."

Harry looked confused by this statement. "Safe?"

Instead of replying the man was busy staring at Harry's head.

"What is that, Harry?" Mr. Black pointed to his forehead

Harry was now even more bewildered by his strange behaviour.

"It's my scar; I've had it since forever," Harry shrugged; embarrassed he had accidentally revealed it. The scar was forever a source of curiosity and questioning which was something Harry had never liked. It usually got hidden under Harry's insanely messy hair which he was eternally grateful for no matter how much it annoyed his teachers and Aunt Petunia.

Before either of them could say anything further the door of the classroom banged open.

* * *

**Okay, I really did think I'd get the details out from Sirius in this chapter but Harry and Sirius write their own dialogues I just do all the typing. ^_^ Fingers crossed I get some info from him next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have an exam tomorrow so this was a hasty write up.**

_

* * *

__Before either of them could say anything further the door of the classroom banged open._

"Get away from him, you Paedophile."

Harry's neck hurt from the whiplash of moving his head too fast.

All of his friends were standing at the classroom entrance trying to look menacing. Even Terrance was there looking more like a shaking leaf but it was the thought that counts.

"What?" Their teacher asked utterly bewildered.

"You heard what we said, pervert," Jeremy sounded terrifying to Harry, like he was itching to do some real damage. Considering Jeremy was half a head shorter than Mr. Black it wasn't really feasible.

Instead of getting angry or more confused Mr. Black did the unexpected. He slapped a hand to his head and gave out a short bark of a laugh.

Harry's friends looked befuddled and Harry remained stared blankly at the proceeding events. He really didn't know what to make of this.

"Um, guys, what's going on?"

"We figured it out; at least Ali did, about why you've been so glum. Its Mr. Black isn't it. He's been doing gross things to you and and…" Walter trailed off distracted by his teacher's wild laughter.

Harry winced as he caught on.

"Guys, he's not a pervert."

"Are you sure, Harry, because some victims-'

Before Ali could go on to his lecture mode Harry interrupted him.

"I'm very very sure. He's my godfather after all."

"Godfather!?" His friends replied in unison. Harry stifled a snicker at their comical expressions.

Harry noticed that Mr. Black had stopped laughing. Harry understood his shocked expression. Harry hadn't been very tolerant of him recently.

"I-I- you are my Godfather," Harry's words were only for the man in front of him reaffirming his acceptance of the man's relationship to him. He may not like him for his role in _that_ world and didn't want to have any more to do with him than was necessary but Harry was not going to deny the facts. A negligent Godfather he may be but he was still his Godfather; just like those beastly Dursleys were his relatives. Some relations were meant to be swallowed like bitter medicine.

Harry felt uncomfortable under the man's weighty gaze.

"I'm glad."

"I'm not," Harry turned away his good humour from the previous incident going away. Acceptance did not mean forgiveness.

"Harry…" Jeremy asked, comprehending the fragility of the moment but not understanding why.

"You guys are the best, but right now I need to talk to this person whom I haven't really seen in ten years."

Harry didn't even notice the concerned looks his friends were giving his as they walked out. He was too busy trying to not feel anything. He needed a clear mind not overwhelmed by his emotions or crazy mutterings from Aunt Marge.

His godfather stood up and started pacing the room.

"I just want to know why you're here."

"To meet you, to talk to you, to-"

"To take me back to that school," Harry added.

He closed his eyes.

"Why, why is it so important that I go back to that school?"

"It seems wrong you know, to see my best friend's son not go; to not achieve his true potential."

"I think I'm doing fairly well over here you know. If the Dursleys' loved me then they'd be very proud."

"Anyone would be proud of you, kiddo. It's just magic, you know, it's different."

Harry looked away as his Godfather seemed to ramble on.

"It was a toss up between me and Moony. He's the teacher type you know; bloody brilliant with kids. But I persevered. If a Black can't be stubborn and demanding then who can. So I studied algebra like I'd never done before. Your mother is a fabulous teacher; I'm glad living with Prongs has given her the patience to deal with our nonsense though. There were a few times I feared for my life; I thought she was going to blow my head off. "

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from asking any questions about her.

"You have your mum's eyes, Harry." Sirius answered almost as if he read it from his Godson's mind.

Harry shook his head almost trying to physically shake away the homesickness he felt. And no it wasn't the urge to go to the Dursleys. His heart was yearning for the familiarity and love the man in front of him was talking with.

"I- I –" _I don't care _Harry wanted to say bit his lips couldn't formulate the words. Harry took a deep breath and continued but said something else.

"What next. Am I going to be stalked forever?"

"It's up to you, Harry, do you want batty, old Padfoot following you around,"

"Pad…"

"That's my name; everyone calls me that; at least those who _know_ me. My mother likes to call me traitorous scum but who care what she thinks."

Harry decided not to comment. The man sounded like he was almost loony. Harry instead shrugged. He wasn't sure what he wanted any more.

Mr. Black sat down suddenly and looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"I could tell you everything, you know."

"Everything," Harry asked cautiously.

"Everything," Mr. Black answered with air of finality as he stood up.

"Bugger, I need to get sloshed," Harry's Godfather whined to himself.

Harry couldn't help but snort at the man's proclamation. He was amusing even in completely serious moments.

"As you know everything started that night, Halloween."

Harry nodded, trembling, trying to take in the information without looking falling apart.

"That bastard attacked the Potter household. He had already gone after the Prewetts and one of the Bones' families. It was a busy night for us and we needed everyone willing to fight. Your parents were busy dealing with the infiltration in the order headquarters when they found out that their wards had been breached. When we got to Godric's Hollow the whole house was in ruins. We really thought both of you were dead. We looked through the rubble trying to find you guys and lo and behold the Potter twins were alive and well. As soon as I tried to pick you up I realized something was wrong. Every wizard and witch in the area was thrown off their feet by you."

"What happened to me," Harry asked his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I don't know, Harry, we couldn't get near you. It was like your magic wasn't in control any more. Lily couldn't stop crying because she couldn't be near her baby."

Mr. Black grimaced at the memory replaying in his head.

"The seriousness of the problem became more apparent when Dumbledore," Mr. Black's voice turned incredulous, "the greatest wizard of our time, was nearly toast in the flames you sent at him. It was like the more powerful the wizard in front of you the more dangerous you got."

"Dangerous," Harry's voice showing the hysterical panic he felt, "I'm not dangerous."

A hand patted Harry's shoulder, "I know, kiddo, I know."

"We didn't know what to do. You were a baby who needed your mother's care but she couldn't even get near you. It- It was heartbreaking."

"So that night after much deliberation and sorrow you were left at the Dursleys. It was Hagrid who did the deed since he was the least magical of us all and the most resistant to the curses you sent his way. We couldn't even say goodbye."

Mr. Black's shoulder's shook as he took a deep rumbling sigh.

"I- I-" Harry tried to speak but he couldn't. He was so distressed that he didn't notice the way his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. One escaped his eyes and then one from the other. Harry put his hands on his face but he felt like a dam had been broken.

"Oh, Harry," Harry's Godfather wrapped his arms around him needing to be comforted as much as Harry did.

* * *

**I knew I pretty much crucified this story before I even wrote it by aiming for a less CAPLOCKS version of the wrongboywholived. If you read the category it's in (General/family) so don't say I didn't warn you. I know it could have been more fun as a drama/angst genre but I think thats been done many times over and successfully as well. **

**I refuse to do FLUFF though. So no everything still isn't hunky dory and neither is the mystery of Harry's problem solved. Sirius isn't the best of narrators so the events are a mere sketch of what happened that night. To chose the Dursley's was the absolute last choice they had and the uncertainity of Harry's future and what he could do pressed them towards the decsions they made. **

**I know you hate me :P **


	7. Interlude

**IMPORTANT NOTE THAT MUST BE READ BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER: This is not another chapter but an interlude. Each portion contains patches of scenes and dialogues which are not witnessed by Harry Potter but are VERY relevant to the story. The scenes are in no particular order. They could be in the past or the present. This might confuse some. **

* * *

"This has to be the most humiliating experience of my life," the boy with almond shaped, olive green eyes muttered.

"Tell me about it," The tallest boy in the room agreed with an equally distressed air.

The pale, scared looking one was suddenly overwrought with emotions, "It's all your fault. I can't believe I went along with this rubbish plan. Haven't you seen the kind of paedo-whatsit they show on the telly? He teaches geometry for goodness sake and he looks nothing like them. I knew he was too good looking to be a pervy shirt lifter.

"Shirt lifter?"

"Good looking?"

His friends exclaimed in unison.

"You know what I mean, you bloody bastards."

* * *

"Bloody bastards the both of them."

A ginger haired boy viciously tugged at his gnome. The boy next to him decided not to respond but agreed silently with his opinion about his brothers as he nursed his bleeding thumb. The gnomes were especially vicious today.

"Look at them, smirking at us like that," The boy continued with his rant as his brothers smiled back at them. He growled as both of them started blowing kisses at him, "Making us hunt for these stupid gnomes while those lazy louts lie about on their bums."

The ginger haired boy shook his fist at them and turned towards the hedges looking for more gnomes.

The other boy had known the twins on and off only for a few years but he knew them well enough to know they were plotting something. This was the general conclusion all the people in their vicinity usually arrived at. Whether it was because of the mischievous look in their eyes or the twin's general propensity for destruction and mayhem one couldn't tell. Maybe it was a mixture of both the brown haired boy decided.

He watched them dully as they silently crept up behind their brother who was trying to not get throttled by a shifty looking, long fingered gnome.

"Gotcha," One of the twins cried and poured a liquid all over their baby brother.

Their brother shrieked and yowled as he was completely drenched in the liquid. He tried to pounce on them but they were too nimble on their feet.

"I'm going to kill you," he raged looking like a sopping mess.

His companion wasn't sure whether to comfort him or laugh at him. He shook his head trying to figure out if that's what it was like having a brother. His own sister was too much of a princess to allow any kind of rough housing.

"Ickle, ickle Ronnikins all wet in the head. If you look closely can you tell where all his hair went," His brother's rhymed laughing like lunatics. Sure enough the bright shock of hair on their younger brother vanished.

They ignored their brother's anguished cry and ran away muttering about dousing it on Filch.

* * *

"Filch?"

"Yes."

"Filch. Are you pulling my leg?"

"Well-"

"Because, if you are this is a horribly crappy time to start pulling pranks, Albus."

"I'm afraid, for now, he's the only trustworthy non-magical person we-"

The dark haired man who had been silent up till now spoke up.

"Dumbledore, this man thinks detentions should involve hanging people by their thumbs in the dungeon."

The man they called Albus shook his head in dismay. "As you know this war has left so many empty spaces that have yet to be filled out. The anti muggle propaganda affected squibs as much as muggleborns. They were being hunted down like vermin so naturally they saw fit to disappear into the muggle world. I personally knew only a few and while they might be unable to do magic their links to the wizarding world are so strong magical objects are prominent throughout their homes. Your child is not only reacting adversely to magical beings but also objects."

"Where is Harry right now, Albus."

"In the come and go room with the house elves."

"House elves?"

"House elves, have a propensity to please even during pain."

The couple in front of him winced at what their former headmaster implied.

"But isn't Harry going to hurt himself, I mean he's a magical being as well."

"I have many theories of what might be afflicting Harry but I can't put a finger on it. The child obviously isn't in control of his magic but he doesn't seem to mind his own abilities. Obviously the way he is reacting is in self defence but wild bouts of magic in reaction to a threat long gone seems extreme. I am concerned about his future, Lily, James. Does he even have one in the wizarding world."

"Yes, he does, as long as I live I shall have hope," The red haired woman cried out, vehemently, tugging at one long strand of her red hair, "and my son is not going to be raised by Fitch, even if it's for a little while."

"But who do we have left who could raise a magical child without the aid of non-magical objects. Fitch has few worldly possessions so he might be able to adjust, unless…"

"Albus, I've already told you I haven't seen my childhood friends since the summer after 5th year. The attacks by you know who were enough to convince my parents to move away from our neighbourhood. Petunia went berserk-"

The woman instantly stopped talking understanding the expression on her former headmaster's face.

"Petunia?"

* * *

"Petunia darling, another one of _their_ letters is here."

A fat man threw through the letter hurriedly as if touching it too long would give him the plague.

She opened it, annoyed her perfectly planned day was ruined by the mention of _her_. She looked at the envelope trying not to be satisfied that the front seemed normal enough. The Dursely name was neatly printed on the envelope in familiar hand writing. No changing colours or fifty stamps on the front like the one she'd had the last time. That had been ripped into tiny little shreds the instant it had been noticed amongst the advertisements and the letters from Mrs. Jamesons. At least her sister had the good sense to resume her own correspondence rather then allow her freakish friends to run amuck. She tore the latest letter open and skimmed over it, her beady eyes moving at a vicious speed over the letter not meant for her eyes. The long necked woman only paused at the words _love lily._

Her lips pursed as if she found the words written in front of her distasteful. When that ungrateful little brat of _hers_ had come along those two words had become exclusively for _him_. Those words never seemed to be for Petunia; the sister who was selflessly accommodating a rude and belligerent boy who did abnormal things as soon as they turned their backs.

The long necked woman picked up the letter, careful to include the pieces of the envelope, and put them on the fire already burning on the stove.

She may not have abnormal abilities or know about unfortunate, incredulous strange things but this was her house and she would do all she could to keep her family safe.

* * *

"Safe, are you asking me it's safe to come back. Of course it is. The world is free! Free from you know who," an elderly wizard shouted into the floo.

An excited voice answered back. While the reply was indiscernible because of the heightened spirits of the replier, the joy was palpable.

While the witch overhearing this conversation was amused she was also impatient. It was almost three months since she'd been to her job and any more delays to get to it would not be taken with any patience.

"Hurry up, please," She tapped her feet edgily. The old man glared at her but ended his floo call to allow her to go through.

The woman called out loud and clear, "The Brainstorm, Daily Prophet,"

She was promptly engulfed in green flames.

On the other side was a room full of tables and charts. People of various shapes and sizes were moving with frantic speeds trying to get their jobs done so the Daily Prophet could bring out its evening edition. Parchments were scattered across the floors burnt by the recently invented self writing Quick Quotes Quills.

The lady walked out from the floo just in time see another parchment go up in flames by its anxious owner. A man walking past the incident spotted her immediately and pulled her towards a table with barely a greeting. Even after three months on the run the man hadn't changed.

"Mary, we need your help with the new headline. Rita keeps insisting we call it 'Potter Infant: The Darling Daring Dark Lord Defeater' and I don't think that works. We need something catchier."

"The Potter infant extraordinaire," A tiny man squeaked out from behind them as they reached their destination.

"We'll consider it, Davies," The lady answered kindly while another woman sitting at the same table snorted; her pointy features curled up in a sneer.

The two women completely ignored each other.

A large man with a wobbling chin was propped against the table leaned forward smelling of smoke.

"What I don't understand is when did Mrs. Potters have another baby. As far as I remember Charles Potter's been dead and buried for a few years at least."

"It isn't the senior Mrs. Potter who's had another child. It's her son. Mrs. Potter didn't survive the war but she did live to see her son get married," a skinny man on his left answered.

"Married, preposterous! Wasn't her son in his fourth year?"

"Err, he was a year ahead of me- sir," The lady who'd just flooed in replied nervously. She had always been terrified of the senior editor who seemed to thrive on making his staff quiver; except Rita of course.

"Very well, anything you want to add or we're going to go ahead with Rita's suggestion."

At least two other Daily Prophet staff shuddered visibly. In a last ditch effort everyone on the table started brainstorming verbally.

"Potter who survived it all."

"Baby extraordinaire."

"Dark lord Vanquished by Baby."

"The Boy who lived defeats Dark Lord."

"The Baby did it."

"Hold on, hold on, say that again," one of the sub editors spoke up.

"What, the Baby who did it?"

"No, the one before that, the boy who lived, I like the sound of that."

The senior editor looked at his subordinates. When he saw their approval he gave Rita a conciliatory smile and proclaimed.

"Then it's decided; 'The boy who lived'."

* * *

"The boy who lived has a brother?! My word, I can scarcely believe it." A short man exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Yes, Diggle, you've said that a hundred times over. Now, off you go, he's shopping with his aunt in Tescos; keep a low profile and try not to scare the muggles."

"Of course I won't, I topped my muggle studies course. The muggles won't suspect a thing."

His companion gave his long, purple overcoat a long, hard stare but decided exchanging words with the man in front of him wasn't worth it.

The man in the purple overcoat apparated to West Byfleet and found the place called Tescos. It was shiny with large stacks of canned food. He surreptitiously, well he thought so, performed a locator spell and followed the direction his wand lying on the palm of his hand was pointing to.

Finding the boy was easy and before he could help himself the excitement of meeting the boy who lived's brother overpowered his already poor sense of cautiousness.

"What an honour, Mr. Potter, what an honour," He gregariously bowed at the skinny looking child. Unfortunately the boy's aunt turned toward them at that very moment holding a bundle of eggs. Upon seeing him and his wand she dropped them and let out of wail of fright at the top of her voice.

The man in the purple overcoat jumped at the noise but his confusion grew when a large tin of Campbell soup hit him on the head. It knocked off his top hat. He bent down to pick it up but another tin hit him again, and another and then another. One after the other tins from other stacks also followed. By the time the man was splattered in cherry tomatoes, and an assortment of cheese and soups he decided the muggles be damned and apparated away in full sight.

As he wheezed against an alley's wall trying to catch his breath the man who'd sent him on this insane mission apparated next to him.

"Damn you, Diggle, can't you do anything right. The supermarket is a wreck right now and the muggle police is making your sketches as we speak."

"But I didn't do anything, Kingsley, I swear on Merlin's dancing boots. I only walked up to the boy and his aunt and all the products on the shelf went crazy."

The man in front of him gave him a peculiar look but refused to explain anything.

* * *

Anything the old man tried to solve this peculiar situation with was getting spectacularly ruined. None of the books he had gathered from his extensive travels in his youth contained a clue to the boy's predicament. Such an adverse reaction to magic was unseen before. He was hoping that the boy's magic would find peace when the boy reached his double digit years. Pre-pubescent children rarely had much control over their magic in any case. If the boy followed the natural stabilization other children did he might actually control it enough to complete his magical education.

The old man, still worried, looked into the pensieve and once again focused on the words being spoken in the memory.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... The Judgment of darkness he brings through blessed light… his soul untarnished will face a gruesome battle… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._

* * *

**Your reviews give me the energy to type :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**Really sorry for the delay, I'm not sure how many people read my delay woes on my profile but I thought I'd inform the small portion that might read it. **

**Now that exams are over I can continue again. **

The interlude was only fuelled by the all nighters I'd been pulling. I hope it was satisfactory. Here's a summary for those who didn't fully get it.

1) Harry's friends embarrassed about what happened in the classroom.

2) Daniel Potter and Ron Weasley during the summer before Hogwarts starts getting pranked by the twins.

3) Dumbledore and the Potters trying to decide Harry's fate

4) Petunia Dursley throwing away mail from Lily Potter

5) Mary, a Daily Prophet reporter, coining the phrase 'boy who lived'

6) Diggle and Kingsley try making contact with Harry. What Diggle doesn't know he's just another test subject used to understand Harry's magical progress. Kingsley himself had his eyebrows singed off by their last attempt.

7) Dumbledore trying to figure out Harry's mystery and also going over the prophecy. **It's not the same as the one in the books. It has been changed slightly. **

* * *

Harry walked back to his dorm in a daze. His teacher, no, his Godfather, had given him a choice to stay back so they could talk further but Harry's throat felt constricted from the dry sobs he hadn't been able to stop himself from producing. Neither did he want to face his friends though. Harry was utterly mortified about what happened in the classroom. Bits of him were pleased that they cared about him enough to have courage to accuse their teacher in such a fashion without caring about the consequences.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was a great feeling to actually have friends. But his obvious embarrassment didn't go away in spite of that.

Harry looked at his beat up watch and realized it was nearly dinnertime and reluctantly went up to his dorms. In a motion that was almost timed to perfection his friends sprang up like little clockwork mice when they saw him.

"Harry," Walter blurted almost like he was not expecting Harry to show up at all. Seeing their faces, Harry's cloud of embarrassment was instantly blown away to a wispy nothingness. He decided to enjoy their discomfort while he could. Harry looked down and marched in with a determined look on his face.

He didn't stop to acknowledge them as he started rummaging through his shared closet trying to find clothes to wear for dinner. He had to duck his head down to hide his widening smirk.

"Look, look what you've done. You've made him angry," Terrance blubbered.

"Harry, we're sorry," Ali quivered miserably.

Harry was stonily silent as he unrolled a baggy t-shirt.

"Come on, Harry, what can we do to make things up to you?" Jeremy asked agitated.

Harry couldn't resist anymore and started laughing.

"You, git, you scared me," Terrence trying not to let his own grin overpower him. Walter didn't say anything but his relief was palpable.

Ali smirked at him and asked, "So when were you going to tell us about your godfather."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the next day trying to avoid questions from his friends about his godfather.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Walter asked for the umpteenth time and Harry lost his resolve to be quiet on the subject.

"Because I didn't know, okay."

"You didn't know he was your godfather?!"

"I didn't, seriously, nobody bothered to tell me about him. He's the one who told me."

"Your folks are naff, mate, if they didn't tell you about him. No wonder your colour's been a bit off," Jeremy sympathized.

"Did they have something like an ASBO or some other kind of restraining order against him?" Ali asked quietly.

"No, why," Harry asked confused.

"Well, it's not just them who're wrong about not letting you meet him. He didn't meet you either," Ali answered.

"He- He had his reasons why he couldn't."

"Well, maybe it was geographical or he's really pillow biter material. The government really doesn't allow the camp types to get custody. They think they're all nonces and stuff," Terrence shook his head as if the matter was confirmed.

"Does he even look camp, you git?" Jeremy growled.

"Naa, but you never know when they start fluttering their eyes at ya."

"Idiots, get back to the topic at hand. He obviously isn't one of _them_ so why not come and visit or write to you or call you even."

"I don't know, okay, I just don't know," Harry answered miserably.

His mood remained foul the whole day.

* * *

Harry was summoned by Mr. Black after dinner. Harry was jovially invited in by the man who was currently sitting on his desk.

Mr. Black looked up from a letter he was reading. It wasn't paper that looked like it had come from a notebook. It looked almost like papyrus; the paper Egyptians used to make. Harry may not know much about history but Ali's persistence at throwing facts about his Egyptian heritage at them had certainly made him more knowledgeable about Egypt.

On his shoulder sat a bird preening itself.

"I have a letter from your folks," His godfather motioned for Harry to come closer so he could read it.

Harry instead stood stock still eyeing the man, wearily.

Mr. Black misinterpreted Harry's reluctance and petted the sleek bird that seemed to relish the attention, "You don't have to worry about Keerk. He's harmless as a dove, actually much more docile than them. Those nasty birds nearly killed me at your parent's wedding."

Harry cocked his head quizzically but didn't make any more movements.

"Sit down now, won't you," the man nodded towards the chair in front of his desk.

Harry gingerly sat down and continued to stare at the parchment.

The man continued on still oblivious, as he read through the letter from his friend.

"…Rosie's all well though she sprained her wrist in a quidditch accident. I'm amazed a girl who likes her 'little miss witch' products could be so good on a broom. I tell you she's going to be a pro…" Mr. Black cut off seeing the blank look on Harry's face. It wasn't the blankness of confusion but more of a lack of any kind of emotion. The man's heart jumped in his throat at the sight of it.

"Harry…"

The boy in front him blinked and finally opened his mouth, "Good on a broom?"

Harry's godfather knew this wasn't the question Harry wanted to ask. From the weight in the air it seemed Harry was stopping something from passing through his lips. Mr. Black decided to play along.

"Yes, the sport voted no.1 by the general wizarding public this century is Quidditch and we play it on broomsticks. You'd have to be barmy not to love it."

Harry nodded but it was fairly obvious something else was on his mind.

"It's got seven players and-"

"Why didn't they ever call me?"

"Who,"

"You know, the people whom you're talking about, my family, why didn't they ever call or you know mail me or something. Why was I in the dark all this time?"

"Harry…"

"Is it too much to ask to let me know that they love me; even a card for Christmas would've been nice."

Sirius looked confused.

"But Lily _did_ send you cards and presents."

"She what?" Harry's blank expression morphed into confusion.

"Yes, Harry I signed some of them myself. We even sent you some pranks one fall…" Mr. Black trailed off in confusion. He put the letter down and stood up; his bird gracefully floated to a perch near the window Harry hadn't noticed before.

"The gaps in your knowledge about your family don't make any sense. I never knew exactly what terms and conditions your Aunt took you in but I knew the gist of it. You were allowed to have two letters a month-"

"Letters? I never got any letters much less every month."

"It's obvious that you know very, very little and now it seems that the letters never reached you. Lily always thought you were too content in your current family life and too angry at them to write back; at least that's what your aunt said."

Suddenly the man started pacing and swore profusely. "That… conniving, miserable, bat. She hid it from you, everything; the toys; the letters, our world. She told your parents about how happy you were, and how you didn't want their interference in your life. If only Lily and James hadn't been so desperate when they agreed upon that contract."

"What contract, Uncle Vernon mentioned it before."

"He did, did he" he man replied nastily, "He remembered it enough to deposit all the money in his bank but didn't bother to fulfil his own side of the deal. I knew they should have thrown away that muggle nonsense and gone straight for the unbreakable vow."

Harry looked at the man feeling more confused. "What money, what deal?"

"Do you honestly think a greedy man like Vernon Dursley was going to let you move in without some sort of monetary compensation for his pain, of course not. Lily and James were paying him a ludicrous amount of muggle money every month and he in turn was supposed to provide you with food, shelter and a loving family. Petunia added her own clauses about how she was going to raise you normally and didn't want anyone from your world talking to you and filling your head with nonsense especially since it seemed doubtful that you could manage to even live in the wizarding world. That's why the contract takes on the possibility that you might have to live with muggles all your life and allows the contract to remain in tact till you're eighteen; the age for muggle majority."

"But why the Dursleys, why couldn't it be someone else, a mu-muggle orphanage even," Harry stuttered at the now familiar word.

"Harry, you were sprouting fire balls at the best of times. All wizarding children are known to perform accidental magic at some point or the other but we weren't sure whether ignorant muggles would be able to ignore your magical accidents. What if you conjured up a dragon? The magnitude of the magic you were throwing at us was alarmingly great."

"Dragons! I've never done anything that epic; ever."

Sirius smiled, "That wasn't even the worst you could do, you know."

The smile watered down as he continued, "Your loss of control wasn't the only factor you had to live with the Dursleys. Dumbledore reckons he's still alive."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Eh?"

"I mean you know who, the dark lord, mouldy voldy, the man who tried to kill you."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes, but in a very weakened state; doesn't even have his wand with him. Dumbledore's got it for safekeeping. I'm not sure if he's capable of performing magic any more."

"And what does that have to do with my relatives?"

"Your aunt is your last living relative aside from your actual family, of course. Blood is a very important factor for some kinds of magic especially protective wards. Dumbledore has an obscene amount of books dedicated to the subject, I swear, my eyes want to bleed just thinking about them. We went over a huge pile till we found the perfect wards that would encompass the situation."

"And those wards do what, how can being related to _Aunt Petunia_, of all the people, help me."

"Her blood anchors the protection the wards would give you. As long as you call Pivet Drive your home, you would be safe.

"Can blood really do that?"

"There are many types of wards, Harry. Some dominated by love, sacrifice but this one was firmly rooted with your and hers acceptance as your protector. It was a bloody complicated spell and it involved your aunt and mother having to give some of their blood. You should have seen your uncle's colour; I thought he was going to explode. I'm glad we never told him we'd been messing about with the foundations of his house. He would have jumped off a bridge if he knew what sort of magic his house possessed."

"Magic on the Pivet Drive, seriously, it's probably the least magical house ever?"

"Well, remember this for the future Harry, appearances can be deceiving. No one with the intention to do any bodily harm to you can enter it."

"But… my family… they weren't very nice to me and they hated me but they didn't want to kill or maim me, right. It didn't consider the lack… of... umm… food as…" Harry faltered, unable to string the sentence together.

"-the intent to kill, no, unfortunately. Your aunt mustn't have wanted to kill you when she did what she did. I'm sorry, Harry," Mr Black sighed with sad eyes.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. But, but I'm still not okay that I had to get used to it. Doesn't my m- mum know what kind of person Aunt Petunia is?"

"Harry, I know you've grown up without your brother and sister so you don't know what it's like to have one. In a way I can understand why Lily trusted Petunia. Regulas, my brother, has barely had any contact with me. We were on the opposite side of the war, he knew it and so did I but we were brothers, you see. No matter how much he postured about and revelled in his Slytherin ways he was still my little brother. If you'd asked me about him ten years ago I would've told you flat out that we were enemies but now I know better. He's always going to be my little brother and it's an unspoken thing that if any one of us is in trouble we'd be the first ones to help each other out. _Can't live with each other and can't live without each other_ has never been truer."

"So she really trusted Aunt Petunia to do the right thing."

"In the face of the war, sibling rivalry seemed so insignificant. It seems so petty when you're all grown up ready to face the world. With time the people you grow up fighting like cats and dogs with suddenly become human beings and demand respect. Your aunt obviously kept her grudges and instead of healing they festered with time. She never really loved her sister as much as her sister loved her."

"I can't imagine anyone but Uncle Vernon *ugh* loving my aunt. It's beastly to watch them call each other pet names. He likes to call her sweet tarts when he thinks no ones looking. Obviously he doesn't understand how non- sound proof my cupboard is."

"Your cupboard."

"I mean my room, yup, my room."

Mr. Black eyed him suspiciously but ignored the slip.

"So, now what do you plan to do. I know your parents are aching to meet you."

"I don't know," Harry mumbled averting his eyes. The fact that Aunt Petunia had betrayed him was an agonizing thought but it didn't really sting so much. It was just another list of nasty things she had done to him but his parents seemed to still have never really tried hard enough. He couldn't believe people who wanted to meet him that badly could have been so complacent about letting him go. Harry still felt like he'd been forgotten in the passage of time.

They probably didn't even mention him at home; their home. Not his.

"Don't' worry, Harry, they're not evil, well, Daniel's in Slytherin but he's a Potter so that cancels out any evilness he might have," Mr. Black joked, "Can you believe it, the boy who lived in Slytherin, who would have thought."

"Slyther- what?"

"Ah dear, Harry let this noble and most honourable marauder tell you all about the four houses in Hogwarts."

* * *

"Walter, that's disgusting; are you that hungry that you're going to eat a rat?"

"M'not," Walter mumbled his eyes fixed on the rat on the centre of his palm.

Jeremy slid out of his bed, shivering.

"What's so special about a ruddy rat that you're staring at him at this time of night?"

"It's just the poor thing looks so fragile, and look he doesn't have a paw. And he's so tame; wonder if some boy owns him."

Jeremy peered at the rat and frowned. "He's a nasty looking thing with half its fur gone. I think it's been in a fight; maybe that's where the paw went."

"Maybe".

* * *

I understand people love pms!Harry but like I said, **not** going to happen.

And the **wards are not the same as the ones Dumbledore places in the books**. And yes, I believe, even in canon, Dumbledore placed those wards there and weren't merely a bi- product of Lily's sacrifice. This time around Aunt Petunia needed to participate in the rituals whereas before she didn't even know they existed.

I think I need to make notes, my logic is going to get ripped apart and I'd like to work on any loopholes I leave behind. So rip apart people it's easier for me to see where I mess up ^_^

And I've decided to not have horcurxes in my story.

I actually was so bored during my exams I even made up a back story for Lily and Petunia. When Lily's parents decided to move houses because of the war Petunia was more than just a little angry so as soon as she was done with her A-Levels she packed her bag and enrolled in Madame Philippe's finishing school. Tragically during her first year at the finishing school her parent's were killed in a bizarre train accident; never confirmed but obviously the work of Death Eaters using unsuspecting muggles for sport. During a picnic out with her girls she met Vernon Dursley and they decided to get married soon after. She invited all her friends and grudgingly her sister but her sister only sent her an _owl_ apologizing. (The canon prophecy says they _thrice defied _Voldemort so Lily was obviously on the run a la Deathly Hallows). Petunia was even more infuriated when she received a wedding invitation from Lily mere months after her own. She refused of course. Just a few years later Lily and Petunia meet again when Petunia was given responsibility of Lily's child.


	9. Chapter 8

**Gladiators is an old tv program. I remember the guys in my class used to watch it.**

**I haven't even re-read it so there WILL be mistakes. **

* * *

Walter's rat achieved peak popularity by lunch time the next day. The second forms wanted to use him for a race against their form's pet gerbil, twinkle toes, while the sixth form wanted to burn him up but Walter had the eye of a mother hen and he wasn't easily dissuaded from being utterly devoted to his new pet. He had decided in the first ten minutes after asking around about a missing pet rat that the said pet rat was now his. The rat was a raggedly little fellow and seemed to be content to sleep nestled in Walter's pocket when outside but was rather active back in the first form dorms. It would squeak about and run to and fro almost like it was searching for something. Walter thought it was a rather sweet.

The moment he had discovered the rat Ali had spent an hour lecturing Walter about plagues and other morbid stuff but Walter was too enamoured by the rat to care about the vile diseases he could get from it.

Harry had had a long talk with his godfather the night before and found little, balding rodents lacking in what he had recently discovered. The man had so very casually talked about flying motorbikes and stinging hexes; about a world Harry could barely conceive. Rules of logic, science, common sense and even gravity seemed to not matter in this strange world. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't fascinated by it but to enter this secret, exclusive society he needed to make contact with his family.

That was the only reason he didn't immediately agree to Mr. Black's invitation.

From the dark, disembodied shadows in his head the Potters had morphed into actual people. There was Mr. Potter, prank loving and determined wizarding policeman; Mrs. Potter, the practical and nurturing head researcher for a department that liked to be Charming (Harry wasn't precisely sure what that meant, it really didn't sound right); Daniel Potter, the boy who lived, brilliant student and sports player, Rose Potter, much like her mother but a Potter through and through.

Where did Harry fit in? He was Harry nobody; a boy who was hated by his uncle and aunt, bullied by his cousin; a boy who was average at studies and attracted far too much trouble for his own good; He couldn't imagine himself being part of this perfect family. No matter how much Mr. Black told him about how much he was missed at home he could not digest that a family living so many miles away from him was pining for his presence. His life was so divorced from them that he simply couldn't understand the urgency with which that seemed to want to meet him. He didn't know them and they didn't know him. How could they love a person they hadn't even met?

But Harry had agreed eventually; agreed to a dinner with the Potters. Curiosity as they say killed the cat.

Harry was woken from his reverie only when he felt a soft wetness at his toes. He looked down at the disturbance and was startled to find a rat staring at him. Harry yelped and pulled his feet up.

"Oye, what's a bloody rodent doing over here."

Ali shook his head as he glanced at Harry.

"Walter's gone barmy and is plotting to breed a ton of rats and achieve world domination,"

"How is an army of rats going to help him achieve world domination?"

"Dunno, ask him. He's the one keeping the infernal thing. He'll be getting the rat a missus and they'll be breeding like rats. No wait, he is a rat."

"Funny, Ali, very funny," Walter leaned down to scoop his precious rat up. The rat squirmed a little but calmed down as Walter sat down next to Harry who still had his arms around his legs.

"Do you think I'm brave, Walter?"

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Well, the way you just screamed like a little girl…"

"Git," Harry muttered as he pulled Walter in a head lock Ali had been teaching him.

"Twit," Walter might be the largest out of their group of friends but Harry easily overpowered him into submission.

Jeremy, who had been brushing his hair, zoomed forward, towel around his shoulders with his brush held like a microphone, "And tetchy, little Gladiator Potter wins against his fight to the death with Gladiator Cobra Walter."

Terrence who'd also just walked out of the bathroom joined in with Jeremy, "Din, din, din, din, der, din! Are you a Glaaaadiator!"

Can you match the strength of the Gladiators?  
Do you have the fire within you?  
Do you have the heart of a lion?  
Do you have the power in your soul?

Are you a Glaaaadiator!!"

"You idiot, you know the whole the whole gladiator song, don't you," Jeremy asked when he paused between the laughter he couldn't control seeing Terrance's performance.

"So what, I think Shadow's ace," Terrence muttered moodily.

Harry smirked as Terrence looked wispy eyed at the mention of his favourite gladiator from the boys' favourite television show. Even Ali would put away his books when Gladiators was on.

Jeremy put his arm around Harry shoulders, "This little, tough guy would totally make it as a gladiator."

"M' not little, but you're right about the gladiator bit."

Walter smiled at Harry fondly, "Yeah, Don't you see how fierce he is on the football field."

"Crazy, you mean," Ali raised his eyebrow sceptically.

Harry rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop grinning at the praise.

* * *

Another few weeks passed by and Harry got a bit lost in his school work and the pressure teachers were putting over them. It was one assignment after another and even the most sloth out their lot, Terrence, was forced to take a peek at his books.

One thing that was nagging Harry more than the assignments and exams that were being doled out like candy on Halloween was the upcoming dinner with the Potters. Mr. Black seemed genuinely excited at the prospect so Harry never had the heart to voice out his concerns, which Harry wouldn't have revealed even if he wanted to. Harry was apprehensive about meeting his parents whom he hadn't seen for as long as he could remember. Instead of being giddy with happiness he was nervous and confused. Explaining his current mental state to anyone would be awkward. He doubted anyone could understand what the fuss was all about.

On the last day of his mid terms his form teacher, Mr. Black, had announced to the whole form that they would be getting a day off on Halloween. Amidst whoops of joy by the class Mr. Black had barely been audible but Harry heard Mr. Black's pronouncement telling him to stay after class.

Mr. Black gave him a wide smile as the students shuffled out of class. While everyone was excited by this sudden departure from the norms of Stonewall High, Harry was not all that enthused by it. It was Harry's busy schedule that had prevented the 'dinner' from happening but now with a whole unexpected day off it seemed it couldn't be delayed any further. Halloween was supposed to occur on Thursday and Harry doubted the teachers would try and get them to study on Friday which was followed by Saturday and Sunday. It was practically a long weekend as far as the school was concerned. Add to the fact that Guy Fawkes Day was on 5th November, the coming week was even more exciting. For the rest of the boys at least; the butterflies in Harry's stomach seemed to be taking acrobatic dives.

"It wasn't easy but I've just done the impossible. Sirius Black can do everything. Mrs. Puddlefut refused to let you boys off but I managed to push the matter forward and with a bit of arm wrangling she agreed. She may be hard on the outside but soft as cream on the inside. Almost reminds me of McGonagall."

Harry was now used to Mr. Black random bursts of verbal diarrhea so he knew all he had to do was look pleasant and nod.

Mr. Black pulled a chair and sat down, almost squirming with the news in his possession.

"We've arranged the dinner for Halloween."

Harry nodded, urging the man to speak further.

"And it's going to be a quiet dinner, just your parents and your sister and me, of course. Your brother will be celebrating Halloween at Hogwarts. We might even convince Moony to pop over once I'm done having a conversation with him. He insists it needs to be family only but I doubt he can resist the temptation of having the honour of meeting you."

Harry kept his eyes firmly on the floor worried his nausea might just communicate through his eyes.

Mr. Black leaned forward and spoke in a tone quite calmer then his usual.

"I know you're worried about meeting them, Harry, and I know you're scared and angry. Sharing blood with someone does not mean you'll love them nor have some unexplainable bond with them. I've never loved my parents and I lived with them till I was sixteen. You haven't even met them so how can you love them especially after the serious lack of communication that was partly their fault. I've asked them to keep away from you now because I knew you weren't ready to deal with them. James, I'm afraid didn't keep his word some days but after I caught him using that damned cloak of his he knew better to use it again."

Harry looked up, shocked. "He's been here."

Harry looked around almost convinced the man in question was hiding under the desk or in a shadowed corner.

"No, no, Harry not right now but I thought to tell you the truth. He probably followed you around in September."

"But how," Harry sat down feeling very perturbed, "How could a grown man get in the school unnoticed."

"James, is in possession of a rare and invaluable heirloom that allows him to be invisible; an invisibility cloak," Mr. Black seemed to wince at Harry's expression.

"He probably saw you in class and maybe saw you play football in the gardens. He swore he never approached you when you were alone," Mr Black looked almost panicked at the way Harry was reacting.

"Maybe-maybe, you're right, Mr. Black, I'm not ready to meet them."

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine uncontrollably.

"Harry, kiddo," Mr. Black tried to coax him but Harry shook his head firmly and shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Okay, okay, what if I took you to Diagon Alley first, to get you accustomed to the wizarding world."

Harry looked up as this suggestion, "What is Diagon Alley?"

"It's a market; a place where you can buy all sorts of wizarding stuff."

"A high street like Oxford Street."

"Exactly," Mr. Black beamed at Harry looking almost relieved that Harry wasn't discounting the idea outright.

"So, there'll be other- you know- over there?"

"Definitely, more wizards and witches than you can count."

Harry seemed to absorb this and then he nodded, his hair almost in his eyes because of the way he was hunched in his seat.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry was tired of being afraid. He hated the feeling in his stomach. Harry had agreed to go to the wizarding market purely to combat the butterflies in his stomach. He was curious as well, of course. It seemed to be a good way to view this new world without the haunting spectre of his family.

Harry was asked by Mr. Black to go and change so they could to the alley before the sky started dimming.

Harry changed his clothes and told his friends the bare minimum about where he was going. He simply told them that he was going out with his godfather. Ali had shaken his head disapprovingly but the rest of his friends had been generally positive about the news.

It was the eve before Halloween so most students were ambling about the hallways in their causal clothing enjoying the fact that they were getting a holiday the next day. Harry didn't need to go much further as Mr. Black was waiting for him just below the main stair hall. Mr. Black usually wore dress shirts and ties with tailored trousers or pants. Most other male teachers wore the same attire but the way he wore his clothes always looked a bit posh. Well, now Harry could see what an understatement that was. Posh could barely describe what Mr. Black looked like standing under the stairs.

He was wearing a long burgundy overcoat that almost touched the ground. The gleaming buttons weren't closed and that revealed the man was wearing a brown waistcoat over a green paisley printed shirt under the overcoat. Harry could see a peak of ruffles wear the overcoat sleeves ended. The trousers were brown and pinstriped. To complete the look was golden watch tucked in the overcoat pocket.

Harry could see a few students from other forms were gaping at their teacher so Harry rushed forward eager to avoid further scrutiny.

Once they were in the man's office Harry turned around and gave him another lookover.

"You'd better not let Terrence see you like this. He already thinks you're a bit of a ponce."

Instead of getting angry the man laughed and replied, "He's just jealous of my wonderfully good looks."

Harry gave him a dirty look that pretty much summed up what he thought about the matter.

"So, Harry, lets look at the wonders of what my fireplace can do. It not only keeps this room toasty warm but also allows me to get to places without having to apparate."

The man pulled out his wand from the sleeve of his overcoat and casually pointed it toward the cold fireplace. It instantly flamed up.

"My motorbike's been confiscated by the department of misuse of Muggle artefacts, again, so this is only way we can get anywhere unless we apparate side by side but I doubt you'd want to puke all over some nice witch's robes, do you."

Harry shook his head not knowing precisely what apparating was but he was very sure he didn't want to be sick over anyone. He watched carefully as his godfather opened a mother of pearl tea caddy. Inside it was a glittery silvery powder.

"After we throw this inside the flames speak out the name of the place clearly, and when I say clearly I mean clearly. A friend of mine once ended up in Cancun. Never figured out how he managed to mangle Canterbury quite that much."

Mr. Black pushed Harry forward and thrust some powder into his hands.

"Now throw it in, nice and easy."

Harry threw the powder in and the flames turned emerald green.

"Now speak the name 'Diagon Alley' and step into the flames."

"Step into the flames…" Harry asked sceptically.

The man smiled and gently pushed Harry forward, "Yes, you better go in first. I'll be right behind you."

Harry stepped forward and in his excitement managed to trip into the flames. He belatedly shouted Diagon Alley but he was already going through a whirlwind of fireplaces. Finally the spinning stopped and Harry struggled out of the fireplace covered in soot.

"Oh, look father it's a chimney Bummblespy,"

"No, Luna, I think it's a wheezing pipsy."

"No, no, it's not a Bumble-whatsit and neither a wheezy, its more of an intrudersy," The man paused and swore, "I mean an intruder."

A pair of hands suddenly latched onto the hood of Harry's jumper and pulled him up. Harry struggled to get away.

"Let me go."

The man's firm grip was relentless.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a Hogwarts escapee, eh?"

"I don't go to Hogwarts," Harry mumbled as he tried to break free.

"Don't go to Hogwarts, I'll be the judge of that. Give me your wand."

The man finally let go and Harry was free to look up. The room looked like shop with a lot of shelves and an Antique crank-operated cash register but the way it was full of boxes and bits and bobs seemed really odd.

"I don't have a wand."

A man with sandy, greying hair who was wearing a long woolly, brown robe pulled out his own wand.

"Now, now, you're being harsh on the escapee. From what I've heard Hogwarts has started giving out detentions that involves fighting trolls. My Luna starts next year and I'm having second thoughts. I would rather have her battling grinpoeks. I've been training her since she was four and she's very adept at it now. "

Both Harry and the man pointing his wand at Harry turned to stare at the person who had spoken. The man had shoulder length blond hair and was standing next to a girl with equally pale hair. He was wearing a pointy hat and an overpowering neon green robe. The girl, at first glance, looked far saner than the man who she seemed to be related to, but on closer inspection Harry noticed her cork necklace.

The blond man smiled at Harry as if the words coming from his mouth were nothing out of the ordinary and Harry could see from the shop keeper's expression that the pale man was being strange even for the wizarding world.

"My name is Xenophilius Lovegood and this is Rowena's reincarnate, Luna. The man pointing his wand at you is Rutherby, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Father says dreams are merely memories of the past life," The girl spoke up. Harry chose not to reply.

"And you sir, what might your name be. Are you not a wheezing pipsy?"

The man who was holding the wand at Harry smacked his hand against his head in frustration. The Lovegoods seemed to not have noticed how much their conversation was agitating Rutherby.

"No, no, I'm a boy and I got lost… in the fireplace."

The owner of the shop finally seemed to relax and put his wand down.

"First time flooee, eh?"

Harry nodded and the man sprouted water from his wand. Harry spluttered against the onslaught. Another spell hit Harry and the water seemed to dry out like it would do in front of a hairdryer.

"Much better, tis easier to talk to a person if one can see the face."

Both father and daughter were also looking at him though they looked disappointed he hadn't turned out to be something exotic.

"What's that on your forehead," the girl pointed at his scar.

"My scar, I've had it since forever."

"Oh, good, you know what they say about permanent scars," Mr. Lovegood replied merrily. Harry shrugged not wanting to ask what was being said about scars.

The man looked at the shopkeeper, "I'll take this lad some place his family could find him. I'm sure they'll want to know all about his floo hopping experience."

Harry decided to go with the family. They did seem barmy but they didn't look dangerous. Rutherby wished his odd yet best customers farewell and closed his shop behind them so could have a pint at the leaky cauldron. The lovegoods always gave him a bit of a headache.

Once outside Harry wished he had eight more eyes. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, owls and other magical menagerie.

They came to stop in front of a snowy white building that had marble steps that led into the building through bronze doors.

Mr. Lovegood paused long enough in front of it tell Harry about how the goblins were amassing all the gold from the wizarding world to start another goblin war. Harry wasn't sure whether he to believe the fact or not but decided he would reserve judgement for later. A few paces ahead was what seemed like an eatery. Many young children were parked outside it and they seemed to be the process of convincing their parents to go inside or were already busy licking their spoils of war. A small table was placed outside the place. The Lovegoods and Harry took over the table.

"A good view and cool ice cream, what more could a person want. With such a strategic location your guardians would soon find you."

Harry didn't this was the best strategy possible with Mr. Black being left behind in school while he was here but he couldn't think of anything better so he sat down. Harry ordered the same as his hosts and was soon sinking in into a poppy flavoured ice cream.

"So you'll be going to Hogwarts next year too," Luna asked dreamily.

"I, I don't think so," Harry answered awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I don't know either, life can be so unpredictable. I shall decide the evening before the first of September through a galleon toss. I find it much easier to make decisions like that."

"If you say so. At least you'd still be making your own decision."

"You don't make your own decisions."

"I-I do- I just don't like being put into places where I needed to make such decisions."

"Life likes to have a bit of fun with us sometimes putting us in places where our decision helps us choose our fate. My mother made the decision to add Ashwinder eggs instead of peppermint. Look where it led her."

"Where did it lead her?" Harry leaned in curious.

"To a meadow in Ottery St. Catchpole, of course," Luna answered wide eyed though her voice contained a hint of sadness. Her father put his hand on his daughters and they shared a sigh. Harry didn't have to guess much to know what happened to Luna's mother.

A few minutes of silence later a voice permeated through the hustle and bustle of the crowd in Diagon Alley.

"Where could he have gotten off to? We've even combed through Knockturn Alley."

"'E seems to 'ave dis'ppeared inta thin air. I'm worried."

Harry turned around at the familiar voice. The large giant like man was unmistakable.

"Hagrid!"

But it wasn't Hagrid who spoke first. It was the red headed woman standing next to Hagrid.

"Harry!"

* * *

**No ships I promise :) As of now Luna is only doing a cameo.**

**Harry landed in a junk shop. Open up the map of Diagon Alley and you'll find it there**


	10. Chapter 9

**This was not supposed to be written today.. Seriously.. I have no idea how this happened. **

* * *

Harry stared the woman who looked like she'd seen a ghost. He didn't know who she was and was slightly affronted by way she was reacting. Hagrid was also gaping at Harry, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"I see my plan was as much of a success as I had anticipated. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream does have the most attractive allure that brings everyone in."

Luna nodded as she closed her eyes dreamily at the mouthful she'd just placed in her mouth.

Harry twisted back towards the street still seated in his chair and blinked to make sure he still wasn't hallucinating. Hagrid and the woman were still staring as if they were seeing something unbelievable. Harry wiped his sticky mouth and fingers with a napkin and stood up. Mr. Lovegood stood up with him as well and seemed eager to meet the new arrivals. He rushed forward and shook hands with both of the people. It was amusing to see them staring at Harry slack jawed while Mr. Lovegood behaved in his usual friendly manner even though he being completely ignored.

"Umm.. Hullo," Harry spoke hesitantly.

The woman opened her mouth but did not seem to be able to speak. Hagrid gave him a friendly wave.

"Didn' expect teh see yeh, Harry."

"I got lost in the floo and the Lovegoods found me," Harry shrugged trying not to make it look like a big deal. It was terribly awkward to be standing in front of a man whom Harry had once told that he had wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world. Now Harry was standing in what seemed like the heart of it chatting with a wizarding family, eating wizarding ice cream, in a wizarding market after he'd gotten lost in a bizarre form of wizarding transportation. Harry felt like a hypocrite.

"Lucky boy ended up in the junk shop at the end of the road. It would have been a nightmare if he had ended up in Twilfitt and Tattings. They do love their robes rather poofy."

"An' it was might'y good that yeh found 'im Xeno. Findin' a boy in a place like this…" Hagrid shook his head to show how difficult it would have been.

"You were looking for me?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Yeh, Sirius flooed to tell yeh were lost."

Harry looked down, "Oh."

"Thank yeh, Xeno," Hagrid gave the neon clothed man a friendly pat on the back. Mr. Lovegood took the contact that occurred with a loud thud with great calm. Harry was sure he would have at least bucked under the pressure.

"I think we had better leave," The woman gave a tight smile at Mr. Lovegood, still looking troubled.

Harry smiled back at Luna and then at her father, "Thank you, Mr. Lovegood."

"While it's a shame you didn't turn out to be a pipsy I'm still glad to have met you," Mr. Lovegood shook Harry's hand.

"It was almost like having friends," Luna piped from behind them. Harry was troubled by her pronouncement but she seemed so cheery that he couldn't be sure what she meant by this.

He waved at Luna and she waved back, spoon still in hand.

Hagrid laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him along the busy road. The red headed woman walked with them. She had her mouth pursed in a fashion that reminded Harry a bit of Aunt Petunia. It was strange to find a similarity between women who looked so different.

Hagrid led Harry up to a place that looked like a pub. It was dark and dingy and odd looking folks seemed to inhabit this establishment. The bar keeper gave Hagrid a greeting and invited him over for a pint but Hagrid declined and led them towards the roaring fireplace.

"I have a notice me not charm over myself and Harry. I should think we should go first."

"Sure, Lils. Yeh had bett'r take young Harry's hand seein' 'ow he flooed las' time."

Harry looked sheepish. Holding hands was what little children did with their mums. Aunt Petunia stopped holding his hands years ago; as soon as she noticed Harry wasn't going to run off into the traffic. Dudley though was another case.

The woman took Harry's hand before he could protest and threw some floo powder into the fireplace which made the fire emerald like it had done before. Harry noticed how green her eyes seemed bathed in the flames' colour.

"Now, on the count of three we step in."

Harry nodded though he still felt jittery from his first floo experience.

For the first time that evening the woman looked relaxed and smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

She counted down till three and spoke in a loud, clear voice, "Griffin's Hamlet, Dunstable."

She gently led Harry into the flames and held on tight when they swirled through the different fireplaces until they came to a stop.

The room they walked was of that of a cottage instead of like the high roofed new build his uncle and aunt lived in. The ceilings were low with wooden beams and the doors leading out to it were large oak, iron fitted ones. As soon as Harry walked out he could see that the fireplace was massive. It even had a little sitting area inside the walls of the fireplace.

The room surrounding was furnished according to the age of the cottage though some of the furnishings were red and gold and while they seemed out of character suited the room.

The lady led Harry up to a sofa next to a window and sat him down. Outside was now turning dark but Harry could see the place wasn't built near much civilization. He could see open fields and many trees dotting the horizon.

Hagrid soon appeared from the fireplace and he simply dwarfed the room. The woman appeared as amused as Harry to see the effect in what Harry presumed was her house.

"I'll message the boys that we've found Harry. Sirius was convinced you'd flooed to Azkaban or something. Why don't you come up to the bigger drawing room, Hagrid, Harry I'll pop up some treats for you."

"Sorry, Lils, gotta leave, Dumbledore's waitin'," Hagrid gave Harry a sidelong glance as he mentioned Dumbledore's name. Harry looked away still feeling a bit embarrassed he had to face Hagrid after sending him off like that.

"Then why don't you sit here Harry, the room's already warm, I'll bring something nibbley."

Harry thanked her politely and bid Hagrid farewell.

As soon as they left, Harry looked around the room. The lady was obviously a witch and it made Harry immensely curious about how wizarding home looked like. This room looked normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was simple, firebrick fireplace, a few images of flowers and plaid coloured sofas. It took only a moment's observation for Harry to notice the pictures on the fireplace. There were at least a dozen frames on the mantle. Unlike Aunt Petunia's collection these pictures seemed to contain more variety; his aunt's simply consisted of Dudley. Harry tried to peer at them from a distance and suddenly realized they were moving. Almost every single image seemed to have some movement in them.

Harry didn't think it was very polite to look at some one else's private objects unlike Aunt Marge who liked to go through every drawer and shelf in the house when aunt Petunia wasn't looking. But Harry couldn't help himself. The pictures were moving like a video and seemed to have proper colour unlike the sketches on the wizarding textbooks he had burnt. Harry stood up and started looking.

There was boy on a broom who seemed to be present in quite a few of them. Many more later ones consisted of him standing in front of a castle. Another girl was also there often looking a lot like the lady who'd brought him in the house. She also had long red hair and seemed really fond of pink. There was a large family picture with the four occupants of the house trying hard to smile but seemed to be having a conversation of sorts.

And amidst it all was a very still picture. For a few confused seconds Harry stared at it thinking it was the other boy but it seemed to be of a muggle classroom. Harry felt it was very, very familiar and then it hit like a bolt of lightening. It was Harry's own fourth grade school picture. Harry saw himself sitting in the back dressed in blue looking very tiny. Harry quickly pulled it out and stared at it trying to understand what was going.

And the conclusion Harry reached wanted to make him retch. He pulled his own picture against his chest breathing like he'd run a whole marathon. For a few minutes everything was completely utterly silent.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to pick up the floo powder and go back to his school but he didn't know whether it would work or not. The confidence from his second floo ride had totally shattered. He sat a few more minutes until he calmed down.

The silence was broken from soft steps coming down from the stairs. The steps became closer and Harry stood up. Instead of something ferocious a small girl walked in and looked at him.

"So, you're real. I was sure my parents were dreaming you up or something," she spoke flipping her hair.

Harry looked at her confused.

"I'm real."

The girl gave him a once over looking at his shabby shoes and oversized clothes.

"I can see that," the tone wasn't unfriendly but it wasn't pleasant either. For a moment they looked at each other in silence; Harry not knowing what to say and the girl seemed uninterested to start a conversation.

"How old are you?" Harry finally asked realizing the silence wasn't going to be broken by her.

"Nine."

And after another pause Harry added.

"I'm eleven."

"I know, my brother's eleven as well. He's in Hogwarts right now."

"I er- go to Stonewall high," Harry added not sure if it was the thing to do in conversations.

"Nice," The girl shrugged.

"It's a nice house," Harry spoke again trying to hide his shaking fingers as the numbness of it all started disappearing.

The girl standing in front of him was his sister. Before Harry could say something relevant the lady came in with a tray.

"Rosie, I told you to stay in your room," She ordered strictly.

"Yes, mum," she answered dejectedly like she and Harry were having a rousing discussion instead of merely exchanging a few sentences between a long pauses.

Harry observed the woman more closely than he had before. She was pale with red flowing locks. Her face looked drawn and pinched though she looked too young to have even a nine year old as a child. Her eyes were her most telling feature. They were a vivid green and just like Harry's. Harry wanted to smack himself for not guessing earlier. Hagrid had even called her Lills; short for Lily.

"Um… I didn't want to impose on you like this," She looked upset. The look on her face told Harry that she had figured out that Harry knew. In her hand was tray full of food and a bottle of Pepsi. In her colourful witch's robes it looked so off to see food so muggle.

"I think I need to leave," Harry pronounced, now unable to hide his shaking hands and the picture in it.

"Harry," His mother spoke softly. She put aside the tray and sat down on her knees.

"No, don't touch me," Harry flinched as her hand touched his shoulder. Her hand floated close to Harry's shoulder wavering in the strength to keep it away from Harry.

"Don't touch me, please."

Harry was too deep in his own misery to notice the woman now had her face in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

"Harry, Lily," Mr. Black's voice echoed from behind them. They had completely missed the signalling of the floo. A man raced to Harry's mother's side while Mr. Black came to his.

"What happened, Harry?"

"I want to go back, Mr. Black," Harry's voice cracked clutching his class picture to his chest. The man who had his arm around his mother looked straight into Harry's eyes.

* * *

**Twilfitt and Tattings is a slightly more high class place than Madam Malkins.**

**Kay, so I can't do ranting and raving emo. I'm utterly rubbish at that. So am I messing up by not going CAPLOCKS?! who knows.. :S I prefer reading more subtler emo and that's why I write it that way.. don't hate me :P **


	11. Chapter 10

**The chapter I've written is half of what I intended to write but it stretched so long that I had to cut it off somewhere in the middle. I was more excited about writing the chapter after this one but now I've got to write the other half of this chapter to get anywhere near that. Let's just say something wicked comes this way in the future chapters… **

**apathetica****: Yes, I do have an idea about where this fic is going and have an actual plot outlined as well.**

**Before starting every chapter I always decide to write replies to all the reviews individually but something or the other always turns up so I apologize. I read all of them and appreciate them and also steal ideas from them. Thanks a lot everyone!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The man was the one Harry had seen in so many of the images and he didn't need to be the brightest crayon in the box to know who this man was. Harry turned his face away from him.

Mr. Black had both his arms around Harry with one hand on the side of his head in a protective stance. Harry had never been hugged before and instead of feeling suffocated by the intense grip he felt safe. It was an odd feeling.

Mr. Black patted him on the back and whispered words Harry couldn't hear. They were meaningless yet soothing. Harry found the courage to look up again and saw the lady, his mother, was sitting with her face in her hands. The man, his father, seemed to be unable to decide whether to look at Harry or his wife. He would keep alternating his attention between them almost like he was watching a tennis match.

Mr. Black slowly loosened his hold on Harry and looked down at him.

"Do you want to leave, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He might have calmed down a little but he was sure the urge to be sick was going to come back again.

"No, Sirius, don't take my son from me again. I've only just seen him," The man with messy, black hair finally spoke.

"Prongs, I told you, Harry's feeling…" Mr. Black shook his shoulders unable to express himself, "I thought you didn't want to force him."

Harry's father stood up and so did Mr. Black still holding onto Harry.

"I haven't met my son in ten years; my own flesh and blood. I won't let you take him away."

James Potter took out his wand for the first time in his life against his best friend. His face was contorted as if he was in pain.

Lily Potter, who had ceased to sob, looked at the spectacle in front of her.

"James Potter, what is wrong with you."

"No, Lils, I can't," His wand hand warbled dangerously, "I-I." And the hand fell down. James Potter looked defeated.

"James, I know it's hard but you've got to understand Harry is not ready," Mr Black spoke morosely, "you can't expect him to leave all of his life behind to start a new one out of the blue."

"He should be with his family," James argued, sullenly.

Mr. Black turned away with Harry still leaning against his chest.

"We're leaving, James, Lily."

"Harry, please listen to me," Harry's father came closer still looking slightly deranged. The messy hair did not help his case. At all.

Harry looked up almost worried at the man who looked like an eerie adult version of him. His mother stood up immediately. The way she looked at her husband silenced the man immediately.

Her voice was calm when she spoke next, completely divorced from her appearance. She had tear tracks down her cheeks and bits of her hair were standing from the static.

"We're having dinner tomorrow night. I would be honoured if both of you could join us."

All the occupants in the room gaped at her.

"What? I've been slaving over the stew the whole day today. I can't let it go to waste."

"Lily, you've gone barmy haven't you," Sirius peered at her closely trying to figure out what dark curse had hit her.

"Maybe," She half laughed, half sobbed.

"Okay, Lily, you already know I'm coming but I can't say anything for Harry. He shall speak for himself."

At those words all the three adults in the room almost unconsciously looked at the boy. He had been staring at what was happening in front of him with apprehension. Harry was also still shocked and the resulting numbness perhaps was a good thing because it prevented him from turning into a weeping mess or exploding in anger.

Harry looked down at his feet and at the now semi crumpled class picture in his hands. His own fourth grade self looked so small and battered. Harry remembered how Dudley had been taunting him the whole day and had nearly upended a pot of black poster paint on him.

His days with the Dursleys had been hard for him at times but Harry had learnt the best way to fight them was adopting complete and utter nonchalance. It was easier to be not bothered by people who hated him but these people they were so different…

Harry looked up, his green eyes almost shining in the fire light, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Mr. Black broke the silence after they landed in Mr. Black's office.

"I know," Harry shook his head in frustration, "but I'm sick of being afraid of the unknown. Some part of me wants to go simply because I want to face my fears; to get it over and done with, but I don't want them thinking I'm there because I want to be with them or something and, and…"

"And the other part actually wants to be with them," Mr. Black completed Harry's sentence.

"That doesn't mean I forgive them even though it's weird to see them like that…" Harry trailed off visibly disturbed by the thought.

"I'm sure they didn't expect their first meeting with you to go down in such a chaotic way."

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

Harry looked down at the picture in his hand.

"What was my picture doing with them?"

"You might have never known about their existence but they definitely knew about yours. Your aunt sent them a stock of your images to keep them from hounding her doors."

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully, "I always did wonder why my aunt would take me to get photographed when she never put up any of my pictures."

Mr. Black made a growly noise and Harry thought it wise to never mention the woman in front of his godfather again.

"I think I should leave, dinner won't be finished yet."

Harry, it turned out, was correct. Dinner was not over yet and he easily snuck in with a late group of students.

His friends pretty much interrogated him before he could even sit down.

"Do you even have any idea how worried I was," Ali asked furiously, biting on a chicken leg.

"Sorry, I just had to go somewhere with my godfather," Harry answered apologetically.

"I know that, you daft cow," Ali bit into his food with vehemence as Harry mouthed 'daft cow' to the rest of his friends, "you told us, but it shouldn't have taken you so long. You've been gone for hours."

"I- I got lost as well."

Walter hit his head on the table while Jeremy thwacked his head with his hand.

"Lost, what do you mean lost," Ali's eyes bulged almost comically, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go."

"What are you, my mother," Harry arched his eyebrow though the mention of mothers suddenly reminded him of his day out.

"Forget it, Ali," Harry piled food in his own plate.

* * *

Ali was currently giving Harry the cold shoulder and had fallen asleep before the other boys could even change.

"Don't worry, Harry, Ali's a prat sometimes," Walter patted Harry's back sympathetically.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Harry slumped against his bed even further.

"It's about your godfather then," Walter tried to guess.

"A bit," Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I always thought I was all alone in this world. My uncle and aunt really don't count. I just," Harry paused, "I just wished I could be part of someone's family and my godfather just led me to people who could be my family."

"That's wonderful, Harry, but why aren't you…" Walter trailed off his jubilation dying out.

"Happy, because they could have been there for me long, long before now and they weren't."

"And they weren't because of the same reason your godfather wasn't, right?"

Harry nodded, "And they want me choose."

"Between what."

"My life here or a life with them."

Walter was silent and then he spoke choosing his words carefully, "Sometimes having a choice is so much better then not having one at all. Choose whatever makes you happy, Harry."

Harry looked up at him, "Right now I'd rather make choice on whether I'm spending Halloween as a ghost or a werewolf."

The next day Harry indeed made the choice and decided to be a ghost; the cheapest option since it required a simple white bed sheet. They had a mud fight in the grounds and were eventually let loose on a neighbouring village. Harry had never had more fun in his life but the lingering thought of the dinner was still never far behind. Harry thought long and hard about his predicament and finally came to a decision.

When Mr. Black came up to ask him about whether he wanted to attend the dinner or not Harry had nodded.

He had been given a choice to make and he wasn't going to let go of the opportunity to understand his choices some more. Ali's favourite quote was 'knowledge is power' and now was the time to gain some power and understand what his options were.

* * *

Harry fidgeted with his shirt buttons again and only stopped when Mr. Black glared at him as the man tied his own cravat in an intricate knot that refused to sit properly.

"It would be much easier if you wore actual clothes," Harry pointed out.

"Of course, or maybe I should just go naked; that would be the easiest option."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I mean something simpler and not this poncey?"

"You mean jeans and a T shirt. Been there done that when I was a child. Nothing would aggravate my mother than muggle clothing back then. Rebellion feels so much fun when there's someone worth rebelling against. Now mother wouldn't give a rat's arse if I really did decide to parade out on Diagon Alley in the buff. And besides the ladies think I look spiffy dressed like this."

"Yes, that's the word they're thinking," Harry muttered.

His godfather arched his eyebrow warningly.

"Well, we'd better get going," He finally spoke after going over his appearance yet again in the mirror. Harry once again started fidgeting with his button.

* * *

Harry and Mr. Black once again landed in the same room as before. It was completely dark outside and the room was lit up with a wrought iron chandelier which had candles in it rather than bulbs.

As soon as they walked in Harry's mother rushed out of the room adjoining the one the floo was in looking panicked and excited at the same time. She was wearing rich, green robes with a white apron on top of it; her red hair open yet again though far more tamed.

"Oh, goodness, you're here already and… and..." She couldn't finish but her smile widened manifold seeing Harry with Mr. Black fully conveying what she meant to say.

"Early are we, should we leave till you get ready," Mr. Black asked mischievously.

"No," She uttered forcefully, "No. Of course not," Her smile gradually regained its vibrancy.

"Come, I'll take you towards the dining room. James is in the kitchen looking at the roast for me."

"Slave driver," Mr. Black coughed and Lily smirked back.

She paused and loudly called in the direction of the stairs that also connected to the floo room, "Rosie, sweety, Harry's here."

"And I'm obviously invisible," Mr. Black mock pouted.

"And Sirius is with him too," Lily spoke in the same tone.

Almost instantly fast paced footsteps could be heard coming from the second story. As they got closer they got louder and the girl Harry had met the previous evening bounced down the stairs. She had a huge smile on her face and like a torpedo headed straight for Mr. Black.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," she squealed as the man, after wincing from the initial contact, pulled away from her and lifted her in the air.

"Careful, this is a cottage not a chapel, mind her head," Lily had a hand on her hip.

"Lily," A loud voice came from direction of the room they were standing in the entrance of.

"Oh dear, my husband's probably burnt the kitchen down." Lily excused herself and raced off in the direction of what seemed to be the kitchen.

Mr. Black put the girl down and she clung onto his arm immediately.

"Why don't you come over here often, Sirius, don't you know how much I've missed you. The house gets so boring."

"What you're actually saying, Rosie, is that you miss Daniel."

Rosie made a face, "Yuck, who would miss Dan."

"You have been missing him since every time I come over here I'm regaled by stories of what Daniel's been up to in Hogwarts."

Rosie pouted, "That's only because he's the one having fun, making new friends and doing magic. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts soon," With that proclamation she gave Harry an odd look.

"Well, wait a few more years and you'll be firsty soon enough."

"Why can't I get a wand, now, I bet I can do loads of magic," Rosie crossed her arms and Mr. Black sighed. This obviously was a much repeated argument.

"Don't make me recite old Merlin's sonnet about 'The Age of Perilous magic'. It clearly states why anyone below eleven should not be given a wand. It's practically the basis of why Hogwarts is open to students above eleven."

"But Merlin wrote it so long ago, what if he's wrong."

"If you don't want to exchange your head for an elephant's I would suggest refraining from touching wands. The one thing I've learnt in my life was that Merlin was never wrong."

"Never," Harry asked, curiously.

Mr. Black shook his head gravely though his smile was poorly masked.

Rosie sighed and led Mr. Black into the other room. It turned out to be the dining room. It was large compared to the cosy proportions of the previous room. The room was a blend of modern and medieval. The floor was stone as were the walls which were lightly covered in limestone. A substantial looking, wooden table flanked the room. On it was oddly enough very familiar looking tableware. Harry recognized it immediately.

"That's the Royal Dalton," Harry spoke awed.

"And since when have become such a connoisseur of high end British china," Mr Black asked looking baffled.

"Oh, this looks exactly like my aunt's Royal Dalton Tableware. She only uses it on very, very special occasions. Even Dudley isn't allowed to touch it."

"That was the set that Lily had in her hope chest. Lily doesn't use it much, either, even though it's got an unbreakable charm on it. Only comes out on Christmas and the wedding anniversaries. I guess Christmas has come early this year," Mr. Black smiled at Harry fondly as he pulled out a chair. Harry and Rosie followed his lead and Harry chose the seat at the end of the table. Harry looked at Rosie from the corner of his eye and she was still sulking.

Suddenly she looked up, straight at Harry, "That's Dan's seat."

Harry coughed uncomfortably, "But he isn't here."

"But you can't take his place just like that."

Harry looked at Mr. Black with a look of pleading on his face.

"Now, now, Rosie, that's not the way to treat a guest, much less the guest of honour," Mr. Black tried to intervene.

"Yes, guest," She spoke quietly and looked away while Harry tried to puzzle out her cryptic words. Mr. Black just patted his arm.

Harry heard someone curse in the floo room. Mr Black didn't even turn around as he spoke, "Got caught in the floo again, eh, Moony."

A soot covered man made his appearance. He had a small briefcase type bag in his hand that was also completely blackened. The man was wearing tweed all over and had hair turning grey even though he looked too young to have hair like that.

The man suddenly paused at the entrance his eyes wide as he stared at the scene. For a few moments he stood transfixed.

"My word," His hand slowly rubbed his cheek.

Mr. Black rolled his eyes and got up. He insensitively pulled at the man's hand and brought him in front of Harry.

"This loony, soot covered man is Remus Lupin, better known as Moony, and this is Harry Potter, yes, the Harry Potter, now play nice."

Harry cleared his throat and outstretched a hand, "Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at the hand and then back at Harry a few times, looking almost pained and then quite suddenly turned away, completely disregarding Harry's hand.

"Oye, what's wrong with you, Mr. Prefect," Mr. Black asked outraged.

The man ignored Harry as well and sat down on the table next to Mr. Black with his hand covering most of his face.

"I think I'm growing old, Padfoot, I can't take shocks like these any more," The man spoke, his voice muffled by his hand.

Harry blinked. He didn't know he was quite that shocking to look at.

"Moony, you great big, lump of cotton candy. I told you Harry would be here."

"I know, I know, I just…" Remus trailed off. The man abruptly looked up. The hand had wiped off the soot on his face where it had rested so it looked like an inverted hand print was on his face. Rosie giggled.

The sound broke whatever trance he'd been and looked at Rosie who was seated across him.

"Why, Rose, you look lovely today."

"Thank you, Remus," she replied in a demure fashion unlike her previous self.

"And Harry, I'm ashamed at my complete lack of manners." He finally shook Harry's hand which had still been hanging in the air. Harry smiled back hesitantly not sure what to make of the man.

The moment was interrupted by a gasp.

"Remus Lupin, look at the state of you. And that too near my Royal Dalton," Lily looked outraged.

"It's just china, Lily," Mr. Black piped feebly in defence, "I don't think soot does anything to it."

She raised her wand and with a quick swish the soot covered man was clean.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Remus hung his head in shame. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, I think you'd better join James in the kitchen. I think he's hiding in there."

"Why," Remus asked confused, giving Harry a quick glance.

"Pulled his wand out at me, yesterday," Mr. Black answered quietly.

"Oh."

"And now he won't show his face, some Gryffindor. Now trot in boys and get him to come out," Lily spoke as she sat down next to Rosie. Both men followed her advice.

Harry's mum sat down next to Rosie as she unnecessary fiddled with her cutlery and plates.

Harry looked up when she abruptly asked him how his school was.

"Umm… it's good."

"Do you like the subjects you are taking?"

"Err… Maths is ok; geometry's harder than it looks and I still can't get the hang of French."

It looked like the woman was gaining a bit of confidence the way she was looking at Harry dead on with out nervously glancing down at the pattern in the napkins.

"French," She almost sighed, "I always wanted to learn that language."

Harry didn't know what to say and was relieved when all the other men including James Potter entered the room.

"Kissed and made up, have we," Lily asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, we snogged each other silly."

"Gross, Dad," Rosie muttered wrinkling her nose.

James Potter seemed to open his mouth to reply but his eyes got stuck on Harry. Harry unconsciously patted his hair down, nervous about the scrutiny.

"I-I- You're really here."

Harry shrugged.

"Yes, your little prongslet is here. Now, I'm starving so sit down and give me food," Mr. Black pronounced trying to look nonchalant though failing miserably.

Harry pulled his hand on his lap because he couldn't conceal their trembling any longer. It was so surreal to be sitting on this table, with everyone making jokes, laughing, waiting for food as if it was so normal. It was anything but normal. He knew even Mr. Black was forcing his unaffected behaviour. As much as they tried they couldn't conceal the undercurrent of tension in the room.

"Well, here you go," Lily gently swished her wand.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast chicken, lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, and Stew seemed to be the main dishes but there were many small side dishes as well.

"Mum," Rosie spoke awed. It was obvious from her tone that this wasn't a usual occurrence.

"Lily, how are we supposed to eat all of this?" Remus too looked stunned by the quantity of the food.

"You've practically made everything in the Hogwart's menu," Mr. Black announced.

Lily blushed while James patted the back of her hand fondly.

"Mrs. Potter couldn't decide what to cook so we ended up making everything we could."

As if it was routine everyone started digging in instantaneously. Harry watched as Remus started cutting up the roast in a dedicated manner while Rosie helped herself to the chips.

His mum was the only one who wasn't in the middle of serving herself. She was staring at him. As Harry noticed her she nodded at him to start. Harry looked down confused. He had never seen so much food, ever. Even at Stonewall high there would be only one main dish and one side dish. Harry was looking at the chops and then the kebabs trying to figure out what looked like it tasted better when a hand pulled out his plate. Harry looked up to see his mother. She smiled at him and started stacking food in his plate. Harry almost felt a lump in his throat.

He'd always wanted this; someone who actually cared about what he ate; someone who actually liked him and smiled at him. Even after the plate was full and placed in front of him he couldn't look up. He felt like his insides were aching and he didn't know what to do to relieve himself of the heart ache. His greatest wish was in front of him and he felt like a fool for not taking the opportunity to obtain it with open arms.

"Eat up, mate," Mr. Black poked him the ribs.

Harry started nibbling on his food still aware of his parent's weighty gazes on him. His dad was practically eating with his eyes fixed on him as if he couldn't believe Harry was sitting there.

"Don't you like the kebabs, H-Harry?"

"They're delicious, thank you," Harry mumbled without looking up.

"You haven't even started on the roast, it's Lily's speciality," James prodded again. Harry looked for fleeing second in the man's eyes and then back at his plate again, his courage failing him.

"I'm not used to eating so much food," Harry spoke quietly and he heard a loud thud as he finished his sentence. James Potter had placed his glass of water down with more force than necessary.

"James, please," Lily spoke with her mouth firmly pinched in a line.

"Lily, there's a very good reason our son looks like a bag of bones."

Harry was very much offended at being called a bag of bones though his friends called him that all the time. He wasn't that skinny any more and he knew he'd plumped up considerably after he came to Stonewall thanks to their ridiculously greasy diet. Harry stabbed at his peas in frustration.

"We'll discuss this later, James," Lily's voice was steel and her husband gave a sharp nod accepting defeat.

Harry continued to chomp through his peas.

"I know you've been doing well at footsie, Harry. Do you like other sports," James addressed Harry trying to dispel the tension.

"Footsie," Half the people on the table mouthed and Harry looked up confused.

"Err... James, I don't think Harry's old enough for _that_ kind of sport," Remus spoke with a strange expression on his face.

James looked confused, "Isn't that what they call the sport where people run around after a ball in tiny shorts."

"Football," Sirius exclaimed relieved, "Harry's brilliant at it."

"I run as well and I'm getting better at wrestling," Harry spoke haltingly.

"Wrestling," Lily didn't look pleased as she said that. "Isn't it dangerous."

"Umm… I usually dodge easily. I'm usually the last one to be out in dodge the ball."

Both Lily and James smiled at him almost as proudly as if he'd just announced he had found the solution to world peace. It was eerie.

Harry looked down at his plate and realized he needed a bit of ketchup on one of his sausages.

"Mr. Black, could you pass me the ketchup," Harry asked.

"Mr. Black, you call, Sirius, _Mr_. Black," Rosie asked incredulously.

"That's what we call our teachers," Harry stated.

"Remus is my teacher and I don't call him _Mr_. Lupin," She replied prodding at a bit of roast.

"Harry has more manners unlike a certain young lady sitting over here," Her mother answered straightening her daughter's napkin.

"She's right though, he should call me Sirius, or better yet why don't you call me Padfoot," Sirius interjected.

Rosie's eyes widened, "But that's our secret name for you. He can't call you that."

"Harry can call me what ever he likes," Sirius looked at Harry fondly.

They chatted further with odd bits of silence in the middle. Remus asked Harry about how he was coping with school and questions about Sirius' teaching style. He seemed gobsmacked at the idea that his friend was not only a competent teacher but a strict one too.

"I can officially say I'm going to kiss McGonagall's hand the next time I see her. I can't believe how she put up with nasty little buggers like us."

When everyone was done with the main courses and the dessert Remus and Lily got up to take some of the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to help your slave driver, Jamsie-kins," Sirius asked as he stretched against his chair. Rosie got up and took over Remus' chair.

James rolled his eyes, "We had a deal that if I helped her in the kitchen and made the kebabs and the chops I would be let off cleanup duty. Besides she's got Dipsy in there. My House Elf's going to get rusty if she doesn't use her."

"Where is Dipsy, I haven't see her once this evening."

James looked at Harry who was listening intently to the conversation, "She's been weeping every time we mention her young Master Harry and Lily seems to want to join her as well. I've been trying to keep them apart. And she wants to show Master Harry what a proper House Elf she is."

"By not making an appearance at all," Mr. Black asked.

"Exactly, proper House Elves aren't supposed to be seen or heard," James mimicked something with a nasally accent.

Rosie didn't seem to be listening to them and was inching towards Sirius, obviously up to something.

"Now, now, Rosie Posie, you aren't getting anywhere near my wand," Sirius twirled his wand in her face tantalizingly.

"This is so unfair," Rosie half whined; pouting.

"What's gotten into you Rose, what happened to my nice, sweet, little girl?" James pulled Rose closer as he spoke half mockingly.

"Dad, I'm not little any longer."

"But, still too little to touch a wand," Sirius smirked.

"Sirius," James glared at him.

Rosie put her face in her father's shoulder.

"But Harry's not too little to hold a wand, is he."

Rosie looked up immediately, her eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Sirius just smirked and handed out his wand to Harry. Harry hesitated and looked at his godfather's face.

"Oh, come on, it won't bite."

Harry slowly moved towards it and held onto it gingerly. Nothing happened, no firework, no sounds, no rabbits popped out at the other end of the wand. Harry gave a sigh of relief. In that very second a light zapped from the wand.

"Holy Merlin's bollocks," someone cursed as smoke completely filled the room marking down the visibility greatly.

It was only after James loudly spoke a spell that the room started to clear.

"That went well," Sirius spoke looking dazed.

"Oh, no, look," Rosie pointed at the table.

The Royal Dalton plate in front of Harry had a large crack right in the middle.

* * *

***Gasp* what will happen next when Lily finds out her plate is broken. **

**Just kidding, that bit isn't relevant. It's the random burst of magic that's the worrying part especially since the plate already had an unbreakable charm on it.**

**This is still a bumpy ride for the Potters so no fluff as yet.**

**So did I utterly mess up the characterizations? I don't know, you decide :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Just a reminder that this story is set in the early 1990s. I have and probably will add some references to the era. **

**And thank you for the reviews!!**

**I'm still confused about whether I got the characterizations right. I know everyone will have differing opinions but I always meant to make this story go in this direction. Sorry.**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the broken plate.

"Mum, is not going to be happy," Rosie looked wide eyed as she clutched onto her equally wide eyed father.

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder trying to be comforting but the way his hand was shaking had the opposite affect on Harry who continued to stare at the wand in his hand.

"What did you guys do now," Lily walked into the room with Remus as she observed the smoke and their ashen faces warily.

"Um, Lils," James began, looking nervous.

"What," she eyed them suspiciously her eyes narrowing but they widened immediately as she noticed the broken plate.

"What… How…"

"That's impossible," Remus uttered, in awe. He pulled out a chair for Lily who looked like she was bit dizzy and helped her into it.

"How in the world did you do this?"

"I didn't do anything, Sirius gave Harry his wand," James nodded in his friend's direction, almost accusingly.

Almost mechanically everyone turned to stare at the wand in Harry's hand.

"Oh," Lily muttered.

James suddenly stood up letting his daughter down from his lap.

"Time for a meeting for us grown ups," James put his hand shoulder on Rosie's shoulder as he steered her towards the door. He plucked Sirius' wand from Harry's hand and patted him on the head, "Chop, chop, time's awasting."

"Rosie, dear, show Harry around the house, will you," He asked his daughter quietly.

Harry numbly walked towards the door as well. Before he could exit the room he turned to ask the question circling in his mind, "What happened?"

"That's what we're going to try and figure out." James replied as he closed the door.

Rosie who was now standing next to Harry huffed.

In a motion that was timed to perfection both of them scrambled to the base of the door so they could eavesdrop through the opening near it. While the door was large it still left them in an uncomfortably tight space and Harry was squished against Rosie who didn't mind shoving her pointy elbow in his stomach. If this had been Dudley, Harry would have shoved back (not that it would have made a difference, with the law of inertia in place) but she was a girl and Harry didn't really know whether shoving would make her cry.

"The spell is foolproof, I have never, not once, seen it falter," Sirius' hushed voice reached his ears, "We even used those plates for Frisbee and Lily didn't even find out."

There was a loud clanking sound and it sounded like someone had been hit by something metallic. The resulting sound of pain certainly confirmed that theory.

"Oww, we were sloshed, Lils."

"Even Dumbledore couldn't break it without a series of complicated charms. My wife is the head of an experimental charms department for a reason."

"I'm so worried. What if, what if…"

"There, there, Lily, I'm sure this was only a one time thing," Remus spoke softly.

It sounded like his mother had started crying. Rosie poked him again, ferociously.

Harry grunted in pain and immediately a shadow from the dining room grew in size.

"I think we've got company," James spoke and suddenly there was silence.

Both Harry and Rosie got up from their knees, wiping their clothes.

"Look at what you've done," Rosie's finger jabbed Harry's chest.

"What have I done? You're the one with pointy elbows," Harry cried out, indignant.

"Am not," Rosie's voice reached an annoying pitch.

"Are too," Harry couldn't resist.

"Fine, maybe I shoved you too hard but it's not like you didn't deserve it."

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry was now equal parts angry and equal parts confused.

Rosie simply turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up; you can't just go off like that," Harry raced after her.

"Didn't you hear what my dad said? I'm supposed to show you around the house," she spoke without turning around.

"Oh, okay," Harry replied slowly. He was becoming more and more bemused by her behaviour. Her temper was abrupt and nasty but it wasn't random, unspecified brattiness. There was a reason he was the target of it every single time and he was going to find out why. She quickly raced upstairs and he followed her without question.

The upstairs was roomier than he'd expected. It was still cottage-y with beams running through the roof and the walls and creaky floorboards but it didn't seem cramped at all. The wooden staircase opened into a yellow hallway that connected to four different doors. All the doors were painted a different colour.

"These are the bedrooms," Rosie shrugged trying to look like she wasn't bothered. She opened a red one that led to a periwinkle blue room that had soft furnishings and a ridiculous amount of junk paper shoved in one corner behind an oval, antique mirror. In the middle of it was a large four poster bed.

"Mum and Dad's," Rosie tapped her feet impatiently.

Harry tiptoed in not sure what the etiquette for looking at homes was. Was he supposed to pick up random vases and comment on the shape and the prices like his Uncle did or was he supposed to feign a lack of interest like his Aunt? Harry barely put a step in when a voice made him jump.

"Ah, who do we have here; the mysterious, elusive, Harry Potter," The voice was gravelly and echo-y.

"Barry, how did you know who he is," Rosie looked bothered and confused.

"I've been around for four Potter generations, young missy, and I would know a Potter anywhere. And I've met him before; a mirror never forgets."

It took Harry a few more moments to realize the voice was coming from the mirror.

"Um, Hullo," Harry muttered not sure whether the mirror talked freely or whether it only answered to the 'who's the fairest of all' query. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer of that; he was so embarrassingly pale.

"Why, greetings young Potter, it's an honour to be finally able to meet you again."

"Barry, don't start now, I want to get this over with," Rosie rudely interrupted the mirror, "And besides looking like a Potter doesn't make you one."

Before Barry could even stop spluttering to form an actual sentence Rosie dragged Harry out of the room and slammed it shut.

"I am a Potter," Harry uttered quietly.

"Only by name," Rosie's fierce expression faltered a little but she looked away to open the second bedroom with the grey door. It was a salmon coloured room with another four poster bed. It looked devoid of any personal items and before Harry could think about entering it Rosie closed the door in his face.

"That was the guest room," She explained.

She went towards the pink third door and eased it open to barely a sliver. Harry tried to peer in but Rosie blocked his view. Even with her in his way he could make out that the room was very, very pink.

"My room is off limits."

Harry shrugged.

The last room had a dark blue door with a silver knob. Rosie held onto the knob and gave Harry a look of warning.

She cleared her throat and spoke like she was reciting something, "Rosie is a duffer and a complete nitwit and little miss witch unicorns are naff."

She took a deep breath as Harry watched her confused, "There, all done."

The door suddenly opened and Harry was fascinated by the sparkling lights of the DIY solar system inside. It was hardly muggle looking though because the planets were moving as were the moons, around the sun and Harry couldn't see any sign of strings or anything mechanical.

"Don't touch anything. This is Dan's room."

Harry tried to step in but she had her foot on his before he could do that.

"There is no way you are entering this room."

"What is wrong with you? Why are you always this angry? It's not like I'm gonna mess anything up."

Rosie's face scrunched up in fury.

"Not mess anything up? You've already messed _everything_ up."

"What have _I_ messed up, I've never even met you."

"You-you," Rosie suddenly looked like she was going to cry. She placed a hand on her forehead to dispel the tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry watched her silently, warily.

"It's all your fault," She finally spoke looking disgusted.

"What is?!" Harry was growing impatient.

"Everything, Mum, Dad, Dan, you mess everything up. Dan's in bleeding Slytherin all because of you, sliming it up the Malfoys and the Notts cause of you."

"Me, what does his Hogwarts house have to do with me."

"Everything! Out in the real world everyone knows Dan as the Daniel Potter, the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world but in this house he's barely your shadow. On his birthday it's you mum and dad remember the most. He gets his cake and his friends but mum and dad are too busy moping about you to really see him there at all. On September the first mum wasn't crying cause Dan was going away, she was crying bucket loads cause you weren't going with him. I'm sick of hearing about poor, ickle, Harry Potter, everywhere. You've probably been cosying it up with Uncle and Auntie and living a fantabulous life with them."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to scream; He wanted to scream hysterically at her about his so called 'fantabulous' life. She was speaking about him as if he were some Dudley reincarnate hell bent on creating chaos in people's lives and not the Harry Potter whose Uncle and Aunt didn't care if he existed or not.

In a very low pitch Harry Potter spoke again, "And I'm asking again what my existence has to do with Dan being sorted to Slytherin."

Rosie continued in a slow and careful tone, "He wants to prove himself, that stupid berk! He hates being called the boy who lived and he doesn't say it but he probably hates you too. You've diseased every part of his life. I'm just Rosie but he's living the life of Daniel _and_ Harry. He's smart and he likes to win. Stupid twit probably told the sorting hat he wanted to prove himself; prove that he's not only your shadow and actually become the hero famous for something he actually remembers."

"So, that's it, then," Harry looked down, "that's how you feel."

"Yeah," Rosie crossed her arms, defiantly, as she continued, "and stop torturing my parents. Every time you change your bleeding mind about going to Hogwarts they go crazy. It's not fair that this whole house goes berserk whenever Lord Potter makes his decision."

"Fine," Harry bit out, "fine, so you hate me and you don't want me here and- and."

Harry turned around and walked down the stairs rapidly. Rosie did not follow him down. As soon as he reached the base of the stairs he was face to chest with his father.

"Whoa, steady there, Harry," The man spoke as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to slow him down. Harry wanted to shrug them off but he instead took deep breaths to calm himself, "You alright?" He asked trying to look into Harry's eyes but Harry furiously kept himself from meeting them.

"Come here, Harry we want to test a few things," Sirius beckoned him from the dining room door.

"Test what," Harry asked the anger in his head dissipating slightly.

"Wands, of course," James held out his wand in front of him.

"Do you honestly want a repeat telecast of what happened before," Harry asked apprehensively.

"We're hoping the rerun is a lot less dramatic," Lily gave Harry a watery smile.

"While both of you talk muggle we're wasting time," James whined as he tapped his feet against the floor still holding out his wand.

Remus smiled at Harry and nudged him forward, "Wands are more likely to behave if they're from someone you're related to. We're hoping it won't be quite as destructive this time around though I still think using Prong's wand is always going to be a bad idea."

"Hey, this is my son and my wand will be perfect for him. Here you go Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration," James handed Harry his wand with a wink.

Harry hesitantly reached out for the wand and took it in his trembling hand. He waited for something disastrous to happen but all the wand did was glow a tad bit.

"Was this supposed to happen," Harry asked as the glow warmed up his hand.

"Don't worry it's a positive sign," Remus beamed at him comfortingly.

"Okay, now what you see here, Harry, is small vase sent by Lily's most vile research partner Gertrude Vane. It's maroon and ghastly and it must go," Sirius dropped the rather gaudy vase on the floor.

"Sirius," Lily cried out, horrified.

"Now, wizards have the ability to fix this and we'd like to see if you can too. Now watch me, Reparo,"

Sirius pointed his wand at the vase and it assembled right in front of Harry's eyes. As soon as the last piece was solidly fixed in place Sirius put his foot on the vase and smashed it again eliciting another groan from Lily. He smiled at her, wolfishly, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Now you try, Harry," James nodded at Harry.

"Okay," Harry paused for a few moments focusing on the broken vase, "Reparo."

Almost instantly the vase was sitting innocently on the floor good as new. "W-what," Harry gasped, shocked while the people around him cheered.

"We knew you could do it," James shouted in Harry's ear while Sirius thwacked his back and Remus shook his free hand. Lily just stood there smiling.

"Okay," Harry spoke again as nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Now, time for the real test," Sirius spoke in his 'algebra class' voice. He held out the Royal Dalton plate Harry had managed to spit into two pieces.

"What if- What if, I managed to make it worse," Harry muttered feeling awkward by all the attention on him.

"I have a good feeling about this, Harry," Remus smiled and nodded.

Harry pulled up his wand and focus on the plate Sirius had placed on the floor. He prayed fervently to himself that he actually made things right. He was sick of doing something shocking or abnormal.

"Reparo," Harry almost breathed and slowly the little bits that had chipped off the plate started to go back to their previous places until finally the two major pieces of china sealed back. This time around Harry's burst of magic caused pin drop silence in the room.

"You actually did it," Remus spoke quietly.

"Umm… is that all," Harry asked feeling even more self conscious as he handed the wand back to James.

"Yes, that's more than enough," James muttered, staring at the fixed plate.

Sirius picked it up and poked it a few times to see how solid it was and it seemed to have no marks or signs of its previous state.

"Looks brand spanking new," He announced to everyone.

"Why did you need me to do this? Couldn't you guys repair it yourself," Harry asked.

"That's the thing, Harry, all of us tried, but we couldn't," Sirius answered ominously.

After the plate breaking and repairing incident the leisurely mood had been sucked away. It was obvious the party was over. Sirius and Harry had bid Remus, Lily and James farewell and flooed back to Sirius' office. James hadn't created a fuss this time but he had looked close to insisting Harry stay back. Lily had hugged him and given him a little package.

Harry didn't think the man would take no for an answer the next time they met and that was what kept him awake that night. Would he ever meet them again? He wanted to even with the odd amounts of magic he had performed at their house. Not for their sake though; He wanted to for himself. Harry wanted to be selfish and take the one thing he had wanted all his life. All he had ever wanted could be his with one nod. He could get away from the Dursleys forever.

But he couldn't say yes without understanding the consequences.

Harry couldn't think about himself when it didn't look like all the Potters would be happy living with him. His parents seemed to want him in their lives but his brother and sister seemed to hate him. Could he be so selfish to completely ignore what they wanted? Harry wasn't quite so sure of the answer to that any more.

* * *

The next few days were spent in a flurry of homework and talk of celebrating the Guy Fawkes Night.

"Do people even celebrate this anymore," Ali asked annoyed something so trivial could disturb his daily revision.

"The govts. been torching the celebrations steadily because they don't want kids messing about with fireworks but that doesn't mean we give up like the other tossers," Jeremy leaned languidly against Walter as he spoke.

"No body celebrates it in my town," Terrance pouted.

"Never seen it either," Harry added.

"I guess we'll have to do something just for you guys," Jeremy smirked, "I've heard people from the sixth form are planning a bonfire. Let's see if us firsties get an invite."

"And if we don't," Terrance asked.

"Then we sneak in," Harry answered before Jeremy could.

"Right on, mate," Jeremy beamed back.

"Whatever did you get in that package of yours; another snazzy uniform," Walter asked.

"No, some stuff," Harry replied, "from them," he added in an undertone just for Walter who understood and nodded immediately.

"What stuff," Terrance asked curiously, "come on, show us."

Harry pulled the package from his bed and let the boys see the contents. For a small box it sure contained a lot of things; football cards; a few classics and a game boy.

"Whoa," Terrance breathed, "That's _the_ game boy, can I play, please oh please, my cousin says it's awesome."

Harry had seen it with Dudley but had never really gotten the chance to play with it. Harry preferred playing outdoors rather than spending the whole day on the computer stuck in one place.

"Sure," Harry tossed the game boy to him.

"Who ever gave you all of this stuff is super nice," Jeremy didn't even look up from the football cards as he spoke.

"Yeah," Ali agreed as he and Walter and sifted through the books.

"Aren't they," Walter asked meaningfully as he caught Harry's eye. Walter's rat twitched in his pocket.

Later that day notices were put up announcing, to Harry's great disappointment, the school was having a Parent Teacher meeting on the 5th of November.

"That sucks, instead of allowing us to have fun they're going the opposite route by having us all dressed up and proper when we meet our parents," Jeremy sighed.

"I guess it's a consolation that I get to meet my mum and dad," Walter added cheerlessly.

Terrance propped his head on his pencil box and asked Harry, "Are your Uncle and Aunt coming."

"I should hope not, if this thing isn't compulsory then they aren't coming," Harry announced decisively.

"Drat, I was hoping I'd catch a sight of you piggy cousin," Jeremy's voice was drenched in mirth.

"He's in Smeltings! Why would he come here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"A boy can wish can't he?"

* * *

November 5th was a chaotic day. The school Janitors were busy with mops and buckets trying to spruce the place up while the students were busy trying to look presentable for their parents. Harry pulled on a pair of trouser pants and a dress shirt just so he didn't look out of place. Jeremy for once in life looked like the picture perfect British school boy complete with his clip on tie and the rest of Harry's friends looked equally posh.

The day moved forward with parents arriving and their children and teachers greeting them. It was oddly enough a semi-sunny day even though the news broadcaster had predicted severe thunderstorms. Tables were set in the great hall were parents were given refreshments and an opportunity to mingle.

Harry was greeted by all of his friends' parents almost like he was their own. Apparently word had gotten around that no one was coming to visit Harry.

Ali's mum and dad both had strong Egyptian accents and were very proud of their son and amazed at his grades. It was amusing to see how Ali bossed them around like he did everyone else. It was clear their guide to the country they had immigrated to was their son. Terrance's parents were hearty laughers. Every thing their son said was to them incredibly witty and Terrance glowed under their approval. Walter's mother had proceeded to break into tears at the sight of how skinny her son had gotten. She had brought along a gigantic picnic basket and had shared her food with everyone in her vicinity. Jeremy's parents were the biggest shocker. They were stiff and in Jeremy's own words so very upper class. The way Jeremy spoke gave the impression that he practically lived off the streets but it was obvious how wrong his friends were about him. To Jeremy's great embarrassment his parents had announced rather loudly that he was enrolled in Stonewall only because he was being punished and he still had a seat saved for him in Smeltings in case he decided to improve his behaviour.

Harry had been laughing hysterically as he teased Jeremy about wanting to meet Dudley only because he wanted to see what his future friend was like when he saw the last people he had expected to see today.

And it wasn't the Dursleys.

Both Potters weren't wearing their robes and looked rather muggle. Lily was in a blue dress while Mr. Potter was wearing a three piece suit. The man seemed to be as itchy as the suit looked.

"What are they doing here," Harry muttered to himself. He tried to look inconspicuous and picked up Walter's mum's fruit cake so he could look busy.

"Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say your dead parents just came back to life," Jeremy uttered in his ear, "That man looks so much like you."

Harry dropped the piece of cake.

"What!" Harry looked up and to his horror both his parents were only a few feet away. Harry felt his stomach start to churn.

"Who are they," Walter sounded mystified.

"Hello, Harry," Lily spoke while she shot a smile at the whole group.

There was silence around them.

"What are you doing over here," Harry asked embarrassed and flustered.

"We thought we'd get acquainted with your teachers," James replied hesitantly.

"What's going on, Harry," Ali whispered, confused, "Who are these people."

"Why," Harry asked again ignoring Ali. The embarrassment of trying to explain this to his friends was wearing off. He couldn't believe how causally they'd walked in into his life; no warnings, no messages. They hadn't even waited for Harry to approve. They were taking it for granted that he was comfortable in their presence.

"We wanted to show our support with the way you want to live and you may not live with us but-"

"So you decided to show you care now."

"We've always cared, Harry."

"But it wasn't enough. It never was enough. I didn't even know you existed; that's how hard you tried."

"Petunia-" James started to speak but Harry cut him off.

"Honestly, I understand Aunt Petunia more than I understand both of you. She hated me and she hated how I disrupted her perfect life. She didn't care whether I knew the truth about anything."

"We did try to visit you Harry but you know why we couldn't…" James trailed off.

"I know you tried but you didn't try enough to make me feel as if I mattered."

"How could you think- you matter so much to us," Lily whispered.

"Did you even know that I lived in the cupboard under the stairs? That's where the Hogwarts letter was addressed to. Or that I've never worn anything but hand me downs. Or did you know and not care."

Lily gasped in reaction to his words while James pulled her close.

"We never- never knew- we would never," Harry's mum finally replied haltingly.

"And you said you cared but you didn't bother to keep up with what was happening to me. You could have visited when I was in school just to see where I slept."

"We were scared- so scared- that you hated us; that you'd turn away from us," Lily sobbed. Harry noticed that nobody else around them was noticing their exchange of word except for his four friends who had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Even their parents who were close by were oblivious. Apparently James had done a little wand waving without anyone noticing.

"You were right then, to be scared, I think I hate you," Harry spoke as he turned away and walked out of the hall wiping his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see how close he was to breaking down. When he had been speaking he had been partially outraged and partially shocked but the thought of how much his siblings didn't want him to be part of their family was never out of his mind. The words coming out of his mouth were instinctive; all thoughts he'd had in his mind at some point or the other but he could have swallowed them like bitter medicine. He knew he had to say them though, for his own freedom from the thoughts and for his brother and sister. He didn't know his siblings and he didn't love them or anything but he couldn't force himself on anyone and neither could he imagine breaking someone's family apart.

Harry had made his decision.

* * *

Harry was sitting under a tree watching the sun go down. It was winter time so it was starting to get dark before 4pm. He really didn't want to go back. He couldn't face his friends after all what happened to him. How was he going to explain everything?

"Ah, found you!" A voice came from behind him sounding really out of breath. Harry turned around to see that it was Walter.

"Hey," Harry greeted him quietly.

"That was some drama back there," Walter nodded at him.

"Yeah."

"So, they really _were_ your mum and dad."

"Yeah," Harry replied monotonously.

"And you didn't know about them before," Walter prodded.

"I didn't until I turned eleven."

"Honestly, that's a bit hard to swallow but I know you and the things you have and wear. I didn't even need to hear anything from you to know that you didn't have a mum and dad so it might take the others a while to understand this but I believe you," Walter tried to be comforting.

"What do the others say," Harry asked urgently.

"They're confused. Ali thinks there must be some rational explanation for this while Jeremy agrees with him but Terrance thinks you've been lying about everything.

"Terrance was always a bit of a ponce," Harry muttered bitterly making a mark in the soggy ground which made Walter laugh. The movement he made woke Walter's pet rat up who had been snuggled in Walter's front pocket.

"He'll come around," Walter smiled at him, "Come along then, let's get you back."

Suddenly Walter's rat fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with him," Harry asked annoyed, "It looks like he's making a run for it."

Walter panicked and shot after him. Harry raced behind them. Walter suddenly wheezed to a halt and Harry collided into him.

"Ow," Harry looked forward and Walter's rat was sitting calmly in front of them.

"Seriously, there's something wrong with this thing. Only you would have demented rat, Walter."

Walter tenderly picked him. "Maybe he's feeling sick."

As Walter spoke his eyes landed on something on the ground. Harry too looked in the direction Walter was looking at and saw his gameboy.

"What is this doing over here?" Walter bent down to get a closer look.

"Strange," Harry muttered holding Walter's hand as he picked the gameboy up.

Suddenly Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he held onto Walter with all his might. They were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour. His feet slammed into the ground; Walter staggered into him and fell over.

"Wha- what just happened," Walter asked looking very frightened. He looked like he'd just lost a fight with a hurricane.

"I don't know," Harry whispered worry and fear laced his voice. He looked around hoping he'd ended up somewhere public but the place they'd landed in was something out of horror movies.

Walter's rat decided to make a bid for freedom and again raced off in a random direction. Walter looked like he was struck with indecision about whether he should run after his rat or stick in one place.

"I'm scared, Harry," Walter blubbered holding onto Harry's arm.

"I know; so am I," Harry gulped as he shivered.

A sudden movement caught Harry's eye. Both Walter and Harry gasped as they saw a dark, shadowy figure move closer towards them. Walter's grip became almost painful.

"Kill the Spare," The shadowy figure rasped and a green light hit Walter.

Harry watched horrified as Walter fell to the floor, the light in his eyes completely gone.

* * *

**ETA: Remember no Horcruxes so the the events will be different from GOF**


	13. Chapter 12

_The tale of what the Marauders did after Harry was given away is not yet complete… so the should haves and could haves are a bit premature. Harry will get the complete story from the one person he trusts. It won't change your perception dramatically or anything. It'll only serve as a bit of closure for Harry and give another view of the abridged version you've been getting… after all the marauders were 21 when they gave Harry away... Do you honestly see them as responsible, emotionally mature adults even at that age? ;)_

**Usually an equal percentage of readers like and dislike my chapters but I fear that I might tip the scales over for this one because of the characterizations. I hope this Voldemort doesn't fall below expectations. **

**

* * *

  
**

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"W- Wa-Walter," His voice echoed in what seemed like a run down graveyard. Other than his own voice and his frantic heartbeat Harry could only hear total silence. Harry fell to the ground, with a thud, on his knees as he grabbed hold of Walter's limp hand convulsively.

"Get up, Walter," Harry shook Walter violently but Walter remained unresponsive, his eyes eerily blank. Harry pulled at his friend, nearly pulling out some of the buttons of Walter's dress shirt as he struggled with his much heavier friend but he couldn't lift him up.

"Walt, Please," Harry voice showed the panic he was feeling inside. His friend's head flopped around in a way that made Harry's blood freeze.

"Tie him up," The voice ordered again.

Harry turned around amazed he had forgotten the man behind him.

A hand swiftly got hold of the back of his collar and started dragging him across the ground.

"NO, NO, Let me GO!" Harry yowled as he tried to struggle with all his might. He nearly choked as the front of his shirt pushed into his throat mercilessly. He dragged his feet in the ground as he pulled at his buttons to get some air. Through the mini dust storm he was leaving in his wake he could see Walter still lying on the ground where he had fallen, motionless.

"Leave me ALONE!" Harry continued to struggle as the man propped him against a slab.

Harry tried to get up but before he could try ropes suddenly appeared out no where and wrapped themselves around him. From his vantage point Harry could see the scene unfolding in front of him. There were two men; one was the cloaked shadowy figure while the other was a short mousy sort of man. The shorter man was hunched over in a sort of subservient way that implied the other man was the one in power.

The shorter man seemed to be assembling a cooking pot of sorts while the taller mysterious man was wandering around Walter.

"Don't you dare- Don't you dare touch him," Harry threatened, voice low, even tied up he was feeling more scared for his friend then for himself.

"Dear, dear, Harry, such pain, such bravado," The taller man mocked Harry. The man now ignored Walter and started strolling towards the pot in front of him.

"You- you know me," Harry asked, confused.

"The whole world may have forgotten you but not me, dear Harry. Your Lord is a generous and thoughtful master, is he not, Wormtail."

"Yes, master," The shorted man answered in a slimy fashion grinning like a demented fool as he lifted his wand to stir something in the pot.

Harry felt a stab of pain in his forehead but he ignored it for the larger problem that was quite literally at his feet. A large snake was sinuously slithering around him. Harry gulped and tried to not make any sudden movements.

"_Kill master Kill,"_ An inhuman voice reached Harry and he looked around wildly trying to figure out the source. The smaller man was still working over the pot while the one who called himself Lord had coaxed the snake towards himself and was petting it.

"_There, there Nagini, you shall feast soon enough. The dead boy is plump and fresh."_

"What are you saying- to that snake?" Harry panicked even further. What the man was saying to the snake implied that-

The man chucked and Harry got a proper look at his face for the first time. He was a pale man with a sharp jaw and dark eyes. He looked like the kind of man who would stand out no matter what crowd he was placed in.

Harry's attempts at trying to get out from the ropes gained another burst of momentum. "What have you done with Walter?"

"No pulse, no breath, no soul, I believe that constitutes as being dead, dear Harry."

"NO," Harry howled feeling the loss acutely. Deep down inside he had begun to suspect it but to have it confirmed was heart wrenching. Harry tried to free himself but it was useless.

"So unfair to lose a friend so early in life but life is rarely fair, young Harry. See the cruelties and indignities it has brought upon me. For the past ten years I have to live in such ignominy and seclusion. The greatest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, destitute and roaming amongst muggles," The man sighed.

"You," Harry whispered finally understanding who this man was.

The man smirked. "So you _have_ heard of me. My notoriety hasn't perished as I had feared."

"What do you want with me," Harry asked instead of commenting on Voldemort's ludicrous notions of popularity.

"It's ready, master," Wormtail squeaked, voice laced with pleasure.

"Finally," Voldemort clapped his hands. He then pulled out a knife from under his cloak. It glinted in the rising moon and Harry leaned away as the man walked forward.

The short stabs of pain in his head had multiplied to the point where Harry couldn't differentiate when one ended and the other began. Even in the November cold, sweat started appearing on Harry's face as he struggled to endure the alarming, unexplained pain. He could only discern that it was growing exponentially with each step Voldemort took towards him.

"Do the honours, Wormtail," The man casually threw his servant the knife.

The mousy man shuffled towards Harry and pulled up his sleeve roughly and pierced the skin. Blood welled out from the wound but Harry was in no position to notice it as the pain in his head surpassed the pain in his arm.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what would Dumbledore say when he sees one of his pet Gryffindors so defeated at the sight of such paltry adversity," Voldemort crooned in his ear mistaking the reason for Harry's grimace of pain.

"Dumbledore can bugger off," Harry grinded his teeth together as he spoke.

The man chuckled low and steady. "I forgot, Harry Potter, does not even exist in the wizarding world. I knew Dumbledore and his Muggle Loving ways would be the ruin of us all. Sending a wizarding child to live with muggles; how utterly cruel."

Harry's eyes rolled in his head as the man patted him; the pain making him feel like his head could just explode.

The smoke in the large cooking pot turned to a purple shade and Wormtail began pouring out the liquid from a ladle into a small silver goblet.

"Here, master," Wormtail eagerly presented the liquid to Voldemort and even through his pain Harry was conscious of how sickening the subservience was.

The man lifted his goblet towards Harry, "To Harry Potter." He then gulped the contents of it in one go.

"Give me your wand, Wormtail," The man commanded. His expression was a cross between impatience and delight. His servant gave him the wand and the man twirled it a little, showing off.

Voldemort closed his eyes and waved his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry clenched his eyes closed as he expected another green light to hit him but nothing happened.

"NO, this cannot be," Voldemort growled as he threw the wand in a fit of anger, "It was supposed to WORK!" The snake tried to sooth the man by wriggling itself across his leg but Voldemort shook it off.

Harry stared at the scene with confusion and apprehension. Gone was the almost relaxed persona of before and was now replaced with the furious demonic creature.

"The heart, we should have gone for the heart. Blood was obviously a weak substitute," The man eyed Harry viciously like he was the snake and Harry was the prey.

Even the short man looked apprehensive but he picked up the knife once again.

Harry once again began his quest to release himself. He struggled furiously against the ropes trying to wriggle out from under them but while he was skinny he wasn't a skeleton and from the looks of things he was about to turn into one.

Wormtail looked him in the eye for the first time. He still looked reluctant but the hand which held the knife was steady and firm.

Harry's heartbeat reached an all time high and it wildly drummed in his ears. As the knife pressed into his shirt, the man holding it muttered, "Sorry, James," and an explosion seemed to happen. *BOOM*

Fireworks rose in the sky everywhere. Red, Blue, Yellow; all sorts of colours filled the graveyard. Harry opened his eyes to realize the knife hadn't pierced him and he was alive. Harry surveyed the area and noticed the short man was on the floor while Voldemort was steadying himself with the pot. And surprisingly enough the ropes were on the floor no longer tying him to the spot.

He made a run for it.

"Get him, Wormtail," Voldemort snarled.

Harry hid behind one of the tombstones trying to figure out how he was still alive.

"Come out, come out, Harry Potter. Can't stay hidden forever."

Harry crawled to a neighbouring tombstone taking advantage of the moon hiding behind clouds.

"The heart you see is such an interesting component of the human body. It contains links to all three of the vital energy sources for a functioning wizard; the life source, the soul and the magic source," Voldemort lectured sounding a lot calmer than before, "Your blood may have not worked but your heart might just trigger the potion's components, after all you were my last victim."

Harry leaned against the tombstone cursing his own loud heartbeat for rendering him utterly useless at hearing footprints.

"Well, if the game's over then Nagini can begin her feast on poor, old, Walter."

In less than a heartbeat later Harry stood up, trembling, but resolute. Walter was not going to be mutilated like this, "No!"

"Just like a Gryffindor to care for the dead over the living. Pathetic," Voldemort sneered, his eyes glittering madly.

"Don't you dare do anything to Walter," Harry's voice promised pain.

Voldemort laughed at the sight of the eleven year old threatening him. Grown men had died in front of him begging for mercy and here this boy was providing such an interesting contrast.

"Foolish little brave boy. You think you can stop me. _Nagini commence with the feast. _"

"_Stop, Nagini,_" Harry uttered. He stopped instantly surprised by another burst of snake hissing from his mouth. It was only a couple of months ago when he had talked to the boa constructor. He hadn't known he could speak to a snake again.

The large snake, Nagini, halted.

Voldemort cocked his head, eyes wide, "_You speak it?_"

Harry ignored him as his attention was more focused on Nagini and Walter. "_Turn back, Nagini, I will kill you if you don't._"

Wormtail staggered towards him with the knife in his hands ready to strike again but a sudden bolt of light hit the man and he collapsed.

"_Without a wand…a child..._ _How is it possible?_" Voldemort continued to hiss unfazed by his blubbering servant. Nagini slithered back looking as confused as a snake could look. It wrapped itself around her master.

"I don't know," Harry replied, voice cold, "and I don't care."

Another round of fireworks began and the whole place was once again submerged in light. In a flash the graveyard was full of people. Harry blinked in confusion almost convinced he was hallucinating.

"Harry," a strangled familiar voice reached Harry from the din of the celebrating fireworks. Harry looked up to see his godfather running towards him, his hair a wild mess.

"Wormtail," Voldemort roared. The portly man stumbled across the terrain and grabbed hold of his master's arm. In a twinkle of an eye they were gone.

"You Know Who lives!" An unfamiliar person cried out while her sighs were punctuated by other groans of dismay. The group of murmuring people started to look around the place curiously. One lady even picked up the fallen silver goblet and began examining it.

Sirius had raced up to Harry and was now holding onto him. "We were so scared, so worried when we realized you were missing."

"Walter," Harry looked into the distance unblinkingly.

"Yes, Walter disappeared along with you though I don't see what You Know Who could possibly want with a muggle…"

"Walter," Harry spoke his friend's name again, emotionlessly. Harry was having trouble formulating any thoughts about anyone other than his friend.

"Sirius, we found a child's body," a stranger spoke from behind them. Sirius gasped and turned to speak to the man.

As soon as Sirius let him go Harry fell to the ground. He was so tired; from the pain, exhaustion, from using magic. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Voldemort knows he's made a mistake but he still doesn't know what. How Harry was found and stuff will be revealed later. **


	14. Chapter 13

Harry gasped as he woke up from a troubling dream. Graveyards and green lights swirled in his head and he breathed heavily to get his mind in order. Harry looked down and noticed he was sitting in a foreign bed wearing clothes that were not his.

Harry looked around the room and noticed other empty beds like the one he was currently occupying. Harry would have concluded the place seemed to be a hospital if it weren't for the fact that whole place looked like it was built in some medieval castle just like the ones Jeremy loved to read in his books about Knights. There were beds, medical charts and medicines lined up on the shelves in large containers but there were also ancient torches and stone covered walls.

Behind him was a large stained glass window which blocked his view but was useful in telling him it was daytime and it was raining outside. Harry leaned against the bed and sighed. He couldn't fathom where he was and his head was too woozy to force him to question why.

A lady hurried in wearing what seemed like a nurses' uniform. She had a kind face that was scrunched in concentration as she checked his forehead for a fever.

"Feeling better, Harry," She stuck a thermometer in his mouth before he could answer.

Harry shrugged awkwardly deciding that formulating words with a thermometer in his mouth wasn't worth it.

"Good to see your temperature's back to normal," The lady nodded in approval as she read the thermometer.

Harry looked back at her blankly.

"Umm, where am I?"

"The hospital wing," She smiled politely as she started to settle him in his bed.

"Umm... the hospital wing…" Harry asked with his head resting on the pillow.

"At Hogwarts, of course. They decided against St. Mungo's because they thought it would be quieter and safer here," The lady snorted as she continued to tuck him in, "When will they ever learn that chaos and bedlam is only one turned over cauldron away."

Instantly the soft, woolly blanket covering his body felt like it had turned to lead. The word Hogwarts brought back the reality that had for a few precious moments been locked in the deep recesses of his mind. He was at Hogwarts and Walter was dead.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry frantically clawed off the sheets as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, dear," The lady muttered but she had a pail all ready for him in the blink of an eye.

* * *

After he was violently sick the lady had given Harry some medicines that got rid of the nausea and helped him drown back to sleep. When he woke up again he realized he wasn't alone. Sirius Black was sitting next to his bed, on a chair, reading a newspaper. Harry belatedly realized that the pictures were moving.

Once the man noticed Harry was awake he pretty much threw the newspaper on the floor with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling? Don't see polka dotted dancing hippos do you.'

"The polka dotted what. Why would I be seeing dancing hippos?"

"You never know what the after affects are for getting knocked out for three days."

Harry shook his head as he pulled himself from under the blanket, sitting up straight.

"Three days..."

"Yes, you were out for the better part of three days but since you were in Poppy's capable hands I knew you'd get better soon. I think I've spent half my life over here watching dancing hippos."

"How many fists fights _did_ you get into?" Harry asked incredulously, trying to distract himself from the real questions he wanted to ask.

"It was more duels with magic that turned my hair green than fist fights but I've had my share of broken noses as well."

Harry didn't reply and they sat in complete silence for a few seconds.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Tracking charm; did you honestly think I was going to forget your Diagon Alley escape extravaganza? Had to keep track of you somehow. Once your friends alerted me that you were missing I used it to get to your location. It was pretty good in telling us where you were but getting there was a whole other issue. Every single time I apparated I ended up in the wrong place. I had to call up my mates in the Auror department so they could break that damnable mislocator charm on that graveyard."

"You said it's been three days. Do you know how my friends are?" Harry asked quietly.

"Jeremy is switching schools. He's going off to Smeltings."

"But- but Jerm would never…" Harry looked away, distressed.

"His parents thought the school was too dangerous for their only child and they immediately applied for transfer..."

"And what about Ali and Terrance, how are they doing."

"I haven't had the opportunity to talk to either of them. Terrance hasn't been attending most of his classes and Ali looks too forlorn for any conversation. Poor boys... One friend dead, the other missing…"

"So, that's the story you guys are using. So how did Walter die; a freak accident, or did you actually tell everyone that he was murdered," Harry clenched his fists.

"a-snake bite-," Sirius faltered seeing Harry's expression.

"How did you explain all that? Doesn't the green light leave any marks?" Harry asked still looking agitated.

"Actually, no, the killing curse leaves no marks at all. Sucks away the life source completely out of a person's body but leaves the body intact. We had to create a fake wound…" Sirius trailed away realizing that Harry probably didn't want a lecture.

"So, what about me. I've been kidnapped, run away, what?"

"We decided to keep it open ended in case you wanted to-"

"Go back! How the hell can I go back. Not when-not when-This is all my fault. I-" Harry looked down feeling too overwrought to care how close he was to crying, "Bugger it all."

Harry got up and slammed his foot in the side table. Things on it just jostled around and he felt angry at not being able to do it permanent damage. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder that Harry roughly shoved off.

"I wish I were dead instead of Walter and and-" Another bit of furniture felt the wrath of Harry Potter.

"It's okay to be upset but you can't blame yourself," Sirius tried to pacify him.

"I seem to be the root cause of trouble for practically every bleeding person I know. It's my blasted fault Walter was looking for me in the first place and we were taken because VOLDEMORT wanted to get me there," Harry roared.

Sirius looked visibly shaken.

"He said my name; he knew me and you know what he said about Walter. He wanted his snake to eat him; I couldn't let him do that."

Hands wrapped around Harry in an attempt to sooth his anger but Harry tried to pull away but the arms drew him in.

Harry swore into Sirius's robes still feeling strung up.

"Don't swear, Harry," Sirius corrected him.

"And why the hell not? You do it all the bloody time," Harry mumbled almost petulantly.

"Well, I'm the adult and you're the chid and when kids swear they make the adult feel really, really old."

Harry couldn't stop the snort. "You're too vain for your own good."

"I know."

* * *

Sirius had come in early the next day. Madam Pomfrey, as the nurse lady had introduced herself, had declared that Harry was a very quiet and delightful patient.

"Should have seen the little firecracker you really are before she says such nice about you," Sirius sighed.

Harry sipped on his soup when he realized something.

"Where are my dutiful parents? You'd think they'd be jumping for joy seeing me at Hogwarts right now. Haven't seen them since…you know," Harry shrugged.

"We've been keeping vigil by your bedside for three days," Sirius answered quietly, "They're just scared-"

"I'm pretty sure I don't bite," Harry noisily slurped on his soup showing how the conversation was completely over at his end.

Once he was done Sirius had announced he was to have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore at eleven. Harry looked down in his lap not waning to show how unenthusiastic he was about the situation. He knew he would be asked questions about the hows and whys of what had happened. He knew he was too confused to answer any in detail and he was scared they would conclude something inane like he had murdered Walter or something.

Harry was sent in for a bath in an unexpectedly modern bathroom. It wasn't broken in places like the ones in Stonewall and the water was warm too.

At precisely eleven the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and in walked Dumbledore and his parents along with Sirius.

His mother looked at him like he would break and Harry looked away trying to be indifferent.

As he had predicted they began asking him questions and Harry haltingly tried to narrate the incident. Moments later Harry could feel something in the back of his head. It was like a faint buzzing; not painful yet annoying enough to warrant notice. Harry looked up straight into the twinkling, blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Stop it," Harry blurted without even thinking. He was instantly embarrassed.

"Stop what," Lily asked frowning. Harry didn't think it was possible but Albus Dumbledore's gaze became even more piercing but to Harry's relief the buzzing in his head stopped.

"Nothing,' Harry muttered ducking his head down.

"Once the portkey landed and the killing curse," She paused, "- hit Walter. You say someone tied you up."

"Yeah, um…I was tied to a tombstone and -and there was this knife that Wormtail used to get blood from my arm…"

"Wormtail!" James asked urgently, "He's supposed to be dead, are you sure that was the name you heard."

"Um… that's what Voldemort kept calling him."

"Okay, so this officially confirms that the rat is alive," Sirius spat.

"Rat, you mean Walter's rat. He had a rat too and it was acting so weird. We were running after it when we found the gameboy."

"Oh my, we seem to have made a grievous mistake in your safety procedures, Harry. We completely underestimated Mr. Pettigrew's ability to survive explosive situations," Dumbledore uttered quietly.

"Harry, that rat was a person. He could change into a rat at will. He was an old friend who turned traitor when we needed him the most," James tried to explain.

"So that's why he said your name when he tried to stab me," Harry asked still not meeting the man's eyes, "Voldemort wanted my heart for whatever they were cooking in the pot. He said I was his victim or something."

"His victim," Sirius leaned in closer.

"It was obvious from the get go that young Harry had undergone something profoundly magical that night when he and his brother were attacked. His great bursts of magic were a reaction to something. Just what, I could not surmise then but I have some theories on this matter now," Even Dumbledore sounded slightly confused and Harry was grateful he wasn't the only one baffled by the situation.

"Did he say any more, anything to signify what he wanted from you?" Lily asked still taking notes.

"He had this wand that he tried to use… the avada or something and he said I was his last victim."

The shock in the room was palpable.

* * *

**This version of Harry swears a bit but I don't intend to make it a crucial part of him. I guess in a world without girls like Hermione and friends like Jeremy he's developed the habit. **

**There was supposed to be no drama in this chapter. I had written patches of this chapter with calmer dialogues but Harry needed an outburst.. I think. Did you think it was OOC. **


	15. Chapter 14

**BIG HUGE NOTE: This was the chapter that wouldn't finish which is a shame since nothing plot worthy actually happens here. I know you'll be throwing shoes at me after you've read this so _expect absolutely __nothing that moves the plot forward._ This will deal with a small side plot that needed to get finished before bigger decisions were made. **

**The delay in the update was solely due to real life barging in. I had a couple of major projects to complete and they took every second of free time I had. **

**Umm.. don't kill me after you've read this. You will get nothing you wanted to read.**

* * *

"His w-what?" James stammered; what colour he had in his skin disappeared instantly.

"His last victim," Harry shrugged, trying to hide how hard his heart was thumping because of the reactions his words elicited. Half the sounds in the rooms were drowned out the noise thudding in his ears.

Dumbledore placed his gold half moon spectacles on a side table and exhaled loudly letting a bit of his moustache float wispily in the air.

"Then it is as I had feared," Dumbledore spoke after a pregnant pause.

"Feared? Headmaster, what are you saying? What does this imply?" Lily stood up as she smothered the feather she was writing with, on one floating table.

"Did you ever think that a boy so affected by the events of Halloween ten years ago was not harmed in Voldemort's attack?"

"Of course he was," Lily answered slowly.

"What if we were wrong? What if this one boy was the only one harmed by Voldemort. What if Voldemort never got the opportunity to reach the actual target of his Prophecy."

"But, but, the prophecy and, and that spy of yours; he said from the very first moment we discovered Voldemort's plot that he was going to go after…" James trailed off as he tugged at a messy strand of hair.

"Yes," Dumbledore exhaled, "We are very familiar with Voldemort's interpretation of the prophecy but what we don't know how he actually tried to execute the prophecy."

"Hold on, a Prophecy! They exist?" Harry blurted, his gaze wildly circled the room pausing at every adult around him.

"I think it might be wise to continue our conversation elsewhere," Dumbledore eyed Harry who was twitching at the edge of his bed, implying that Harry should be left in the dark.

"No, no, you can't send me off like some gormless duffer. It's not fair everyone else decides what I should hear and what I shouldn't," Harry protested feeling like his life depended on it.

"Harry, please don't be difficult. There are important things we need to discuss that are vital for your future," Lily pleaded but Harry was not moved.

"Then it makes more sense that I stay behind. It's _my_ future at stake and I don't trust you lot with it," Harry bit his tongue immediately startled by how much he sounded like his uncle Vernon.

Someone coughed but Harry was too busy being horrified with himself to look up.

"I think the boy's right. He needs to know the truth," Sirius spoke up hesitantly supporting Harry.

"He's too young," Lily muttered quietly, "He's just a child."

"Yes, he is too young, Padfoot," James Potter sided with his wife, "You know the reasons we've kept this information away from Daniel."

"But the fact remains I am not Daniel," Harry whispered softly.

James cleared his throat, "No, you're not." He raised a hand as if to pat Harry's head but Harry subtly arched away avoiding contact. He was still not used to close physical contact with adults.

"I think we can carry this conversation even with young Harry in this room," Dumbledore looked Harry with great scrutiny; "I gather this information will reach him even if we do not allow him access now."

Dumbledore continued to explain what his theory was, "There was always that seedling of doubt in my mind about who our true saviour was in spite of the articles being written all over the world."

"Then why did you let the uproar in the Wizarding World reach such a crescendo if there was doubt in your mind?"

"Just because my great grandfather worked in the proofreading section of the Daily Prophet eons ago does not mean that I have the control over what the Daily Prophet prints. They are a free institution that does what it pleases," Dumbledore tried to bring some lightness to the conversation but none of the people facing him were even remotely amused. Harry continued to try and follow the conversation but he felt like he was missing a good chunk of history.

"But you let an innocent child bear the brunt of media and public scrutiny. We don't live in a house without any neighbours needlessly. You could have negated what they were saying. You could have at least expressed your doubts," Lily argued. James looked too stunned by the on goings to speak.

"And then what? One Potter child was targeted by Lord Voldemort that night. This was common knowledge by the first dawn of November. We would have simply put the attention from one child to another," Dumbledore stood up and strolled along the spaced between the rows of beds.

"Can't you see the attention we paid to Harry has already put him in such grave danger? The danger that lurks on the underbelly of Voldemort's twisted mind has already targeted the boy. He has already knows death as intimately as a seasoned Order member. Could you imagine what would have happened if the whole world decided to find the mysteriously hidden Potter twin? His safety would have been compromised greatly."

"They couldn't have reached him. He repelled all magical beings. He would have flattened them" Sirius tried to reason.

"All I can imagine is Lily's sister's neighbourhood being flattened if a horde of wizards and witches did track him down. It would be chaotic to say the least."

Sirius pursed his lips as if in deep thought, "So our assumptions about the Prophecy are completely wrong?"

"It is still a developing theory although Voldemort's words and actions give me proof I never had before."

"But what does he want from Harry; revenge? If not then why didn't he kill him," James finally spoke up.

"Didn't he? I clearly heard Harry mention the killing curse in his recollections. Voldemort did indeed try to murder him but failed to so. Whether it was because of his own weakened state or some other cause is something I haven't been able to understand."

"Not a hint of this must get to anyone. Not even to Daniel," Dumbledore cautioned as he pulled something out from one of the pockets in his robes. His expression changed to a mildly pleasant one, "Lemon drops anyone?"

* * *

Harry had spent next few hours trying to give more useful details. Around lunch time they vacated the room so Harry could have his lunch in peace. After lunch Harry tried to find some comfort in sleep but all he got was fretful sleep that was coloured in green light and featured demented laughter all around him. Once he woke up in the evening he felt even more tired. He lifted his head wearily and found the room occupied by his mother and Godfather. Harry eventually decided to let them know he was awake and stood up to stretch his legs.

"Oh, good you're awake. Madam Pomphrey's given you a clean bill of health so it's best if we start packing. Sirius brought back your belongings from your school," Lily explained as she opened a ratty suitcase that Harry knew was his.

Harry shoulders drooped and he started to dig his foot into the stone floor. A light tap on his shoulder caught his attention he looked up into Sirius' face. The man's eye brows made a concerned V. He jutted his head once asking him what was wrong. Harry morosely shook his head. Sirius nodded as though he comprehended what Harry wanted.

"I'll keep Harry, I'm his Godfather so it's only proper that I do the honours," Sirius announced to Lily who was busy rummaging through a trunk.

"And what's wrong with our son staying at our place," Her eyes narrowed as she placed a garment back on top of the pile which Harry recognized to be his one of his underpants.

Harry looked away embarrassed. Aunt Petunia never really went through his clothing unless she had to dunk it in the washing machine. She simply threw at him anything Dudley outgrew and after that it was his responsibility to make sure his clothes were ironed, cleaned and tear-free.

Harry sat down back on his bed in a heap. He was still feeling knackered and cranky and the hullabaloo around him wasn't helping. His mind was swirling with thoughts about Prophecies and snakes that made his head hurt. He wanted a nice, cosy rug; a good show of gladiators on telly and his friends besides him. A sudden pang of home sickness hit him but he didn't know what home was anymore. Even Stonewall High was not the haven it once was. There were too many memories of all his friends that were forever tarnished by Walter's death. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"You know what Harry wants," Sirius continued solemnly in the background and Harry firmly wiped the tear before anyone could notice it.

"Is there no way you would reconsider. We would be very happy to accommodate you," Lily leaned down to look at Harry in the eyes. This action finally broke him out of his reverie.

"I would rather stay with Sirius if you don't mind," Harry mumbled tiredly not even trying to put any sentiment behind his words. The Potter household was always full of too many emotions for him to handle and he was too weary to handle being the focus of all of them.

"And I'll be very happy to keep him," Sirius smiled at his Godson fondly.

"Have you looked at your apartment recently? I went to get your mail from there and I could barely get in. None of my cleaning charms worked. I nearly broke my neck over all those bottles rolling about and your last girlfriend was still living over there," Lily pointed out trying to look like she didn't mind Harry's negative reply.

"She was?" Sirius was bemused.

"Yes, apparently you told her to wait and you never returned. She cleaned up the guest bedroom and was happy to mooch off your food and your money."

"Was she blonde?" Sirius scratched his chin completely missing the point. Harry raised his eyebrows at the implication.

"We will have this conversation when my son isn't hanging onto every word we say. I refuse to let you pollute him," Lily was adamant.

"He's a boy; it's bound to come in handy in the future…" Sirius trailed off understanding how much peril his life was in.

"Clean up your apartment and then I'll let you take Harry," Lily took Harry's hand and patted it.

"Fine," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Harry, please just give me one more day. Your insufferable mother won't let me take you until I clean out my clutter. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"Okay," Harry exhaled not caring anymore.

* * *

The Potters led him into the living room after their floo ride, which Harry hadn't seen in his last visit. It had high ceilings covered in wooden beams that traversed the length of the cavernous room. An expensive looking television set was switched on although it only showed static. Whatever tape that was running on the VCR was long over.

On the centre glass table were plates filled with half eaten food. A prone figure lay on a beige sofa and Harry squinted to realize it was Rose Potter.

"I think she's asleep," James whispered.

"No she isn't," The girl's voice was heavy with sleep but still obviously awake. She blinked blearily and got up. Her sluggishness evaporated at the sight of Harry.

"What is he doing here?" Rose exclaimed shrilly pointing at Harry rudely.

"Love, I told you about what was happening-" Lily tried to explain.

"This is so unfair. I told you I don't want him staying with us," The girl shouted completely immersed in her fury.

"Rose, please listen-" but the girl barged off, slamming the door behind her.

"Now she's going to refuse all her meals and give us the silent treatment for days," Lily sighed wearily.

"Well, it's a good thing I won't stay here too long," Harry tried to break the glumness but his words caused seemed to be source of even more dreariness.

"She didn't mean what she said," James tried to explain. The man ran his hand through his hair a number of times, unconsciously.

"She meant exactly what she said. She doesn't want me in this family and I'm okay with that," Harry muttered.

"She has spoken to you about this," James peered at him owlishly.

"Course she has," Harry confirmed, shrugging awkwardly.

"I think it's time I had a firm talking with her. She never stops to think about the consequences of anything she does," James paced furiously.

"I think you had better do the talking. I'll tuck Harry in," Lily eyed her husband nervously. The man nodded and walked out.

"I don't need to be tucked in," Harry rubbed his elbow uncomfortably.

"Alright, then at least let me take you to your room."

Lily levitated the trunk and led both Harry and the trunk up the stairs. Harry walked on the stairs wearily eyeing the truck that was several inches above the ground. Harry was right behind it and he didn't want to be squashed if gravity started to work again so he was subtly trying to press against the wall so he could miss the brunt of a full on collision.

As they walked by the pink door Harry heard furious voices coming from what he remembered to be Rose's room.

"And She's at it again," Lily shook her head sadly, "That girl is such a Hungarian Horntail when she's angry."

Lily opened the grey door and gestured for Harry to enter the salmon coloured room. Lily switched the lights on. The trunk neatly landed in an empty corner and Harry walked feeling his feet sink in the plush carpet.

"In case you need to use a bathroom you can get to it by using the door next to the closet. We don't have a family bathroom on the upper story because we've adjusted each bedroom to have its own en-suite. I hope you can find your way around easily," Lily smiled down at him.

She suddenly wrapped her hands around Harry and he stumbled backwards in shock.

"What are you doing," Harry gasped in a moment of panic unable to understand what was happening to him. He genuinely thought she was trying to strangle him.

Lily's face scrunched up and Harry was worried she was going to start crying but she regained the control of her emotions seconds later.

"I'm sorry," She blinked at him, "I forgot myself for a moment there."

"I'm sorry, too," Harry looked at his feet as he mumbled. "I didn't get what you were trying to do."

Lily's eyes widened but she kept her silence about this subject. "I'll leave you to change."

"Good Night, Harry," Lily murmured and shut the door behind her.

"Good Night," Harry replied to the empty room.

* * *

Harry woke up almost as if someone had slapped him.

He lifted the covers from his head so he could breathe easier. Eventually his heart started to calm down and Harry rubbed his forehead trying to remember what he had been dreaming about.

Harry froze when he heard shuffling near his door and then a gentle thud. Harry checked his wristwatch and knew the time was certainly not right for anyone to be out and about. Harry was feeling too awake to fall asleep again and too curious to ignore the sounds. After another thud Harry sprang out of his bed. Even with the radiators in the room it was still a shock to his system how chilly the atmosphere was. Harry reached for his hoodie so he could get some warmth back in his system and slipped on his ratty trainers.

Harry carefully opened his door tiptoed out in the landing. There was no one outside. He was baffled about what to do next but a thump from the story below him helped him make his decision. Years of practice of being as quiet as possible helped Harry as he silently stepped down the stairs.

"What are you doing," Harry hissed at the pink clad Potter. Rose was standing on an armchair trying to reach a shelf. She nearly tipped over the armchair in surprise but managed to stabilize herself by holding onto the shelf above. She managed to grasp whatever it was that she was reaching and climbed down in a practiced move. She headed for the front door.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She sneered at him draping her dangling muffler back over her neck.

"Running off into the wild," Harry scoffed back.

"Close enough, I'm running away," She sniffed and placed the key she held in her hands in the lock.

Harry scratched his head, "Err…why?"

"Because of you, you stupid berk. I refuse to stay in this house one minute longer." The lock clicked; Rose fiddled with the door knob and the main door opened smoothly.

"You do know I'm only here for the night," Harry informed her. She looked surprised by this new titbit but the looked of disgust reappeared in her eyes.

"My dad shouted at me; _me_ for the first time _ever_ and all because of you. I don't think I'll let them forget this easily."

The girl picked up her sickenly pink rucksack with dancing ponies on it that actually did dance.

"Can't you folks fly away or something if you want to run away?" Harry asked her before she could step out.

"I'm _not_ a dragon though give me a broom and I bet I could fly your pants off," Rose challenged.

"I'd rather keep my pants on and my feet on the ground, thank you very much," Harry replied tersely. "Why don't you take the fireplace?"

"It's too loud and my mum has wards on it," Rose retorted curtly.

"And what about the door, doesn't it have some hexes and voodoo magic on it."

"You'd have to be completely pigeon headed to even think about walking into that doorway cause the curses my mum has on them would have anyone bleeding to death. Only a Potter would be able to go through the door and live."

"So, I'm safe then from getting attacked by something your mum sets out…" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, probably, forgot bout you," Rose shrugged as she pulled her rucksack on her back and walked out.

Harry followed the girl outside and felt the cold chill his bones. He quickly stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Even in the dark and bad weather Harry could tell the front garden would be a sight to behold. Harry imagined one could easily play a good bit of football when the sun was out. He gave the icy glass one lingering glance before following Rose. She was only a small way ahead of him so he easily caught. The reason he was following her was part curiosity and part responsibility to help her out if she got into trouble. He didn't want someone else to get hurt under his watch.

"Stop following me," Rose whined.

"Try and stop me."

"I mean it, Bugger off!" She shouted but Harry smiled condescendingly, unknowingly acting eerily like her older brother.

Rose glared at him and then seemed to decide to ignore him. The pair walked along a field near the dirt road. She crawled under a rip under the barbed fence and Harry was horrified to realize what they were walking into.

"It's the motorway; we're not supposed to be here," Harry nearly pulled his hair in frustration as the road came into view. Cars whizzed pass them at great speeds even though it was dark out and very late according to his watch.

"So what," She snorted as she climbed over a concrete barrier that was last barricade between them and the road.

"Why are you going from there? Do you have a death wish?" Harry hollered at her. A car went by them at a speed that made the ground rumble.

"The motorway's always blocked. Whenever I switch on the telly it's the same old boring news about the motorway traffic congestion," Rose replied trying to sound knowledgeable.

"It's in the middle of the night so there couldn't possibly be any congestion. The cars will be going at 90 kilometres per hour," Harry tried to reason with the girl who instead of listening to him ran across to the concrete barriers that divided the road in the middle. "The motorway is not meant for pedestrians. I bet you'll be smashed into smithereens."

"Go back then, you daft fool if you're so scared," She simply yelled back, her braids flying wildly in her anger, "I told you I don't want you hanging around. I can take care of myself and I know Remus' place is right in that glowing village over there."

Rose pointed at lights glowing in the distance that indicated a good number of houses were nearby.

"And that's your brilliant plan. That man's your parent's friend. He'll bring you back in a jiffy."

"Today's going to be the full moon and he's going to be out howling in the woods or something. He'll be too tired to notice me hiding in the guest bedroom."

"Howling, what is he? A werewolf," Harry sneered. A car went by him paralyzing his movements for the moment.

"Duh," Rose shook her head at his stupidity as she put one leg over the barrier.

Harry ran across the length of road behind Rose forgetting his apprehensions momentarily.

"Cor, you aren't joking with me," He asked her gleefully. Werewolves were his absolute favourite and he hadn't ever thought werewolves could actually exist.

"Nu uh," Rose replied. Her tongue stuck out as she daintily pushed herself over to the other side of the concrete barrier.

"A real live werewolf, I actually met a real life werewolf," Harry laughed hysterically. Even the howling wind couldn't possibly have masked the sound.

"You're barmy, you know that," Rosie looked back at him and didn't notice oncoming traffic.

"Look out," Harry yelled and grabbed onto her arm before she could run off any further in her panic. The blue Toyota veered off in one direction on the ice covered road in an effort to avoid hitting them.

Harry yanked her backwards so he could pin her against the concrete barrier dividing the road. Suddenly they were blinded by another set of headlights. Another car was heading straight for them. The car was on the lane very next to the concrete barrier probably hoping to overtake the swerving Sedan. Harry felt his heart sprint as he realized there was a very good chance they could be clipped by one of the side mirrors or the car itself.

Harry clenched his eyes and his mind raced in what he thought was his last thoughts. With every fibre in his body Harry wished he could be anywhere but there. He imagined himself standing somewhere safe vividly in his mind.

"Please, please, I want to go back to the cottage, the village anywhere but here," He wished furiously with determination.

*_crack_*

Everything went black; Harry was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Even through all this he kept a solid grip on Rose's hand.

They were not standing on the motorway anymore. Harry felt his stomach churn in a brutal manner; He desperately wanted to be sick. Not just because of the ordeal he just faced but because of his previous experience with magic that allowed him to move to different places. The last time something like this happened one of his best friends had been killed.

He finally looked up to realize that they seemed to be in the middle of a forest which was decidedly not the middle of the motorway and very, very empty. There was no sign of any kind of life and while an eleven year old might find an empty, dark, misty forest frightening, Harry felt grateful to see no Cauldrons or Rat-like men. A sniffle brought his attention back to the girl with him. Rose was sitting on the roots of a tree rubbing the back of her hand against nose.

"Where are we?" Harry spun around looking upwards amazed at the scale of the trees. The light from the moon could barely filter through the dense branches.

"How am I supposed to know," Rose bit at him but the strength of the venom was lost with the wail she ended the sentence with, "You brought us here."

Tear streamed down her pale face.

"Don't cry," Harry patted her braided head like he would a dog, unsure of what to do with crying females in the vicinity. Rose started to sniffle much louder, "I want my mum and dad," She whimpered, her voice choking with emotion. The pitch was getting louder and Harry stuffed his fingers in his ears.

"Belt up, my ears hurt," Harry whined but the wailing did not stop.

"I want to be back in my warm bed and have my mum with me," Rose sobbed, the sound finally muffled by the fact that she was resting her face against her knees.

"Should have thought about your comfy bed before running off like this," Harry hissed ferociously. He wanted to shake the stupid girl but they were in the middle of nowhere and she was acting like a complete baby so he was only one left to think. He sat down on the tree stump feeling like throwing a tantrum as well.

"And I want to go back to Aunt Petunia and my closet and forget about everything," He mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"You came out of the closet?" Rose's eyes were round as she forgot her distress and tears that slicked her face.

"No! Bird brain, that's where I sleep," Harry was horrified by the euphuism.

"Is it a muggle thing, then?" Rose asked curiously leaning in too close and Harry swatted at her half heartedly.

"Do you mind not badgering me? I'll throttle you if you don't stop."

"Well, fine," She huffed and looked away shivering in her pink hoodie. She pulled up her hood firmly around her head.

"How do you do all of this without a wand," She spoke again after a moment of quiet sniffling.

"Do what," Harry shrugged. He pulled his own zip up and huddled in his own lacking winter wear.

"Apparate. I may not know how to perform magic but Dad's taken me on side-along apparition to St Mungos when I fell from the knight bus once so I know how it feels although I think I blanked out in the middle. I thought we couldn't even Apparateuntil we're of age."

"I don't know and I don't care; it just happened, alright. Now let me think about how I'm going to get us out of this mess."

Harry felt helpless as he tried to think up of a solution to his dilemma. He didn't know where he was. He didn't think he could get himself back the way they came because he didn't even know how he did it in the first place and there was the fear that could end up back on the motorway waiting to be crushed under a car. He didn't know a lick of magic so he couldn't call for help in some mysterious magical way.

"What's that?" Rosie whispered and suddenly stood up.

"What's what?" Harry looked around craning his neck so he could see but all he could find in hidden depths of the forest was darkness.

"I heard a howl," Rose whispered. Her teeth chattered under the sudden breeze.

"Must be some wolf; Do we have wolves in Britain?" Harry scratched his head trying to remember.

"I dunno, but we sure do when it's the night of the full moon," Rosie hissed.

"Bugger," Harry stood up as well finally realizing the danger they could possibly be in. He was very well read on the dangers of being out and about on the night of the full moon.

"What is that?" Rosie panicked and grasped onto Harry arm. Harry tried to reclaim his arm but she wouldn't let go. Their tussle continued for a few seconds.

A faint rustling in the grass on their left interrupted them.

"I think I saw a pair of red eyes in the dark," Rose whispered dramatically.

"No, you didn't, you're just imagining things," Harry fervently hoped his bluff was true as he eyed the spot carefully.

"Maybe," Rose panted, "but it's better to be safe than AAAHHHHHH," Rose hollered on top of her lungs. Harry waved his arm in a defensive position at whatever she was screaming at instinctively.

Harry fell to the ground in the process and rolled away only moments before a large purple thing raged past the serene, willowy trees. Harry looked over to Rose who looked like her knees were trembling.

"It was a bunny rabbit," She moaned.

Harry's head hid the ground with a thud as he realized how futile all that fuss was and to top it off there was an enormous triple decker, purple bus standing in the middle of the forest. How it had travelled through the dense undercover was a mystery.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening," The spotty teen probably as old as a Sixth former blinked as he finally allowed himself to observe the area and realize his customer was on the ground.

"What you doin' down there?" Stan peered down at him.

"I fell over," Harry muttered indignantly.

"What you fell over for?" Stan cocked his head.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry mumbled.

"Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" Stan hauled Harry up.

"Stan," Rose cried out looking happier than he had ever seen her before.

"Rosie Potter, whatcha doing in a ghostly place like this an' at this time."

"We got lost and we thought we saw a werewolf," She explained in a woe begotten fashion.

"Which turned out to be a rabbit," Harry muttered bitterly as he tried to get the dust and leaves off him. He was annoyed by the icy, wet patch on his sides.

"Well, hurry up, Dan and Rosie. Gotta getcha outta the wolf territory. Just the thought gives me the creeps," Stan visibly shuddered. Harry wanted to correct Stan about who he was but a glare from Rose stopped him.

"It's the Knight Bus, we take it when we're in a fix and can't find no floo. Stan started working for it this summer; Helped us out when me and Dan got lost, again," She whispered to Harry.

"And how does one call, this err bus," Harry asked inquisitively.

"Sticking your wand arm out o' course," Stan overheard him, "Like you did just now."

"But we have no wand," Harry replied, confused.

"Very funny, Mr. Boy who lived. You can't prank me again. You're a Hogwarts Lad now ain'tcha. Must have your wand and all by now."

"I am not-" Harry tried to say but Rose smoothly slammed her foot on his.

"Get us back to Griffin's Hamlet would ya, Stan," She covered his pained curse with her own words.

"Sure, Rosie," Stan leaned forward and gestured for them to do the same, "Mrs. Uric's crup's going to have her little cruplets very very soon. We need to get her to St. Mungos for the Wild and Magical Creatures section as soon as possible. Be quiet as you can. The crup likes to get very loud when she hears voices," He whispered. He then gestured for them to climb in the bus.

They climbed in through the rear end entrance and Harry was baffled to see rows of beds instead of seats. There was only other passenger on the bus. The lady seemed to be curled in her bed with an animal beside her.

"Move it Ernie," Stan shouted loudly at the driver.

"Yowwllll," Some unearthly creature howled and all the three people standing at the end of the bus flinched at the pitch.

"Err, Sorry, forgo' my own wise words," Stan was sheepish.

Rose jumped on one bed and the engine revved. The bus suddenly accelerated at such a pace that made Harry fall down on one moving bed.

"Err, are they supposed to move," Harry gripped onto a brass headboard but looking at how everyone else was securely prepared for the movements he knew the answer. The bed he was holding onto moved once towards the left and then smashed right into Rose's bed.

"So, going back to your mum and dad, eh? Given up already," Harry asked her even though his bed was still thrashing about.

"I wish you'd jump off the bus," Rose muttered looking far too comfortable on her own travelling bed, "Or better yet go back to your muggles."

Harry didn't reply although that could be because he painfully collided with one side of the bus wall.

"Does this bus get to muggle places?" Harry asked, his voice sounding very strained.

The crup howled pitifully. Rose winced and rubbed her ear.

"If it's on land then we can get you there, Mr. Potter," Stan answered taking his elbows off his ears, "Could get you from Abberley to Zennor in minutes."

"Why are you asking that?" Rose was suspicious.

"Well, if you're running away, then I'll be off on my way as well," Harry abruptly decided.

"Eh? Where would you go?"

"Back to my aunt, like you said. I think it's time I forgot about this silly magical world and my magical family and go back to some other school."

"Magic isn't silly," Rose was offended though she regarded him warily confused by the sudden change.

"That's what you say. It's given me nothing," Harry steadily felt himself getting worked up. "And magic hurts people, it rips families apart and it killed my best friend!"

The crup whined mournfully.

Rose silently watched him from her own bed. "I didn't know," She uttered softly.

Harry's hands trembled. "You wouldn't, would you? You don't care," Harry spat.

"Maybe I had the right idea in first place," Harry continued. "No magic in my life would be so much easier. It should have been a dream but it's turned into a nightmare I- I-" Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it would not go away!

"It's okay," A gentle hand patted his shoulder as Harry shuddered to regain control.

A fat tear nearly slid down all the way down Harry's face which he promptly rubbed away, "I am so pathetic," Harry mumbled eventually, embarrassed even as he was thrashed about.

"That you are," Rose replied solemnly.

Harry snorted and half a smile appeared at her words.

"But every thing I said was true," Harry muttered decisively, "I don't want to go back. Not even back with Sirius. I just want to be normal again."

"But what about mum and dad, and and-" Rose shook her head frantically trying to think of a good enough reason.

"What you care," Harry retorted.

"I don't, but I care about how they'll feel. It'll be the same old sob-a-thon after they see your empty bed."

Harry was quiet.

"They're your mum and dad too you know," Rose stated blandly.

"Funny of all the people, _you_ should say that. Hey, Stan, could we make a stop at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**.**"

* * *

**I couldn't write this properly. I tried, I promise I did but I couldn't get it to the level I wanted it to get to and neither could I finish it to the point where I hoped to end the chapter. It got too long and apparently all this mundane stuff takes a lot longer to write then anything else.**

**Of course, the prophecy, everyone else's reactions to it will be shown in better detail but Harry's not obsessing over it right now. **

**Small note: Stan left Hogwarts after he completed his OWLS.**

**Sorry guys :(**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, kellyhp, sorry I couldn't reply to your pm. Hope you like the chapter. **

**And here it goes. **

* * *

"Here we go, Mr. Potter. You stop's here."

Harry nodded and got up from his bed. He looked out from the windows and saw the familiar lines of houses he had seen for most of his life. He stood on the gold steps for a few moments and finally decided to jump down feeling determined.

"Hey, wait up," Rose bounded behind him.

"What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

"Coming with you. So long Stan," Rose waved off. She handed him something metaliic like money but it didn't look familiar.

"Dontcha wanna go home?" Stan was confused. He scratched his head.

"You want to get that crup to the hospital don't you," Rose said. Stan nodded urgently.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? We'll call you back if we need you."

Stan shrugged and went back in. Harry called out to him but the bus was gone before he could blink.

"Mum hasn't let me in a muggle's house in ages so I thought I'd like to see one again," Rose informed Harry primly.

"Muggle's aren't animals and besides your house isn't any different except a bit posher," Harry informed her.

"Well, tell mum that. She'd be pleased."

"You tell her, I'm not going back."

Harry walked up the front path to the house and tried to open the door but it jiggled uselessly, completely locked.

"And how are we going to get in," Rose asked disappointedly, loud enough to wake up the whole street.

"Hush, Mr. and Mrs. Brown will get up to see what's going on," Harry admonished.

"Can't you do some magic to open it. I can only manage accidental magic," Rose said pointedly staring at him, "Doesn't happen when I'm thinking about doing it."

"It's not like I'm some kinda expert at it. Half the time I don't know how the heck it happens," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that you'd have to go to Hogwarts to be ace at it but you can still to it better than me, try some spell on it," Rose insisted.

"But I don't have a wand," Harry protested running a hand through his hair looking like a hedgehog afterwards.

"Wands are only amp- ampli," Rose stuttered and paused sullenly. Even in the street light Harry could tell she was embarrassed.

"Ampli…Er," Harry guessed, "Amplifiers.?"

"Yeah, that's the word; they amplify magic inside a wizard. Give it a bit of extra boost," Rose said.

"So," Harry questioned the random lecture.

"So, the magic's in you and me and everyone who's a witch or wizard; I'm not eleven but you are and somehow you manage to work it; you don't need the wand to amplify the magic for you," Rose clarified sounding smug for understanding whatever the phenomenon was.

"So open it," She urged.

It was part curiosity and part the urgency to get inside and away from the weather that led him to decide to make a move.

"Err.. I think I remember a spell, it was alihomra," Harry spoke waving his arm as he had seen a magician do in school.

Nothing happened.

Rose kicked him on the foot and Harry's eyes watered.

"You ninny, it's Alohomora. I read it in Dan's books and mum uses it sometimes for dramatic affect when I've locked my room."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried again with less hand waving and more concentration. He didn't have to wait to hear an ominous click.

"It's open, it's open," Rose squealed with delight and Harry found himself trying to hush the girl up.

"But you're staying out," Harry said as he blocked her way, "I'm going to call Stan and then you'll be _whoosh_ outta here."

Rose merely slipped from under his arm and scampered inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you had dogs? It smells like dog in here," She stated as soon as she entered.

"Yeah," Harry sniffed. The smell of Aunt Petunia's disinfectant was overpowered by a distinct dog smell that permeated the entrance, "Aunt Petunia would never let a dog in unless-" Harry paused, "-Aunt Marge is here."

Harry shook his head dispelling thoughts of his not-Aunt and tried to reach for Rose so he could drag her out but she stomped his foot.

"You've got to stop doing that," Harry shook his leg and winced.

"That's what Dan's been saying for ages. Haven't stopped then and won't stop now," Rose smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, you've seen the house, now get out... I'll try and call Stan back or something.." Harry grumbled.

"Har Har, I'm standing in the house of a living breathing muggle, and of my Uncle and Aunt no less. How could I miss that? Now, what does my only cousin look like?" She spoke more to herself.

Harry grumbled something about her being worse than Dudley.

She looked at the sofa sets and the television and finally got to the fireplace. There were pictures everywhere on the breast of the fireplace and its mantel.

"Is that him," Rose said as she squinted at one of Dudley's close ups, "He's a bit of a blob, isn't he?"

Harry agreed with her whole heartedly but his foot was smarting so he stood around looking moody hoping fervently Rose got bored soon enough.

"Is that his birthday, I see more presents then I've gotten in a lifetime. How many are they, a hundred?"

"Thirty Six if I remember correctly," Harry mumbled bitterly before he could help himself.

Rose whistled. Instead of walking away she fingered a few more frames.

"And is that my aunt, she doesn't look anything like-,"Rose poked the image in an odd fashion.

"Your mother," Harry completed blandly, "Are you done?"

"Why aren't you here," Rose said as her eyes wandered over the wide assortment of frames, "In these pictures?" She clarified.

"Why should I be?" Harry replied gruffly looking at his grubby shoe lace, "Stop being a prat and go away before you wake someone up."

GRR

Harry and Rose turned around almost at the same time.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Harry cautioned his sister with a small wave of the hand. At the steps of the stairs was an average sized bulldog. He bared his teeth in front of the two Potters and took a few menacing steps forward. Harry could have sworn the dog's eyes glinted evilly.

"Down boy, down, Ripper," Harry tiptoed back. He did not want to end up with his jeans bottoms ripped off again. Dudley had laughed about it for ages and he did not doubt Rose would do the same.

"Aww, who's a puppy wuppy. Come here boy," Rose suddenly called out from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed wildly, "Have you gone Barmy?"

Harry expected to have an armful of dog at his throat but instead he was faced with the unexpected. In a complete reverse of his usual behaviour, Ripper sniffed and cocked his head but remained still as if seeing them in a new light. He finally trotted forward and immersed himself in being petted by a gleeful Rose. For a few seconds Harry could only gape at the sight before him.

"Here, let me give you biscuit, you liddle widdle doggy," Rose pulled out a biscuit from her helpfully full rucksack.

Ripper wagged its tail and barked enthusiastically.

"Sshh, you'll wake someone up," Harry looked around half expecting Uncle Vernon pointing a riffle at him from behind.

"But he's so cute. Mum won't let me have a little puppy," Rose sighed to herself happily, "I didn't know you had a dog?"

"I don't. It's Aunt Marges," Harry explained.

As they say think of the devil and the devil will appear. The familiar voice of Aunt Marge reverberated loudly in the landing. "Where are you honeybunch, Ripper, did you catch whatever was making the noises?"

Harry quickly got hold of his sister's hoodie and pulled her towards the stairs. Before he could help her sneak out the large woman from above slowly started descending. Thinking quickly Harry quickly shoved Rose inside his cupboard and firmly shut the door behind her before she could protest.

"What is going on over here?" Aunt Marge, exclaimed loudly her eyes surveying the room beadily.

"Nothing," Harry answered trying to shove Ripper away from the cupboard.

"I saw you with my own two eyes. _You_ are trying to steal ripper," She intoned viciously jabbing her finger in the air.

"I am not," Harry frantically urged his mind for a better excuse, "I just came back from school."

"I knew the apple wouldn't fall far from the tree, trying to steal my sweetkins; Vernon, Petunia," Aunt Marge hollered up the stairs with a single minded determination.

There were loud thumping sounds from the upper story and Harry tensed in anticipation. He knew his Uncle and Aunt would be in a far worse mood being woken up in the middle of the night than if they had found him nestled in his cupboard in the morning. The presence of Aunt Marge was already an immense impediment to his plans.

"What is the matter, Marge? It's in the middle of the night. Your dog hasn't been sick all over the rug again?" Uncle Vernon boomed as he stepped down, each step creaking the staircase in a resounding way. Aunt Petunia tiptoed behind him trying to be as silent as she possibly could. Her hair was firmly curled in rollers and her eye mask perched over them precariously.

She gasped when she saw Harry looking like she was seeing the ghost of Christmas past.

Uncle Vernon grew purple and speedily got to Harry, "Boy, what are doing here?"

Vernon shook Harry firmly as he spoke spraying Harry with spittle.

"Stop it, Vernon," Aunt Petunia hissed wildly. For a moment it looked like she was going to help Harry but he knew better and fully expected the attack on his ear, "The neighbors will hear you."

"Ow, leggo," Harry yowled as she dragged him along her.

"You evil, wicked, boy. After all the things I've done for you, how dare you, _how dare you_ come back like this," Aunt Petunia hissed, "You have tormented my family long enough. The day you walked into that school I washed my hands off you for this year. You ungrateful burden. Do you know how much it cost my family to keep something like you as part of my family?"

"I haven't been bossing you around or being a bully. I don't even eat much. Besides you've been getting all that money from your sister," Harry protested rubbing his red ear.

"Even all the money in the world would not make me happy to have you around. You and your freakish powers are as unnatural as the sky is green. If there wasn't recession in the market we would have never kept you in the first place."

"Tell im," Aunt Marge roared nastily cradling her beloved dog, "Nasty bugger trying to swipe my precious Ripper. You should have given him a good thrashing,"

"_Shsss,"_ Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hushed the women.

"Mrs. Jameson will be up in a jiffy if she hears one peep from this house," Aunt Petunia whispered.

"Why did you come back, boy?" Uncle Vernon jabbed him in the ribs.

"To live with you, like I did before," Harry muttered, smally, feeling ridiculous for not thinking things through; for not expecting the welcome he knew he would get.

"No no no, completely unacceptable; I cannot imagine sharing a house with a murderer. I heard what happened at your school. Spent a full two days being glad you were dead but no, your people 'owled' me, yes, owled me, when I had specifically told them not to do so, to inform me that you were alive and the whole you being missing and probably dead was a cover up," Aunt Petunia ranted.

"Owl," Aunt Marge mouthed but was quiet, finding Petunia's fury too intense.

"I murdered no one," Harry growled feeling his control fade but his Aunt ignored him.

"How dare you think that I would want you back or has your family rejected you as well? Even precious Lily probably doesn't want anything to do with you, does she?"

"Yeah, Bad blood, I told you bad blood, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us," Aunt Marge goaded.

"Hey! My dad's not a wastrel and mum's no bad egg," Rose slammed the cupboard door open and walked out looking furious.

"Oh for the love of-," Aunt Marge wailed and ended up falling on the armchair behind her. She was securely caught in the middle because of the odd angle she fell in and with her legs draped over one arm of the armchair she could not find the momentum to get up.

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, his hair standing up on end. "You haven't brought back some of your freakish friends, have you?" Uncle Vernon addressed Harry as he shook him soundly.

"No, she isn't a friend," Harry choked out feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm his sister, not his friend, another one of your freaks. Come here, boy," Ripper raced towards the girl.

"Ripper," Aunt Marge moaned as her companion turned traitorous.

"Get out of my house!" Uncle Vernon threw Harry on the ground but Harry picked himself back up instantly.

"Gladly, but first I've got to call my mum," Rose interrupted before Harry could get a word out.

"Don't touch anything," Aunt Petunia rounded at her, hand firmly latched to Rose's shoulder but Rose shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me," Rose said slowly as if talking to an infant. Her green eyes glared piercingly. Harry was surprised to see his Aunt go pale almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Er…Petunia dear, what do we do now," Uncle Vernon had never looker meeker in his life but Aunt Petunia continued to stare at the child. Rose dialed the number looking surprisingly calm.

"Don't let 'er make the call," Aunt Marge tried to be sensible but nobody heard her. She was still flailing her legs about trying to get up without having to roll over to the floor first.

"Lo, mum, I know it's the middle of the night but… I'm not at home. Listen mum, stop screaming at me. I know I was bad, but I'm at Aunt Petunia's right now. Yes, you heard me right."

Rose placed the phone back on its rightful position. She chose to have a seat on the nearest sofa and looked around.

"I knew you lot were a bit nuts but, seriously, I did not expect such a freak show," Rose observed in her usual scathing way.

Uncle Vernon's patience cracked at that comment. He roared like an apoplectic elephant and bounded towards Rose who seemed in no mood to budge.

"Hey," Harry yelled and lunged onto his uncle's back before he could hurt his sister. He knew that look very well and usually found himself at the receiving end of a good thrashing after getting it. He thought it better to deflect the attention to himself than let Rose bear the brunt.

"What are you doing?" His uncle was further incensed by his actions but was suitably diverted. Harry found his feet being pulled at and realized Aunt Petunia had jumped into this odd tussle.

Harry heard a crack from the outside but thought he was imagining things. Before he knew it the door flew open and Lily Potter was standing at the entrance.

"What is going on?" Her voice warbled dangerously.

"Your son is attacking my husband," Aunt Petunia wailed as she gave a final tug at Harry's shoes.

"He was going to hurt Rose," Harry complained with his arms firmly around his Uncle's neck. His Uncle's eyes budged as he choked for air.

"Lo, mum," Rose greeted trying to look completely removed from what was happening around her.

"She's back from the dead," Aunt Marge promptly fainted.

"I said, what's going on," Lily repeated slowly just as Rose had earlier.

Harry dropped himself off his uncle's back and was grateful the man grew more concerned about his unconscious sister.

"Oh, call the doctor," He fretted as he tried to check her pulse. He even slapped her soundly to Harry's pleasure.

"She's not dead, Vernon. Let her be," Aunt Petunia hissed at her frantic husband.

Rose picked Ripper from the floor and ran towards her mother.

"This is all my fault, mum, I ran away and Harry followed and we ended up on the knight bus and then somehow over here," Rose tried to coherently string a sentence together.

"Once the full moon's over your father and I need to have a good talk with you. I am extremely disappointed in you," Lily looked into her daughter's eyes, sounding very grave. The woman's hair looked extremely untidy as if she'd only popped out of bed which Harry knew to be what had probably happened.

"I know, mum, m' so sorry, I never meant to be so naughty," Rose's eyes welled up and she looked genuinely contrite.

"Your children are a nuisance to proper society and heavens above," Aunt Petunia ranted angrily.

"Why was he attacking my daughter?" Lily asked her quietly as she stopped kneeling. Behind Aunt Petunia Harry's Uncle was attempted to wake his sister up by having her smell one of his old socks.

"Why would Vernon do such a thing? Do you honestly believe that troublesome son of yours?" Aunt Petunia grumbled. Uncle Vernon went back to the kitchen trying to find some smelling salts.

"I do," Lily stated, "Why shouldn't I?"

"He is an untruthful, ungrateful, ignorant child. How could you even think-"

"I have spent only a handful of moments with this child in front of me and yet I know every word from your mouth is an untruth, Petunia," Lily interrupted her before her sister could continue.

"Well, this is what I get, then. After all these years, this is the gratefulness that I get. You would choose that boy's word over mine," Aunt Petunia said acrimoniously, crossing her arms over her silk dressing gown.

"I _am_ grateful," Lily's voice grew gentler, "but I cannot allow you malign my son any longer. It is time you stopped."

"I should have known better that after all these years when you don't need my services as a nanny for your wretched son you could cast me aside. _Typical Lily behaviour_. I doubt you even care about me."

"I care about you, I always have. _Tuney_, you are my sister," Lily whispered softly.

"Then why did you never write to me or call me?" Aunt Petunia grumbled.

"I did write to you and call you," Lily replied confused.

"But it was always Harry this Harry that. Could you not have once asked how I was? Couldn't a phone conversation actually be just for me?" Aunt Petunia's features contorted vulnerably.

"I did not think I needed to reaffirm my relationship with you," Lily stated baldly.

"I know what kind of relationship we have. I came in handy in your time of need but you didn't even bother to attend something as important as my wedding? You had magic with you. Couldn't you have flown on your broom or dragon or what ever you lot are using those days and bothered to attend it," Petunia muttered bitterly.

"You know there was war going on. Muggleborns were being hunted every step of the way. I could have attended your wedding but then your life would be in grave danger. I couldn't do that to my own sister," Lily tried to reason but Aunt Petunia's expression was mutinous.

"Oh, then what about your own wedding? Very easy for you to get married when you were being 'hunted'."

"I thought I was going to die! Die in that wretched war. I knew it in my heart that if I was going to die I was going to go with the man I loved. It was a small event with all the people I loved. I wanted you to be there for that reason," Lily said as she faced her sister squarely.

"_Love!_ You have never loved me. You always flaunted that you were prettier than me, smarter than me, more magical than me. How could I love a sister like that?"

"And how could I love a sister who thought so little of me," Lily looked down in disgust.

"Yes, I do think very little of you. You left your son with me. _I_ cared for him, _I_ fed him. Where were you during all this time? What kind of mother are you?"

"The kind of mother who could separate herself from him so he could live happily but I never asked you lie to my son. You told him we were dead. You hid everything from him, the toys we sent, the letters; you never let us visit even when Harry was at school," Lily spoke sadly.

"How could I? I remember the few times your ridiculous husband tried to break into our house with his hodge podge gaggle of friends. I refused to have such filth trespass my house ever again," Aunt Petunia sniffled viciously, "Can't you see I was being kind to your son? I thought we could take that-_that_ abomination away from him. I thought we could beat the freakishness out of him."

"Enough!" Lily spat, "Everything has to be about magic, doesn't it, fine! Here is my parting gift of magic to you. I curse you, Petunia, I curse you. You shall never be happy. Your family shall never find happiness with you. Your son will treat you like you treated my son. Everyone you have ever loved will hate you with the depth of their hearts," Lily ended in barely a whisper but her voice seemed to echo in the pin drop silence, "I curse you."

Lily held both her hands out. "Come on."

Harry took her hand gingerly while Rose did the same. Their mother was shaking like a leaf, Harry noticed uncomfortably.

"Take that back, Lily," Aunt Petunia screamed at the top of her voice for once unconcerned about how far her voice went. Her hair even confined in its curlers whipped around her face wildly and Harry was scared, "Take that back."

"No," Lily was resolute.

Lily turned her back on the woman and walked out of the door.

* * *

**And Uncle Vernon wins the best sibling award :P**


	17. Chapter 16

The trio walked out on the slippery pavement and ended up standing underneath the street light in front of the house.

Harry sensed movement in the corner of his eye and he instantly knew the neighbours were up. Curtains on both houses on the sides were shifting and he could imagine Mrs. Brown trying to call her husband's attention as she peered through their lacy curtains to find out what all the commotion was about.

Lily let go of Rose's hand and took her wand out from her sleeve but before she could do anything else Harry stopped her.

"The neighbours are watching, I don't think this would be a good idea," Harry said.

Lily nodded, understanding the implications.

"I'll try and find somewhere for us to be able to use magic safely."

"There's a park a bit of a distance away," Harry suggested

Rose was stonily quiet. After her non stop chatter-athon this change irked Harry. Harry tried to get a good look at her face but it was all shadows. Ripper contentedly snuggled in her embrace but gave Harry a low growl for old time's sake and Harry inched away surreptitiously.

"It's that way," Harry pointed when Lily accepted his suggestion with a stiff nod.

Harry led them from Privet Drive to Wisteria Walk.

"There's an alley in the middle which will be a short cut to Magnolia Crescent," Harry informed his silent companions trying to break the thick silence, "It'll be dark in the alley though."

"I can take care of that," Lily tried to smile slightly but it looked pinched and in the patchy light from the full moon and street lights she resembled Aunt Petunia more than she ever had.

She waved her wand lightly and light appeared at its end as soon as they reached the dark alley. Harry gaped at it for a moment but he shook his head feeling ridiculous for admiring what was probably something mundane in the Wizarding world.

Both Harry and Lily entered the alley but Rose did not budge.

"Why didn't you do anything, mum?" Rose asked.

"Why didn't I what?" Lily responded scratchily.

"Why didn't you do anything to those freaks back there?" Rose said sullenly.

"She did do the whole curse you thing in case you hadn't noticed," Harry put his own two pennies in.

"But that wasn't real, was it. I know what a real spell looks like and cursing is not going to do anything to her," Rose spoke kicking an errant pebble.

Lily turned away.

"How do you know it isn't?" She muttered, her red hair hiding her face.

"I know mum, I-," Rose started to speak.

"No, I mean, how do you know it won't affect her," Lily paused, "I may not have known about her as much as I thought I did but if there is one thing I know about her is that her belief in magic is more stronger then ours."

"It is?" Harry was puzzled. His Aunt never seemed like the type to believe in anything supernatural.

"She believes in it and she fears it that's why she hates it," Lily explained, "She believes I have cursed her. Her own mental workings should be enough to do the damage."

"Still mum, it's not enough," Rose protested, "You didn't do enough, if Dad was here he would."

"What makes you think I won't tell you dad about it," Lily asked.

Rose's eyes widened, "And you'd let him do anything. You wouldn't stop him."

"He is free do whatever he pleases," Lily replied nonchalantly and continued to lead them out of the alley.

"Whoa. He could turn them into frogs or cover them in pus or…" Rose pondered while Harry winced as he imagined the scenarios.

"You and your father can think up of all the outrageous things after we get home and after you get that talking to you've earned."

"Yes, mum," Rose muttered as she was shamed into silence. Ripper whined sympathetically.

Harry observed the two of them with mixed feelings in his heart. He knew his family deserved whatever they got. He knew how he was treated by his Uncle and Aunt wasn't right. But he had gotten used to it and he was mostly indifferent to the workings of his home life. He had little expectations of them and they had no expectations of him. It was pointless to get angry at people whose behaviour you could predict from a kilometre away.

He wanted to tell the Potters he didn't want such a fuss over him but he didn't dare raise his voice. He could not presume they were out to avenge him. Rose was probably making plans because of their treatment of her.

"Where to next," Lily asked and her voice broke his reverie.

"Err... the left and then we go right and turn into Magnolia Road," Harry informed his company. Harry walked them into a park that was deserted and eerie in the middle of the night. The houses were much further away from the park so even if the people from the houses tried they would be able to see very little.

"You were right it's much more secluded. Can't go around breaking the statute of secrecy this casually, can we?"

"Let's go, hold onto my arm tightly. You might feel slightly sick but don't worry, that happens," Lily gathered her two children forward. Harry clung to her hand awkwardly.

He felt her arm shudder once and then twice but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," Lily's shoulder's trembled. "I don't think I can do this."

"Mum," Rose breathed sounding scared.

"I-I need to collect my thoughts. Can't apparate if I'm feeling this unravelled," She took a seat on a merry go round. It swayed lightly in the wind. Harry wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say so he dug his feet in the ground twitchily. A heavy silence covered them like a blanket.

"She beat up children in my primary school once because they called me names," Lily spoke suddenly, startling her children.

"Who?" Rose asked confused.

"Your Aunt," Lily answered, "Even though she said she was the only one who was allowed to call me names I knew she was trying to protect me. She was my older sister," Lily stated rubbing her hands together.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lily whispered mournfully, "I was blinded by the love of my sister to see what now to me even in the middle of the night is clear as day. She did not like it when I was chosen to go to Hogwarts. And she didn't like it one bit when we had to move in my fifth year. Our old neighbourhood was too close to some of the suspected Death Eater activity. There was even a rumoured dark mark appearance a few streets away. I couldn't take the risk."

"Petunia had finished school by then and decided to go off to her fancy finishing school. I barely met her afterwards. I was busy being a prefect; head girl; making new friends, fighting a war. She is right; I never had time for her."

Lily hunched over with her head pressed into her hand, "The gap between us widened when mum and dad died. I just didn't have it in me to face her because I knew it was my fault."

"I thought you said they died in a train crash at the end of your seventh year," Rose asked clutching Ripper very tightly. Harry continued to listen, feeling like there was too much information being poured in his ears for him to process easily. He yearned for it though. It was a part of the puzzle of why his life was the way it was at the Dursleys.

"They were on a train over turned by Death Eaters. I was the one who asked them to move to France. I was the reason they were in the train in the first place."

Rose put Ripper down and gently placed her arm around her mother. Harry felt like an interloper viewing a scene that was never meant for his eyes. He looked down at his shoes instead.

"It's time we left and I stopped acting like a watering, silly goose," Lily announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Is it safe to apparate with the two of us? I mean dad used to take me and you used to take Dan, you've never done side along with two people."

"In the fall of 1979, I apparated your drunk father and his drunk friend back to our hiding place after they celebrated your father's last night as a free man. Believe me; if I can go through that without a single splinch, I can apparate anyone."

Rose giggled but she still looked dubious, "Harry could apparate on his own, you know."

"He- what?" Lily was startled and for a moment Harry thought that the whole neighbourhood would wake up.

"He err, apparated us away from a car that was about hit us on the motorway…." Rose's voice died off at the look on her mother's face.

"Were you out of your mind…the motorway… what next? And you… apparated," She breathed as she turned to Harry almost as if she had lost her voice mid sentence. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and Harry was very much put out. He felt like a freak all over again.

"It could be accidental magic. You know, like the times when that spider-" Lily reasoned.

"I don't think so 'cause-" Rose said as she picked Ripper up again.

"Can we do this later? At this rate we'll never get out of here," Harry grumbled feeling agitated. He really didn't want to announce to the whole world that he wasn't normal even for this upside down world.

Lily nodded and gripped onto their shoulders. "Hold on tight."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt pressure building in his stomach and before he knew it he was standing outside the Potter home.

"Oh, good we're home. Anyone missing any parts?" Lily announced sounding a lot less dreary.

Rose lifted Ripper's paw to have a good look and Harry checked his empty pockets not really sure what she meant by the statement.

"Not that I can see," Harry replied vaguely.

"Well good, let's get inside where it's nice and cosy."

She led them into the house after serious of complicated wand movements and they ended up in the dining room. The house was warm and cosy.

"It's four. We've still got a long time till sun up. Want to go back to sleep?" Lily asked as she put the piles of books and papers spread out on the dining table in a more orderly fashion.

"No," Her children answered unanimously feeling wide eyed.

"Well, I am for once still too exhausted. I've been busy making wolfsbane and processing some dittany for Remus. That's why I never heard the alarm that should have rung in my room when you opened the front door. I'll have to fix it and apply the charm all over the house. Dipsy would be much better as my eyes and ears."

"Wolf's bane," Harry scratched his nose as their mother left the room.

"Yeah, it's a potion. Helps a werewolf keep his mind during. Mum's been working to get the transformations to hurt a bit less," Rose interjected.

"It hurts to be a werewolf." Harry asked inquisitively.

"Course, I'd like to see you forcibly shape shift and not feel the pain."

Lily came back to the room and looked at some of the papers. Harry could see how visibly sleepy she was. She yawned thrice in a row and sat in a chair at the table with them. Harry wanted to wave his hand in front of her just to see if she was conscious any more because the way her eyes were drooping and glazed it didn't look like she was mentally present.

"Now, that it's all warm and cosy, mum won't be able to keep her eyes open. She can't stay awake this past her bedtime," Rose whispered, "That's also why she isn't screaming at me this very moment. She can't be angry and sleepy at the same time."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Mum!" Rose spoke loudly.

"Yes, what dear? I'm awake!" Lily muttered looking confused for a moment.

"Go back to bed," Rose suggested.

"Oh, right, but first I need to write a strongly worded to the daily prophet so it can get printed in the first edition. The Blacks are at it again. Can you believe they're suggesting compulsory magical testing for muggle new borns? Now, I've heard everything. Next thing they'll be suggesting we kidnap any such babies that show potential of attending Hogwarts."

"What's that," Harry asked, "Magical testing?"

"It's just a spell, dear. Tells you how much magic any one individual's got. I personally think it's a rotten idea to hold tests in any case. It's like a person knowing what gender their child is going before it's born. It's something you'll find out eventually in due time. It's not difficult to tell whether your growing child is magical or not," Lily explained.

"I exploded a spider by accident once," Rose boasted proudly.

"And nearly made poor Ron Weasley cry," Lily pointedly stared at Rose.

"I once-" Harry started say trying to remember something noteworthy.

"Created a riot at Tescos, disrupted the subway schedule for two hours, nearly skinned Mrs. Figgs cats and nearly burnt down our Aunt's place. We kept getting the weirdest info on you," Rose informed Harry helpfully.

"I was going say grew back my hair back but thanks for the information. Did I really do all of that?" Harry questioned trying to remember all of this stuff. He did remember the fire fiasco. His aunt had been brutally mean for weeks and now he knew why.

"Not really, Harry dear, they were just magically accidents. You just couldn't control your magic around other magical beings. The fire one in particular was your father's fault. He decided to visit you once and ended up seeing the end of your Aunt's broom and escaping a fire. He didn't even get to be in the same room as you and yet..." Lily shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed all of that, any of that," Harry stated looking a little lost.

"Well, you're quite thick," Rose observed.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled though Lily created an offended noise.

"Back to the topic at hand, those whiny purebloods could easily misuse that, you know. Too many wizards from old families hate muggle borns. The purebloods are probably thinking about killing off those kids," Rose chomped on her jam sandwich she'd spied in a cake plate on the table. She brushed the crumbs from the table when her mother looked away.

"It's a rumour that children from non-magical families possess magic of their own only by stealing from a magical child which is utter tosh. It's just a recessive gene that shows up like blue eyes," Lily lectured Harry as she tied her hair up in a knot.

"Yeah, that's silly nonsense. Magic can't be stolen," Rose scoffed. Harry once again felt the information going over his head but he could help wanting to absorb it like a sponge.

"Can't it," Lily eyed them mischievously, "Never discount anything without solid proof, after there are stories-"

"That are an old wives tale by some barmy, bored wizard or witch," Rose crossed her arms.

"There is always some truth in legends so never forget to keep an open mind. Never forgot that the wizarding world itself a myth in the muggle world but it's true, isn't it. There are some rumours about magic that could steal magic but I doubt an infant has the capacity to do so."

Rose shuddered at the thought.

"Can't think about life as a squib," She murmured.

"Life is life regardless of what form it is, one just has to learn how to live in it," Lily said those parting words of wisdom and moved out of the dining room holding her books."

Harry put his head on his folded arms, over the table, not sure what to do. He wasn't feeling sleepy. Rose stood up and took out a plate from the stands near the sink.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her suspiciously. Rose pulled the cake plate closer and took one sandwich placing it on the plate.

"Giving you a sandwich. Now eat it. Its strawberry," Rose shoved the plate in front of him without really looking at him.

Harry bit into the sandwich and it tasted good. He looked up to say thanks but Rose was already looking at him with such intensity that he paused.

"What are you staring at?" Harry grumbled self consciously.

"Nothing," Rose shook her head. She seemed to want to say something else but paused for a few moments before blurting, "Did you know you had a scar?"

"Duh, I do own a mirror," Harry said, condescendingly.

"I wouldn't have guessed with the state of your hair."

Rose opened her mouth again but Harry cut her off, "It's an old scar, I've had it since forever and no I don't know where I got it."

She closed her eyes peeved that he knew what was going to come out of her mouth. They sat in silence for sometime avoiding each other's eyes.

"I can't seep, I'm going to watch a movie," Rose mentioned abruptly. She got up and Harry decided to follow her out.

"Why are you following me?" Rose asked.

"This is your house, I'm the guest and I'm bored," Harry said feeling comfortable bossing her around saying things he had wanted to say to Dudley's face without getting punched in the stomach.

"Fine!"

* * *

"Aww, aren't they just adorable," Someone hovered above him.

*Flash*

Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to get away from something weighing down on his foot.

"Gerroff," Harry mumbled as he got up a little.

"Ew," Rose's face hovered near his and even with the fuzziness of his vision she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ugh," Harry mumbled as another flash hit his eyes. Harry straightened his painfully digging glasses back on his face in their normal position.

"Mum, how could you take pictures of me at a time like this?" Rose wailed shoving Harry away. He grumbled at her miserably.

"Rise and Shine, Harry," Sirius grinned and Harry was relieved to see him. He looked slightly battered and had purple circles under his eyes almost as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Err," Harry struggled to find words. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but he knew for a fact that Rose had been two seats away. How she had ended up using him as a cushion was a mystery.

"This is so gross. I'm going to take a bath," Rose grumbled walking out of the room.

"Come back down after you're done. Your father is back and we would like to have that talk I mentioned," Lily called after her sternly. She then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, what would you like to have breakfast?" Lily was positively cheery compared to her earlier tone.

Harry's stomach grumbled for him, "I don't know. I can eat any thing you want me too.."

"Don't hesitate telling us what you like. Dipsy will make anything you want?"

"Sending a muggle raised child in front of a house elf this early in the morning. Do you think he's ready?" Sirius interjected.

"I keep forgetting Harry isn't used to house elves. I don't think Dipsy is that worrying to look at."

"What does she look like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, Dipsy isn't human."

Harry's eyes bugged out and Sirius patted his head fondly.

"How's Remus?" Lily changed topics and asked in a hushed tone as if talking about someone gravely ill.

"Still feeling under the weather, Frank's with him right now," Sirius replied, "Longbottom's been helping us out every few full moons so don't worry about both me and James leaving him unattended."

"That's great to hear someone else also is a good a friend to Remus," Lily smiled gently.

There was a slight pause in the conversation before Sirius spoke again.

"Good, well, then, Harry. Would you like to change before we leave? You don't look too rumpled. And, is everything packed and ready?" Sirius asked eagerly rubbing his hands.

"After last night's adventure do you think it's wise?" Lily looked at Harry forlornly. "I don't think he should move around too much..."

"That's a question only Harry can answer. So, what would you like to do, Harry?" Sirius asked looking grim.

* * *

**We'll meet Dan**** in the chapter after the next one. Yes, he's a very important person in the plot that's going to start and I'm feeling eager to start writing him (no, he won't become the main lead so don't worry about me going off on a weird tangent). **

**And, yes, there is a****n actual planned out plot with the whole Voldemort thing which will begin soon. I've been trying to leave hints here and there without coming out and saying it about what's wrong with Harry. **

**Sorry guys, but there will be**** no romance. Why? Because Harry doesn't need to be seventeen to be a hero… That's a round about way of saying the scope and time frame of this story is going to be small. Thus the pace of the story… In any other story that needs to traverse the whole seven years this whole story would be one tiny prologue but my time frame is much more different. The pace will grow in the chapters after Dan is introduced. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you some much guys! We have crossed 300 reviews. I did not expect anyone to read this****, honestly. I thought it would be a small fic with approximately 20 reviews and most of them hating me for ruining a cliché. Before starting this fic I hadn't written a single word of fiction in three years so my writing style was really in the dumps and I was apprehensive about starting again. **

**I have enjoyed every moment of this and I appreciate**** all the reviews whether they are positive and negative. **

**I knew from the get go that I wasn't going to bash anyone. I am too obsessive about layers and shades of grey in people that doing a simple ****bash fic was nearly impossible. I would have gone mad trying to understand and describe why James and Lily were treating Harry badly if I had taken the plot in that direction. Fame hungry Lily would have to be a failed actress with a love for being in the spot light and man I would have wept while writing that. And I don't even find Dumbledore all that manipulative. If I were in his place there would be a very heavy iron fist involved. Dumbledore's too sentimental and a ****softy to**** be cunning and evil.**

**

* * *

**

"_But you are a wizard__, Harry," a disembodied voice flitted through the darkness. _

"_I don't want to be a wizard. I just want to be normal," Harry screamed in the darkness. _

"_You will never be normal, boy, never!" Uncle Vernon grabbed him by his throat and Harry struggled to set himself free. Harry had the good fortune to wriggle out from his Uncle's grasp. _

"_Come out, come out, Harry Potter," Vold__emort's mocking voice followed him as he continued to run into nothing at all. Harry turned his head back to look and all he saw was a sickly green light._

Harry blinked and stifled a gasp when he realized that bright green eyes were staring back at him.

"What _are_ you staring at?" Harry growled meanly, trying to hide how affected he was from his harrowing dream. Sweat was gathered on his forehead and his heart was finishing some marathon.

"You are weird, you know that," Rose crossed her arms.

"M'not. I'm perfectly normal," Harry retorted instinctively and felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered bits of his dream.

There was silence for a moment and Harry broke it when he realized he didn't know how he had ended up in bed when the last thing he remembered distinctly was talking to his Godfather and mother.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked his sister who was still looking at his like he was an animal from a zoo.

"You fainted," She raised an eyebrow, "in the bath."

"Really," Harry scratched his head. Harry then suddenly froze as he thought of something else.

"Did someone get me out of the bath, I, I must have been I mean clothes," Harry stuttered.

"They probably saw all your naked bits if that's what you're asking," Rose answered gleefully.

"Bugger," Harry mumbled.

"Tough. Mum's been going on about how skinny you are."

"Crap," Trying to hope that at least _she_ hadn't seen him in the buff.

"I know," Rose could barely conceal her laugh.

"So what are you doing here, guarding me like that bulldog you stole from my Aunt?" Harry changed the topic hastily.

"I didn't steal Chuckles. He musn't have been very happy with his owner if decided to latch onto me," Rose replied primly.

"Chuckles, really," Harry deadpanned, "He's Ripper if you want to name him correctly."

"Well, now he's Chuckles so it's not my problem," Rose muttered decisively.

"I won't be here any longer so it isn't my problem either."

"You're leaving," Rose started slowly but she was suddenly speaking at a pace of a runaway double decker, "You can't actually be thinking going back to Uncle and Auntie. They're completely bonkers!"

"No," Harry answered suddenly fully realizing that anything he said was premature.

"Then are you leaving cause of what mum said? You should know mum's completely underestimating herself. She loves to write letters and she has hordes of them stuffed in the attic. She's even got copies of ones that she's written to someone. I know cause I sneak in sometime to read about you. Mum's been kind and attentive and loving to Aunt Petunia and it's not her fault Aunt can't see all of that. She's been writing to her even before we were born so it's so unfair that she's the one to take the fall for having a nasty sister," Rose tugged at her jumper persistently as she spoke.

"It's okay, I understand," Harry replied softly, "I'm not so daft to not see my Aunt's true colours."

"Then why are leaving? Is it because of me? I haven't been nice to you but I'm mean and annoying to everyone. Ask Ron or Neville or or…. anyone, cause I play horrible pranks and and…" Rose stuttered and she stopped looking furious with herself.

"It isn't decided you know and if I was leaving I wouldn't know where to go."

"Just think about it, okay. Mum and Dad will be distraught if you go;" She turned to leave, "Dipsy's setting up lunch. Its bangers and mash; I think you'll like it."

With an audible sigh she left the room. Harry looked at the door she closed behind her feeling odd that the girl who had seemed to hate him earlier was so keen to have him stay now.

Harry settled down in his comfortable bed. His limbs hurt a little and his nose felt blocked so he knew a cold was at the door step. A night out doors and a dunk in the bath probably hadn't helped. Harry rested his eyes just for a moment and thought about what happened before his dive in the water flooded in his vision.

"_What would I like to do?" Harry __repeated glumly. He honestly wasn't sure of what he should do. The Dursleys had presumably closed doors on him forever though he wouldn't have gone back even if they hadn't. He wasn't that much of a masochist. _

_Harry shrugged trying not to let the worry appear on his face. There were two expectant people loaming over him and he felt like he didn't want to disappoint either. _

"_I don't know__, really."_

_Both Lily and Sirius predictably slumped a tad._

"_That's okay, Harry, you can figure it out some other time. It's not something to worry over," Lily spoke carefully trying to gauge his reaction._

_But it __**is**__ Harry wanted to say. It was his future and he wanted to know where he'd end up. He wanted to belong somewhere and not worry about where his choices would lead him. He knew he didn't __**like**__ the Potters like a child should. He just didn't know them very well. They hadn't locked him up in a cupboard or expected him to make breakfast so they got bonus points for that. But Sirius was very nice to him and knew how he felt more than anyone. Harry never thought a day would come when he would have to decide between two people who actually wanted him to live with them._

"_It does matter but not really. I wouldn't mind either of you," Harry's eyes were fixed on the wooden door's silver knob so he didn't know how they reacted but there was distinct shuffling._

"_That's a good thing, right?" Sirius spoke again looking distinctly cheerier. Harry knew the man was pleased that he didn't hate the Potters as much as he did before. _

"_Yeah, I guess," Harry mumbled. _

_Lily__ looked at Harry warmly, "A bath and a clean toothbrush are waiting for you upstairs. You can join us for breakfast whenever you want. Decisions can be made later."_

"_Thanks," Harry muttered and walked out of the living room. _

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clock. A half an hour had gone by and he still didn't feel rested. He shifted and turned in the bed but he felt too restless so he decided venturing out was a good idea. Harry was at the end of stairs when he heard the conversation happening in the dining room.

"Well that settles it, I shall have Harry now so I can cheer him up with fun you dowdy lot couldn't possibly think of and you can have him over the holidays," Sirius spoke firmly.

"Wait, wait, we need to discuss this and we need to figure out Harry's school options. We should wait to see if Eton College is willing to take Harry in their mid-January to late March, Lent Half, term," Lily spoke without much pause in her speech. Harry blinked feeling bewildered, "They normally don't but I hope they can make an exception."

"Eton! Stop talking like a Nouveau riche muggle. There are many good public schools out there you just have to have a look at and not some hoity-toity place for example St. Paul's or Westminster."

"Honestly," Lily breathed calming down a little, "I would rather like a school where he didn't have to go so far. This cottage is beautiful but it's so distant from good catchment areas. I would love to be able to live with plenty of neighbours and see off my children to school everyday. But then we would have people camped out outside our house if they knew where we lived."

Harry coughed breaking the awkward silence in the wake of her speech as he walked into the room, "Oh, there you are Harry, we were just discussing you," Sirius smiled at him.

"You gave us quite the scare in the bathroom today. Thank goodness the mirror made such a fuss when you went fell asleep. You were nearly underwater when we got to you," James spoke gravely looking pale.

"Thank you. I don't even remember taking a bath or nearly drowning or anything," Harry muttered, internally berating himself for being so ridiculously weak.

"I should have recalled what happens to your energy levels…" Lily trailed away.

"When you do magic," James completed.

"It wouldn't have happened if he had used the proper means to do magic," Sirius interrupted.

"Yes, it wouldn't have but he needs to-" Lily tried to protest.

"He's a young boy who's reached the age when his magic is under his control. He needs to have his own wand," Sirius was determined to speak his mind, "I've heard the tales Rose's been telling. The more complex magic he does with his hands the more it drains him."

"I know, I know but it's not necessary that Harry will choose magic as his career path," James said.

"If Harry wants to be a muggle then he needs to stop using magic in a way that puts him in danger. He could have nearly drowned," Sirius replied in a tone he used to use in class. Harry looked away sullenly.

"The matter of where Harry will go still remains," Lily broke the silence. For a few more moments there was heavy silence when suddenly Harry felt a certain idea occur in his head.

"I would like to make a suggestion. Does any one of you have a coin?"

"Err… sure," Sirius scratched his head and pulled out one from his breast pocket.

"This is gold and the queen's missing," Harry examined it carefully.

"Wizarding money," Lily stated plainly.

Harry shrugged, "Okay, choose between the bloke with a pointy hat or a," Harry looked at the back of the coin, "…dragon!"

"I choose the bloke," Sirius quickly stated.

Harry flipped the coin and caught it in one hand. He smiled as he remembered the bizarre girl he met when he'd gotten lost in Diagon Alley. The coin flipping idea was directly lifted from her. Harry pulled his hand up to see who won.

"And the man with the pointy hat wins," Harry cheered in his telly announcer voice.

"Hurrah! And the best man stole this competition right from under your nose," Sirius jumped in the air a few times over reacting completely while Lily huffed and folded her arms. Harry grinned at the sight.

"Fine, fine you win," James retorted, "You can have Harry for a few days. But bring him back in one piece."

* * *

"Tell me before you regret this that it's fine with you that you're moving in with me for a few days. You won't suddenly shower me with teenage angst and what not," Sirius tugged at Harry who was on the floor coughing out ash.

"And for the hundredth time its fine and I'm not a teenager yet. I'll shower you with it a few years later," Harry was busy brushing the soot off.

"Just remember, no matter what your mother says I am very smooth with the female section of the population and I can help you with your problems with the ladies. I don't, however, have a cure for acne."

"I'll try and remember that," Harry laughed and surveyed the room. He whistled at the sight before him.

"The kids at school were right. You _are_ loaded," Harry's eyes wandered at the rich interior of the main living room. The mantel place they had walked out from was marble and not the cheap imitation at his Uncle's place. The green, silk upholstered sofas were all the curvy, Victorian ones his Aunt had cooed over in different home improvement magazines.

"The best revenge is living well," Sirius smirked mysteriously.

Harry gave him a confused look.

"You are looking at a man disowned by his super snobbish and prejudiced family. I can bet my socks that my mum's jealous that even with her beloved house elf she won't have as posh looking a house as I can. It all boils down to good taste and my mum thinks old house elf heads make great artwork," Sirius smacked his hands together triumphantly.

"That's nice. Has she been here then?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, my brother, Regulus, makes his monthly rounds and that old bat probably makes him take his memory out so just she can spy on me. Can't see me living happily," Sirius finished acrimoniously. He helped harry onto a seat. He didn't seem to mind that Harry was spreading all the ash everywhere.

"Don't you miss it? Not having a family," Harry asked quietly.

"Who says I don't have a family. I have you, your mum and dad and all my other friends. Believe me if you knew how horrid my family was you would know why I left home."

"I can believe that," Harry sighed.

"So, are you really thinking about sending me to Eton?" Harry scrunched his nose not knowing what to think of that. Eton was way high on the list of posh schools. Smeltings was nothing compared to it and Harry imagined his Uncle having an apoplexic fit if he ever found out that his nephew was going to a school better than his son's, "Can they even afford that?"

"Lily's income alone could send you there. She makes more money than James could even think of earning at his Auror's post. But he has an inheritance which would support the two of them even if they decided not to work. Prongs, is one lucky sod," Sirius smirked.

"And what about you," Harry asked curiously, "Teaching couldn't be much help and since you're disowned and everything shouldn't you be eating out of garbage?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not that dumb. I may have flunked Auror school but that was only because Moody thought I was an 'undisciplined lazy lay about who would probably care more about his nails if he had to save someone'. His words not mine. I know I passed all my tests. But anyway I don't really teach permanently. It was only for one term and I did that for you. I have a side business that brings in all the income," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.

"And I have the feeling you aren't going to tell me what it is," Harry guessed interpreting the tone correctly.

"Nope," Sirius swayed his hair swishily.

* * *

"They do this all the time at Hogwarts?" Harry turned around from the book called Quidditch through the ages. It was a rainy day so he and Sirius decided to take a breather from all the London sight seeing. They had already gone to all the museums in the vicinity and Sirius had taken him to a football game a week back and Harry was knackered from all the travelling. He was reading on the table in the kitchen while Sirius cooked a heartier meal than usual because they were expecting guests.

"They most certainly do. It's popular like cricket or football," Sirius eyed his cake batter being mixed by an enchanted mixer; "People go mental if someone insults their favourite team.

"Did you ever play it?" Harry asked wanting to speak to someone who had flown in the air.

"Yeah, in my fourth I tried out and got in as beater. Too many victims of my friendly fire did me in. I was good just not obsessive about the rules and feints like your father," Sirius explained, "He was captain."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to soar in the air with no worries or pressures. His eyes opened when Sirius placed a heavy book in front of him.

"You can find out a lot about Hogwarts Quidditch in this," Sirius motioned for him open it.

"Hogwarts, a history," Harry wrinkled his nose. Sirius almost gave a sigh of relief as Harry did not look upset by the suggestion. Of course Sirius intended for Harry to read much more than Quidditch and he was hoping his sneaky suggestion would do the trick.

"I'll go through it but it's," Harry paused, "So fat. It'll take me time to go over it"

Sirius laughed at Harry's hesitation.

"Can't be bothered to go over big, fat books that look boring?" Sirius guessed as a knife on his side diced the onions neatly.

"Yeah, and it says history on the cover. Not my favourite subject."

"Sometimes you two are so alike but at other times you can be so different. I'm amazed you two are twins," Sirius pondered over the stew.

"Different? How?" Harry asked very very curiously, completely aware who the conversation was about. In the movies twins always had special bonds and if one was in danger the other would know when to help. Harry didn't feel anything of that sort and wondered if his twin had felt something when Harry was nearly murdered by Voldemort.

"He has gone over that book in your hands at least ten times in front of me and I know he's read it over twice that number hidden in his bed. He doesn't do anything by half."

"He likes to read a book over and over?" Harry tried to understand.

"No, he doesn't read for the sake of reading it but it's almost like he wants to absorb every possible bit of information in it. He does it with tests and homework too. Remus always praised him for acing everything he was tested on but I've seen how he works when he spent weekends with me. Not that he's not a smart child because he picks everything up the first time over but he goes over everything he's done, even homework, privately in the middle of the night so his performance from just very good becomes excellent," Sirius tried to explain his own analysis of his other Godson.

"That's a lot of effort," Harry muttered, "I can't even put my best foot forward the first time I try something."

"It's not about getting things done perfectly, Harry, it's about what you aim. I know you achieve anything you set your mind to. Dan just seems to want to aim higher than everyone else."

Harry prodded the thick book deep in thought when Sirius shooed him out of the kitchen.

"The guests will be coming in shortly so help them in when they arrive. Alice still needs a wheel chair on colder days so help Frank get her in," Sirius instructed and went back to his cooking.

Harry sat down on one rug lazily waiting for the bell to ring. Until then he decided a small glance over Hogwarts a History wouldn't do him any harm.

Harry was on the second chapter when a man walked out of the fireplace. He nearly flew to the roof in shock at the sudden appearance.

"Are you a dinner guest?" Harry asked and immediately felt like stomping his own foot. He needed to learn to be a bit politer but he really didn't know what to say.

"I never thought there'd be a day I'd have to introduce myself in my brother's house," The man replied acerbically.

Harry's observation of the man increased manifold at this new tidbit. He quickly made an opinion that Regulus was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius. He was a wearing expensive looking long coat over leather boots. Harry could barely make out a hint of white ruffles along his chest.

"What are you doing here and where is my brother?" The man looked around impatiently. He stuffed himself in the armchair that growled to Harry's surprise but calmed down after the man petted the patterned arms of the writhing armchair.

"He's in the kitchen, cooking," Harry replied.

"I see," The man replied and his gaze drilled into Harry. He shuffled in his feet hoping he would give up soon. Harry knew the man was giving his messily tied laces a sneer.

"He said he was expecting dinner guests," Harry tried to distract the man but the Mr. Black was keen to just stare him down.

"Still pure blood bashing is he?" Regulus murmured after a moment of silence. Harry was relived to find the man was now looking at the cuttings from the side table. Sirius had a huge collection of all the things he found outrageous in the Daily Prophet. Lily and Sirius often exchanged floo calls discussing various grievous things some family or politician had done.

"Excuse me?" Harry frowned and pushed back his glasses.

"I doubt he knows the value his own legacy. Too caught up in getting rid of them, that fool," Regulus grumbled.

"Should I call Sirius?" Harry asked purely because he was growing very weary of that man and wanted to get rid of him soon enough.

"When will you muggle lovers learn that blood is more important than anything in the world? One just can't deny your family and legacy," Regulus growled as if Harry had never spoken.

"That's not true, family is important but friends are the ones you can choose; they are the ones who protect you when your family can't."

"What would you know about the grand traditions, you child!" Regulus barked running his hand through his long hair.

"That they can be stifling and tedious and ruin people's lives with expectations and judgements," Harry remembered the tales his Godfather had told him about his wretched family.

"You should keep your cheek in hold, boy. There are powerful men in the world that would not give you the opportunity to speak your contrary claims."

"You mean Voldemort," Harry muttered angrily. That was the one man who seemed to be end of most conversations and beginning of others. Even Sirius took his name boastfully like he was doing something brave rather than take a mere man's name.

"What did you say?" Regulus cocked his head.

"Voldemort," Harry uttered again.

"Tis, Gryffindor courage to say the Dark Lord's name," Regulus bared his teeth in a parody of a smile.

"Men like that aren't supposed to be feared. He's just an old bloke who likes to kill little kids, can't see why your lot worships him," Harry sneered.

"You wouldn't dare to speak with such insolence if you knew-" Regulus began but was interrupted.

"Knew what? I've met him. He and his snake may think he's going to get away with killing my friend… but he's got another thing coming to him."

"You have met the Dark Lord, after all these years. Where? When?" Regulus looked maniacal and Harry backed away losing that courage that had egged him on. The man pulled at Harry's jumper.

"Get your slimy hands off my Godson?" Sirius spat from behind them.

"He has met the Dark Lord, Sirius," Regulus mumbled looking quite numb. Harry didn't know whether he was scared or excited. He let go of Harry with a look of wonder.

"He is an eleven year old child with an active imagination. Now, tell me why did you come here?"

"Mother is expecting you on Saturday," Regulus lost some of the madness in his eyes.

"Is that it, why did you need to come over here specially?" Sirius asked furiously as he pulled Harry against him.

"Because you send back owls with mail unanswered," Regulus answered.

"If I remember correctly I was disinherited. I don't need to tolerate your family any longer," Sirius said sullenly.

"You know, you're on father's will, the eldest male child. She can blow your name as many times off the family tree but you are still the heir. She needs you to give her authority to release some extra funds from Gringotts," Regulus explained.

"If it's about the magical power Law she's trying to get passed then you know what my answer is."

"I know, but it's still fun to see her steam over you," Regulus smiled looking softer for the first time in Harry's presence.

"You hate her as much as I do then why do you bother running around like a page boy for her," Sirius asked.

"Because she is my mother and unlike you I do not forget family," Regulus gave a short mocking salute and walked back in the floo.

"Well, she shouldn't have forgotten that I was her son," Sirius muttered to himself. He then noticed Harry who was staring at him in wonder.

"Why is it that trouble comes towards you?" Sirius sighed at Harry.

"This was not my fault," Harry shook his head straightening his jumper. He finally noticed what Sirius was holding in his hand. "Did you know you just threatened your brother with a spatula?"

* * *

**Drat Drat Drat! This is half of what I ****was supposed to write. There is so much plot that I had assigned to this chapter. It's not like I'm that wordy… or maybe I am o_0 but I'm getting tired and sleepy and I'll never finish this chapter today if I continue and I can't wait till tomorrow. I actually put effort in finding stuff about another side character that was supposed to enter this time around and we were going to recreate an important scene from the first book. *cough*wands*cough* I need to learn how to type and think at the same time.. Any guesses about what will happen and what wand will choose Harry?**

**Note:**** Sirius doesn't use the money from his family accounts even though he has full power. He thinks the money's just plain evil. He has his own business that fulfills his financial needs. **

**Note 2: Rose is not meant to be a very likeable character but**** I am sure Rose will become more sensible and sensitive as she grows up. She will eventually end up as Hufflepuff's quidditch captain. She doesn't have a longer part though. The story is going to go a very cliché route. Sorry for those who are disappointed. **

**This house system in Hogwarts seriously sucks. I can't imagine trying ****to divide children in this way because nobody's one of anything. To separate them would allow only one facet of their personality to grow while others to whither.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Stupid pigeon," The man walking furiously towards the front door of the large manor in front of him, kicked a white, strutting peacock out of the way. The bird squawked and glared at him but Regulas paid it no heed.

The front door opened up on its own as the man stepped onto the welcoming marble slab that was covered with a velvet welcome mat. Regulas knew very well what happened to the woe begotten intruder that some how managed to end up till this point and he smirked.

Regulas entered the large hallway and ignored the rows of portraits that to the ordinary observer were perfectly stationary but their occasional blinking betrayed them. These former Malfoys hung in important institutions around the Wizarding world and were the family's eyes and ears.

Regulas walked into the purple drawing room and was pleased to find his cousin sitting on her French antique sofa having her dinner in front of the warm fireplace. She patted her mouth delicately with her napkin and without revealing the slightest bit of her surprise welcomed her cousin in.

"Lucius not here?" Regulas asked her as he made himself comfortable. The table holding her dinner vanished as soon as she clicked her fingers.

"Yes, he is away for some ministry business. I thought it would be prudent to dine in my own quarters than to sit alone at the dining table. The house seems so empty without Draco," Narcissa rubbed one elegant finger looking wistful.

"How is Draco? It must be near the winter examinations," Regulas surmised.

"Yes, he is being particularly studious this week though he has been having his own fun, as boys are oft to do, throughout the semester. I was worried that he might not be able to find peers of his own liking but from his weekly letters I am satisfied he has settled in. I am glad Lucius and I chose Hogwarts for Draco," Narcissa gave a small triumphant smile alluding to her victory over her husband's choice.

"Lucius was rather opposed to Hogwarts, I gather," Regulas leaned in.

"He finds the idea of his son living under Dumbledore's domain abhorrent but it could not be borne that the son of a Black goes any where but Hogwarts. It is tradition," Narcissa shrugged nonchalantly.

"But he is the son of a Malfoy too," Regulas smirked.

"Indeed," Narcissa smiled back tautly, "but the strength of my blood is not so weak that it loses itself even if mingled with another."

"So, Draco's enjoying himself, playing around, making friends with a certain Potter," Regulas hinted slyly, after a pause, making Narcissa stiffen though to her credit almost unnoticeably so.

"So what if he is. The Potter boy is sharing his dormitory and they are bound to be friends," Narcissa pulled a loose hair behind her ear without looking up.

"It's considered quite the coup amongst the pureblood circles. This friendship hasn't gone without notice, you know. Having the Boy Who Lived as a friend will always be an asset," Regulas decided to stop teasing his cousin and softened his tone.

"Yes," Narcissa answered after a pause almost haltingly, "Friendships formed at this stage will always affect your later life and if the Potter boy is supposed to have greater importance in the future then Draco will certainly benefit from it."

"Rumours are that he might become Minister one day. I know these are flights of fancy from the most dunderheaded of souls but there must be some grain of truth," Regulas mused hoping his cousin could reveal more.

"I would not be surprised. Draco often mentions him in his letters and his admiration for the boy is barely hidden. My Draco may be a lot of things but an easily impressed fool he is not," Narcissa added strongly.

"I am sure he isn't," Regulas trailed off and after another pregnant pause asked another question he had been itching to ask, "Has Lucius mentioned any sightings of….the Dark Lord."

Narcissa's posture was strained even further and her eyes narrowed.

"You know Lucius does not discuss such matters in the house," Narcissa answered harshly.

"It's just, I have heard," Regulas trailed off enticingly and Narcissa could not contain her curiosity as he had hoped.

"What have you heard?" She urged.

"I heard someone saw the Dark Lord alive," Regulas bit his lip, "A boy, a child, told me that he had met him. He even called him by his name and mentioned Nagini."

"Merlin, a child, Regulas," Narcissa laughed as she spoke, "When did you start obtaining confidential information from children."

"It's not just the child that baffled me but his presence at my brother's home. While fending me off, Sirius called the boy his Godson," Regulas eyed his cousin gravely.

"Sirius Black only has two Godchildren," Narcissa thought out aloud, "The two Potter children. The boy is at Hogwarts and the girl is bound to be at her parents."

"Exactly, so where did this third child sprout from? And the thing that startles me the most is that the boy looked alarmingly like James Potter."

* * *

"Wands are over rated anyway," Sirius mock pouted as he shooed the spatula back to the kitchen. It whizzed away making a swooshing sound.

"And you agree to that wouldn't you, Mr. I like to do magic without one," Sirius added in a sterner tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry pulled at his jumper nervously.

"I know that you do. Rose has been filling my ears with all the amazing things you can do without one. She isn't daft not to notice deliberate usage," Sirius said.

"I've only ever used it when I needed to," Harry tried to explain vainly.

"Then what was it that I saw last night. No torch or batteries and yet you were reading Quidditch through the ages under your covers. A simple switch would have turned the light on. No wonder it took me ages to wake you up this morning."

"It was only once! I was just trying out the Lumos spell; I saw someone using it and I didn't actually expect it to work," Harry said frantically.

"Well, you've got to stop experimenting and reading spells from my books. It isn't safe anymore to exhaust yourself like that. You nearly drowned that morning at your parent's place and I'm worried that one day I'll be too late for when you drop off like a stone. If you want live like a muggle then you had better start behaving like one," Sirius lectured before going back to the kitchen.

Harry felt angry at being told off for something that Sirius himself had introduced in his life. It wasn't fair that they took him out of ignorance and then expected him to go back in his shell all over again. He was reading books now with the full knowledge that he could perform the spells. It was like someone was curbing his ability to speak.

Sirius came back with two steaming dishes trailing steadily behind him and he paused to give Harry a pointed look.

"You know I am only doing this because I'm scared for you. There have been legends about people capable of wandless magic; even Merlin was known to possess an ability to do something similar but he preferred using a staff over everything else because no one wants to end up drained in a battle."

Harry was assuaged but only slightly," I get it," he murmured. And he did but it still annoyed him.

Harry was distracted by a bell ringing on the main door and he raced across the parquet flooring to open the oak wood antique door. A friendly looking man wearing a tweed coat with a woman on a wheel chair greeted him. Harry forced himself to smile back at them hoping he looked polite. The new visitors were a much more welcome sight than the earlier one so it wasn't difficult to push himself out of the darker mood. Sirius came up from behind Harry opening his apron and throwing it messily aside. The apron walked back to the kitchen.

Sirius hugged both his guests and warmly welcomed them in.

"This is Frank and Alice Longbottom," Sirius introduced with a grin.

"'Lo" Harry waved his hand unsurely. His Uncle and Aunt usually hushed him up and shoved him back into the cupboard so his social interactions with polite company had been minimal.

"What a fine young man. He reminds me of our Neville," Alice smiled at him gently and beckoned him forward. Harry walked towards her and she took his hand in her own and patted it. "Harry Potter, we meet at last."

"You know me?" Harry scrunched his nose trying to remember her.

"Of course we do. Every member of the Order knows about you," Frank added making Harry more confused but he decided he would pester Sirius about it later.

"How is Neville doing?" Sirius asked as he waved them towards the sofas and a floating table with nibbles and tea.

"Oh, he's coping just fine. Tells me he hates the flying lessons and potions but loves Defense against the dark arts and Herbology. He's taken after Frank apparently," Alice settled her wheel chair in an empty corner. She quickly lifted herself from it and made herself comfortable next to her husband. She noticed Harry staring at her.

"Don't worry; I can walk with the use of a cane. I just get tired easily and my nerve ends drive me batty when it rains," She explained with a smile.

Harry nodded swiftly feeling abashed for getting caught when staring and he settled himself next to Sirius.

"Can't believe we have only a two weeks left till the boys come back," Sirius started the conversation after a pause.

"I know! Hogwarts has some splendid holiday feasts but I'd rather have child my back with me. I feel it's so cruel to let them go away for months on end," Frank sighed gravely.

"We sit around bored for hours not sure what to do in the evenings without Neville. Frank's mum sometimes likes to come over," Alice added in an odd voice.

"She wears a dead bird on her head," Sirius muttered in Harry's ear. Harry tried to imagine what that was like but couldn't.

"Neville writes a letter every week. He doesn't even mention Dan any more. Can't believe the boys have grown so apart in Hogwarts," Frank spoke in a hushed voice as he shook his head.

"The Hogwarts house business does that to even best of friendships. Different schedules, different teams to support. It's never easy being friends with so many things pulling you apart," Sirius explained lacing his fingers together.

"Neville's also mentioned the Malfoy business," Frank added and his wife sent him a frown for gossiping.

"James has been tearing his hair over this. Dan's been a good correspondent and he explained that association right off the bat but it's still unnerving to know that your son hangs out with the son of a very annoying git," Sirius poured Alice another cup of tea. He got up to bring the salads from the kitchen.

"Malfoy's son can't be all that bad. He's eleven so I doubt he goes around using the Cruciatus curse," Alice's arm twitched badly as she spoke and Frank laid a hand on it.

"Don't forget when the egg's all bad then the resulting chicken's not going to give you golden eggs," Sirius sneered as he settled the table, "Come on over. Dinner's ready."

"Spoken like a true pureblood. You'd be the worst out of the lot if what you said was true Mr. Evil chicken," Alice teased Sirius who rolled his eyes. She pulled herself back on her chair and Frank helped her get to the table.

"Have you heard about the Law your mother's trying to get passed. It's a travesty? Mother thinks it's barking mad," Frank rolled on about another bit of news he had heard.

"And she wants to speak to me about getting more funds. She wishes," Sirius smirked.

"Poor Mrs. Black. Such a proud woman having to beg in front of her disowned son. Mr. Black always looked like a man ruled by the women in his house but the fast ball he sent her way after he died was a stroke of genius," Frank nodded looking pleased indeed.

"I wish father hadn't decided to use me in his war against my mother. I never told anyone but I did always find him more terrifying than her. She was the one who wasted a lot of breath screaming and displaying tantrums but never really did any thing substantial. My dad was the doer in the family. His punishments were dreadful," Sirius shivered.

"Well, it's a good thing you decided to get away from it all and join the order. And speaking of the order, it's in an uproar. Your mother actually has one fourth of the Wizengamot semi convinced to go ahead with the Law. The project 'stop Sirius' evil mum' is starting to look quite substantial although it will never reach the magnitude of 'Mission Harry'," Alice remarked.

"I think all that fuss is for nothing," Sirius shrugged.

"They got the traces working on every kid attending Hogwarts, who has contact with muggles, haven't they? A pureblood mechanism still in effect today so who's going to stop them now if majority is reached," Alice argued.

"But the traces were set around the period of 'Civil Discontent' centuries ago to appease the pureblood aristocrats. It's just a bit of rubbish history that's clung to the present. Besides it's for all kids and not just muggleborns" Sirius mused.

"You as well as I know how effective that is. The ministry only keeps an eye out for magical activity in the muggle homes. A convenient loop hole about not being able to recognize who performs the magic in a magical household keeps the magical folks immune from such scrutiny," Frank argued.

"I know," Sirius sighed, "But I would like to believe nonsense like this can be snipped at the bud and I fully intend to do so. My mother won't see a single galleon if she continues with this claptrap."

Harry wasn't following much of their conversation and instead mulling over another bit of the talk.

"Mission Harry. Is that about _me_?" Harry interrupted as soon as Sirius went back to the kitchen to check on the pudding.

"Of course, the Order spent ten years trying to establish contact with you," Alice informed him as she cut her meat primly.

"M' not exactly an alien with whom one needs to establish contact," Harry grumbled to himself but the two guests heard him.

"But trying to approach you wasn't a very easy task. Moody still shudders when he hears your name. He got the worst of it though nothing permanent. Do invite me over when he meets you for the first time, Harry. _That_ is a scene I wouldn't miss for the world," Frank smiled congenially not understanding the impact his words were having.

"Frank," Alice patiently chided her husband for his insensitivity. She then turned to Harry, "We are all Order members, Frank, me, Sirius, your parents and we have been since we turned seventeen. We and your parents were barely twenty when we got married and had kids. It was just heartbreaking when Lily and James had to let go of you without even getting the opportunity to say good bye. On that day the order decided to keep an eye on you and note down any progress you made. Every few months a different order member was sent to communicate with you and see how far you were willing to let magical people in your proximity. It was often dangerous work and the results would rarely be predictable."

"Oh," Harry spoke to his peas sullenly.

"Good old Moody. Can you believe he is still paranoid about five year olds?" Frank changed the subject as soon as Sirius walked in.

"Yeah, and fireworks," Sirius cackled as he unveiled his dessert. He sat down to start the new course.

"Can I be excused?" Harry asked abruptly.

Sirius looked at him sharply with concern lacing his face. Frank shared a look with his wife.

"Let the boy rest if he's tried. I'm sure we're boring him with our conversation," Alice supported Harry congenially.

Sirius finally nodded but he was still looking at his Godson wearily.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Longbottom," Harry shook the man's hand. He turned to the man's wife to do the same but she pulled him into a hug. Harry was too surprised to think about getting away.

"Even during the bleakest of days I knew everything would be alright. Remember the worst is over and all you have to look forward to is how things get better."

Harry nodded at her, once she let, not comprehending the confidence with which she spoke but appreciating the sentiment nevertheless.

* * *

"Harry, are you okay? I was getting more and more worried during the dinner and- " Sirius called out as he opened the door.

He turned on the light and halted immediately. Every object in the room was floating mid air. The bed and bean bags looked weightless and even the smaller objects like pens and paper and the odd decoration pieces and toys were floating innocuously.

"I can control it," Harry spoke faintly from his floating bed;" I can control it, Sirius."

"I know Harry, I know you can, you don't have to prove anything to me," Sirius spoke with forced calm and took a step forward with caution, "Now undo the spell, slowly and gently."

"Finite Incantatem," Harry muttered. Everything propped back to its original place with unexpected neatness.

"Harry, what are doing?" Sirius wanted to shake him but Harry looked too lost to fully appreciate the fear that gripped his throat.

"Why do I sound like some evil robot trying to take over the world whenever people mention my past," Harry finally broke out of his daze, "It's like Terminator Harry's going to blow you apart."

"They what?" Sirius asked trying to understand the reference. He had taken Harry to see the Terminator movie but he hadn't understood head or tails of it except for the explosions.

"You know, like I'm some ticking time bomb ready to explode," Harry rounded up on his Godfather, "I can control it, I _can_ control the magic now then why I couldn't control it earlier."

"I don't know, Harry. Lily keeps going on about grey matter and puberty but none of it makes sense to me," Sirius panicked considerably as he tried to explain a complex hypothesis without understanding much himself.

"I don't remember half of all the dangerous things I've done to people anyway but I was still being treated like an animal in a zoo to be observed and _made contact with_," Harry mocked those words bitterly.

"You don't remember the bath do you? M- Maybe it's the same thing. Too much magic used to repel people and you lost it afterwards," Sirius frantically tried to think up of an explanation.

"Yeah, that makes sense; I would have been locked in the cupboard anyway for days if something abnormal happened around me. I could have slept it all off," Harry paced the room clawing at his memories trying to make sense of what was supposedly wrong with him and why he couldn't remember anything.

"You really did sleep in a cupboard," Sirius asked slowly.

"Yeah, like some freak show version of Cinderella but now is not the time to go over that little detail. It's over isn't it? Ten years too late but its over."

"I wish, I wish- " Sirius' face formed a menacing scowl that even Harry would have been afraid of if he wasn't in a huff himself.

"You had the chance with all the snooping about you and mates from the Order did. Now, it's too late to go scratch away the mistake of trusting Aunt Petunia."

"What if," Harry asked again, desperately, after a moment of silence, "What if, I knew about everything? Mum, dad, magic, everything. Do you think I could have controlled it better?"

"Maybe," Sirius answered truthfully, "But maybe you couldn't and then it would have been so much more painful to know what you should have had but couldn't because of something that was part of you."

"The could haves, the should haves still hurt the same as they would have then. I am sure of it. The big question would have been whether hope was worth the pain it would bring," Harry fisted the quilt aggressively.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder but Harry was quick to move it off.

"Why was I repelling things in the first place? Is there an explanation for that?" Harry finally asked trying to prevent himself from kicking things around.

"Lily says it could be the trauma or some magical defense mechanism, it's hard to say," Sirius tried to be patient and sensitive, "It wasn't that bad you know. I think that fire at your Aunt's place was the only serious damage that happened and that wasn't even your fault."

"Yeah, it wasn't," Harry growled lowly and Sirius wasn't sure what was running in his Godson's mind and who he was blaming instead.

"What happened to Mrs. Longbottom? Was it an accident?" Harry broke the tense silence much less distraught then before.

"Not an accident," Sirius shook his head sadly, "They were attacked by death eaters in their own home."

"Really? That's horrible," Harry spoke softly for once not focusing on his own problems.

"Apparently after Voldemort disappeared a group of loyal death eaters decided to take revenge. Frank and Alice were alone with Neville that night. They caught Alice off guard and took her wand away. When Frank heard her screams as they tortured her he arrived in that room and ended up being overpowered as well. They tortured her in front of Frank so he would tell them where Neville was. Of course, he resisted. Alice wouldn't have forgiven him if he hadn't," Sirius narrated with emotion.

"They wanted to kill Neville," Harry was confused.

"Yes," Sirius replied with a nod.

"But why would they want to kill a kid," Harry asked.

"The same reason Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby although this group of loyal death eaters didn't know why. They were only acting on Voldemort's hit list," Sirius said.

"And then what happened," Harry unable to visualize the woman he had met earlier being tortured to such and extreme where she would have trouble walking later on in life.

"The cavalry arrived as they say. And it was all thanks to their one year old baby and Lily's new defense improvements," Sirius added, "After her house was attacked Lily designed a small alerting mechanism in all the Order houses so they could call for help in case of an attack. Because Voldemort was assumed to be long gone so nobody really thought of safety as their priority so most people including the Longbottoms took this feature for granted and left that control for the trigger lying about. It was only luck that Baby Neville pressed the button in their house's unbreakable panic room as he waddled about calling for his missing parents. When I arrived on the scene Barty Crouch was already on the floor restrained by Kingsley and Bella was being utterly defeated by Neville's grandmother," Sirius concluded with grim satisfaction.

"The same one who wears a bird on her head," Harry asked smiling a little.

"The same one. She had insisted the alert on the Longbottoms be directed towards her as well. Apparently that did them some good."

"I'm glad it worked out for them in the end," Harry announced and let himself lean against his Godfather. He eventually nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Harry's next few days followed as per routine.

He did as he was told. Ate and drank what he wanted. He slept whenever he felt like. And he didn't do any magic.

It should have been easy because he hadn't done magic all his life but when one is told not to do something the desire to do it increases manifold.

There were two book shelves on either sides of the fireplace and Harry knew his eyes fell over them again and again as he did some school work in front of the fireplace. They were all magical books with odd ingredients and spectacular creatures like dragons and just that knowledge made his hands itch to go over the books. But Harry decided to be firm with himself and tried to ignore the books and the mysteries they contained.

Harry was yet again solving sums in front of the fireplace when he felt something amiss. He cocked his head and made a low noise in his throat when he felt a movement in the corner of his eye and Harry looked up even though he had promised to himself the books in the bookshelf would gain no attention from him. He had never complained about not getting a toy so why should he start whining now.

_Everything's moving_ Harry thought and he knew he'd used the wrong descriptive word. It wasn't moving exactly but pulsating with barely contained energy. Still life wasn't supposed to look like it was ready to go off into the air like a rocket. Harry took off his glasses and put them back on again but now the room looked even less static. Harry continued to look at the ceiling, the fireplace, and the books as if he were seeing them for the first time. There were areas in the room that hummed to him more than the others and Harry tried to decipher the reason but his mind was too mashed up for coherent thought. There was a pot on the mantle that looked like it would shake itself into falling on the floor and cracking open. The books were jostling each other on the book shelf while the fire crackled with scary intensity.

Harry moved backwards disturbing the rug beneath him but he was too scared to notice.

"I am officially going cuckoo," Harry muttered to himself and in a blink of an eye everything stopped. Harry blinked again making sure the lack of weirdness wasn't his own imagination but it wasn't everything was back to normal. Or so Harry thought.

The next time equally odd things happened when he was brushing his teeth. The mirror was cooing over him and his untidy hair when it started to shake slowly and then violently. Harry hoped fervently that it was a rare earthquake but the toilet seat looked fairly stable and none of the wall hangings were out of place and yet the mirror continued to thrash about like the world was crumbling around it.

"M-m-make it stop, Harry," The mirror stammered with the vibrations as its back banged against the titles brutally and it was then Harry understood the ongoings were not made up in his mind.

"I don't know how," Harry's voice was tinged with panic. He tried to hold onto the mirror but his fingers couldn't get a proper grip. He still tried to help the mirror before it cracked until eventually the mirror stilled on its own accord. Harry let go with his heart in his throat.

"Please don't say a word of this to Sirius," Harry pleaded, "He'll think I'm more of a freak than he already does."

"What?" The mirror asked.

"You know, the whole shaking like the world's coming to an end business!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Harry," The mirror sounded confused and would have scratched his head if he had hands and a head. Harry wasn't sure whether the mirror was following his request or actually didn't remember.

Harry was beginning to get shaken up by these troubling events. There was no defined time or place when the things would start to move and equally oddly they would stop. He would eye the book shelf fearfully expecting it to act up in Sirius' presence but nothing odd ever happened in front of the man for which Harry was grateful. He didn't want _another_ unexplainable magical incident related to him making rounds amongst the _order_. He didn't want to be a freak any more and he was determined to prove it.

He couldn't eat properly, he couldn't sleep properly because of the constant worry in his head and Sirius noticed almost immediately. At the end of his tether he called Harry into his study so he could get something out of Harry after his earlier attempts had failed.

"I can see you aren't eating nearly as much as before and neither do you fall asleep when I force you into bed. Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No, nothings the matter. I'm okay,

"Are you sick? Or do you want to talk to your parents. They ask about you every time they floo call," Sirius asked quite seriously. Harry had to glare at him to cease such line of thought.

"It's alright you know, Rose and Dan have been doing this with me for so long that I forget you're not used to living with me," Sirius tried to look less miserable, "It's okay if you're bored and want to go back home."

"I adapt easily and it's not like I have a home anymore," Harry spoke grimly.

"Don't talk like that," Sirius sighed looking defeated.

"It's only the truth," Harry walked out of the room hoping the fear in his voice was not obvious. The vase in one corner of the room was twitching.

* * *

"Where _are_ you taking me?" Harry asked again for the millionth time. It was too early for any sane person to be out and about. Sirius had woken him with crazy determination and slid him in his coat before Harry could even blearily open his eyes properly. Sirius remained quiet as he stuffed Harry's socked feet in his new boots.

"We're going out," He replied shortly.

"Really, I would have never guessed," Harry muttered pulling his gloves on with his teeth. Sirius plopped a woolly hat on his head.

Harry got up and followed Sirius out of his room who was taking much longer strides than usual.

"You are going drive yourself mad if you keep thinking in this fashion," Sirius spoke so suddenly that Harry started, "You can tell me you're fine a hundred times over but I don't want you to be fine I want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry but I'm not exactly sure what I can do; happiness and all that stuff doesn't like me very much," Harry looked at his feet.

Sirius led them down the stairs of his flat even though they had a lift and walked Harry out of the main door. Harry followed the man in the dark ignoring the scrunching of leaves and ice under his feet until they reached a detached garage. Sirius opened it up with a metal against metal noise and revealed a large object under layers of browned covers The man pulled at the covers dramatically and to Harry's surprise there was motorbike parked under it.

"This beautiful creature is Triumph Bonneville T120 1960 and has been customized by yours truly," Sirius pulled up his collar proudly while waggling his eyebrows. He then jumped on the motor bike and kick started it.

"What are you waiting for? Hop on!" Sirius urged and Harry stopped gaping at the machine and got on at the back.

"One disillusionment charm coming right up," Sirius twirled his wand and Harry felt like something wet was crawling down his back but Harry ignored the sensation for the more pressing need to look around. The motorcycle started with a fierce sound and Sirius pulled out with gusto.

"Haven't driven in six months," Sirius shouted back at him over the roar. It was wasn't sun up yet and only a few double deckers and the sweepers were ambling about at this time of the day. Sirius thundered through a street and even crossed a few lights before suddenly exclaiming, "Hold on tight!"

He switched a button and the wheel of the bike rose until it was moving in air. The rest of the bike followed.

"Cor! We're flying!" Harry's voice was filled with awe. He tugged at his hat hoping it didn't drop off as Sirius swerved through a building in Oxford street. Sirius eventually landed his bike on Charing Cross street right across a bookshop and a very musty looking place.

"Many memories on this one especially when we nearly got caught by muggle policemen," Sirius smiled nostalgically. He tapped the bike twice with his wand and it disappeared. He then beckoned for Harry to follow him. They entered the musty place which turned out to be a bar which was quite empty and rightfully so since even the Barman was rubbing glasses with a washing cloth, bleary eyed, half asleep.

"Sirius, in here so early," The balding barman checked the clock.

"Just passing through," Sirius muttered casually and led Harry with a guiding hand. The barman's eyes didn't land on Harry so he assumed he was still under the spell. Sirius then opened the door to the rear courtyard and stepped in front of a brick wall. He tapped it a few times and a hole in the wall opened.

"Ah, nice to have avoided the usual crowds," Sirius stretched his arms with a yawn. A fellow shopper who'd gotten too close gave the man a filthy look which Sirius returned with a toothy smile.

"But why are we here?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to buy you a wand," Sirius grinned back at him "And a broom too."

Harry stilled at this announcement.

"Don't look at me like that. You're James' son. It's in your blood to do the exact opposite of what you're told to do. You're going to continue expending your energy on silly experimenting and drive me nutty. You're eleven and you can have a wand legally so I don't see why you shouldn't have one. "

"What if I end up going to some place muggle," Harry asked slowly.

"It doesn't matter. Magic isn't something foreign leeching onto your body. It's part of who you are; like the ability to speak or see or think. It doesn't matter where you live or what you do. You could end up being a muggle doctor but you'll still be a wizard."

"But I don't know what to do with a wand. Not really," Harry was still hesitant though his heart was pounding ferociously. He could deny it an infinity times over but his insides knew how much he was itching to try a wand even if it was only once. He wanted to prove he was the normal Wizarding child who could do magic with a wand rather then a flick of the hand but that wasn't just the case. He had gone through so many spells in Sirius's books that he wanted to try them without the disapproving look from Sirius.

"I'll teach you," Sirius was unconcerned at his protests.

"And what about my… mum and dad?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"As the man who held your mum's hand when you were being born I have the full right to do give you whatever gifts I want," Sirius snorted as he dove under a suspect cloud streaming through the door of an open shop.

"Why the heck were you holding her hand?" Harry asked suddenly absorbing the knowledge.

"James had fainted by then and Remus was busy trying to wake him up. The shock of having twins did him in. The midwitch threw us out after _that_ incident," Sirius laughed reminiscing. The continued to walk in a leisurely pace until Sirius stopped him in front of a shop.

"Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C," Harry read out aloud. Ollivander's was a narrow and shabby little shop with a window display consisting of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Sirius pushed the glass door and Harry followed him in. Inside the walls was lined floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes.

"Is anyone home?" Sirius asked. His voice echoed even though the room was small, dusty and filled to the brim with boxes and clutter. Harry tried not to topple over anything important. A man suddenly appeared from a side door Harry completely missed. The man looked at him with him with his eerie, moon-like eyes before turning to Sirius.

"Sirius Black, Dragon Heartstring, twelve inches and oak, I couldn't have forgotten even if I had wanted to and who do you have here?" Ollivander asked curiously.

"Err, I'll take off the charm then," Sirius gave a pinched smile unhappy Ollivanders could look through the spell, "This is Harry Potter. I trust you shall be discrete."

"You know I don't tattle, Mr. Black," Ollivander sounded affronted but he looked like he was trying to absorb the way Harry looked. A measuring tape quickly started to measure Harry.

"Very much like your father but you have your mother's eyes," The man observed thoughtfully, "Different from your brother."

Harry really couldn't make any comment because he was utterly distracted by the measuring tape that was currently measuring his nostrils. As soon as the tape curled itself up Ollivander handed him a wand to try explaining the specifications of it.

Harry handled the wand unsure of what to expect and a blinding beam of light filled the room with a warmth reaching into his hand which made Harry nervous. Sirius twitched next to him looking jubilant and relieved.

"Wait, Mr. Black, lets not be hasty," Ollivander protested in his odd voice. He plucked the wand from Harry's hand.

"The wand's accepted him, what more do you want?" Sirius questioned.

"Let's try another wand just to be sure that this is the one," Ollivander brought in another wand. "I once had a child walk out with his first attempt and it later had to be replaced because we had missed the better option; 7 inches, phoenix feather, very supple maple."

It too produced a glow but Harry didn't even have to do anything to know the wand wasn't right.

"Let's try another one."

"But why?" Harry asked now looking worried. The wands weren't blowing anything up so he didn't understand why he couldn't pick up one and leave. This wand like the previous eleven glowed with stunning light and warmth.

"It seems most odd but I believe you are very popular with my wands," Ollivander answered mysteriously, "I am merely testing my theory whether there is a wand in my collection that likes you more than the rest."

"Popular with the wands? This isn't a teenage school of wands where one can popular with the cool wands. There's one wand for one wizard and that's it. They can't be that sentient."

"Not so," Ollivander debated, "Most people can share wands including ones from family members so no wand is truly unique because there can be multiple wands a person can be comfortable with and vice versa. There are some wands with certain components that work for you and some don't. The probability of finding ones wand on the first try is rare and I suspected, I suspected something odd to happen with this Potter son whom I have never heard off and neither the rest of the Wizarding world and I was right because the next few wands all glowed, pleased to be in this boy's company."

"Oh, come on, Ollivander you can't believe this rot. A wand is wand. So, what if Harry's just lucky that the right type of wands keep coming forward," Sirius argued.

"But there's a chance that a wand is out there with his name written on it but I don't take back my statement. He could pick up most wands he has tried or will try and it would work for him perfectly," Ollivander stated.

"But that's not true, he tried my wand and it wasn't compatible at all. He broke a plate without even trying," Sirius explained hurriedly.

"Your wand, Mr. Black, has been modified beyond the usual enchantments. Look at the runes your mother had etched all over it. A trifle vandelistic if you don't mind me saying but your wand works best when it is used by you or someone with your blood," Ollivander lectured without taking his eyes off the wands.

"Figures," Sirius muttered sullenly.

"Aha, here you go," The man pulled out another after the hundredth try that produced a glow. Harry felt the warmth radiate from the wand but it was nicer if that made sense. Harry relaxed and the light increased in its brightness so much that the other two men had to cover their eyes.

"Curious...very curious..." Ollivander muttered.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother attacked your own are destined for greatness Mr. Potter after all the brother of your wand has done many great things," Ollivander remembered, "Terrible, yes, but great."

"I should rather you focus on the terribleness, Ollivander. Evil is never great," Sirius spoke bitingly and handed the money, "And scare him more would you."

They walked out if the shop silently and the words of the man weighed on Harry more him then he'd like to think. Sirius suddenly kneeled and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, look, you're going turn out normal and completely boring. You're going to grow up and realize you like blondes, get a boring office job and that'll be the end of it. Ollivander's just a silly old man who should have given you the first wand that chose you and not waited to show up his triumph card. Bet he was itching to give that greatness speech to Dan and when he couldn't he placed it on your shoulders," Sirius nodded firmly as if it was decided and got up.

"I don't like blondes, you know," Harry muttered after a moment.

"Now, you don't. Wait in a year or two. Until then let's get you a broom," Sirius chuckled.

* * *

Rose walked around the parameters of the garden, walking Chuckles. The gravel was still slippery with ice but her mum had left some charms on the grass so it wouldn't be cold for Chuckles. Lily had not allowed the bulldog to live in the house so Rose and her Dad had spent a whole afternoon constructing the dog house. Rose had thought the pink, shimmery dog cushion had been a nice touch.

It was on days like that when she could feel a little normal again. Like the times before her household had been disrupted by the lack of her own brother and the appearance of a new one. She didn't have a grudge on Harry anymore though. He was a bit strange, a bit weird, and nothing like her brother Dan but she could relate to him more. She could tell what he was feeling right off his face and he wasn't afraid to look silly but Rose supposed he couldn't help but do that since he was doomed to look silly forever and ever.

And he had saved her life and jumped in front of a car for her. That was nice.

Rose suddenly stopped strolling when she heard voices from the inside. Her brother was back. She raced into the house and skidded in, jumping over her dog.

"Mum, Dad, is he here, is he here!" Rose shouted loudly.

"Who are you talking about?" Her dad spoke cluelessly though he winked.

"Dan, of course," Rose said trying to look behind her parents who were presenting a joint front.

"Aww…Rose Posie missed me so much," Dan taunted from behind their dad and looked out with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm not talking to you if you call me that," Rose threatened and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Children it's only been five minutes since we entered this house, play nice," Lily shook her head though she shared a grin with her husband.

"Yes, Mum," They deadpanned in unison.

"So what have you been doing without me?" Dan asked with a smirk as soon as their parents left to get the dinner.

* * *

**-****What Sirius did was very very impulsive. He had been up the whole night worrying about Harry and he assumed Harry was not happy because he'd been forbidden to not use magic amongst other things. He's just trying to make Harry happy the only way he knows how without really knowing what he wants. Harry's feelings about magic will be discussed in the next chapter. **

**-****Why he keeps going up and down with his feelings most of the time is because the Slytherin and Gryffindor parts of him are warring with each other (I need to stop over thinking this :P). Slytherin wants him to give in to the temptation of getting what he has always wanted all his life; his family. That instinct wants him to shut up about his hurt and snatch everything for himself including the love of his parents. The Gryffindor is just furious at everyone and everything and doesn't want him to forget. The Ravenclaw is getting interested in the Wizarding world and wants him to go over any indirect means of observing it. And the poor Hufflepuff bit is lost so he's latched onto Sirius. **

**-Hi ****TemperedRose****: There will be no ships :) I remember the real Harry crushing on Cho in the third year but since in this story Harry will remain eleven throughout he won't be shipped. **

**-****Sorry that Dan didn't make it until the very end. If I hadn't promised him he wouldn't have made the cut. **

**-****I'm also sorry that I had a severe writers block even though I knew exactly what I had to write but I couldn't formulate the worlds to express it. I hope it's not too terrible. And I swear I was out of it when I wrote the ollivander part so I'm not sure if my logic works.. tel me if you're not convinced. **

-Next time: Quidditch with Dan


	20. Chapter 19

**Finished at 3am so mistakes are going to infest this chapter. **

* * *

Harry threw the stick in the air. It rotated twice and was back in his hand after a split second. He repeated this act again and again, mindlessly staring at the flickering fire.

"Whoa there, mate, is that your wand you're tossing about?" Sirius shook off the frost off his jacket as he entered the house the muggle way. He placed the package he had brought in on the table and plucked the wand out of Harry's fingers.

"Really, unless you're aiming for third degree burns you should not be doing that," The man lectured.

"I can control it," Harry replied vaguely but Sirius shook his head.

"Can happen to anyone; a clumsy oaf I once knew blew off a chunk of his bum after he thought it was a good idea to fit his wand in his back pocket. Not a very pretty sight," Sirius shuddered for effect and Harry finally responded by smiling. Sirius handed Harry the wand back.

"Treat it with respect because it's not an object to be taken lightly. With its aid you can heal someone if they're hurt or kill someone without leaving any marks," Sirius spoke solemnly.

"Like Walter," Harry added abruptly, "You had to give him a snake bite mark just to make his death believable."

"Yes, its one of the unforgivable curses for a reason; Not many people can survive it," Harry nodded in response and thought back to the book he'd read while he was still studying in Stonewall. Was this the curse his brother had survived?

"Will I ever meet them again?" Harry asked. Sirius looked confused so Harry clarified, "My friends, Terrance, Ali, Jeremy; obviously not Walter."

Sirius looked at him sadly and Harry knew it before the man could even open his mouth, "I guess, not in this lifetime."

"I know how important friends can be, believe me, not one can know this better than me. My friends are my life and they stood by me at my worst even when I nearly ended someone's life," Sirius explained making Harry curious about his past, "I- I hope someday you find people who believe in you and understand who you are."

"Understand that I'm a wizard," Harry completed, "What if, what if they understand that I'm different and accept who I am?"

"You're supposed to dead to them, Harry," Sirius pleaded vainly.

"I'm only missing. The muggle police still hasn't found my body, has it?" Harry answered petulantly.

"It hasn't and the choice is up to you. Do you want to want to be found?" Sirius asked leaning down, now at eyelevel with Harry. His Godson looked away, squirming under the look.

"No, I couldn't face them, you know that," Harry answered lowly. There was silence following this reply. Both males couldn't find a means of breaking the blanket of stillness wrapped around them until finally Sirius got his bearings back.

"I got some Indian takeaway while I was out. The shop was on my route home so I decided getting it myself rather than calling the delivery boy here," Sirius clapped his hands brightly. He got up and in a small number of wand movements the man had the dinner all ready and hot waiting for them on the table.

"I got us Tandoori mixed grill, some Biriyani and Kheer," Sirius beckoned Harry to be seated next to him and helped himself to some rice.

"I bet you pronounced that all wrong," Harry commented sagely and bit into his chicken leg, "That is hot!"

"It wouldn't be Indian if it weren't," Sirius chomped down on his own food with little trouble highly amused as Harry downed a glass of water.

"Aunt Petunia never let us have anything foreign for lunch. Even the name Thai in Thai soup got her mumbling," Harry chortled but paused as he remembered the last time he saw her, "How is Aunt Petunia?"

Sirius looked far more interested in food than he had been seconds ago.

"What's that you want? more raita?" Sirius held up the yogurt pot.

"Sirius, I want to talk about Aunt Petunia," Harry asked firmly, not dissuaded by his Godfather's blatant avoidance techniques.

"Really, there's nothing to tell other than your aunt's shifted away from Privet Drive."

"Err.. why would she do that?" Harry asked, trying not to sound like he cared. Privet Drive wasn't just his aunt's home but her castle. She knew every inch of her domain, including each crack and creak, the neighbors, everything so her reasons for leaving her home must have been severe.

"Ever since your Uncle lost all his investments in that freak crash of the market their situation has been tense. Your cousin's been pulled out of school, of course, until the divorce has been finalized," Sirius answered quietly.

"Hold on, lost his investments, Dudley pulled out of Smeltings and the Dursleys are getting a divorce! That's just bizarre," Harry pointed out with his eyebrows bunched up.

"Bizarre things happen around us wizards, Harry," Sirius didn't meet Harry's eyes, "It's just the way things always are."

"I don't care what happens to them," Harry finally answered resolutely, "They could be jumping off London Bridge, for all I care."

He dug into his Biriyani with gusto with a tremble in his hands but that didn't deter him. He was determined to not care. He even kept his mouth shut when Sirius' strange words about wizards and bizarreness hit him. _Could it be that the Dursleys' poor state of affairs was deliberately orchestrated by Wizards?_

"All right?" Sirius asked after they'd finished and the dishes were being done. Harry nodded.

"So what am I going to do with this?" Harry picked up his wand and twirled it again after a few minutes of silence had passed.

* * *

"And you're telling me you're not bothered at all," Rose repeated. She was sitting on her brother's bed watching him unpack the few belongings he had brought back from Hogwarts.

"Why would I be?" Dan said easily as he stuffed another drawer with books turning his back at her. Putting them in was the easy part because closing it turned out to be impossible. He pushed and shoved but the drawer would not go back in.

"I just thought you would be…" Rose shrugged, trailing away and tugged a lock of hair absentmindedly.

"It's _you_ who always threw a hissy fit at his name not me. I have never cared about what he does."

"Well, you had better start caring because he's not going to absent from your life as before. His magic's under control now," Rose pointed out.

"The thing is," Dan turned around, "I'm at Hogwarts and he's not. He's not going to be in my life, ever."

"Wait till Christmas," Rose muttered sourly putting her feet up.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out, will you. I'm already sick of looking at you," Dan pulled his wand out from his sleeve without hesitation.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are doing with your wand? You aren't supposed to use it," Rose suddenly sat up ramrod straight, ignoring her brother's usual insults.

"Yeah, so?" Dan replied with a nasty grin. With a wave of the wand the drawer forced itself back into its rightful place and Dan smugly placed the wand back into his clothes.

"I'll tell mum about this, you know it's wrong; you're breaking important rules," Rose protested snottily like the bratty little sister she was.

"Oh, put a sock in it! This is just a stupid rule that no one follows. The dim-arsed ministry is piss poor at tracing kids with magical parents," Dan rolled his eyes at her before pulling his Polo neck off and stuffing his wand in the cubby hole in a gap in the wall.

"Nobody we know breaks this rule, not even the twins," Rose protested eyeing her brother like he had just admitted to killing a hundred people.

"Oh, lighten up, Rosie Posie and besides I go to Hogwarts now; I know more people than you and they don't mind breaking the rules. Dad's probably going to laugh this off anyway," He said confidently. His last bit of unpacking was pulling his worn Hogwarts a History on the dresser.

"What is it like?" Rose asked abruptly, eyes curiously stuck on her brother.

"Its good fun," Dan replied shortly unwilling to give more details.

"And what about the teachers, and the grounds, the friends you've made and the magic you've learnt," Rose continued breathlessly, letting her fascination for the school seep in her voice. Her brother would mock her later but he understood her thirst for knowledge all too well so she knew she could get him to talk.

"Hogwarts is magical. It's bursting to the seams with all this magic; so many books, so much to learn. I could get lost in it forever and not feel sorry about it."

"And have you made new friends?" Rose leaned in closer, biting her lip.

"Yeah, it's just the gang. Malfoy, me, Davis, Busltrode and Nott. They're fun; not bothered about rules and stuff so we can skive off classes if we wanted to; not like the teachers are teaching us anything not in the textbooks. The gang's not too chav-like either, they can be unexpectedly prissy when you least expect it like Nott will _not_ go barefoot anywhere, queer bloke. And some of them haven't seen a telly, _ever_."

"It sounds like you've got good friends," Rose sighed sadly. Her accumulation of friends was small because of being home tutoured instead of going to a normal day school.

"Don't worry, Rosie, you'll end up at Hogwarts soon. And you'll even end up in Gryffindor and make mum and dad delirious with joy."

"Don't say that, they're proud of you and you know it," Rose answered vehemently.

"I know what they think, Rose. I barely got a letter when I told them the news. I would have been absolutely sure I was being disinherited if you hadn't been my eyes and ears back home," Dan answered without looking at her.

"You know, Mum and dad were busy with _you know what_. The house was in shambles when _he_ said no."

"I know," Dan repeated quietly.

* * *

"Dan, Dan, Dan, where you running off? Now tell your old dad what you've been up to. Acing your midterms I'm sure," James asked his son proudly with a hand on his shoulder. He had been waiting for his son to come down after cleaning himself up so they could catch up.

"Yeah, I guess, unless that Granger _know it all_ pulls something from out of her robes. She's a real pain, dad," Dan answered, rolling his eyes.

"I used to call a certain Evans a know it all when I was in school, you know," James Potter smirked at his son fully intending to embarrass the heck out of him. Dan squirmed under his touch as expected.

"Not like that, dad, come on she's a frizzy head who thinks she better than us when she's just a m–" The boy clamped up immediately.

"A what?" James asked, eyes narrowing.

"A really annoying, weird girl that's all. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

"Not nice, Dan," Lily murmured as she breezed in. She glared at him pointedly before putting her stack of books on the table. She gave her husband a pointed look before walking out.

"Yeah, yeah, not nice Dan. You know you should control your tongue around your mum. She'll whip me to bits if you don't," James reprimanded him with a twinkle in the eye. His son nodded with a smirk of his own and joined his father on the table, uncharacteristically subdued. He had his eyes on the table dressings so he didn't notice James observing him with critical eyes.

"Have you thought about it, then?" Dan asked, shaking his brown, shaggy hair, slightly.

"About what?" James asked, caught off guard.

"Malfoy's invitation," Dan looked up meaningfully. His father's expression told him everything, "Dad, he invited me for Christmas but I knew you'd create a fuss about it so I postponed the plans to the summer so you'd get used to the idea. The whole gang is depending on me."

"Can't your gang go on its own? Do they need you that much?"

"They'll follow whatever me and Malfoy do. And we've been planning to do tons of fun stuff; Malfoy has a swimming pool and a Quidditch pitch, dad!"

"You already have a private place to practice Quidditch and I can get you a swimming pool as well," James Potter replied stubbornly, fiddling with the salt shaker aggressively.

"It won't be the same without my friends," Dan answered back with a mutinous expression his father was already wearing.

"Are you sure they're your friends, Dan, I mean you still call Malfoy's kid Malfoy."

"Of course he's my friend just because I call him Malfoy and he calls me Potter. It's not that weird. Not all friends make up silly nicknames to show their friendship," Dan retorted with fire blazing in his eyes. His father slumped a little at his words.

"Dan, you know I'm worried," James spoke softly.

"That a bunch of crazy Slytherins are going to snatch me away. _I am a Slytherin_, get used to it," Dan's loud tone steadied down to something equally quiet.

"I know; I just want to keep you safe," James murmured letting his hand slide down his son's head.

"Promise me you'll discuss this with mum," Dan asked intently. James looked away feeling like he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.

"Dad, my reputation is at stake!"

"You're eleven, a firsty, you don't have a reputation. You're practically at the bottom of the Hogwarts food chain," James replied snappily.

"You're wrong about that. Even Marcus flint_, the captain of the Quidditch team_ talks to us firstys just because of me," Dan exclaimed.

"They haven't been treating you differently because of who you are?" James asked with eyebrows bent like furry caterpillars.

"No, dad, at least give me some credit," Dan replied moodily and walked away from the table.

* * *

"So, how much did you learn from the textbooks you found in your library?" Sirius questioned, sounding like the teacher Harry had once met.

"The ones you put there," Harry piped without missing a beat.

"Details, details," Sirius waved his hand before grinning charmingly, hoping all was forgiven. Harry nodded shortly indicating that he wasn't going to keep a grudge forever about the whole _disguised as your school teacher_ business. He had bigger things to worry about.

"A bit, I think. I never really practiced, but I could have, now that I think about it," Harry mused.

"Yes, yes, Mr. my hands are magical, but we need to know if you have the same control over your magic with your wand."

"No need to rub it in that I can't control my magic," Harry grumbled to himself.

"But you can, unless- Has something happened?" Sirius gripped his wrist, swiftly.

"No, nothing," Harry replied truthfully because the strange vibrations hadn't made any appearance after he had gotten his wand. Harry was hoping with fingers and toes crossed that nothing further would occur. If his wand was meant to be a lucky charm then there was nothing left to worry about. The hand around his wrist slowly loosened.

"Moony's coming in to give you a look over. He's been tutoring both your brother and sister so he knows what your magical levels should be," Sirius informed Harry in an easy voice though his eyes were still observing him like a hawk, waiting for an unconscious expression that could lead him to unsaid information but Harry was master at keeping a neutral face; his life at the Dursleys had taught him to be a vision of stoicism. The doorbell rang and Sirius invited a harried man, wearing an old plaid overcoat walked in.

"Must your anti apparition wards run through the end of this block. The rain was unbearable and this is my last good coat left," The man sneezed into a flowery handkerchief before pushing his wet hair back.

"I thought you'd floo over here," Sirius whined.

"I've run out of floo powder and public flooing is a waste of good money," Remus replied in matter of fact way and shut his umbrella with snap.

"The last I heard your pay day at the book store was last week," Sirius spoke sternly, waving his wand around his friend, drying him instantly.

"Due to extenuating circumstances I have been unable to commit to my job as much as my employer would like. Starting this week I am officially unemployed- again," Remus sighed while his friend rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about this when I come back with something hot for you to drink," Sirius gently pushed his friend on the growling armchair before jogging into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," Lupin cocked his head curiously as his eyes landed on Harry, "I didn't see you there."

"Mr. Lupin," Harry nodded. He got up to shake his hands and his mind was wild in frantic thought when his hand went into a _werewolf's! _Harry had a sudden urge to grin manically but he kept his composure.

"Call me, Remus. I would feel less like a stuffy old Hogwarts teacher if you called me that."

Harry nodded meekly before opening his mouth again.

"How are you, you know, after the full moon?" Harry asked hesitantly. The man's eyes widened in clear shock and Harry words tumbling from his mouth trying to explain himself, "Rose told me that you were a werewolf. Was it not something I was supposed to know?"

"It's okay," Remus sighed as if the weight of the world was upon him, "most of the Wizarding world does not take kindly to us sub humans so I remain discrete about this little bit of information."

"But you're not a sub anything. You talk okay, and you look normal," Harry noted, trying to observe anything unnatural in the man. Even though he was supposed to be as old as his parents and Sirius he still looked tired, and weary with streaks of silver lining his brown hair. There were lines on his face and errant scars that marked him permanently.

"But I do tend to get furry and howl at the moon which most humans don't," Remus pointed out with half a smile.

"So it's true, then, about the howling and the full moon but that still doesn't mean you aren't human, perfectly normal. So what if you get a bit furry some nights," Harry tried to reason.

"That was so much like your dad, just now. He calls me it my furry little problem," Remus chuckled, fondly.

"Well, you can't expect me start shoving the cross in your face. I didn't know werewolves even existed and much less you were one and I always thought werewolves were absolutely smashing!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius brought back three cups of hot chocolate from the kitchen and all the three occupants sat down sofa. Sirius eyed Remus for a long with a raised eyebrow as if deciding what do with him next.

"We could talk about my unemployment _after_ we'd dealt with Harry," Remus smiled wryly understanding his friend's intentions very well without having to speak with him. Sirius shrugged in defeat and trained his eyes on Harry who had swallowed his chocolate with gusto and was now nursing a burnt tongue.

"Okay, then, what have you been doing with your wand while I wasn't looking?" Sirius asked again with a grin. His Godson raised an eyebrow at his ability to know what he'd been doing even moments prior.

"I can levitate things," Harry replied after a minute deciding to ignore all the stuff he had done prior to getting a wand.

"Not bad," Remus nodded, "Now tell me something important. Do you still want to be wizard?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry rubbed one foot against the floor.

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a born wizard; it's a part of me. You said so yourself," Harry shrugged not sure where this line of questioning was going.

"Why do _you_ want it?" Remus was not dissuaded in his search for whatever he thought was the right answer.

"I'm good at it, I think. I can do things my imagination would never have thought and Quidditch sounds like good fun," Harry answered airily.

"And I ask again, why? Do you still resent us? Us wizards for stealing parts of your life," Remus asked with a queer expression making his face more lined.

"I'm not going to flatten the Wizarding world in my rage, if that's what you're asking but yes, I don't love it either. How could I? I don't know worth a penny what this whole world's all about and I don't feel like a part of it and sometimes I don't want to be a part of it."

"Then why continue with this endeavour to learn magic. The ball is still in your court; you could walk away anytime you want," Remus persisted.

"I don't know who I am! I have never known who I am. I was just Dudley's dimwit cousin or Aunt Petunia's criminal minded nephew; nothing else. It's time to step out of that mould of nothingness, I can't be nothing forever. I've got to choose, I _have_ to choose," Harry growled lowly, "Magic is a part of me and it's been controlling me all my life. It's time _I'm_ the one who controls it."

"So, you want to be a great wizard who has absolute power over their own magic and the magic that surrounds them," Remus wondered with piercing eyes ignoring the way Sirius cleared his throat.

"No, I just want to be normal, that's all."

* * *

London was in the grip of a horrible wintery blanket of ice and hale. The winds were howling and twirling hapless pedestrians around and even the Christmas cheer was subdued due to the cold weather. So Harry was surprised when Sirius told him about the pre-Christmas picnic being held in Richmond Park.

"A picnic in this weather? How sloshed are you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not as much as I'd like to be but don't worry we've got things all sorted out. Its tradition and we've been doing this for years," Sirius explained sagely, "And bring your broom with you. I believe it's time you get some practice, Mr. Potter."

With only that little gem of information a baffled Harry was led to a meadow in middle of Richmond Park a few days later. There was no snow, sleet, or rain pouring down on them and neither was the grass a slushy, icy mess. Harry bent down to the pat the greenness just to see if it was real.

"Never underestimate us Wizards. We can give you spring even in this wretched weather," Sirius announced smugly observing Harry's awe.

"So it's real," Harry muttered.

"Very much so. We cordoned off this little bit of land ages ago so we could have a nice place to have some fun. Its muggle and deer proof so no unexpected herds of _bambi_ should be able to come prancing in, destroying our game of Quidditch," Sirius explained as he placed his own broom on the ground.

"We're going to have a game of Quidditch but we can't play alone."

"The team mates and picnickers are coming in an hour or two. I decided to take advantage of this spot so we could practice a little," Sirius grinned toothily and urged Harry to bring his broom forward.

"Now put it on the grass and say 'up'," Sirius instructed. Harry followed the man's directions not sure about what was going to happen.

"Err, up," Harry managed hoping he didn't look too silly. The broom pulled up into his hands with a resounding thud.

"Good, good. I would say excellent first attempt but you've got the Potter gene so I'm not expecting any less," Sirius smirked, "Now, climb onto the broom and let's see if you can fly."

Harry put his legs over the floating broom and imagined himself lifting. He opened his eyes just in time to instinctively kick off from the ground.

"And its lift off!" Sirius shouted loudly throwing his woolly cap in the air.

Harry rose and rose and Sirius grew smaller and smaller. From his vantage point Harry could see parts of the Park that didn't have magic on them. There was heavy rain battering down on exterior of the plot of land reclaimed by the wizards. The sky above him was still cloudy but not unpleasantly as the landscape in front of him.

Harry then dived mildly by shifting his weight forward and was surprised to feel himself going downwards. Anyone else would have felt fear in the face of a potential downwards spiral but Harry was exhilarated. He sharply swerved upwards and then down testing the controls of his new broom. Apparently braking required pulling the broom upwards while acceleration required a firm hold, slightly downwards. Harry laughed as he went in fast circle making himself dizzy.

"Catch this," Sirius threw a red ball upwards that Harry recognized to be the quaffle. Harry instantly flattened on his broom and dove down to get the ball before it could lose height. A moderate braking action stopped him right where the ball ended up in the air.

"You're not bad at this catching business. Want to try with something smaller? I've brought in some golf balls to try," Sirius asked with a wide grin. The man jumped onto his own broom with a satchel and from then onwards he spent the next two hours flying in the air throwing golf balls at Harry who managed to catch them every single time. They only stopped when the sound of a pop interrupted them.

"Started already, without us?" Frank Longbottom called out at the startled fliers.

"No, no, just practicing with this young chap," Sirius pelted Harry with another golf ball who caught it easily and drifted down after his Godfather.

"Looks like he doesn't need it," Frank observed Harry calmly before prodding at something from behind him. There was a boy putting a picnic basket on ground who looked like he was Harry's age.

Harry's eyes perked up and he guessed correctly that this was Neville Longbottom because he had his mother's round face.

"Hey," Neville greeted them causally though his eyes widened considerably.

"Son, this is Harry; Dan's brother, now go on be friends," Frank pushed his son forward with a poke urging him to talk to Harry. The two boys stared at each other while their guardians decided to occupy themselves with creating a seating area.

"Hey," Harry nodded his head trying to imitate the boys from the older forms in his old school. Neville knew the gesture enough to reply back non-verbally.

"So it's true. A Harry Potter does exist," The boy finally spoke unable to contain his curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm him, I mean, I'm Harry," Harry fumbled on his words feeling like a right pillock.

"Bits of you look a lot like your brother," Neville leaned in closer, unconsciously, trying to dissect his features and compare them.

"I haven't met him as yet so I can't say; only seen the moving pictures," Harry explained nonchalantly.

"Bloody Hell, you haven't seen your own twin brother!" Neville's voice broke in the middle of the sentence and he clamped his mouth shut but not before his cheeks turned red, "Well we did come back only a day ago so there couldn't be enough time to meet him. But haven't you met him before," The boy continued after a few moments of awkward, awkward, silence.

Harry shrugged not feeling too happy to be put under such scrutiny.

"What is he like?" Harry asked abruptly, breaking the silence and hoping Neville's cheeks wouldn't catch on fire.

"Clever and slightly deranged; likes Quidditch too but I wouldn't know what he's been doing lately because we haven't been doing much together lately. We've drifted apart a bit, you know, different houses and all. I'm not gobsmacked about that and besides Malfoy scares me a bit so I like to keep my distance."

"Who's Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Dan's friend. Met him a few times at my gran's dinners before Hogwarts; liked to throw peas at me," Neville explained, looking embarrassed, "Still likes to throw them, actually."

"Well, throw 'em back at him," Harry felt the fighting spirit of Jeremy rush through him.

"He's a right git who doesn't go anywhere without his gang. I'd get pummelled by Crabbe and Goyle if I tried and broken noses hurt like anything," Neville explained looking a bit sad, "If I had a gang myself I'd feel like the king."

"Don't you have friends in Hogwarts?" Harry asked insensitively and he had to bite his lip to stop. Who was he judge the boy's lack of friends when he hadn't got any himself?

"I've got Ron, and Hermione but they hate each other too much to be of any help because they won't be with me at the same time. Besides Ron's been missing Dan too much to actually be nice once in a while. I think we'll see sparks fly tonight when Dan and Ron meet today."

Harry nodded trying to look sympathetic.

The two boys decided to have a game of catch until the rest of the crowd appeared. First arrived Madame Bones with her niece who also looked their age; following them was Remus Lupin and after them were the Potters. Harry's heart caught up in his throat as he caught sight of brown haired boy confidently tugging Rose behind him. Everything was so shiny about the boy; his hair, his teeth, his nice shoes; he looked blindingly perfect and Harry couldn't lie to himself that for those short moments he resented Daniel Potter, completely.

"Crap, they're coming this way; Malfoy will have my guts for garters if he finds out I've been initiating contact with his Potter."

"_His Potter_, that's just creepy," Harry remarked, "Well, you can have me instead. I'm a second rate, non-Potter, Potter but I think I should do."

Neville suddenly chuckled at what Harry said and some of his frantic nervous energy disappeared. The smirk, Harry cracked at him disappeared as the Potter's arrival.

"Hey," Rose Potter spoke when she realized her parents were going to stand around gawking like fools and her brother was content to simply analyze the situation.

"Hey," Harry replied, with no intention of initiating a conversation. Daniel Potter's perfect hair was distracting him too much.

"Haven't seen you around, much, at all," Rose asked with a flip of her hair.

"I was busy with homework," Harry replied stiffly. He felt it so hard to be nice even though he tried but there was nothing he could do about it; He only knew how to feign indifference.

"Yes, Harry's been very busy with his homework. He's always hard at work when we visit," Lily Potter smiled proudly and gently played with an errant hair on Harry's forehead. She quickly snatched her hand back after Harry stiffened at the contact. James quickly stole a quick pat on the head.

"So are we on with Quidditch today, Mr. Potter?" Neville interrupted.

"No, Neville, we're here to have a bonfire with these heavy brooms we're lugging about," Dan broke his silence at last.

"Behave," Lily growled sternly. She glared at Dan with such intensity that the boy looked instantly regretful of his remark.

"Er, oh, look Frank's calling us over, let's go. Now be good, children," James put his hand around his wife's shoulder before she could lose more of her temper.

"I'm going to go sit with Susan Bones until Ginny arrives. You boys are boring," Rose flipped her hair and walked off towards the quiet girl observing them in the background.

"We need to talk," Dan spoke up without even looking at the pair in front of him.

"We do," Harry uttered, taken aback.

"Not you," Dan dismissed him, "I was talking to Neville."

"Oh, okay," Neville worried his lip before walking off with Dan leaving Harry a bit peeved. He continued to watch when a sudden apparition startled him. A red headed woman had appeared a few feet away from him. Another ten feet to the left a whole bunch of red heads appeared. Harry could only see one girl amongst them and make out that two of the boys were twins. The twins immediately pulled out a paper kites and raced towards Sirius so they could have a match.

"Sorry to have startled you, dear, my twins distracted me enough to lose my temper at the moment of apparition," The woman leaned in with a frown and spoke those dreaded words, "Are you Harry Potter by any chance? You look- look," The woman faltered and paused to consider what she should say next.

Harry's head went *_ding ding ding* congratulations you've just won the lottery! _

"-a lot like James Potter. Yes, I'm his son," He replied hoping he didn't sound as rude as he wanted to be. He was getting tired of being recognized because of his face.

"Oh, dear," The woman looked like she was watching a sad soap opera on the telly, "You've grown up to be such a handsome boy. I have seven children and yet parting with even one would have killed me. I can't imagine what your poor mother went through."

Harry looked at his mother who was watching the kites flying in the air. She had a hint of a smile around her face as the red headed twins managed to cut Sirius' twine in less than two seconds and were now jumping for joy as their competitor proved to be a sore loser.

"I shouldn't have intruded so tactlessly. I can't believe I try to teach my Ron some tact and yet I failed grievously at it myself," The woman pushed her hair back in agitation, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Harry's left shoulder twitched for no reason.

"No, no, let me apologize. I should," But before she could complete her sentence Neville joined them looking like he'd just had a row. His hair was sticking up and his cheeks were ruddy.

"Neville dear, Ron told me to tell you he couldn't be here. He's sick or at least he would rather be sick so I left him to baby sit his little cousin, Mafalda," Mrs. Weasley shared a smug smile with Neville and smoothed Harry's hair before she left.

"Mafalda's the evilest brattiest cousin you can only conjure up in nightmare, you know," Neville explain with a chuckle.

"Oh, I _know_," Harry shook his hair back to its messiness, remembering his own cousin, "So what happened?"

"He actually dared to tell me that I was the one who was avoiding him. Me? Can you believe it? I was everywhere; in his classes; on dinner; in flying lessons. Why can't he admit he didn't want to be seen with me?" Neville ranted, looking absolutely furious.

"And you told him that?" Harry asked, wondering if Neville was like his friend Ron who didn't or couldn't even face his old friend.

"Of course, I did. Malfoy can tell me a hundred times that I have no backbone but I haven't been sorted into Gryffindor without a reason," Neville unexpectedly mellowed down as something caught his eye, "Lets go sit with, Susan. She looks a bit lost."

"You like her?" Harry's mind provided this answer with clarity so he taunted wickedly as he would have done to any other bloke who even mentioned a girl in his presence.

"No! Rose has left her now that Ginny Weasley's here so Susan's probably feeling left out," Neville squirmed under the weight of Harry's smirk but walked towards the girl with determination. Neville sat down to chit chat with Susan about the latest happenings in Hogwarts and Harry soon couldn't keep up with the conversation so he lost interest. He was sitting on the bench behind his mum, Susan's aunt and the lady now he knew as Mrs. Weasley. They seemed to be having a very serious discussion.

Madame Bones glanced at the flying kites worryingly before sliding back into the conversation.

"The prototype was constructed about a year ago and it works- very well," She looked extremely troubled; "There are rumours that versions are being sold in knockturn alley right as we speak. The ministry is conducting raids but they are always one step ahead."

"What do these people hope to gain?" Mrs. Weasley hissed quietly.

"The purebloods are no longer stupid to believe that keeping muggleborns away from magic would be conducive to their safety. Untrained magic is far too perilous and concealing it impossible. The problems they have with muggles infiltrating their culture would be easily solved if-"

"If they get to the muggleborn children the moment they are born." Lily completed with a grim expression. Mrs. Weasley looked aghast.

"Exactly! This would have been an impractical plan even a century ago but in modern day Britain more often then not births happen in hospitals and it's so easy to plant a nurse to test each child as they're born," Madame Bones explained.

"Hogwarts already has a system in place to know where any magical kids are haven't they. Why not use that?" Mrs. Weasley asked still looking horrified.

"It's hidden very secretly and protected by Hogwarts itself. I doubt anybody can get to it, even the headmaster," Madame Bones replied.

"Do they seriously think the people of the Wizarding world would condone stealing babies?" Lily muttered hotly.

"The Wizarding world is capable of much harm in its effort to preserve its culture. This is not as weak a threat as we previously thought," Madame Bones looked worried and her blue eyes blinked grimly.

"Oye, you two jokers are my beaters so don't muck it up," Sirius barked at the twins and Harry looked up. Apparently James and Sirius were making teams. Harry got up to watch the proceedings.

"Sir, yes, sir," The twins mock saluted their new captain in unison and got into line behind him with their teeth gleaming brightly and freckles standing out. .

"If you're pulling in people two at a time then I'll have to do the same, Mr. Padfoot. Dan and Rosie, behind me," James smirked at his friend. His children got in obediently.

"Remus," Sirius offered but the man declined with a shake of his head. He looked engrossed in a paperback.

"And since you decided to opt for loyalty and got beaten up I'll still make my choice. Charlie Weasley join us, will you," James hollered.

"Not fair, Remus didn't even agree to be part of the team," Sirius whined.

"Nothing's fair in love and Quidditch."

"Lovely!" Sirius spat but his expression changed smoothly into something more pleasing "And by lovely I mean Ginny Weasley, come on over love."

The little girl giggled and waved at her friend standing in the opposing line before standing next to her brothers. The both went for her pigtails but she ducked just in time and the twins ended up bumping into each other.

"Frank, still got some juice in those old bones," James pulled the man into the line.

"I'm only three months older than you, you smarmy git," Frank muttered but joined in anyway.

"Neville, why standing so far away. Join the fun," Sirius called the boy from Susan's side.

"I'm not very stable on a broom, you know that," Neville twitched but his broom was firmly in his hand.

"Yeah, those broom classes were epic," Dan shouted, "Madame Hooch had to take you to the hospital wing."

"I've seen you fly, mate, I know you can do it," Sirius thumped him on the back.

"Ronald and Bill have decided to bail on us so we're still short on so many people," James looked around with worry.

"I'll give it a go. It was _me_ that taught my first two boys how to ride a broom so I can't be that bad," Mr Weasley, a balding, red headed man, rolled up his sleeves to join the forming Quidditch team.

"Arthur dear, aren't you too old for this kind of tomfoolery? I don't want you to get hurt, dear," Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband fretfully.

"Nonsense, Molly. He's not too old for this," Sirius supported the man even though he ended up in James' team.

"I need two more people," Sirius shouted, "Percy Weasley get your bum right back her."

The snobby looking boy groused under his breath after having been frogmarched to the line by his twin brothers but they showed him no mercy. James called out Susan Bones without much fanfare which led to Sirius' last choice.

"And Harry makes lucky number seven," Sirius announced to everyone on the field.

"Are you sure?" James asked looking quite horrified.

"Yeah, he's learnt how to fly," James glared at his best friend who belatedly added, "today. But so what? This kid _is_ a natural. He's a Potter so how could he go wrong with Quidditch."

"Shall we test your theory, Mr. Padfoot," James extended his hand firmly.

"We certainly should, Mr. Prongs," Sirius shook it vigorously with a sly smirk. He knew Harry would take them by surprise.

"I will strangle you both with your intestines if something happens to him," Lily deadpanned from the sidelines. Mrs. Weasley added a glare for effect.

"Little girls are playing in this game, how brutal could it get?" Sirius shrugged.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed from the sidelines, "Don't think this won't be brutal."

* * *

**Sammie: Your first criticism was addressed in the disclaimer in the first chapter. And secondly Stonewall is fictional so the situation of state funded boarding schools of Surrey is irrelevant.**

**Heyo: Harry's magic will continue to act up but I've left the resolution for the 3rd year plot so it'll crop up but not enough until that time. **

**TemperedRose: No Horcruxes **

**ShadowCub: If you're asking if Harry will bring his kids to his Parents place on Christmas, then yes. Won't comment on the immediate future. **

**Bad news: Hogwarts will be making a return in Harry's life. Not now but eventually. Good news: err it depends on you guys if you think so but the scope of the story has expanded. I was hoping to end this story by the end of the first year but I got an idea that increased my ending till the end of fourth year. I now have concrete ideas for both 2nd and 3rd years AND this is why Hogwarts looks like a possibility. I need it for my plots. I hope you guys understand.**

**Harry will have more muggle exposure as we go along and his friends will make a reappearance so Harry isn't going to cut his ties from the muggle world any time soon. I tried to incorporate some popular cliches in the future plots but I couldn't because they relied too much on SuperWizard!Harry and this Harry is actually Muggle!Harry. He hasn't started thinking like wizard!Harry. **

**Next chapter: Quidditch match, Christmas Shopping, Hermione and Dobby. **


	21. Chapter 20

Harry picked up his broom and raced upto his Godfather who had his team listening to his every word, intently.

"-And our strategy is simple. Beat them to the ground," Sirius smacked his fist on his palm to emphasize his point.

"Very helpful, captain," Percy Weasley crossed his arms narrowing his eyes, "And have you noticed you've managed to make a team comprising of under 16s excluding yourself, of course, thought mentally I sometimes wonder…."

"I heard that," Sirius snapped, "Age doesn't guarantee losing or winning. So, let's get down to business. You two grinning idiots will be my beaters so don't do something stupid."

The two twins looked outraged, "Hey, we play for the team."

"Sure, sure, no wonder Gryffindor hasn't won a single cup since your brother left school. Any way, I'll be keeper just because. While you, you and you take care of the quaffle," Sirius pointed towards Harry, Ginny and Percy.

"Me! You want me to take care of the snitch! I couldn't catch a snitch to save my own life," Neville jumped suddenly, looking quite horrified. Sirius bit his lip thoughtfully before lifting his eyebrow at Ginny. She shook her head instantly.

"Rose is going to play chaser and I want to beat her," Ginny placed her hands on her hips defiantly. One of the twins muttered something about girls being weird. Harry agreed with the notion absolutely.

"And before you look at me, no. I want to get back home in one piece," Percy also refused vehemently.

"I'm too bleeding large to be an effective seeker, unless," Sirius groaned but his eyes widened as an idea seemed to be forming in his head. He looked at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Neville thumped Harry on the back, supportively. He along with the rest of the team dispersed to gear up.

"Err… Sirius, has it occurred to you this is the first day I've sat on a broom. What if I muck up?" Harry asked hoping his nervousness didn't show. He had read up on all sorts of Quidditch injuries and it would be just like him to break a few bones playing with a few girls. He couldn't let Dan 'perfect' Potter see him fall flat on his face.

"Harry, I know being a seeker's a huge burden but this is just a friendly match and it will be a good learning experience. Don't sweat it," Sirius patted his shoulder before walking away. Harry could see in the man's eyes that he expected to lose which Harry didn't like but understood why the man thought so. Harry was after all the last possible choice for the most important spot on the team and a complete novice. It sounded like a tragedy waiting to happen.

Harry was putting his shin guards on when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Lily Potter standing behind him.

"You're going to be okay?" She asked and Harry made a noncommittal sound.

"My whole family is Quidditch mad; they've always been. Dan got his first broom when he could barely walk. Actually," Lily looked away into the distance with half her red hair hiding her face, "you did too. I-I think you loved it more."

"They make them that small," Harry asked neutrally placing his helmet on. Lily looked back and nodded.

"James would prop you on it and you would like to sit on for hours. I thought I would watch you would grow up on it," Lily placed her hand on forehead, shakily, hiding half her face, "There I go again blubbering like a water pot. I just wanted to tell you good luck."

Harry replied with a mumbled thanks before retreating towards Neville who was calling out to him.

"What broom have you got?" Neville asked, eyeing his shiny new one.

"A Nimbus 2000; you?"

"A Cleansweep five; dad promised me he'll get me a new one in my fourth year or if I magically join the Quidditch team; not happening in a million years."

Harry commiserated and joined the line of players. Each player shook hands with their counterparts on the opposing team. Daniel Potter was playing seeker and that made Harry more nervous then he had ever been. Dan had gripped Harry's hand ferociously as he they shook hands and Harry gulped for the third time.

Lily Potter acted like the match referee to begin the game by releasing all four balls. She picked up quaffle and threw it in the air. Neville accidently caught it and the game had begun.

Neville instantly panicked and flew blindly towards one corner of the ground where some makeshift loops greeted him with the five other chasers flying after him. Sirius' angry face alerted him to the fact that he was going in the wrong direction.

"Whoops," Neville muttered and turned swiftly. He ducked as soon as he realized he was facing both teams coming towards him. Ginny Wesley used her size to swerve quicker than the rest of the participants and flanked Neville's left.

"Give me the Quaffle!" She yelled when Neville was nearly overtaken by Charlie Weasley. Neville threw the ball at her but it went right over her and into Percy's surprised hands.

"This is stupid, stupid, STUPID game," Percy yelled as a Bludger nearly flattened him but he managed to make a score against his own father who was the keeper. Ginny cheered along with Neville.

Harry was flying higher than everyone else trying to see the snitch. It was smaller than he had expected because the drawings in his books hadn't been lifesized but at least they were golden and distinctive. Harry thought he saw a hint of gold near one goal post but could not see it again. His eyes met the other seekers; his brothers, but he looked away instantly.

James Potter now had the quaffle but his throw didn't pass through because Sirius was a more competent keeper than Mr. Weasley. Sirius threw the ball to Ginny who whizzed circles around poor Susan Bones who had a limp beater's bat in her hand and raced to her goal. Rose Potter tried to cut her off but her friend was faster and another goal went through for Sirius' team. Charlie Weasley the third chaser had been so badly tangled in the beater's manoeuvres that he hadn't been able to help his team much. The twins were pelting him from the left and right while Frank tried to help his teammate out.

Rose suddenly shouted wildly; the snitch was sitting right under her nose. Harry flattened on his broom and dove in so deep that other players stopped to watch him either in trepidation or in awe. It was fortunate that Harry was paying close attention because Dan Potter cut his path neatly and Harry had nearly collided with him but managed to go right just in time.

"That was BRILLIANT, Harry!" Sirius shouted on the top of his lungs but Harry ignored him for the pressing need to find the snitch but it had disappeared again.

Harry avoided a Bludger that wheezed past his ear by ducking and braked frantically as Rose and Ginny barrelled past him to catch the errant Quaffle. Charlie Weasley managed to get the red ball in time but dropped it by expertly and aimed Bludger that hit the back of his broom. The twins looked away cheekily, claiming it was an accidently while Frank argued it was not. The Quaffle was caught by James though and he managed to sneak a goal past Sirius who was also engrossed in the Bludger foul debate.

"Damn it, Potter. You shall weep when I win," Sirius shook his fist at his friend.

Harry noticed another sighting of the snitch and it was hovering soundly in the air, a few feet above Dan's head. Harry accelerated his broom up towards the boy who was flying higher than him and Dan's eyes widened in shock. He swerved sideways just in time but his eyes latched onto the snitch only a few feet away. Dan gained momentum by climbing a steep gradient while Harry had to stop himself from flying up and away from the stationary snitch. Harry reached down for the snitch but he came in a few inches short; Harry instantly let gravity do the work and in a blink of an eye he was upside down, hanging onto the broom with only his legs. He didn't even remember the moment when the snitch ended up in his hand.

Everyone broke out into applause and shouts; even the opposing team except for Dan who looked at Harry gravely and drifted downwards to the crowd with his sister following him.

"Someone get me back up," Harry croaked as the blood rushed to his head and Charlie Weasley, who was the closest, helped Harry get back on his broom properly.

"That was inventive," Charlie grinned while patting Harry on the back.

"I could just kiss you," Ginny shouted in her enthusiasm as she circled around Harry. She suddenly realized what she had said and her ears went red, "Or not."

"Thinking of snogging precious Potter, here?" One of the twins teased her as put their arms around Harry congenially, "I'm sure the winner would like a kiss."

"Shut up," She hissed growing even more red and flew down to complain to her mother.

"Not kissing you either, Harry," Neville remarked smarmily.

"I'm very grateful for that," Harry responded, with the roll of his eyes. Sirius hugged him and so had pretty much everyone else in the team and quite violently except for Susan Bones who had waved at him unsteadily while Percy had shaken his hand firmly as if he has won an election, with his brother crooning Perfect Prefect Percy in the background.

* * *

"This is officially the worst day I've had in a long time; Dad's not letting me go to Malfoys; Ron's avoiding me; Neville's calling me a coward; and I've lost a Quidditch match to _him_, I've never lost the snitch in my entire life," Dan glared at the celebrating team still flying on their brooms before sitting down on the grass.

"It's not that bad," Rose tried to be comforting, "_He's_ not that bad."

"And yet again it's not about _him_. For once in my life can't my problems be just about _me_," Dan choked at the end of the sentence and he fisted a bit of grass and threw it aside.

"You're right; this is about you. Your friends don't want to talk to you anymore so you've probably done something wrong. What happened at Hogwarts?"

"It if weren't for Malfoy I would not have survived in Slytherin, believe me, they aren't very nice when they think you're the enemy; the blood traitor with a muggleborn mother. Nobody wanted to sit with me at breakfast and Snape absolutely grilled me the first class I was in. Thank goodness I had gone over my textbooks otherwise I would have been the laughing stock of the class. And then Malfoy did the unthinkable he shook hands with me in front of everyone. I will never admit it to him but I owe him because afterwards people became nicer," Dan finished with a shrug.

"And what about Ron, and Neville?" Rose asked curiously.

"It would have been social suicide to hang out with a Gryffindor so I tried to stay away for a bit. I thought they would understand but they didn't and after a fight between Malfoy and Ron got nasty I had to choose in front of everyone. Obviously Ron has a grudge about not being the one I defended," Dan laid his face on his knees. Rose's name was called out from a distance and Dan thought she was going to get up but before she did she gave him a quick hug. She would never have done that after she turned four and Dan appreciated the gesture. He stayed on the ground for a while before someone approached him from his right.

"Get up, son, the food's ready," James sighed at the expression on his son's face, "I don't think any less of you, you know."

"But you're prouder of _him_, aren't you?" Dan asked bitterly.

"Don't measure your worth relative to anyone. What I feel for you has nothing to do with anything else in this world."

"Then why does it matter that I'm a Slytherin, I'm still the same person."

"I know I made the situation into a dog's dinner; there's no denying it but I was shocked out of my mind when I heard the news. I though it was prank you'd pulled on me but as I started to think about it I got it," James said thoughtfully.

"Got what?" Dan replied sullenly.

"People are born the way they are. I should have known long ago that my son wasn't a Gryffindor. For example you don't hot headedly jump into a situation but instead analyze it and weigh the pros and cons that benefit you. You've always been like that. I was so worried that my son was going to turn into a Slytherin that it didn't occur to me that you were already one; you were born one," James' voice was a low, steady rumble, "I've always been proud of my son and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

"Now stay close, and get even closer if you see something suspicious," Lily instructed her three children as they walked out of the floo at Leaky Cauldron, "And no shaking hands with strangers no matter how many times they kiss you feet, alright?" She told Dan before leading them out. The leaky Cauldron was jam packed with people. There were all sorts of oddities sitting around and their mother was eager to get them out of the crowd.

This morning Harry had woken up with the intention of sleeping throughout the day without a care in the world. He had enjoyed Quidditch but his body had decided it hadn't; it made sense since he hadn't played any sport for over a month. He was watching some random cartoon when the floo had fired up and three Potters had walked out of it. Rose had giggled at teenage mutant ninja turtle Pyjamas.

Apparently Sirius had agreed to let Harry have a shopping trip and had totally forgotten to inform Harry. The boy glared at him the whole time he ate his breakfast while the Potters waited for him to be done.

"Look, there's the Boy Who Lived," Someone shouted from the bar stool and Lily growled that she hadn't been able to make her escape earlier.

"He's grown up so much," Tom, the bar owner, eyed Dan proudly.

"Yes, he has, thank you," Lily answered quickly trying not to seem rude.

"Dan, Dan Potter, one handshake please," A man insisted. Dan had his head down but Harry could see he was rolling his eyes.

"Daniel Potter, what an honour to meet you," The small statured wizard stepped in front of the family who was trying to make an exit. The man was trying to get Dan's attention but his eyes met Harry's instead.

"You," He gasped, "Y-You are-"

"Diggle, let us pass," Lily gritted her teeth with arm around both sons protectively.

"I remember, you; You're Harry Potter," Diggle blurted and Lily wanted to shake him by the shoulders. A few onlookers leapt on their toes to see this new Potter though the crowd.

"Come on," Lily poked Rose who was busy popping her gum in anyone's face that came in too close. They finally were able to walk out of the stuffy bar.

Christmas seemed to be a popular festival even in the Wizarding world and Harry was impressed by the decorations and the general nuttiness of their interpretation of it. There was huge Christmas tree floating in front of Gringotts and glittery lights adorned most of the shops.

"And that's the reason why I hate going out," Lily sighed, "We should have borrowed your father's invisibility cloak."

The Potters visited so many shops that it was like a blur to Harry; Rose bought a miss witch makeup set while Dan bought some stuff for potions; Harry really didn't know what to do with troll boogies so he decided to keep a quiet profile. People did try to pester them but the shopkeepers were mindful to protect their privacy of the famous boy wizard in their midst and would shoo irritants out for being disruptive. One shopkeeper even ran out after someone with a broom in his hand. They finally came to a stop at a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Stacks and stacks of books filled Harry's vision and even though he wasn't a lover of books he was still interested in the various interesting titles like_Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself against Shocks_ and _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_. Dan instantly got lost in the Potions section while Rose perused Witch weekly columns.

"Lockhart's won the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award again, mum," Rose giggled while her mother snatched the magazine with a foul look and looked at it with loathing.

"Made a pass at mum once, at a ministry dinner," Rose smirked mischievously, "What did he say, again?"

"Let's make beautiful charms together," Dan piped in a sotto voice as he emerged from a corner.

"And she socked him," Rose chuckled uproariously, "and then memory charmed him."

"It was a foolish thing to do but he had been following me for three hours straight. There is a limit to my patience," Lily crossed her arms daring her children to make another comment. She looked up and caught a look at a couple she knew.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's so nice to see you again. I see you've braved the Wizarding world again," Lily spoke cheerfully.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter," Mrs. Granger beamed at seeing a familiar face. Harry had seen the couple before lurking around looking at every nook and cranny with nervousness but now it had evaporated. The professionally dressed couple shook hands with Lily before politely smiling at the Potter brood.

"We've heard much about your son; Hermione is worried she might just come in second," Mr. Granger piped.

"Good to know," Dan smirked though the Grangers seemed to think it was cute.

"I suspect your daughter is busy being lost over here," Lily recalled the little girl she had met while shopping with her son for their Hogwarts book. Both children had thought it prudent to begin shopping as soon as possible. While the Grangers had needed a few months to get used to the idea that the letter they received on their daughter's birthday was not in fact a joke Dan has started insisting the moment the letter was in his hand.

"Ah, there she is. Hermione, can you please join us?" Mrs. Granger called out. A bushy haired girl strode over to her parents side, politely. The girl greeted Lily and then meandered towards them as their parents made small talk.

"I bet you didn't get that Transfigurations Exam question number fifteen correct. Nobody in my house did," Dan challengingly jutted his chin out as he spoke haughtily.

"I did get it correct; I checked the textbook after the exam. It was submitting the ministry regulation white paper, object to animal permission form the failure to which would lead to a fifty Galleon fine," Hermione regurgitated smugly, "I would be worried about that Potions exams of yours. The potion was supposed to turn into a calm icy blue not a garish turquoise."

"The textbook might say so but the reference book gives us more leeway about what colour it should take. Besides I asked Snape about it after the exam and he thought it was an excellent effort," Dan retorted.

"Well, that's expected after all. Professor Snape likes to treat his Slytherins well," Hermione informed her academic rival.

"In case you haven't noticed he's been badgering me since day the classes started. I would hardly call it preferential treatment."

"You should be the one who needs to take a closer look. He always gives you top marks and last class before the exam he gave you a smile. He never smiles at me no matter how good I am in class," Hermione huffed.

"Don't tell me you like the greasy git," Dan could barely contain his laughs, "Wait till I tell Malfoy!"

Hermione's face turned crimson but she refused to back down. She instead turned to Harry.

"I don't believe Potter introduced you," Hermione said stonily, "You share the same green eyes. Are you two related?"

"No," Dan responded but at the same time Rose replied with a "Yes." Harry had wisely chosen to remain quiet.

"He is our brother," Rose responded hotly making it more of an answer to her brother's glare then Hermione's question.

"Your brother? But he isn't mentioned Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Hermione looked horrified that a beloved book could be guilty of being incorrect.

"I know," Harry replied, "I'm supposed to be a secret."

"But why?" Hermione whispered.

"There is something wrong with me that makes me vulnerable to magic," Harry explained easily because it was the truth, "So, will you please keep this secret at Hogwarts?"

"If he doesn't spread disrespectful rumours about me and Professor Snape," Hermione countered eyeing Dan sharply. The boy kicked the floor but nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, sweetheart, have you made your purchases?"

"No, mum, I'll do that now," Hermione answered breezily. She nodded at the three Potters and walked away with her parents trailing after her.

"Don't need to look so sad, we'll meet them again, soon," Lily informed her children with a secretive smile on her face, "I've invited them over for dinner this week."

"What!" Dan exploded in fury but his mum continued to smile serenely.

"Now, now, Dan. It's hard to make good friends and it's nice to have someone to discuss about what will happen to Sophie's child in the show Home and Away."

* * *

"Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle-" Rose sang merrily for the umpteenth time, apparently overcome by the holiday spirit and deranged muggle festive lights around them. Other harried shoppers gave her murderous looks while a few smiled and appreciated the little girl's performance. Muggles seemed to take Christmas with a tinge of homicidal rage; the Wizards in comparison had seemed to enjoy the festival with less fuss. People were going berserk trying to shop in the London shopping centre. A woman in one shop had actually burst into tears just because she couldn't fit into a size eight.

"Oh, shut up," Dan pleaded with his fingers in his ears.

"Yes, please!" Harry blurted moments later. The two boys looked at each other and then looked away swiftly pretending they hadn't spoken. Rose glared at both of them before walking away in a huff.

"Rose, dear, there's no point in walking away too far. I've got the leash on you," Lily spoke without even turning away from the stall knowing full well what was going on, "It's around all of you. You can't get away from me more than fifteen feet and if you end up getting portkeyed," A subtle look at Harry was thrown, "then I'll be coming along with you."

Rose stopped in her tracks as if she couldn't move any further; her shoulders drooped in defeat and she walked back sullenly.

"Look, Rose isn't this precious," Lily held out a porcelain doll for her daughter. Rose took it immediately but was soon disappointed.

"It doesn't talk, or walk and it doesn't levitate," The girl complained.

"I know, dear. It's muggle after all," Lily observed the doll sadly. She picked up a book from the display, "This book topped the children's best sellers list."

"Not interested, mum," Dan muttered quietly.

"It's science fiction. You've never refused a Sci fi book before," Lily turned around surprised.

"I'm growing up mum. I got a beginners grimoire from Flourish and Blotts. That'll keep me busy these holidays," Dan shrugged without actually looking at her.

"Oh, all right. And that means I shouldn't pick up the new Sega mega drive for you either," Lily said looking as if she was hoping her son would say yes but Dan shook his head and mentioned he had told Dad what he wanted from the Quidditch supplies shop.

"The one with Sonic the hedgehog," Harry blurted out remembering the video game.

"Yes, it's that funny looking character whizzing around in the promos," Lily wrinkled her nose remembering it.

"My cousin was getting this Christmas. At least he was," Harry suddenly remembered the divorce and the market crash and wondered if they could afford the present anymore.

"Well, that's settled then," Lily clapped her hands with a flourish and walked into the store. Harry continued to look confused.

"You duffer, you'll get the Mega Drive for Christmas. She wasn't very subtle about it was she," Rose hissed in his ear.

"But that's too expensive… there's no need to get me a present. It's not like I've ever gotten one before," Harry thought he had been very inaudible but both his siblings stiffened at his words.

"You haven't?" Rose wondered looking disgusted. Harry shrugged awkwardly not thinking it should be such a big deal.

"What about the presents mum and dad sent you?" Dan asked casually eyes still on his mum inside the shop, visible though the glass front. Rose started a tirade against their Uncle and Aunt which Harry wasn't in the mood to hear. He started looking at the toys laid out in the stall in front of the shop and found interesting character key chains. Some of them were Disney but others were of popular television shows like Dr. Who. Harry felt his arm hair go up when he saw character key chains from one of his favourite TV shows; Gladiators. Harry fisted four in his hands and before he could lose courage, walked into the shop and asked if he could buy them. Lily had been extremely delighted Harry had taken the initiative and insisted he buy all of the key chains available but Harry wanted only four.

Four key chains representing his four friends. He didn't even have a picture of them together and this was how he could remember them.

Once the purchase had been made Lily decided to explore another shop to buy some nice china for Mrs. Weasley; she talked out aloud how she would add her own unbreakable, cleaning spells on the set to put her own personal touches. All three kids opted to stand outside the shop finding it to be a terrible bore.

"Oh, look, a game, let's try it out," Rose pointed to a colourful display in the corner and seeing it was within their range of fifteen feet she pranced across to it. Both Dan and Harry shared a look and raced after her.

"Someday someone is going to nick you from under our noses and we won't be able to do anything to help," Dan furiously whispered to her but she was delighted by the colourful game.

"Step right up, smart looking lady and gents. We've got a strong man game for you. Let's see if you can win," A straggly, ginger hair man wearing an odd looking coat waved at them cheerily.

"He's filthy and absolutely plastered, you daft loon," Dan addressed his sister and gripped her arm to drag her away but his sister could hold her own even though she was two years younger. Harry wondered if he should join in the struggle but decided it was wiser to stay away and let them battle it out.

"Why don't you try, laddie?" The man offered but before Harry could get a word in edgewise Rose spoke a 'me first,' shoving Dan away. Her brother was holding his bitten hand and was swearing quite proficiently.

Rose took the hammer and hit the mini strong man game. To her surprise the lights went up almost all the way.

"I am strong, but not _that_ strong," she uttered in disbelief. Even the man who owned the game looked stunned and then abruptly starting packing his things up. He shoved his coin box inside his satchel and then the rest of his belongings he had scattered about to make himself comfortable. Suddenly something rolled at their feet; to the ordinary muggle it was just a wooden stick but even a young witch or a wizard knew better.

"He's got a wand," Rose exclaimed, "He's a wizard."

"Bugger," The man shouted and snatched the wand before they could move. Dan got his wand out immediately.

"Stop, what are doing amongst muggles? Do you mean to harm them?" The boy questioned the man with his wand pointed at the man's heart. The man looked around wildly and saw between Harry and Dan there was some space he could squeeze through so he pushed Harry to the side so he could make a run for it. Harry's instincts were in top shape so he managed to trip the man but could not remain steady and placed his hand on the machine to stabilize himself. An instant later it felt like the whole world had exploded.

Harry was thrown into the air and he crash landed into a glass store front. Harry lay in the broken glass and felt like his skin was burning; he spat out blood from his mouth.

"HARRY!" Someone screamed shrilly and Harry tried to get up to see who it was.

"I cushioned us; mum; I cushioned us from the blast but _he_ was too near it," Dan's panicked voice reached Harry. Rose's face loomed in his vision but she couldn't say anything because she was sobbing hysterically.

"Are you alright?" A muggle woman tried to get Harry to talk. Two men who were sporting various injuries on their faces cushioned Harry's head and his body with a jacket and swept some of the glass away. Harry's glasses were broken but he could still make out what was happening around him especially now that his head was at a better vantage point due to cushion.

"Call 999," A man shouted.

"Bloody IRA, can't they let us live peacefully," Someone cursed the famous Irish terrorist organization.

Lily Potter, Harry saw from the corner of his eye, had her wand out and she shouted, "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery deer appeared from her wand and she barked some orders at it. The deer bowed and turned into mist. Lily grabbed Dan's hand and ran to Harry and Rose. She too started crying seeing Harry's bloody face.

"Don't worry, Miss. We've called the ambulance," The muggle holding Harry's hand insisted. Lily held up her wand to his forehead and whispered, "Stupefy."

The man dropped into a dead faint. She quickly repeated the procedure to all those remaining in the shop. Since Harry had practically landed in the shop they were safe from view.

"I have to do things that muggles cannot possibly understand," Lily voice quivered but her wand hand was steady. She pointed her wand at Harry and uttered, "Episkey."

Harry felt like his face had grown hot and then very cold. His mother continued to say the spell, pointing at various different parts of his body. Harry was surprised when another voice joined the mix. Dan apparently decided to help his mother out.

"It won't fix any broken bones but it will heal any cuts which will prevent serious blood loss. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Lily asked sounding like her nose was blocked. In the dark shop corner Harry couldn't make out details of her face much less the fingers.

"Can't see anything without my glasses," Harry coughed.

"Well, you should have said so before," Rose spoke. Apparently she had found his glasses and had been holding onto them. Dan whispered _Reparo_ and the Rose planted them on Harry's face clumsily.

"Ow," Harry winced and Rose stuck her tongue at him. At that moment James Potter wearing a leather coat over his robes apparated in front of the shop. Behind him were Frank Longbottom and other men and women Harry did not know. James was down on his knees next to Harry the moment he saw him.

"He's going to be all right, James. Fate can't be that cruel to us to take our child away only after we've gotten him," Lily reasoned in a weak voice, "I caught the man, who was behind this, it's Fletcher," Lily pointed towards a slumped figure in the corner. James marched towards the suspect and pulled him up.

He slapped the man who fell on a pile of rubble, now wide awake.

"Look at my son. Look at what you've done to my son, Mundungus Fletcher!" James roared.

"I've done nothing I swear," Fletcher squealed, "Your son's the one who's dangerous."

James slapped him again.

"It was his machine that exploded," Rose shouted that bit of information to her father, "He had a machine, dad."

"It could have been-" Dan tried to interrupt with his own suspicions but his sister didn't let him.

"It was the machine," She hissed furiously, decisively. Rose knew very well who her brother trying to point fingers at.

James tugged at the man's collar and slammed him against the wall forgetting his wand and his colleagues who were dealing with the muggles all around them.

"The machine wasn't supposed to explode; it was supposed to be harmless," The man called Mundungus cried pitifully with pain.

"What was it?" James growled.

"It was supposed to test magical strength of children. I bought it at Knockturn alley," Mundungus whimpered and James let him go in shock, "Just my luck that my first customers turned out to be your children."

"It's as Madame Bones had predicted," Lily spoke worriedly.

"What a bunch of insane lunatics," James kicked a wall in frustration, "They've gone too far. I will have an investigation so deep-"

"James, please, not now, we must take Harry to a more trained medical staff. He could be bleeding internally," Lily looked down at Harry and found he was not conscious anymore.

* * *

There was something odd about the moon Harry thought blearily. It moved a lot and it seemed to be speaking. Harry shook his head and got up to find a creature standing on chest staring at him in the face.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Err.. Hullo, Dobby the house elf. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter is in danger."

"Oh, err, thanks," Harry offered not knowing what to do with the ominous warning, "Do you want to sit down?"

The elf instantly started sobbing into the thing it was wearing.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal -"

Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up. The house elf nodded and it abruptly started screaming

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this," Dobby whimpered.

"But why?" Harry winced.

"Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments ... "

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir ..." Dobby's ears drooped sadly.

"That sounds…" Harry thought not to vocalize his thoughts, "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your name, sir, but of your goodness and greatness, Dobby never knew..."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry shrugged and pain jolted up his arm.

"Dobby must go… masters will wants their early tea soon," Dobby insisted though he did not look like he wanted to go.

The house elf disappeared after a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Diggle was in the interlude**** if you can't remember the association and why he recognized Harry.**

**I wrote action today**** with the explosion and the match. Am I any good? I don't have a clue whether it's vivid enough so feedback will be great because I would like to be better when stuff happens next time around. **

**And don't worry about the romance. This is a gen story so no one's creating a life lasting bond with anyone, slash or het or interspecies at least for the first two years. But that doesn't mean Harry won't discover girls. I just won't have him find his soulmate the first time he enters Hogwarts because of an eyelock across the Great Hall. It won't be obvious.. whoever I choose. **

**Anyone's whose figured out what's wrong with Harry might**** be able to figure out why the explosion happened; I remember at least one reviewer who has. The machine exploded because of its function, that's the only hint I'm giving. Any guesses :p**

**Next Time:**** Professor McGonagall, Dinner with the Grangers, Row at Christmas. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Forgive me for the errors!**

* * *

The man's exhaled shakily from his newly healed lungs as his tension began to rise. He had thought he was going to have it easier because he was a known snitch working for the aurors but apparently harming a fellow auror's children was enough for them to forget this little detail. At least they knew the capacity of how much of a coward he was and how easily he could be made to squeal; the interrogation had lasted only fifteen minutes before they were satisfied he was telling them the truth.

Fletcher heard the sound of shoes echoing in the hallway, steadily growing louder. The man cocked his head curiously as he realized the sound did not match the ministry standard Auror winter boots. It sounded more like really pointy heels.

Fletcher expected whoever it was to pass by his cell since they couldn't possibly want anything to do with him so he didn't look up as the footsteps reached near him.

"Hem, hem," A voice interrupted his rambling thought.

Fletcher tried to look threatening as he eyed the squat, toad-like woman who was wearing a pink tweed skirt with a similarly coloured cardigan. She had a pair of pearls around her neck which Fletcher instantly valued highly unless they weren't real; he needed to a closer look to ascertain this important detail.

"I am here to announce, Prisoner number 7234, that your bail has been granted and you are free to leave," The woman announced in a high pitched, girlish voice.

"By who?" Fletcher asked, bemused. He had no one who had the money or the inclination to want to help him out.

The lady gave him a sickly sweet smile, "By me."

* * *

"How long have I been out," Harry punctuated the sentence with a groan. He clutched his head and for a moment he felt like he was going to be sick but the feeling soon passed.

"Just a day," Sirius patted Harry's knee, "You're alright now."

"I could have sworn I had a few things broken. I should not be moving this easily," Harry looked at his smooth palms and wondered if this was another part of his freakiness. He often wondered if one day he would sprout a tail and wings and fly off into the wild; he could already talk to snakes so it shouldn't surprise him.

"Wizards are top notch at healing; far better than muggles. That's why we live longer," Sirius explained patiently. Harry nodded groggily before he remembered something.

"I had the oddest dream last night," Harry muttered, "I dreamt I was visited by a house elf called Dobby. He kept wanting to burn himself in the oven."

Sirius sat down on the visitor's chair casually though his dark eyes looked flinty sharp.

"And what did this house elf say?" Sirius asked with an odd tone.

"That my life was in danger. I would say that's old news since I'm in the hospital already," Harry snorted with mirth.

"And what did he look like?" Sirius

"He was short, gnarly, had pointy ears, and tennis-ballish eyes. It talked funny too and wait for it; he was wearing what looked like a pillow case," Harry chuckled though his head protested, "That was a batty dream."

"That couldn't have been a dream, Harry," Sirius interrupted Harry's amusement with a grim voice, "It was real."

"But how?"

"Harry, you have never seen a house elf in your life and yet you're describing one perfectly. I'll discuss this matter with your parents; your safety is obviously compromised in this place so we need to get you out from here as soon as possible. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Professor McGonagall is going to visit you soon. I needed her input about how to go about your magical education and she's the expert," Sirius nodded at Harry before walking out of the room. Moments later Rose walked in bearing a heavy load in her arms.

"Oh, look what I found strolling around the corridors. A cute little kitty!" Rose held the tabby by its torso to show it off proudly. Harry noticed the odd marking around its eyes.

"It could be someone's pet and they could be worried sick looking for it," Harry suggested sagely.

"They shouldn't have let it roam about without a collar," Rose rolled her eyes, "I'll leave it at the reception counter soon enough."

"Where are we anyway?" Harry looked around at the stark white room. The door was open so he could see people walking to and fro in lime green robes.

"St Mungos, Ground level, Artefact Accidents ward," Rose replied monotonously, "Had to get you fixed up and all."

"But aren't they worried about people knowing about me?" Harry asked an answer to which was a shrug.

"Mum's done hiding you, I think. She's not announcin' it on rooftops but you ain't dirty laundry so why hide you," Rose stroked the cat who looking very unhappy but wasn't doing anything to make an escape, "So, thinking about going to Hogwarts?"

"Thinking about learning magic, there's a difference," Harry pointed out.

"What _do you_ have against Hogwarts?" Rose asked leaning in too close to him, her green eyes round with curiosity.

"I have nothing against _Hogwarts_; I've only been there once so I'd have to be berk to hold a grudge for no reason," Harry snorted at her logic. Rose nodded and stroked the cat under its neck, "Just dunno if magical school lala land is the thing for me."

"I never thought you'd give up the fight, you know; I thought you'd be forced to learn magic, kicking and screaming, dragging your feet on the floor. You're so chill about it now," Rose assessment of her new brother was pretty much the very thoughts going through Harry's head but other events were now clouding his judgment.

"I'm not Rambo, I can't take on the world myself. Freakish magic's been wrecking my life because I let it; not any more," Harry vowed more to himself than himself. Parts of his need to start his magic classes were the desire to protect himself and others; fear, that the world would start shaking so bad one day that it would crumble apart; logic and ambition, that whispered in his mind, telling his about all the amazing things he could accomplish, and hate; Walter's death could not go unpunished and unnoticed.

"Magic's natural, not freakish," Rose announced edgily for what felt like the millionth time. She looked like she wanted to pick him up and shake him.

"Tell it to the person who just didn't blow up a corridor in that Shopping center," Harry replied petulantly.

"It wasn't you; it was the machine," Rose insisted.

"You touched it and nothing happened but when I did _boom_!"

"They've been discussing many theories on it when they thought I wasn't listening. One of them was about you being superwizard or something," Rose whispered as if revealing something very important, "They sounded very hush hush about it. What if it's true?"

"Or I could just be an idiot who can't control his magic, don't forget."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you even want to consider something positive? According to theory number 23 you could be super powerful. Do you know what that means?" Rose hissed with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't want to be great," Harry repeated what was now the mantra in his head, "Just wanna be normal, normal, normal, normal and normal," Harry finished in a deadpan.

"You're so different from Dan, you know, cause he secretly wants to be the best wizard ever. I broke into his journal once so I know the feelings inside his ickle smushy heart," Rose baby talked mockingly.

"But isn't he the boy who lived; the most famous wizard in recent times or so tells me a book that has a chapter on him? I gather that should be enough for anybody," Harry was confused; He had seen the adulation the boy had gotten and wondered why that wasn't enough.

"Not for Dan. He hates it. He hates being praised and loved for something he doesn't even remember. It's not even an accomplishment for him; more like a nuisance. He wants to be great on his own merit. Probably why he ended up in Slytherin," Rose spoke decisively quite convinced of her opinions.

"That actually makes sense," Harry murmured and in that instant he knew that in Dan's place he wouldn't have been very happy either. Who wanted a tag on your forehead about something you did as a baby and didn't have much choice in?

"Here, hold onto to twinkletoes; I'll get you something to eat. I can hear your stomach from over here."

She propped the grey cat on his stomach while Harry mouthed twinkletoes at her. The cat instantly got up and jumped onto the floor. Harry thought it would run out of the room but instead it went around it, sniffing corners and then in the place of newly christened 'twinkletoes' the cat stood a lady.

"Shite," Harry exclaimed with his eyes bugging out.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry said clutching his sheets up to his neck.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and also Professor of Transfiguration," The lady answered imperiously.

"Err, Good morn-evening, Professor," Harry thought it would be polite to get up but he thought better of it since he was wearing his ninja turtle pyjamas again.

"I understand you have expressed an interest in learning magic," The woman spoke in clipped no nonsense tones, "Most young wizards and witches choose to go the Hogwarts path when they turn eleven. Over seven years they are prepared for practical life where they can choose their career and step foot into the Wizarding world as mature, uplifting adults. I understand you wish to do the same though your choices are still not clear about how to achieve that."

"I want to make sure my magic doesn't go wild ever again, that's all," Harry explained hastily.

"That's a fairly limited viewpoint but with your past I believe I understand. You should know there is a wide variety of subjects on offer including, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and many others. We even provide flying classes or the opportunity to tryout for the house teams," Professor McGonagall hinted tantalizingly. Harry's eyes lit up at the thought about Quidditch.

"Now to assess where you stand? Could you please explain to me the properties of Shrivelfig?"

Harry shook his head slightly embarrassed he hadn't even touched any books with plants in them.

"Alright, then, can you levitate this box?" She held up a small black box in her palm. Harry lifted his hand to perform this trick but he was stopped by the Professor.

"Use your wand, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall hinted tersely and Harry's eyes widened in shock that he had completely and utterly forgotten about his wand. He looked around and sure enough the wand sat on the bedside table. Harry picked it up and performed the required wand movement.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry pronounced clearly and the box levitated and then went back down. The Professor nodded sharply with neither the hint of approval or disapproval.

"And can you open the box?"

"Alohomara," Harry tried and the box snapped open. Inside it was a large silver coin.

"Now, transform this coin into a spoon, Mr. Potter," The Professor ordered without missing a beat. Harry wasn't the biggest fan of transfiguration because it required a focus his mind could never allow him but he tried anyway. Harry performed the correct hand movement and closed his eyes desperately. When he opened them the was pleased to have replaced the coin with a spoon. Sirius' lectures about the wonders of transfiguration had apparently worked.

"Good, Lets move onto the care of magical creatures question," Professor Mcgongall paused significantly, "Give me five signs that identify the werewolf?"

"But, but a werewolf isn't a magical creature. They're just people who have a disease," Harry rambled finding the question offensive.

Professor McGonagall gave him a creaky, approving smile. "I believe Mr. Black was correct in his assessment of your abilities. I did wonder how a boy without a guide could learn anything but you've proven me wrong."

"I only got lucky you asked questions I knew. I'd flunk miserably if they were anything else," Harry protested. He really didn't need another person on the amazing Harry brigade.

"It is still more progress than I had expected but you are still lagging behind the average first year student, obviously. I daresay you haven't even gone through the Goblin wars."

Harry shook his head in horror as he remembered the horrid wars that never seemed to end because of those duffer Goblins.

The Professor nodded with understanding. "You still have to learn much to reach an optimum standard so I give you a choice Mr. Potter. If I allot you a certain amount of time, will you be able to give it your best and take the same midterms the first years have given last term?"

"I don't know if I'm good enough," Harry muttered not looking up.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black shall assist you with your assignments and teach you daily as if you were in school. Who knows you might even perform well enough to join the actual first years at Hogwarts but that is a choice you must make."

Harry nodded with determination, "I shall try my best to take on this challenge."

"That is all I needed to hear. Good evening and good luck, Mr. Potter," The Professor nodded and turned into the tabby. Harry blinked, gobsmacked, as the cat trotted out. He was still blinking when his sister returned.

"Where did the cat go? I brought it some milk," Rose cried out as soon as she entered the room holding a sandwich and a milk pot.

* * *

"We're late, we're late," Sirius mumbled to himself like Alice's crazy white rabbit as he eyed his well brushed hair critically in the mirror for the millionth time.

"Do I have to go?" Harry grumbled feeling twitchy and cross.

"Yes, yes," Sirius said "Lily wants the whole family to be part of this dinner. It's very special for her."

Harry wanted to whine about why he wasn't and shouldn't be counted as part of the family but he knew it would only induce worried looks from everyone and it was annoying to be focused upon so much. He rather liked not to be the center of attention.

"The Grangers are the first muggles stepping foot in the Potters' home and Lily is very giddy about it. She could never be more than an acquaintance with any muggles she knew because being friends meant she'd have to introduce them to her un-muggle husband who couldn't pretend to be a muggle to save his own life, and we've tried that, believe me, and her life is too full of magic to hide it successfully. She hasn't been a muggle since she was eleven," Sirius conversed causally still appraising his reflection.

"Why does she even want to hang out with muggles if it's so dangerous?" Harry straightened his jumper.

"Nostalgia; she probably misses _it, _I think."

"She misses being normal," Harry whispered to himself finally finding something he could relate to.

"Come on, stop dilly dallying. Lils is going to slay me," Sirius pulled Harry towards the fireplace as if Harry was the one who spent hours on his hair, "Potter residence, Eaton Square."

"You're late," Lily smiled at Sirius with flinty eyes as he led Harry into what looked like a posh sitting room he hadn't seen before. The Grangers blinked at the new arrivals but they didn't seem horrified like the Dursleys would have been after seeing something abnormal. They instead looked like they were absorbing the experience like tourists on their first trip to London.

"Ingenious," Mr. Granger finally raised a toast to the pair and Lily broke out into a nervous half giggle, half cough. The Grangers had taken what seemed to the first signs of magic in the Potter household successfully.

"We are going to start dinner in another fifteen minutes and I thought you two wouldn't show up," Lily

"You know how it is with kids," Sirius shrugged and made both Harry and Lily glare at him, "Now, go on Harry, join in with your mates and let us adults discuss… Eastenders."

Harry squirmed at the thought of having to sit through silly soaps and decided to take the advice. In the bay window sat the Potter children and Hermione Granger. From the looks of it the two Hogwarts students looked cheesed off while Rose looked like she was trying to play referee. His sister looked almost relieved to see him and she waved at him to join them.

"You don't live with your parents?" Hermione observed insensitively still looking riled up. In fact her mood along with her frizzy hair made her look like a cat with its back arched up. Harry's eyes lingered towards the window and observed the flashy London street through the frost. Harry had been expecting to go back to the Potter cottage but that obviously wasn't the case. He felt maliciously pleased knowing Aunt Petunia would be incensed to know her sister not only had a graded cottage in the country but a London townhouse as well.

"Nope," Harry replied with a shrug and sat down beside her.

"Why ever not? Is it because of your magical condition, which according to my research does not exist?" She insisted pompously.

"Bugger off, Granger. It's none of your business," Dan spoke up and Harry was surprised but he wasn't surprised when his brother refused to meet his eyes. Hermione crossed her arms and turned away, quite offended. Harry sighed and listened half heartedly to a conversation from the adults about some silly girl on some soap who got pregnant with David's child but now David was dead.

"Do you like Miss witch products? I know they have a potion that straightens the hair," Rose hinted helpfully after another few minutes of awkward silence.

"No," Hermione gritted her teeth forcefully. Her hair apparently was a touchy topic.

"Granger keeps her nose stuck in books. They're the only thing she likes that would like her back," Dan sneered from his own miserable corner.

"Dinner's ready," Lily announced interrupting whatever Hermione had to say. Harry winced when the girl clenched her fists and wiped away a single tear when she thought no one was looking.

"It's so nice of you to invite us over especially so near Christmas. We were in London to complete our Christmas shopping and it's a god sent to enjoy a nice home cooked meal," Mrs. Granger complimented the host when she sat down at the full dining table. Harry sat next to Hermione and facing Rose only because Dan had suddenly decided to switch places. Harry shouldn't have minded since he was so used to being ostracised but this was just plain bizarre.

"Our B&B is not what we'd opt for but in the holiday rush we're lucky we even found sanitary lodgings," Mr. Granger said while all the other adults nodded sympathetically. The topic about all Christmas related woes was properly rehashed throughout the first course.

"Christmas shopping is very interesting in the Wizarding world," Mr. Granger concluded, "But we've learnt to stop telling people that we're muggles but we still get stared at. That man in the Potions shop was alarmingly belligerent."

"Muggles haven't been well thought off in until recently and even now prejudice runs deep amongst the older families," James explained with a sigh.

"Why, does this phenomenon even exist?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Until recently it was popularly assumed that they stole magic from Wizarding babies," Sirius commented grimly.

"Is that not possible?" Mr. Granger asked politely. His knowledge about what the Wizarding world was capable of was very limited but he wasn't adverse to the idea of learning more.

James smirked into his food, "Well, most of the rational parts of the Wizarding world believes so _now_ but my wife's research has led her to believe otherwise."

"Yes, Lily, do tell, James is itching for you to show off," Sirius mocked charmingly and Mrs. Granger gave a giggle.

"I was researching in the ministry library one day and I found mentions of a spell in a very dusty book. Apparently there _is_ a spell which could possibly steal an opponent's magic. One has to be a really powerful magical being and it also requires a powerful burst of energy. Some wizards preferred it to be the Avada Kedavra. Not necessary but highly probable since a person invoking this spell must be truly heinous," Lily shuddered.

"That is really creepy," Sirius said and even the Granger's looked suitably subdued not that they already weren't suitably restrained looking in their professional attire.

"But look on the bright side. How many babies do you know who could go around stealing magic," James chuckled forcefully, "Makes the pureblood claims redundant."

"I only found the reference because I was going over my old notes. It was a cross reference of a cross reference," Lily shook her head.

"Sounds fascinating," Hermione sounded gleefully awed by the possibility of so much referencing and research.

"It is," Lily smiled at her, "You sound know your headmaster sent me on this trail when I was in my seventh year."

"Our Hermione believes the headmaster is the greatest wizard of all time," Mr. Granger gave his daughter a proud look of absolute confidence.

"Hero worship much," Dan snorted into his plate.

"I do not. I am merely stating what are to be the facts," Hermione sniffed in the sir, self-importantly. The adults had resumed their conversation about less serious sounding issues.

"I am sure Dumbledore is good at being a wizard since the minister practically licks his boots at a weekly basis but he can't be perfect. You'd have to be perfect to be great," Dan insisted.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore is a highly respectable wizard in the Wizarding community with great wisdom and experience on his side; In spite of that he's really very humble; I'd like to believe that is what makes him great," Hermione retorted waving her forgotten fork in her hand.

"Perfect would be boring, anyway," Rose mumbled cheekily.

"Yeah, Rose, you'd rather die than be perfect," Dan snapped at his sister.

"You can be such a git, Potter," Hermione huffed bossily.

"I don't need your help," Rose crossed her arms, sullenly, ungratefully.

Harry remained quiet throughout the exchange. Silence was something Harry could achieve very well especially when people around him were ready to strangle each other. One wrong move and they'd been at him like rabid terriers. He knew that from experience.

"Besides Dumbledore's too accepting of muggle cultures. It won't do any good to the Wizarding world in the long run," Dan blurted out of the blue sounding calmer.

"Muggle integration is not a bad thing. Wizards are severely behind in some of the modern elements. No telephones anywhere, can you believe it," Hermione sounded appalled by this great travesty.

"Who needs phones when you've got the floo," Dan retorted.

"Highly inconvenient because fireplaces aren't exactly portable and what are you going to do when you're trapped in a snowstorm or in the middle of wilderness?" Hermione argued.

"Apparate back home or owl someone if you can't apparate besides telephones aren't known for their mobility either," Dan ended the sentence smugly.

"Latest technology suggests otherwise, Mobile phones are the future, Haven't you seen the progress in Finland, oh, you probably haven't."

"But you need to charge their batteries and without power plugs they'd be useless," Dan answered "And what are you looking at me like that for. My mum's a muggleborn so I know about electricity besides I've watched James Bond so I know that muggles aren't that thick. They can do some nifty things without magic."

"You noticed the gadgets. I thought you only wanted to watch because of the girls," Rose tittered.

"Shut it," Dan hissed.

"You don't act like you'd know anything mugglish at Hogwarts," Hermione ignored the banter between the siblings, "In fact I wouldn't have known your mum was muggle if I hadn't _known_ it."

"And let's keep it that way," Dan addressed Hermione threateningly; "Now pass me the salt."

Hermione looked around for the salt and her eyebrows rose when she realized it was near Harry's left elbow. He shouldn't have asked her at all but he seemed to avoid interacting with his quiet brother as much as possible. She prodded Harry who passed the salt to her and she gave it to Dan. She looked at her academic rival probingly to extract the reason for his odd behaviour but he continued to look away evasively.

"So," Harry drew out the word breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Wizards have more ways to transport other than floo. Owls?"

"Owls transport mail not people. It veers on animal abuse but the owls don't seem to mind much and they get spoiled rotten at Hogwarts," Hermione answered noticing Dan was suddenly immersed in the meal in front of him, "And they deliver packages too, I ordered extra robes and books from the witching catalogue, very handy, I must say."

"But aren't your mum and dad muggles. How do they get this magical mail?" Harry asked without having to feign curiosity.

"Well, at muggle houses owls leave letters in the mail box, or slide the mail in through the door. They're quite smart. Dad didn't even know that my Hogwarts letters were being sent by owls until the nice ministry witch at the muggle relations explained it to us."

"Oh, bugger, now I know why we had so many owls hanging about when I got my Hogwarts letter. We got hundreds and hundreds of letters. It was a riot to watch," Harry chuckled. He caught Dan's eye but the boy looked away instantly.

* * *

"There were three children. Are you sure?" The woman intoned sweetly.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew about the two, you know? Boy 'oo lived Potter and all but the third was a bit ova mystery," Fletcher shrugged. He was also suffering from the disappointment that the pearls were not real.

"And it was this third child that exploded the machine," The lady's voice was sugary enough to make Fletcher barf.

"Yup," Fletcher ranted, feeling good he was allowed to speak his mind, "No one believes me, but it's true. The little girly touched the machine before and nothing happened except what was supposed to. The lights turned on and I knew she was magical and the kids, at least the boys looked old enough to know so I panicked too get away cause I knew there'd be a mother witch around them but the kid with the specs touched the machine instead. Mad, mad, explosion afterwards and I ain't had a hand in it."

"How, very interesting," The lady in pink said looking like she smelt something horrid "Are you sure the boy wasn't a mere playmate of the Potters?"

"James Potter was shrieking in my ear that I damaged his son so I'm guessing it is his son. Has to be, he looks more like Potter than the Boy oo lived does," Fletcher speculated leaning in closer with a twitchy eye.

"And the boy wearing the glasses was older than the girl?"

"Yeah, definitely," Fletcher nodded erratically.

"That will be all, Fletcher," She smiled sweetly though she lost her composure as she smelt something and sprayed some perfume right in his face. The man coughed wheezily because of the assault.

"Is that it? Will I be let go now?" Fletcher rambled though his eyes were watering from being sprayed at, directly, "I have told you everything and I only took the machine because it was good money; I meant no harm and it ain't my fault these silly wizards and witches want to roam about amongst muggles."

"Dawlish," The woman chirped and Fletcher looked around confused until he noticed an auror standing in the shadows of the room.

"Put this filth back in his cell with a good lump on his head. He must suspect nothing."

"What about Potter?" Dawlish ignored the prisoner's splutters, "He is pressing for further investigation about the machine."

"I know how to deal with nasty little boys who grow up to be blood traitors," Umbridge giggled.

"Very well, Madam," Dawlish uttered tonelessly and turned towards Fletcher, "Obliviate."

* * *

Regulus woke up feeling disorientated. He belatedly realized he had nodded off on his desk instead of the bed. His mouth felt dry so he reached out for the stale glass of water still twinkling innocently on his desk but was interrupted by a whisper. He turned around to find his cousin Narcissa Malfoy peering at him from the fireplace.

"What is it, cousin?" He asked feeling alarmed.

"I, I do not wish to impose at this time of night," His cousin said hesitantly. "But you were right."

"Right about what?"

"There is a child," Narcissa whispered, "The child you mentioned at Sirius' home. He has been discussed in my drawing rooms more time than once and in such vague terms that it took me up till now to make the connection."

"What information have you gleaned from your Drawing room conversations?" Regulas was now wide awake.

"The boy is important;" The woman's tone lowered even more, "Important to the Dark Lord and he is a Potter."

"And that means the boy was right. He has met him; that means he's survived a meeting with the Dark Lord," Regulus' mind raced with the possibilities.

"The Dark Lord is in hiding; even from his precious Death Eaters. That is what Lucius has discovered but he is taking great pains so he can find the Dark Lord and fall on his feet as he seems to be most inclined to do."

"And Lucius is discussing this publically?" Regulus asked.

"He is growing confident, knowing the Dark Lord still lives. Even two weeks ago he would not have dared to mention the Lord without the fear of being eavesdropped by the ministry even in his own home. Lucius' career in the ministry is rising and he will leave no stone unturned to keep his record untarnished."

"He must have concrete proof to feel so bold."

"There have been suspect reports filed by aurors that have led him to believe so. There are places mentioned in the blacked out reports that are so intimately entwined with the Dark Lord's past that those events could only be associated with him. And obviously Lucius' other associates are also feeding him other information that I am not privy to," Narcissa bowed her head.

"But how does the boy connect to all of this?"

"I do not know and I do not care. It is my son I am most worried about."

"Draco? Why?" Regulus was baffled.

"Lucius is trying to drag my son into this. His friendship with Daniel Potter makes him a fount of knowledge that no one else could dream to be. Anyway, I must leave. I should be getting ready for dinner at the Minister's London residence," Narcissa tone was now devoid of emotion.

"Toujours pur, Narcissca," Regulus murmured.

"Toujours pur," She replied steadily.

* * *

"And we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year," Sirius hollered with his arms around his two friends. James Potter joined in somewhere in the middle with rousing vigour while Remus looked embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this every Christmas; every _bloody_ Christmas," Lily Potter grumbled to herself not knowing Harry could hear her. In front of him she was usually the height of moral and verbal purity, "If you lot are done mucking about then one of you better help me with this ruddy turkey otherwise we're having fish and chips on Christmas. Oh, I didn't see you there, Harry."

"Let me hold the turkey legs for you, Luv," Sirius smirked saucily looking thoroughly sloshed. He winked at Harry who couldn't but roll his eyes.

"No, no, and no," Lily replied with scowl, "You stay put. And don't you dare come near the Christmas pudding. I refuse to have a repeat of last year."

"I should be the one complaining since I was the one who singed off my eyebrows."

"The pud's called the flaming pudding for a reason, Black. It's supposed to be on fire," Lily glowered at the man but the expression disappeared when she addressed Harry "Why don't you join Dan and Rosie? I'm sure whatever they're watching is far more entertaining then Sirius embarrassing himself like a miserable drunk."

"Doubt it," Harry replied with barely concealed humour.

"Well, tell them they'd better be done before the Queen's address," James boomed loudly, "Tis tradition."

"God save our gracious Queen," Sirius began singing again with great passion, "Long live our noble Queen…"

Harry walked out chuckling at the sight. He wandered into the living room where his siblings were lying on the floor watching television. The room was strewn with wrapping paper and in one corner stood a gigantic Christmas tree. It was still flickering magnificently and Harry could not discern a single wire so it was safe to assume it was running magically.

"Come, sit, we're watching Father Christmas on telly. It's really funny," Rose acknowledged Harry while her brother didn't move and inch. Harry felt a bit annoyed since he didn't know what he had done to deserve the silent treatment.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry grumbled.

"Could you nutters shut it?" Dan growled with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"No, we bloody well won't," Rose argued petulantly but turned away so they wouldn't disturb Dan.

"It's so pretty. What are you going to call it?" She eyed the white snowy owl sitting on its perch in one corner. Harry was still startled by how easily he could get things now. One small conversation about owls with Sirius and the next week he had an owl of his own. Is that how Dudley felt when he got everything he pointed his finger at?

"I don't know, I'm thinking about it," Harry said evasively.

"Please, please pretty please, call it Sparkles," Rose begged.

"No, bloody way," Harry petted the owl cautiously, "I'm going to name it- her something sensible. She's already been through so much and I'd rather let her keep some dignity."

"I told you lot to belt up," Dan rumbled from the rug.

"Well, we won't, so quit whining," Harry retorted sharply feeling fed up. He wanted to grab him by the shoulders, shake him and ask him what his problem was.

"You'll regret that," Dan hissed still looking at the ground.

"What are you gonna do? You can't even look at me," Harry said feeling bold and got up.

"That's not true so you shut your gob," Dan looked up and finally there was contact between the two pairs of green eyes.

"Is it? I just think you're a coward," Harry bit out feeling uncharacteristically mean. His heart was thumping in his ears, frantically and that spurred him on.

"I am not a coward!" Dan shouted suddenly, getting up as well, and Rose whimpered.

"Scream all you like but it won't make it less than the truth. You won't talk to me, you won't look at me, what am I supposed to think about that and I remember how you treated Neville," Harry said throwing the crushed piece of wrapping paper to the floor.

"I couldn't care less about you, you tosser. You're just a divving idiot who hasn't got the balls to be a proper wizard."

"Shut up," Harry roared and in a blink of an eye Dan was on his back without any physical contact from anyone. Harry's hands trembled in shock as he continued to stand where he had been prior to the fight while Rose leapt to help her brother. Dan pushed her off him and got up.

"You're a freak," Dan spat with a pointed finger and marched away in high dudgeon. Rose followed him but not before sending Harry a frightened look which disturbed Harry more than anything.

* * *

"Hey, am I feeding you okay?" Harry asked the owl before cupping some grain and fed the animal. The owl hooted and Harry took that for a yes.

"What should I name you?" Harry smiled remembering the name Rose had insisted upon, "I promise I won't name you Sparkles."

The owl hooted softly and brushed its head against Harry's fingers. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel to a bird to leave it outside the owl center with a crushed wing. The center had fixed the ailment and after a few months deemed the bird good enough to be sold again. The owl was lucky that it caught Sirius' eyes and he had decided to purchase the owl from the center instead of brand spanking new one.

Harry opened one of his course books (what a horrible surprise on Christmas day) and flipped through hoping some wizard name would pop out.

"I doubt you'd want Ulric as your Christian name," Harry chuckled to the indignant owl but stopped when he paused at a name, "I like the sound of Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted and begged for some more grain which Harry gave her in excess before cleaning up the desk and placing three small packets in the middle.

"Here are a few packages I need for you to deliver in the morning. Don't know how you're going do this but I've got my fingers crossed. I've written the address on the packages, okay, and don't let them see you, the muggles, I mean. Give them the letters the muggle way," Harry rambled along. He opened his old notebook and looked down at the names and addresses written in them reminding of world he had lost so completely.

"Ali's going to figure this out, I know he will but I have to take the risk," Harry sighed clutching onto his own Gladiator keychain; the one that should have been for Walter.

Harry felt ridiculous being holed up in his own room. Sirius was snoring on the sofa and Remus was in the bath because he was going spend the night in the guest bedroom but as soon as they were done they were going to interrogate him about the awkward Christmas dinner. He knew they had noticed how frosty the room had become as soon as the kids sat down for dinner. Dan had been glaring daggers at him the whole time while Rose had continually sent them both fearful looks.

Harry lay down on his bed with a bounce without even taking his shoes off, feeling rotten. In the back of his mind he had hoped Christmas would be a lot more fun than back at the Dursleys and the gifts had been good omens but it had been wrecked. Ironically he was the one who messed it up by being his usual freakish self.

* * *

**Not the most eventful chapter but I think the next chapter is going to be exciting****... err maybe. **

**deitarion/SSokolow**: I agree with you on your analysis. Voldemort does sound Deus Ex Machina-y in retrospect but at that point I was itching to show my Voldemort off (about how ineffective and effective he was at the same time) and I felt like it was the moment to take away Harry's choices. And poor Walter never had a chance. As soon as I opened the document for the new chapter I actually cackled, "Walter is going to die." I am getting weirder by the second.

**Spyridon**: Voldemort can't apparate :)

**the Bluegayle: **Thanks**!**

**ouden**: The Dursleys just wanted to send Harry away as far as possible even if that meant sacrificing money on him.

/spoiler

**Yes, most of you guys are right, yay! The machine worked perfectly fine but Harry's extraordinary abilities mucked it up. **

/spoiler

**Next Chapter- Angela Ford, ****Reporters, Newspaper clippings and another explosion. (I think)**


	23. Chapter 22

Hello, ***echo** echo _echo_*

**Err, Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. My reasons for the delay are a) I was busy failing coding theory. Yup, the whole semester was so dismal I thought about withdrawing from the course a couple of times and now I wish I had because once the results come out my gpa is going to go *splat* b) This story would NOT go where I wanted it to. I thought I was going to go mad trying to force it a certain way but the story won and now you're seeing the result of what it wanted to be. Boo. My checklist of the things to be done is only half ticked for this chapter. **

* * *

Harry gasped awake with cold sweat plastering his hair to his brow. It was a nightmare at least that much he surmised but what it had been about was he couldn't remember. All he retained was the memory of sickly green light enveloping him. Harry touched his face and was surprised to find his cheeks wet. He shuddered trying to suppress a sob but he couldn't because he felt scared, sad and alone and he didn't even know why.

Harry thought about waking Sirius or Remus up but he couldn't tell them what a big baby he was who cried after having a bad dream. They already treated him with kid gloves and any more fussing would send him over the edge.

"Mum, dad," Harry called out softly and he knew he wasn't calling out to the Potters but his real mum and dad; the ones who had died in a car accident just as his Aunt had told him years ago. The dad who Harry was _convinced_ worked in the British secret service even though Aunt Marge was sure he was a lazy lowlife and the mum who Harry knew would smell so nice. The knot in Harry's throat tightened as he imagined their hazy forms looking down at him from where ever they had passed onto.

"I'm a freak, mum," Harry whispered remembering last night, "I know I'm a freak, I always have. Every single stupid thing that has happened in my life is all my fault, mum, because I can't stop being the freak."

Harry rested his head on his pillow and let the tears flow, crying for the first time in his entire life for the mum and dad that never existed.

* * *

"What was so urgent that you couldn't wait till tomorrow, Dolores," The man with grey, curly hair marched along a dark corridor deep in the confines of the Ministry of Magic, "The Mrs. is probably sitting at home sharpening her wand."

"Minister, I would never dare to disturb you if it wasn't important," Umbridge smiled sweetly as she maintained a firm speed in her heels.

"Dolores, this had better be worth my time."

"We have a witness who could turn the tide for us," Umbridge could not keep the fiery ambition out of her eyes and the man with the bowler hat took a step back unconsciously, "He has information that could smoothen our way to improve our testing."

"I told you the machines are too dangerous. James Potter is already on my heels as it is and if word gets out that I approved," The man leaned in closer and lowered his tone, "that I approved the testing and mind you only the testing of these machines, the media will have my guts for garters. If it had been anyone but the Potters this matter could have been stifled but that family has too much sway on the general public and one negative word from them could throw me out of office."

"I understand your distress, Minister, but the man waiting for us in the interrogation room is very important. He has information on Harry Potter."

"Harry who?" Minister Fudge scratched his nose feeling put out by the anticlimactic end of the statement.

"James Potter has been our biggest threat for the past few months and has been filing report after report questioning ministry practices. Before long he will start to question the inventions being built in the department of mysteries and after that who knows he may start to question you!"

"I am not entirely sure what _Harry_ Potter has to do with this matter," The Minister warbled feeling weak on his knees at the mere idea of being thrown out of office. He cursed the day when he gave Dolores the complete authority to run havoc in the department of mysteries. She had seemed to be a sensible woman with a fierce loyalty to his cause but her ideas were steadily creating problems for him. He should have kept his head down and let Dumbledore guide him like he always had but his own blasted pride had gotten in the way.

Dolores Umbridge opened the door and led the Minister inside the room where the witness was being held. Two guards stood on either sides of a man sitting on a table. The witness looked up and squinted as if he was having trouble with his vision.

"Is the man, okay?" The Minister was concerned, "He doesn't seem very steady on his feet."

"Don't worry, Minister, it is only the affect of a few weak truth serums; after he signed the papers authorizing us to do so of course. We found him while conducting an independent investigation of the Muggle shopping center explosion and found it prudent to re-track the steps of the Potters. This gentleman stood out in reports," Dolores reassured him while making him sit across the man with a lime green pointy hat.

"So, Mr. Dedalus Diggle, what do can you tell us about Harry Potter?"

* * *

"What are you doing up so late?" Rose rubbed her eyes as she questioned her brother. It was way past their bed time but apparently her brother had better things to do than sleep.

"Nothing," Dan replied curtly and continued to go through a collection of floppy disks.

"Haven't seen you on the computer in ages," Rose remarked, "Didn't think you were going to sit on it ever again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He turned around, eyes glinting sharply.

"Thought you'd given it up for, you know, magic?" Rose shrugged.

"Just because I'm in Slytherin does not mean I've turned into some pureblood technology hater," Dan finally turned away with derisive snort.

"Then do your friends know that you like computers. Or that computers even exist," Rose suppressed a gurgle of laughter trying to imagine a pointy hat wearing hag trying to control a joystick.

"They don't," Dan paused, "they won't understand."

"Why not? Who better than you to explain things to them," His sister asked suddenly wide-eyed.

"They weren't brought up to love muggles, you Nosy parker," Dan snarled, "Now, Piss off and mind your own business."

"They must think you're utter shite for having a muggleborn for a mother," Rose couldn't resist baiting her brother.

"Get out," Dan got up with fists clenched fully ready to throw his sister out by the scruff but she did him a favour and walked out by her self.

* * *

"Wake up, Harry!"

"Leggo," Harry mumbled in his sleep trying to haul the covers back over his head.

"Wake up!"

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Harry groaned eyeing his sister grumpily. She looked maddeningly awake at this time of the morning. She glared at him with her hand on her hips looking completely ready for an expedition to venture in the cold outdoors.

"We're going out," She said curtly with her arms crossed across her chest.

"We implies two people," Harry grumbled, "And since I'm not going anywhere with you the we is pointless. Or have you taken to using the Royal We, Queen Mother."

"Oh, stop being such a bore, come on get up. Put your smart knickers on and start dragging your feet to the floo."

Harry observed her from the corner of his eyes as she poked one of his clean jeans with her fingers clenching her nose. He had expected her to be distant or worse angry at him again but she seemed to have forgotten the Christmas fight with ease Harry did not possess. For days his head had gone over and over the argument (not that it was much of one) and all that did was make him more miserable. It wasn't that Dan's opinion of him carried much importance but it was what he had said. _Freak. _It was like Uncle Vernon's opinions were etched onto his forehead like an unhealable neon coloured scar.

"Get ready," Rose ordered and stormed out leaving behind some of his garments laid out. Harry had no intention of following her command and walked out deliberately slow just so he could antagonize her.

"Sirius, look, Harry won't get ready," Rose spoke to their Godfather and Harry wished she used a lower pitch so that his ears wouldn't hurt. Sirius looked heavenwards and walked back to the kitchen leaving the two siblings alone.

"I won't get ready until you tell me where we're supposed to go," Harry poured his milk and cornflakes in a bowl and even picked up the muggle newspaper to slow himself down. He opened the newspaper and began shuffling through the boring news. The pictures didn't even move so there was really nothing to catch his attention until he reached the education section.

"_Stonewall entry wins All Britain under 1__5s education fair."_

Harry immediately zoned into the column like a moth to a flame. "The Stonewall science team consisted of Patrick Cromwell, James Brown and crap!"

"And crap," Rose wondered what was wrong with him. She tried to read over Harry's shoulder but in vain as Harry slouched over the paper.

"It's Ali, they've mentioned Ali in the newspaper. Look James Brown, Michael Lee and Ali Yazdani!"

Rose finally found the opportunity to peer over his shoulder, "It's a nice prize they're getting. And the exhibit at the children's library is still open."

Harry nodded but he was too busy ripping the newspaper out so he could preserve this little part of his old life. Most of their newspapers were almost always full of so many holes that another one wouldn't be worth the notice.

"You miss your friends," Rose observed softly, "Why don't you go meet them?"

Harry shrugged dolefully. He really didn't want to get into the arguments that often went through his head, "They're not my friends anymore."

"And, that's what I'm trying to do. Help you make new friends. We're going to the Weasleys today," Rose finally explained her mysterious agenda.

"Why?" Harry scrunched up his nose in despair.

"I'm going to visit Ginny and you can hang out with Ron and the twins. Neville's visiting as well," Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"He is? Why don't you take your brother with you? I am sure he'd have fun hanging out with his long lost mates," Harry snorted into his cereal not the least bit tempted by the proposal. Why she thought he wanted to go out visiting with her was beyond him.

"He's still in a prissy mood but I have to give it to him that you touched a very raw nerve," Rose eyed Harry with hooded eyes. Harry breathed in quickly feeling his temper rise. Calling someone a coward was nothing compared to calling someone a freak.

"You called him a coward," Rose hinted, "And he's a Slytherin brought up in a Gryffindor family. You get what I mean?"

Harry slothfully shook his head before taking another slow bite of his breakfast. Rose backed away looking exasperated and Harry felt twitchy under her gaze.

"Remus, please tell this gormless little tosser he's coming with me to the Weasleys. Mum made me promise," She pleaded at the man who was limping in the room to join them. The man had been staying with them for the whole weekend and Harry was glad it wasn't someone else who had taken up residence because the werewolf was quiet, polite, kept to himself and most importantly didn't ask questions Harry didn't want to answer.

"I'm afraid I can't make Harry do anything. He's old enough to know what he wants," Remus smiled politely, "And I'm pretty sure he won't do anything you want if you keep calling him names."

"But he's so thick," She complained with a pout, "He can't make any new friends if he keeps moping like this."

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored her completely though he was tempted to pull her ponytail for calling him thick. She walked out of the room in a huff.

"She is right, you know? Shutting people out does not help fill in the wounds and battle scars. Believe me, I've tried," Remus prodded gently ending his silence on Harry's behaviour over the past few days.

"What wounds? I haven't been in any battles. I don't have any wounds or scars?" Harry instantly noticed his mistake and gave a self deprecating snort, "Unless you're telling me socializing will fill up the stupid thing on my head."

"At the end of the day it is your choice whether that scar means something or nothing," Remus said.

"It isn't nothing. It's a stupid reminder of my stupid past. And it's always there, mocking me," Harry growled with his fists clenched.

Remus opened two of his pyjama top buttons and pulled down his shirt on the right until Harry could see traces of twisted masses of skin.

"This scar defines me. It is my whole life and my worst nightmare. It defines where I work, what I eat, how I live and yet it's just a scar. It may be the reminder of the worst night of my life but it's a part of me and I accept that," Remus pulled his shirt back, "Acceptance doesn't come easy but I know you're strong. A lot stronger than I was when I was your age."

"Is that where it bit you?" Harry swallowed, his mind fighting the image in his head where werewolves were glorious and yet so tortured. His own scar was so minuscule compared to the one he just saw.

"Yes, this is where he bit me. The wolf may have bitten but it was a man who chose his victim. And it was I who chose not to be the victim. But you have never been the victim, have you?"

Harry was confused, "I guess, I don't know. Maybe I _am_ playing the boo hoo victim by not living with my parents but honestly some days I don't like them very much and I can't force myself to act like I'm part of some family. I'm piss poor at acting."

"That's okay. You don't have to pretend but sometimes you need to let people in. Can't live your life locked in your room forever. I've tried that as well," Remus gave a sheepish smile.

"By people you mean the Weasleys," Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Not precisely but they aren't too bad a start. Their home is actually a fascinating jumble of what I would call love in all shapes and sizes."

"Love is queer," Harry wrinkled his nose not feeling sentimental enough to enjoy soliloquies about love and family.

"At your age everything's queer," Remus smiled faintly.

"Have you convinced him yet?" Rose popped her head from the gallery that was connected to the breakfast area.

"Who says I'm doing anything," Remus replied airily.

"He had better be ready because I'm going to push him in the floo even if I have to do it alone."

"You two aren't going alone," Remus interjected.

"You're going as well, Remus?" Rose beamed and Harry gagged at the sugar sweetness of her smile. She was so obviously crushing on the man that it was painful to watch.

"No, Lily sent reinforcements right after you flooed in. Ginny and you did end up quite a distance from the burrow last time around. You need adult supervision by someone," Remus pointed out as he carefully buttered his toast.

"I don't need supervision," Rose muttered "I'm old enough now and it's not like I'm popping down for a cuppa in France. It's the Weasleys; what's the worst that could happen."

"That's what you said last time," Sirius added his two pence, sliding into his own chair with his hair standing on end, messily.

"Don't tell me you're the one coming," Rose's eyes widened in alarm.

"As if I don't have anything better to do," Sirius mock pouted, "Like Remus said Lily sent in reinforcements. A certain house elf is waiting for you guys to get ready in the kitchen. Probably offended that I asked it to sit down on the sofas as it waited. House elves!"

"No need to be mean," Remus arched his eyebrow and Sirius rolled his eyes with derision.

"Can I meet it?" Harry asked suddenly, scrunching the newspaper cutout in his fist tightly. Rose grumbled about being late but everyone else at the table ignored her and she hit her head on the table with a sigh.

"Go on, best you break the ice because house elves can't do humour," Sirius winced as Remus poked him in the ribs. Harry picked up his half eaten breakfast bowl and slowly padded into the kitchen. He placed the bowl with a _thunk_ on the counter and whatever was standing in the corner turned around.

"Dobby," Harry wondered completely losing his mind for a second but he soon saw the differences. This house elf was slightly slouched over and had many wrinkles around the eyes. The house elf also had a large bulbous nose and tufts of hair were turning white. It peered at Harry owlishly.

"Dipsy is not dobby, sir," The house elf whispered in a croaky voice that was still a pitch higher than Dobby's.

"Oh, right, but you're a house elf?" And Harry felt like hitting himself because that was quite a stupid question.

"Dipsy is indeed a house elf, Master Harry," Dipsy replied gently, "Dipsy has served two generations of Potters."

"Err, that's brill," Harry replied resisting the urge to bend down at the house elf's level because even though he was one of the shortest boys in his class he still towered over her.

"Dipsy can say for certain it is an honour."

Harry smiled at her watery eyed devotion. He picked up the bowl so he could empty it and place the bowl in the sink but Dipsy intercepted the bit of crockery before he could do much with it. Dipsy backed away instantly looking shattered at her actions clutching the bowl to her chest.

"Dipsy is grievously sorry for such insolence. Dipsy will punish herself for taking such liberties."

Harry instinctively held onto her empty hand before she could hit herself with it, "No, please don't. You did nothing wrong."

"Dipsy's masters are generous that Dipsy forgets," The elf looked forlorn, "forgets her place."

"It's okay, you're an awesome house elf and if you want to clean the bowl then be my guest," Harry spoke with the fakest tone of voice.

"Master is not unpleased," Dipsy cocked her head.

"Never," Harry replied with a maniacal grin hoping he looked happy enough so she wouldn't try to harm herself again. Dispy nodded and began scrapping the rest of cereal out into a newly washed plastic container.

"Dipsy must not speak of such things but it is difficult to not feel it," The elf whispered slowly "Dipsy never knew a wizard could possess so much-"

"So much of what?" Harry scratched his nose.

"Magic," Dispy eyed Harry curiously, "Dipsy can feel it, yes, but Dipsy has known how it changed since that night."

"What night? What changed?" Harry threw his questions at her feeling quite alarmed though he kept the façade of a pleasant face. A house elf suicide would _not_ be on his hands.

"Dipsy held Master Harry that night, when he was attacked by the dark wizard. Dipsy was honoured to be in charge of Master Harry when the wizards could not be. The magic was dangerous and then Dipsy knew the magic had changed."

"I wasn't born like this?" Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Master Harry was born with magic that was calm, gentle and his own but after that night everything changed. The magic was Master Harry's but sometimes it wasn't."

Before Harry could say anything more Rose interrupted their conversation and pulled him out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Do I really really really need to go?" Harry tied his shoelace feeling extremely agitated. Rose was crowding his space so she could make him move faster. He was sitting on his bed trying to put his shoes on with Rose towering over him so he couldn't dilly dally again. She had even followed him to the bathroom but was pulled out by an amused Remus because there was no way Harry was changing in front of her.

"Who killed your puppy while you were in the kitchen, don't tell me Dipsy freaked you out," Rose laughed at his expense.

"Nooo," Harry rumbled elongating the word, "I need to think."

"You've had enough time to think, okay. Sirius and my mum say you've been holed up in your room for the past two days. It isn't healthy so they asked me to get you on your feet."

"You don't want me to go?" Harry was relieved that the girl in front of him hadn't suddenly started being nice to him for no reason, "Then I can go back to bed and tell Sirius and your mum to sod off."

"No, no and no, get up on your feet and face the Weasleys like a man. They don't bite," Rose whined, "I can stay on your head forever, you know."

"It definitely feels like it," Harry growled impatiently. Sirius leaned in on the door of Harry's room propping both hands on the door frame to support himself.

"Aren't you getting a little late," The man wriggled his eyebrows.

"It's ten thirty," Rose deadpanned obviously in disagreement, "The earliest I've seen these holidays."

"You should have been out an hour ago so pip pip. Get yourself to the floo as soon as you can," Sirius clapped his hands twice looking slightly nervous.

"He's upto something," Harry muttered as soon as the man left.

"Definitely," The red head replied before grabbing Harry's arm, "Come on, I want to get this over and done with."

Harry sighed and let her drag him to the living room, where the two adults were standing by the fireplace holding jackets and scarves.

"Now, be a good girl, and don't wander too far, keep Dispy close to you and Harry even closer, and don't eat anything the twins give you," Remus patted her on the cheek while Sirius made funny faces in the background making her giggle.

"Harry, be careful," Remus tightened Harry's scarf making his eyes bulge.

"That was ominous," Rose muttered without moving her lips as soon as the two men stepped back to give them space to floo. The siblings picked up the floo powder and threw it in the fire. Rose went inside the fire first and Harry followed. After twisting and turning and getting covered in soot the spinning finally stopped and Harry landed on somebody's feet. He looked up and Rose smirked down at him looking spotlessly clean.

"Oh, dear," The woman now Harry knew as Mrs. Weasley raced towards him with a wand in hand. She flicked it wordlessly and Harry was suddenly so clean that he was sure his nose hair was fit for company.

"Are you alright?" The red haired woman asked looking him over with worried eyes. Harry used his now patented, deranged grin to ward her worries off.

"Hallo, Harry," The twins greeted him in unison from the massive table in the middle of the kitchen. Apparently they were the only ones having breakfast. The rest of the kitchen was mix of pine and old fashioned amenities. There wasn't a single modern appliance in the kitchen but Harry didn't have to look far to see why. In the sink a kitchen cloth was currently wiping freshly cleaned plates while in one corner a broom was gently mopping the floor. Harry also spied a clock that pointed to 'Time for Breakfast'.

"Oh, Ginny, someone special is here," The twins sung out with identical, devious grins. Their sister came racing down the staircase with her footsteps echoing sharply. She had a large smile on her face but her excitement was visibly wiped off as soon as she saw Harry standing next to her friend.

"I- I," She stammered and blushed and looked down at her pyjamas in horror. The red headed girl backed away and took a step on the staircase in reverse.

"It's just Harry," Rose laughed like she was having trouble breathing, "It doesn't matter if he sees you in your night clothes."

"Oh, it's not just Harry. It's Harrrryyyy who was so amaaazing when he caught that snitch," One of the twins crooned and his tone even made Harry uncomfortable. The other twin played along, "It was Harry this and Harry that. Well, go on, your Harry's here."

"You gits!" Ginny scowled at her brothers and stormed back upstairs. Rose gave the twins an exasperated look and followed her friend.

"That wasn't very nice Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley looked thunderous. She took their plates from the table and dumped them in the sink

"But we weren't finished," One of the twins complained but he quietened as soon they got another glare from their mother. The boys slunk away from the table with foul expressions on their faces.

"So, Harry, do you want any breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley replied in completely changed tone. She sounded positively gregarious now.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley but I just had some cereal."

"Oh, no, but you're just skin and bones. Growing boys need so much more, especially after that horrible accident," She dumped a plate of sausages and omelettes in front of him.

"I-I couldn't possibly," Harry tried to complain but in the next twenty minutes he ended up eating two more servings. The food was delicious but his stomach was crying out for help. Harry was saved from another helping when a man walked inside the house looking as if just had an accident with grease and oil.

"Arthur, look who's here. It's Harry!" Mrs. Weasley announced like he was some kind of celebrity.

Mr. Weasley beamed at the guest and his previously oil covered hands were clean as soon as Harry's hands shook his.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm glad Lily and James could spare you," Mrs. Weasley said revealing his ignorance about Harry's living arrangements.

"Still tinkering away on that car?" The man's wife's eyes turned beady and her tone silently deadly.

"Yes, dear," The red headed man croaked warily.

"Arthur, it's a muggle car! Leave it alone because you could be doing something dangerous. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry shrugged awkwardly cursing Rose for leaving him alone with people he barely knew. They seemed friendly enough but it was still so difficult to look happy and mean it.

"It's just a normal car. Muggles have millions of them and they don't seem to be having too much trouble with them then why should I," Mr. Weasley protested "Harry knows how these things work, don't you? Then why I don't I take him out to the shed and he can help me."

"Well, the boys are still asleep so he might as well," Mrs. Weasley sent a concerned look towards the stairs probably hoping whoever the boys were to miraculously step down at that instant but nothing of that sort happened ,"Are you sure you don't want more breakfast?"

Harry got up instantly from his chair, "I'm full, Mrs. Weasley, very full."

Harry patted his stomach to prove a point and Mrs. Weasley resigned herself to watching her husband lead him out towards the shed.

The weather outside was surprisingly warm and Harry assumed that the Weasleys also used the same spells used in Richmond Park. The snow covered the grounds around the house but the path Harry was walking on was completely dry and dusty. Mr. Wesley opened the shed and inside stood a light blue Ford Anglia.

"I've been tinkering with it for weeks and I fixed the interior and I've been working on the petrol problem but now I'm left with the… ahem," Mr. Weasley turned bright red, "Magical parts."

Harry nodded as if he understood the odd reaction and whatever magical parts the man was talking about.

"What will the car do after it gets the parts?"

"It will *cough*, run without petrol and it will never have to worry about battery life or punctured tyres ever again," Mr. Weasley smiled shakily and Harry realized the man was hiding something.

"That would be brilliant. Muggles would buy a car like that in bucket loads."

"They would but unfortunately the ministry would haul me to Azkaban before I could even sell even one. Prison it is for anyone who breaks the statute of Wizarding secrecy.

"But my uncle and aunt know about magic. Isn't them knowing about it breaking that secrecy thingy?" Harry asked immediately.

"They're family, it's different. Muggles can have magical children and it's just not possible to hide magic from ones parents or siblings. And neither is it feasible to take a magical new born away from its parents without some kind of panic even with the use of memory charms. The current ministry is keen to do something similar but hopefully common sense will prevail."

Harry nodded while Mr. Weasley got to work. In the next half hour Harry helped the man clean up the dented looking exterior of the Ford Anglia. Mr. Weasley learnt some new spells one of which Mr. Weasley was using now to make rags polish the car without having to do any manual labour. From the corner of his eye Harry noticed someone standing at the shed door.

"Who're you?" A tall red headed boy asked scratchily as if he had just woken up, "You look… familiar."

"Aah, Ron, so nice to see you've woken up before noon. I want you to meet Harry. He's been helping me this morning," Mr. Weasley beckoned his son in.

"There's something on your nose," Harry pointed out to Ron.

The boy rubbed the back of his hand on the nose but what ever it was didn't come off and Harry decided against telling him again.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom gave Harry a wide grin as he jogged up next to Ron, "I came here as soon as Mrs. Weasley told me you were here."

"You're Harry Potter" The red head scrunched his still dirt smudged nose looking unsure about the truthfulness of this claim, "No wonder you look like…" The boy shrugged.

"What have you been up to? Play anymore Quidditch," Neville asked but not before giving his friend a sour look.

"Nah, haven't had the time. Too busy unpacking course books," Harry mumbled.

"You coming to Hogwarts?" Ron's eyebrows were raised, "Dan told me you wouldn't."

"Dan doesn't know me all that much, does he? Besides nothing's confirmed."

"Let's go back in. Even with this the weather wards I feel chilly. Do you mind if we borrow Harry, Mr. Wesaley?" Neville interjected with a nervous grin.

"No, no, I've already tortured the poor boy too much," Mr. Weasley waved them off and Harry flanked by the other two boys walked back to the oddly, misshapen,higgledy-piggledy house. They avoided a gang of oddly friendly chickens by a smartly timed rock thrown by Ron and entered the house. Harry was led straight up towards the stairs before Mrs. Weasley could notice them.

"You look normal," Ron grumbled as they were safely on the first floor, "not as weird as he said."

"Nice to know," Harry replied swiftly, sensing the dark cloud thundering over the red head. Neville rolled his eyes and said nothing. They were startled by a door being slammed shut and Ron grumbled something about his sister acting like a berk.

Neville chattered in the background but Harry was more interested in his surroundings. There were paintings and moving nick nacks and explosions coming from the next story. Harry curiously followed the boys into an attic room labelled Ronald's room that looked like an orange had vomited on it.

"It's small," Ron muttered trying to sound like he didn't care. Harry had to agree about the size because his head touched the sloping roof but when one had lived most of their life in a cupboard the room was heaven sent.

"It's better than my old room," Harry observed the posters of men and women playing Quidditch on brooms.

"You don't have to fake it, you know. I've seen the rooms at your place," Ron snorted bitterly. Neville looked at his friend furiously, "Stop being such a twit, Ron."

Before Harry could retort Neville tried to change the subject, "I heard about your accident. We didn't get much information but grams was telling me it was related to the explosion in muggle shopping centre."

"As if that's anything new," Ron grumbled again making Harry extremely twitchy.

"What is your problem?" Harry couldn't contain himself.

"No offense, mate, but you're not someone I want to like right now," Ron shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

"What did I do?" Harry was baffled, "I haven't even met you before."

"You're _his_ brother. It's safe to say you're going to be like him, peas in a pod and what not," The red head shrugged.

"Seriously? Well, I think you're off your rocker," Harry pointed out with no lost love.

"Ron," Neville threatened warningly.

"He looks so much like him. Why wouldn't he be a first class git? They look so much alike. They've got the same nose, eyes and all. They're twins," Ron's hands jabbed in the air.

"They don't look anything alike. Their hair is different and Dan doesn't even wear glasses. "

"Well, he did when we were younger and he does on and off when he's working on something. That new potion his mum tested on him when he was a baby has been working hasn't it," Ron complained.

"I'm going, the orange was giving me headache, anyway," Harry announced and stormed out.

"Harry, wait, you know Ron didn't mean it?" Neville placed a hand on his should but Harry shrugged it off.

"Yeah, well I don't care. I wonder why Dan and him broke it since they deserve each other."

Harry stepped down the stairs in a hurry feeling the anger radiate off him. He nearly stumbled down the stairs in his haste but the fury was crushing his throat and he didn't know what would happen if he let it loose. He continued to walk in the direction of the rolling hills behind the orchard but had to stop because Dipsy somehow appeared right in front of him, blocking his path.

"Master Harry must not go so far. The wards will disappear after this point," The house elf urged.

"I don't care and besides where have you been? I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on us," Harry asked grouchily.

"Dipsy was keeping an eye but only away from the human eye. It is a great trick or so says Master James. Dipsy is very sorry," Dipsy looked at Harry with big, sorrowful eyes. Harry grunted in response and sat down ground still in ill humour.

"What did you mean when you said my magic wasn't my own?" Harry spoke abruptly after a moment of tense silence.

"Dipsy did not mean to upset the young master," Dipsy wringed her hands vehemently.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Why is my magic not my own?" Harry twisted on the ground to get a better look at the elf who was standing to his right.

"Dipsy is no magical master and Dipsy only knows what her mother taught her," Harry nodded, "Each magical individual is born with its own particular magic. No two magical beings can have the same magic and no one being can have more than one but Master Harry is different. Master Harry has more than one magic source in him."

"How can you tell? Have you told anyone else?"

"Dipsy does not speak in the presence of the wand holders for Dipsy's mother used to say their knowledge is infinite compare to Dipsy's own," Dipsy bowed her head mournfully, "And Dipsy does not know, she can only feel."

"Dipsy, no insult to your mother but you are the first person to tell me something, _anything_ about what's wrong with me. While it makes no sense it's at least something," Harry held Dipsy's hand, "Thanks."

Dipsy blushed a rather unattractive shade of green but the moment she looked up she disappeared.

"Oh, there you are! Mrs. Weasley said you were with the boys," Rose informed Harry as she panted up to where he sat. Ginny Weasley, dressed in jeans and a blue jumper, trailed after her though she didn't seem too keen on joining them.

"Yeah, I-" Harry shrugged.

"Ron was at it again? He's been acting like such a prissy little princess after his fight with Dan. You'd think he broke up with his boyfriend," Ginny rolled her eyes and made Rose giggle fervently.

"I don't fancy you," She blurted out suddenly, ears turning red. Rose clamped a hand over her own mouth so that she wouldn't start laughing.

"I'm glad," Harry replied cautiously. Ginny sniffed in the air at his reply and all three pre-teens stared at each other awkwardly without a thing to say to each other.

"You do play good Quidditch," The red headed girl who was _not_ his sister finally relented.

"Thanks, I guess," Harry squirmed while his sister made kissy faces behind her friend.

"Let's play then," Ginny's eyes brightened at the thought, "We'll just nick a few from the shed. It's not like we haven't done it before."

The three of them passed by Mr. Wesley who waved at them and ended up in front of the smaller broom shed. The lock was rusty and Ginny easily rattled it to pick the lock.

"Can't live all your life with the twins and not learn a thing or two," She smirked and threw a battered broom at Harry, "Not as nice as your Nimbuses."

The three of them walked away from the house towards the orchard with their brooms and quickly took to the skies. It didn't take much time at all to get immersed in a serious game of quaffle catching. All three of them marked areas as their goals and the purpose of the game was to catch the quaffle first and goal against the opponents. The person with the least amount of goals in his or her area won. They spent a good time dodging and twisting on their brooms while calling each other filthy names while giggling madly before a dark haired boy raced out from the house and jumped up and down saying something they could not hear.

"Join us, Neville," Rose called out and the boy nodded before racing towards the broom shed obviously familiar with where the brooms were kept.

"Thank goodness I saw you guys from Ron's window. I don't think I can survive another round of _Dan's an arse_ monologue," Neville grinned at them.

"I told you Ron's such a baby. Can't even face him," Ginny complained.

"Acting like such a girl," Neville whined before getting hit in the stomach by the quaffle, "No offense," He squeaked, voice painfully high.

"None taken," The girls smirked as he tried to shake the injury off.

They continued to play with no other mishaps until Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch. They cleaned up and joined the other Weasleys in the kitchen.

"Steak and Kidney Pudding with Wild mushroom risotto," Mrs. Wesley announced as the dishes floated onto the table, "I hope you don't mind, Harry. I didn't know what your favourites were. And I certainly don't think I could match with what posh muggles are capable of producing."

"Mrs. Weasley, my aunt could never have dreamed off making such good food," Harry took another mouthful.

"That's very kind of you," Mrs. Weasley beamed watery eyed while the twins cackled in the background. Ron who was sitting opposite Harry rolled his eyes. Harry desperately wanted to throw his sauté potatoes right in the freckled smug face whose pointy nose was _still_ smudged with something. After dinner and dessert Harry sat down with the twins and Neville in the sitting room while the girls curled up against the fireplace with the intention of giggling the afternoon away. Mere seconds after Neville excused himself to go to the toilet the twins pounced on Harry.

"Want to hear what they're saying," One of the twins hissed in Harry's ear. Harry wanted to say not, particularly but he wasn't given the choice.

"We've been working on some stuff from the book we found in Sirius' old stash. Bloody handy with the spells and I think we've finally done it!" The other twin crowed. The first twin shushed his brother.

"We haven't named it yet but here have a try," He handed Harry something warm and fleshy, "Put it on you ear."

"But O'Hare does the best Porskoff Ploy," Rose's high pitch voice reached his ear as soon as he wore the contraption, "And he has the prettiest eyes."

"But O'Hare isn't even the best chaser in his team. All the wins are because of that seeker, you know, whatshisname!"

"Flechman? The one Dan's been trying copy since he was born. Dan keeps over thinking every single move that man makes and ends up getting buggered. You can't play Quidditch if you're analyzing every single move. That's why Harry won even though he doesn't know anything about Quidditch," Rose commented sagely.

"But Harry isn't that bad at it either; if someone whips his rear in shape, he could be the best."

"Bet you wouldn't mind the whipping," Rose giggled making Harry blush furiously and he pulled off the contraption from his ear not looking at the girls.

"Did it work?" One of the twins asked excitedly not noticing his embarrassment.

"Yeah, they were talking about-" Harry was interrupted.

"About fit Quidditch players. Yes, yes, we know."

"Girls," The first twin spoke, "They're predictable," The twins ended in unison almost as if they had spent the last night practicing.

"Wanna have another go," The twin with more freckles poked Harry into submission, "We'll send it to the kitchen. Mum's flaying Ron right now because he's been refusing to join us."

Harry's protests were left unheard and he was forced to test the device once again.

"Why are you behaving like this, Ron?" Harry imagined Mrs. Weasley was scowling with her beady eyes narrowed furiously on her son, "He is a guest at the house and I'm sure even Neville is offended because his mum and dad have given him a proper set of manners."

"Mum..." Ron protested but his mother continued the tirade furiously.

"The poor boy just barely came out of St. Mungos and you've been behaving so abominably. Have some shame Ronald. It shouldn't be such a hard task to give the poor boy some company. He must think we're horrible people."

"Mum, he's Dan's brother," Ron opened his mouth again but his mum didn't let him get another word in.

"And you're Percy and Bill's. They would never treat any guests so poorly- oh, hello, Remus."

Harry pulled off the device on his ear in surprise.

"What's going on?" The more freckled twin asked curiously.

"Remus is here," Mrs. Weasley answered unknowingly as she swung the kitchen door open and ushered a discomfited Remus into the sitting area, "Would you like some tea?"

"I must take them back, Molly. Urgent stuff has popped up. You haven't been delivered the Evening Prophet by any chance."

"Errol was supposed to pick it up today but you know what he's like. He probably got caught up in the weather," Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed.

"But it's just four," Rose complained, "I can't believe we're leaving this early."

"Rose, now is not the time," Remus spoke sternly and in a matter of second the pair was deemed ready for floo travel. Mrs. Weasley kissed them both while the rest of the Weasleys including Mr. Weasley waved them off from the floo. The last thing Harry saw was Ron's face; He was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness that Harry couldn't look away from.

They stepped out of Sirius' floo and walked into what looked like a party but from the tense expressions on the guests faces it was obvious the gathering was not as causal as it looked. Harry recognized the Potters, the Longbottoms and Professor McGonagall but the rest of the people who seemed to be perusing their own copies of the newspaper were unfamiliar.

"What's going on? Why is everybody here?" Rose exclaimed worriedly.

"There's been a problem," James answered stony faced.

"No need to panic. Nothing to worry about," Remus pulled Rose close and patted her head fondly; "We were just concerned about as little headline in the evening prophet."

"And am I supposed started guessing which one of you cocked up in public," Rose's attitude quickly changed from worried to accusing.

"Harry, I, think you should see this first," Lily handed the newspaper to Harry who couldn't help but start at the heading on the first page.

"**Harry Potter. Secr****et Brother of the Boy who Lived," **Harry read out aloud to his sister.

* * *

**I hope no one is throwing stones at me. *wince* Anyway there was meant to be an explosion in this chapter but like I said before the chapter just wasn't cooperating so I've had to cut this one short leaving it extremely mundane. I know it's slow and boring but hopefully the next one will make up for it. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I know there were plenty people who were trying to prod me awake and it is the culmination of their efforts (And the end of semester :P) that got me typing. (Thank you, Nanz) I also remember a few flames insisting I stop writing.. err.. is six months enough of a pause :) Err.. why read a cliche if you don't want to read a cliche. The mind boggles.****I will also restate that this is NOT a super Harry story. I know it looks like it but it isn't. Harry is determined to be normal and if he needs to let of go the 'super' part he will. **

**I admit this is one story whose feedback worries me. I know it isn't the best or the most complex story on but I initially started out writing for myself and now I have 849 people on alert.. It's very very daunting. **

**And don't worry about the pairings. Nothing is going to crop up this soon. **


	24. Chapter 23 part a

**This is not the complete chapter! Read note after chapter to find out why the chapter is so short. **

* * *

"I can't believe we have to secretly floo call each other," Draco Malfoy groused through the floo.

"It's almost like we're star crossed like Romeo and Juliet or something," His brown haired friend commented absently.

"Ro-me-oh," Draco looked cross eyed rather than star crossed.

"Never mind, Malfoy," Dan rolled his eyes, "Why are you floo calling me anyway? You know my dad pitches a fit whenever I floo call my friends. Worried about security and all that crap."

"He is such a complete-" Malfoy grumbled again but stopped because of the look Dan sent his way. No matter how much you didn't like the others parents you never commented negatively about them.

"Oh, bother," Malfoy sighed, "I was getting bored and I've been using Dobby as target practice but it gets so tedious after some time."

"My parents sent our House elf away so I have nothing to do either," Dan let his tone remain mischievous implying he had no qualms about misusing House elves even though it was a complete fabrication. Dan liked and respected Dipsy and nothing in the world could make him abusive towards her but he doubted his friends would understand that.

"You lie," Draco gleefully cackled, "You are probably digging deep into the Seventh year's Potions syllabus."

"Har, har, if you must know I was working on some spells from the Grimoire," Dan grinned letting himself relax for the first time since the conversation began.

"Of course," Malfoy lowered his voice "Anyway, Potter, the real reason I'm calling is because I'm sick of my parents squabbling again. It seems like this summer they've completely lost their minds. "

"Again?" Dan asked unhelpfully, "They aren't getting a divorce are they?"

"What in Merlin's graying underpants is that?" Draco's face loomed in closer the panic easily discernable in his eyes.

"It's a muggle thing," Dan replied evasively, "When a married couple gets sick of each other they just break their marriage."

"Oh," Draco was relieved, "Obviously muggles could think of something so distasteful. If you don't like the person you're married to just have a bit on the side if you know what I mean; you don't go dissolving bonds. I can't hear what they're arguing about and Dobby won't tell me what it is but I'll get to the bottom of it before the hols end. And speaking of the hols, you are coming to the Malfoy manor this summer? The rest of the gang has already confirmed."

"Y-yeah," Dan pushed a lock of hair back not looking up. Malfoy ignored the obvious signs of nervousness and nodded as if the matter was finalized.

* * *

"What should we do?" Sirius asked from his own leather armchair with his fingers clutching the bridge of his nose. He casually waved the wand in his right hand without even looking up and the drinks in the middle of center table filled up again.

"Speak the truth of course. I refuse to deny the existence of my son any longer," Lily announced and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The whole truth?" The tartan covered Professor McGonagall eyed her former student sharply, "That would be unadvisable."

"No, obviously," James stood up and placed his arm around his wife truing to confront his trembling wife. Her hand was shaking enough to make Harry feel like someone had thrown him inside a washing machine.

"What whole truth?" Rose piped after slurping a pink fizzy drink that was only appearing in her glass.

"Don't bother, they'll never tell us," Harry grumbled and pulled out from his mother's grip.

"It just isn't the time to tell you Harry," Remus said kindly, "You'll know soon enough but you need to understand it's not just you who would be affected by this knowledge."

"I gather a press conference needs to be organized," A man with a Santa red hat spoke even as he scribbled furiously with a quill, "They will want to meet him."

"So soon," Lily asked helplessly, "I don't think he's ready to face so many people especially the reporters."

"We can delay it of course but I would not consider that a good idea. We need to act now or everything your family stands for could wash away in an instant," The man continued to scribble some more.

"There's your muggle magical relations department and the werewolf liberation association. There is a lot you two are responsible for and we can't let those people down if you lose your credibility. The Wizarding world has only just started considering giving werewolves human status," A pale witch said from one corner. She gave Remus a long look that made the man blush for reasons that had nothing to do with him being a werewolf.

"We won't let anyone down, not anymore," James uttered with determination fixing his eyes on Harry, "And we will make a statement soon. For now announce the date and timings of the press conference in two weeks time."

* * *

"What do people say in conferences?" Harry asked hesitantly as he was being led back to his room. The occupants of the living room were either arguing in hushed whispers amongst themselves or flooing back to their homes. Lily had already frogmarched Rose to the fireplace and flooed her out while James was lingering amongst the stragglers taking the opportunity to keep sending his son undecipherable looks.

"I'm not that famous, _unfortunately_," Sirius grunted as he tied his hair into a pony with a bit of elastic, "but your parents have much more experience. You can ask them."

His Godfather pushed the door open and let Harry in. Instead of leaving he continued to stare at Harry almost as if he was expecting something.

"What?" Harry whined feeling annoyed.

"Do you see anything different?" Remus's scarred face peered in from behind Sirius. Harry looked around trying to see any additions the duo might have made while he was gone. There were no extra toys, or new books. The furniture was still same and then Harry noticed something peculiar.

"I am a hundred percent sure there wasn't a door in that corner before," Harry pointed out in surprise. The door looked seamlessly combined with the interior and one couldn't tell that it hadn't been there only a few hours ago. Sirius clapped his hands gleefully and opened the smooth looking handle. Inside there was only darkness.

"What is it?" Harry peered inside the dark room cautiously.

"Go on," Remus prodded him in.

"I wanted to show it to you with cake and a bit of pomp and celebration but with current events I forgot. And I couldn't have expected you to not to notice it, only if I had thought to steal your glasses… hmm," Sirius mused to himself. He pressed some switches and the light turned on revealing a large room. It was dark inspite of the lights on the ceiling; it was almost empty except it contained a few armchairs and a mannequin. Sirius pressed a button to reveal a case of books hidden behind the furthest wall.

"This is the room where you will practice magic. We spent the whole day making it as accident proof as possible."

"That's," Harry was quite speechless.

"I know, I know, I am humbled by your awe," Sirius took a bow with a flourish.

"We want you to give one of your exams as soon as possible. You can already do a lot of the practical spells and I want you to go and see Hogwarts. If you can't get a hang of magic or you just don't like it then it'll be easier to enroll you in a muggle school before term begins and we can get you going in a normal environment," Remus explained.

"Remus can't bear the thought of anyone missing out on anymore _schooool_," Sirius mocked slumping on an armchair, "Party pooper."

"I think I want to do charms first," Harry spoke after a pause, "I've been practicing."

Sirius complained about Charms being so Hufflepuff but he was ignored.

"Any questions before we begin," Remus asked, rolling his eyes at his friend. He didn't notice how pensively Harry was regarding the question.

"How does it happen, you know, magic? Is it brain activity, something extra in the mind?" Harry asked with a careful eye on recipients of his question.

"It's magic, Harry," Sirius shrugged awkwardly.

"But haven't you ever thought about what makes muggles and magical people different."

"It's safe to say my pureblood friend here hasn't. But that doesn't mean other wizards and witches haven't tried to find the answer. Although it is only recently that research is being done," Remus sipped his newly conjured hot chocolate cautiously, "Have you wondered where your soul is kept?"

"Dunno. Do souls even exist?" Harry tried to remember something his Aunt might have mentioned or something he had heard on the telly.

"Yes, wizards have at least tested as much and dementors wouldn't be able to exist if souls didn't."

"They're Azkaban, I mean Wizarding prison, guards and they like to suck out people's souls," Sirius cackled unhelpfully and had to be shushed by Remus.

"And we know for a fact that people can live without their souls. Not the world's best existence but they can live. That means that somewhere in our body we have separate containers for what keeps us Alive and our souls. Another idea is what if magic had a separate container as well because muggles have souls and they can live without them as well but what they don't have is magic. I personally think it's the brain but Mr. Romantic here thinks it's the heart," Remus gestured towards Sirius.

So, so is it possible for a wizard to have more magic I mean can the container contain any more magic then a person is born with," Harry stopped belatedly remembering where he had heard the same explanation before.

_"The heart you see is such an interesting component of the human body. It contains links to all three of the vital energy sources for a functioning wizard; the life source, the soul and the magic source," _Harry heard Voldemort utter in his ear as if he was only a whisper away ready to carve his heart out with a silver dagger.

"What an odd question. Not something most people think about," Remus noted Harry's expression seriously.

"You are describing this, _this_ _place_ where souls and magic and other things live as if they were put in a jug; as if magic was physical. And physical things have their limits," Harry tried to brush off the chills and forced himself to speak.

"Like mother like son. You do realize lily's research about refuting the magic stealing myth rests on your most logical question. A wizard could only steal another wizard's magic and use it properly if this hypothetical container has place for it. Of course the matter is moot if he has found some way to channel it from an inanimate object," Remus lectured with his fingers laced together.

"The poor boy's ready to nod off, Moony. Give the lecture a rest," Sirius spoke looking as if he was the one who needed the rest. He yawned widely and pretended that he hadn't.

"It's interesting," Harry spoke defensively.

"I think your mother would be delighted to give you a better overview. She _is_ the one doing research," Remus smiled at Harry kindly before pulling his wand out of his tatty sleeve.

"Now that we're done with some intellectual talk I think it's time we start some muscle work," Sirius staggered up and did the same though he couldn't mask how sleepy he was.

"But before that I think you should do some breathing exercise," Remus gave Sirius a quick look before blinking at Harry benignly.

"Why?" Harry was suspicious.

"Magic isn't merely grunt work, Harry, you need to focus your magic and for _you_ I think it is vital," The man explained.

"Yeah yeah, me and my magic, I know," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Not necessarily just you, even I have moments when I need to clear my mind to perform magic. The werewolf inside of me is hardly a silent, cautious creature. It perpetually wants to me take action before I think and ripping someone's head off is hardly advisable. Magic just needs a clear head," Remus stated firmly ignoring Harry's stare. The boy couldn't believe someone so mild mannered could have homicidal rages.

"Am I too late?" James Potter pushed the door open and walked into the room with his cloak trailing behind him as he shoved it off. Harry stiffened immediately.

"We were just going to start."

"Great!" James grinned though his smile didn't reach his eyes. He stood stiffly in one corner trying to look carefree and confident while Sirius annoyed Harry by gently dousing his head with feathery light snowflakes.

"Moony is trying to teach the poor boy how to breathe," Sirius tattled smugly avoiding a fist full of crunchy snow Harry picked from his hair and sent his way.

"There, there moony, try and remember sometimes that we aren't karates," James smirked not knowing how off his joke was.

"You mean ninjas," Harry corrected quietly.

"Oh, thanks," James nodded though his eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

"What can you do with Incendio?" Sirius asked twirling his wand and letting a small trail of flames appear in the air and disappear simultaneously.

"Haven't burned down your flat yet," Harry answered with a small grin.

"Let's begin with this piece of paper," Remus conjured up an ornamental paper flower. Harry pulled his wand from pocket and swished the familiar movement. Nothing extraordinary happened except that the flower was now ash in Remus' cool hand.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Narcissa Malfoy could not keep the glee out of her voice.

"How can I not have? The gossip vine is on fire with this new revelation. I must send a commendation to the prophet for the excellent piece of detective work," Regulus replied smugly.

"The Potter's reputation is shattered until they can retaliate with a logical explanation though it is improbable. Why would anyone hide a child for legitimate reasons?" The woman wondered and in her mind imagined all sorts of extreme reasons why.

"It is the same child I saw," Regulus shook his head unknowingly mimicking his estranged brother, "I can now sigh with relief because this proves at least I am not going mad. You never know when the Black family madness might hit."

"There is no madness, Regulus," Narcissa clucked.

"How can you deny it when you know what became of your sister; my mother was always insane; remember her stuffed house elf collection."

"That madness you speak of is only the Slytherin desire to succeed though I wonder why so many Slytherins in my circle act like blubbering Hufflepuffs. Do you know what Lucius is plotting behind my back like a devious little Hufflepuff? According to my resources Draco is Plan B. My _son_ has been delegated to the role of P_lan B_! How offensive and not to mention dangerous."

"Did you want him to be Plan A?" Regulus asked warily.

"No of course not. What is offensive that my son, my eleven year old son is now pawn in a plan he has so idea about. A boy should not have to worry about being stabbed in the back by his father. On days like these I almost wish I had married a Hufflepuff mudblood like my sister. Her husband may have no power, no class and absolutely filthy blood but I am certain his daughter is in no danger of getting trampled by her father's ambition."

"Do you believe Draco is in danger? Is there no means to protect him?"

"My mind says my thoughts are preposterous but a mother's instincts are never wrong," Narcissa answered.

"Ah, ask _my_ mother about her instincts. I think she killed them a long time ago."

"Hush, Regulus. Your mother is a special breed of woman which is slowly and steadily dying out. Your mother has been firm on her ideals and she has shown she can sacrifice her own son in the process. I am soft like a piece of molten lard and I think I ruin my son by spoiling him so. I have let him down by making him used to sweets and sugar instead of taking him dragon hunting like my father used to."

"Indeed, our standards are relaxing as are our pureblood ways. Have you never worried what would happen if one day he comes home after having taken up some silly muggle idea? His friend, the boy who lived, may be a representation of the Wizarding world's finest but the irony remains that his mother is that mudblood Evans who could muddle her way into anything. I wonder what influences she heaps upon her half blood son," Regulas cautioned.

"I shudder to think though my Draco has shown no signs of corruption. He is as proud of our heritage as always," In spire of her words Narcissa had paled visibly.

"Let's hope the Potter boy keeps it that way."

* * *

Harry was dozing very lightly in front of the telly after getting bored by a spate of adverts that never seemed to end; The Pop Tart's so hot they're cool jingle was ringing in his head annoyingly keeping him half awake. His almost finished dinner was lying on the table next to his armchair, perched precariously, ready to fall. He was in the middle of turning over and getting himself more comfortable when a loud pop made him shoot up. The plate of food landed noiselessly on the plush carpet leaving a ketchup stain.

"Dobby is sorry for intruding but Dobby must do what his masters do not want him to," The same elf who he had met in St Mungos paced in front of Harry looking highly nervous. His eyes seemed even more bulbous than before.

"Harry Potter must know that Harry Potter must get to Hogwarts. Dobby knows it is where Harry Potter will be safest," Dobby's eyes widened as if had said too much and started to beat himself with his small, rounded fists.

"What?" Harry gasped before jumped on the elf to stop him. Dobby instantly calmed down and let Harry grip his tiny wrists.

"Dobby's masters make plans that rest on Harry Potter not going to Hogwarts because they cannot get to Harry potter in Hogwarts. It is too safe under the Headmaster's care."

"But I'm safe here. My folks have so many protections that people don't even know where this house is," Harry explained still pressing his weight on the House Elf.

"Dobby's master will find a way Harry Potter. They always find a way," Dobby sobbed tearfully and disappeared right under his nose leaving Harry clutching onto empty air.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr Potter, is the story published in the Daily Prophet true?" A wild haired reporter cried out in James Potter's ear as if he were deaf.

"Mr. Potter, do you have a secret son?" Another reported screamed at him as he brushed past the reporters after exiting the ministry. He had wanted to apparate immediately but they had pounced on him before he could even try and he didn't want to accidently bring a side along. Now he was running down the steps of one of the official exits inside Diagon Alley hoping he could lose them in the crowds.

"Is it true you have a love child with Glenda Chittock?" Another reporter insinuated with a nasal voice that set the man on edge.

"Why in such a hurry, James, your adoring fans are waiting for an answer?" A curly blonde stopped his way down the stairs. Her acid green Quick-Quotes Quill traced itself down James' jaw.

"_Rita_ _Skeeter_, I should have known you were behind this?" James hissed. He controlled his volume but he could not control his tongue and winced seeing the quill quickly write something down on the notepad in the sharply manicured hands.

"Now, now, James, you should know I only search for the truth. So tell us, why did you keep your son hidden from the Wizarding world?" Rita crooned letting James see a hint of a gold tooth in her mouth. The volley of reporters that had been chasing him was now surrounding him and Rita.

"I have no comments for now," James announced loudly startling the woman, "I shall make my statement during the arranged press conference. Thank you!"

He then disapparated.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day bleary and annoyed that the blinds were once again left open and the small amount of light filtering through the cloud cover was hitting him straight in the eyes. He turned to the other side and found himself face first into _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. _He had spent most of the night up reading it, half of it because he had to in any case and half because of Dobby's warning.

Harry's paranoia was buggering his head in and he didn't know what possible means Dobby's masters could attack him or why they even wanted to. He wanted to ask Sirius but something clamped him up. He had only started classes and he didn't want to go back to be treated like a piece of antique Laliqueglass_**. **_

He thought he was woken up because of the light but soon realized it was sounds of laughter coming from the secret room that had been more effective.

"And then Evans landed on her big fat arse!" James Potter proclaimed.

"Oh, no, don't stop the story there, Potter, you know what happened when the bees flew from their hive. You ran away like a girl. Rose would be tougher then you could ever be," His wife protested though she seemed to be trying hard to contain her amusement.

"She's right, Prongs," Sirius agreed, "Rose would beat you by a kilometer. What say you, Remus?"

"Keep me out of this," Remus chuckled and Harry heard the sounds of rustling newspaper, "Besides I was in the hospital wing, remember?"

"Yup," Sirius reminisced, "Time of month and all. You told us off for days about how stupid we were."

"And McGonagall was so furious!" James added, "I thought I saw steam coming out of her ears."

"Steam! I thought she was going to turn into a dragon and finish us off," Lily added enthusiastically, "Severus was right. I shouldn't have taken you up on that bet."

"Ugh," James groaned, "Why do you have to mention that ugly wanker this early in the morning?"

"Immaturity is thy middle name, Potter," Lily announced. Her pout immediately dissolved seeing her son watching them from the door.

"Harry," She stood up rubbing down the wrinkles on her dress. Harry half expected her to offer his hand so he could shake it.

"I think we were being too loud," James coughed and he actually did offer his hand. Harry gave it a tentative shake.

"It's fine. The lad had to wake up some time," Sirius had a leg swung over the armchair arm rest. He gave a casual an eyebrow wriggle and went back to sipping his ginger tea.

"I gather we're gonna start early," Harry addressed Remus who predictably had his nose in the newspaper. James Potter's scowling face was looming on the front page with big bold letters splashed over the picture.

"Harry, it's eleven. I wouldn't call this early, but yes. Lily and James took off time from work so they could help you with your exams."

"We know you are already proficient in charms but we wanted to test you before you could give your Hogwarts exam," Lily explained with a nervous chuckle, "The exam will be as much more then just the practical. There will be a written test as well and that's why I created this," She held out a blue innocuous looking parchment but as always in the Wizarding world things weren't what they seemed. The woman tapped the parchment with her wand and it instantly sprung into life with full formed paper lips speaking in the middle.

"Greetings young master, mistress," The parchment said with a distinctly posh accent.

"Charms, year one, quiz questions, Mr Parchment," Lily said with a small smile.

"What is the year the lumos charm was morphed from lumonis fire spell to the harmless light version?" The parchment replied primly.

"Err, 1756," Harry was certain this bit of information had passed before his eyes but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

"Incorrect," The Parchment replied.

"1789," Harry answered slightly annoyed.

"Incorrect."

"1815," Harry now blurted impatiently.

"Incorrect, the answer, young master, is 1567."

"Oh," Harry's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He wasn't as ready as he thought he was.

"See, this will help you prepare for the most common questions that could be asked during your written test. Dan's run his own version ragged," James nodded with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Rabid is more the word," Sirius smirked as they all shared the private joke Harry was not privy to.

"I need to get ready, brush my teeth and stuff," Harry took a halting step back noticing their diminishing smiles. He walked away feeling extremely disconcerted by their interactions for some reason. They all seemed so tightly knit and happy in each other's presence and yet when he entered the room the atmosphere suddenly turned into a luncheon with the Queen with Harry taking over the role of the royal.

He had always thought he was the awkward one, the one who stubbornly stood out and wasn't the part of the family but today he had realized the flip side of their situation. It wasn't just him who couldn't feel like he was part of the family but it was what _they_ felt as well. The Potters were self-conscious around him; they treated him like an important guest but a guest nonetheless. In his more optimistic days Harry had felt like it was possible to stop thinking and just be a family; He felt no shame in acknowledging that it was a part of what he perceived to be his future happily ever after; someday, one day he would have a family he could call his own but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

* * *

**Reminder: This is NOT the complete chapter. I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and even though I've written down most of the chapter I still have major issues with it that I need more time to resolve. Even the bits above annoy me because I feel the different portions are too disjointed. It's been so long since my last chapter that I thought it was not that great of me to not update often. **

**Oh, I never asked how I'm doing with Narcissa and Regulas. Too OOC or just right?**

**And when I say non-super Harry I don't mean non-Hero Harry. This Harry wants to kick some butt and he will get an opportunity to do so... eek, that depends on how fast I type. **

**I don't know if you guys will be pleased to hear this but Snape is officially making an appearance soon. And hopefully we'll get some plot development. **


	25. Chapter 23 part b

**Here you go, dgenxman. **

* * *

It was hard to believe but Narcissa Malfoy once used to be a very impressionable, meek girl. Squashed between her feuding, older sisters she never got the chance to develop her own opinions or even a backbone to defend the ones she had managed to cultivate. In Hogwarts she found friends who knew her sisters and expected her to be the same, well, at least the opposite of Andromeda after her marriage to the mudblood was revealed.

Narcissa's reputation as the quiet, pretty girl from the House of Black made her a favourite for many young purebloods seeking a suitable wife. Soon after she entered her seventeenth year her family was flooded with proposals but her mother declined and declined because she knew there was hope for better. Rumours had been circulating that Abraxas Malfoy's heir, just a year older than her Cissy, was thinking about forming an attachment with an important pureblood household soon. The grapevine for once had been startlingly accurate.

In under a year the young couple was engaged to be married after an appropriately sedate courtship under the strict eyes of the elders. Narcissa was overwhelmed because the once imperious Lucius Malfoy who had not considered underclassmen worthy of his attention was now seeking her out at gatherings and bestowing upon her expensive gifts. Unknown to her Lucius was also relieved to see the annoyingly quiet little girl he remembered as Bella's young sister was neither insane nor brainless. She was also absolutely unaware of what truly happened in the underbelly of Slytherin.

He introduced her to new ideas from philosophers, thinkers and the new development in the pureblood ways he was hearing in social gatherings. She was, of course, absolutely forbidden from attending the parties of his inner circle. Her sister was already involved very deeply in the pureblood cause and he was frightened she would metamorphasize into something equally deranged.

Narcissa Malfoy did indeed change after multiple miscarriages and finally the birth of their only heir. She now knew her mind and had no trouble saying what she felt was right especially when it involved her son. During their initial years of marriage she knew she had been the less powerful one with only the honour of being Lucius's confidant but now they stood as equals.

"No, means no," Narcissa Malfoy replied rigidly.

Lucius pleaded, "But we have found the Dark Lord and he still cares to end this abomination."

"If the Dark Lord had cared enough he would not have taken ten years to show himself," His wife held her bridge of her nose, trying to keep her tongue civil, "Can't you see Lucius; we're happy. There is no constant threat of death, blood, or mayhem. Our son goes out into the world safe."

"But they're winning," Lucius growled, "Potter and his forsaken ragtag team of miscreants is winning and taking over the whole Wizarding world. Soon the worth of blood is going to be the same as tap water."

"Then we go down with dignity and in our silence we protect our own. With war we are only endangering our own heritage."

"That is unacceptable. There are still people with money and influence who can turn the tide. If things continue as they are we shall soon be pandering to a werewolf minister of magic or worse a house elf," Lucius ranted.

"Do what you must but I washed my hands off the Dark Lord as soon as my son was born," His wife arched an eyebrow, waiting for the explosion.

"Narcissa!" Lucius gasped with a strangled voice.

"My loyalty is to my family and that includes you. It is your choice whether you chose us or not."

"Fine, but I still need to use my son's name to perpetuate the lie."

"Do as you must but if one hair on my son's head is harmed…" Narcissa trailed off warningly and Lucius nodded with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Glacius," Harry's reply echoed loudly. He was sitting in his room under dim lights with his parchments and ball points spread out on his bed, trying to cram everything in the five feet radius. The last few days and his whole morning today had consisted of odious theoretical work and rigorous testing. Even though he was quite tired he still wanted to put in more effort so he could pass the test without falling flat on his face.

"Correct," The parchment answered primly not seeing Harry's grin. He was quickly scribbling something in the corner of his textbook when two arms wrapped around him and squeezed him in the middle, painfully.

"Harry," Rose squealed in his ear making Harry start badly. The next few seconds were spent trying to calm his erratically beating heart and wrenching the limpet off him.

"Shite, you sacred me," Harry breathed out.

"I know," Rose giggled swishing her ponytail in his face. She then continued to prance around as if surrounded by imaginary beings or some other nonsense.

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes, "_nutter_."

Harry wanted to finish the next chapter before he was called to lunch but Rose continued to giggle and prattle all to herself and when Dan walked in with his hands in his jacket pockets Harry knew he was fighting for a lost cause; there was no way in hell would he be able to concentrate now.

Dan as usual looked impeccable with his tame brown hair and shiny new trainers he had gotten over Christmas. Harry too had received similar ones but they were packed in the cupboard still in their wrapping. Their owner still couldn't feel he could use something so expensive and so shiny unless and until it was for a special occasion.

Dan had his hands firmly stuffed in his pockets and he wasn't looking at them but that was expected; He was after all the boy who was afraid of his own brother.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked not entirely posing the question to anyone in particular.

"Ever had twenty mars bars all at the same time," Dan replied with a scowl for his sister.

"No, and I don't want to if _that_ is what happens," Harry stick his thumb at Rose who was giggling over something non-existent.

"Yeah, this little sprog likes to forget her brains sometimes," Dan spoke softly with his eyes fixed on his little sister. His tone was civil but he was still having trouble keeping an eye on Harry; It really made Harry wish he had taken up Morris dancing instead of magic because that would've gotten the attention if nothing else.

"What are you lot doing here anyway?" Harry dog eared his text and shut it with a thump. Hedwig looked up in alarm but propped her head back after finding no immediate danger.

"We're going to the library," Rose beamed with the light of a thousand suns, "Apparently Dan's computer is sick."

"It's a _virus, _Rosie. It's a program that-" Dan explained with frayed patience.

"I've read about it, in computer class," Harry interrupted curtly, "It's a program that messes up the computer."

"Dan's learnt everything all by himself," Rose boasted with a giggle, "You should see dad's face when he's typing."

"Why do _I_ even need to go?" Harry grumbled shoving his books inside his new book bag knowing full well that the little brat would somehow convince him. He really didn't want to admit that after days of being cooped up he would have accompanied them to the opera if that meant getting some fresh air although London was still too cold to run around in.

"Safety in numbers and you need to stop studying. Haven't seen you in ages and I miss you," Rose grinned making both her brothers squirm.

"You never tell me that," Dan mumbled leaning against doorway.

"Because you're Dan," Rose rolled her eyes as if that explained everything.

"And you're okay with me going with you guys," Harry gave Dan a pointed look, "I should have thought not since you're so scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you," Dan blurted with caterpillared eyebrows.

"Right," Harry smirked feeling oddly empowered.

"I'm not sacred of you. I'm wary, there's a difference. I know what you're capable of. I remember when you burnt our Aunt's house down on Halloween when Dad and Sirius snuck into Privet Drive. You could have killed the people who were taking care of you."

"They would have deserved it," Rose muttered meanly before sitting down on the radiator to warm up her bum.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about, Rose. Life and death isn't a stupid game. And there's something wrong with him. Mum and Dad are acting like he's back from a summer vacation instead of a life long exile from the Wizarding world because he was allergic to magic. They think he's gotten better but who knows if he's gotten worse," Dan exclaimed hotly.

"I haven't, I know I haven't. I've got a wand and I can use it like everyone else," Harry spoke almost desperately.

"In these controlled environments you can but what if…" Dan looked away with disgust.

"Yeah, if it were up to you and your what ifs I'd still be locked up in my cupboard waiting to see if my Aunt remembered to feed me," Harry scowled at his feet.

"I'm not that mean and," Dan looked up straight up in Harry's eyes for the first time, "_and_ don't think it's only you whose life hasn't been all roses and feathers."

"_You_ have a mum and dad and a sister who love you, stay with you, know you and even bloody well play Quidditch with you. What more do you want?"

"Sometimes things are perfect, absolutely bloody perfect but that doesn't mean they make you happy. I could never step out of our first house because there would be people outside our house, trying to talk to me, trying to kidnap me, trying to _kill_ me. I couldn't go to a proper primary school because of the same reason. I wanted to go out, make friends, go to the library without being spotted and harassed but it wasn't possible. And you talk about my mum and dad. You should know in their minds there's no Dan, its only _Harry_ and Dan. You're like a scar that will never fade," Dan held up his right hand which has strange pattern running up near his finger tips. Harry's eyes looked like an owl's as he figured out what it was.

"You've got scars, just like me," Harry whispered.

"What?" Dan's anger vanished in his confusion.

"I've got one too," Harry pulled back his fringe and showed off his own lightening bolt.

"What does that mean?" Dan was part horrified, part curious.

"It means that you're not as different as you both think," Rose answered quietly still perched on the radiator.

gkjfoeIfheifjlfjefljoj

"This is strictly business; we get in, get the books and get out," Dan informed his siblings who were equally bundled up in winter clothes. Remus was climbing the library steps right behind them and not visible to the eye was their other guard Dipsy also following them, "I'm sick of the stupid virus in my computer. If I see that animated V one more time I'm going to find and burn the idiot who created it."

"Not when we've got Remus," Rose whispered hesitantly as they reached the top of the stairs, "You know how involved he gets in the library. Getting him out would be like scraping burnt meals off the frying pan."

"We're not silly muggles who need fairy detergent to get em off. We'll think of something," Dan said before walking into the heat of the Spartan, concrete and glass interior of the library which was very contrary to its stone carved exterior. There were a few splashes of coloured boards that indicated where everything was. Apparently the library had a conservatory and a few cinema halls for informative films.

"We could possibly shrink our coats and anoraks but there are cameras everywhere, can't take the risk. It's best we spend a few quids and get a locker in the cloak room," Remus tugged at his own polo neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, the heat will kill us," Harry shrugged off his jacket.

After paying for the lockers and stuffing their outerwear in it the foursome took the lifts towards the main library. Dan instantly bounded off towards the IT section while Remus slowly sidled away into the history shelves mumbling something about how the glass and the lighting killed off any character the library could possibly have.

Harry was about to sit on a table that had magazines and newspapers stacked on one side but Rose caught his arm and pulled him towards where Remus was.

"Can we go to the children's library pretty, pretty please, everything here's so boring."

"Okay, I didn't expect you to stay put anyways. I've got my eye on Dan so you two can take Dipsy with you," Remus sighed, "Don't do anything rash."

"Me, rash? As if," Rose replied earnestly with a hand on her chest making both Remus and Harry snort. Rolling her eyes Rose dragged Harry with her down a ramp and through the automatically opening doors entered a warmer, carpet covered room. The ceilings were lower, the walls brighter and the audience much younger.

"I wonder what's going on," Rose craned her neck while hand was still firmly on Harry's wrist; "There are more children here then ever."

And she was right, Harry noticed. There were children crammed in every corner and niche talking, laughing, perusing books and generally making the library louder then he had expected it to be. There was a smell of chips that made it obvious someone had sneaked in some food.

"Maybe it's a field trip, look they're wearing uniforms," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Didn't you see the banner hanging on the announcement board? There's an exhibition going on. Maybe the kids are here to see it," Rose announced while jumping up and down on the plush floor with barely constrained energy, "Let's go and see."

"It looks boring, why would you want to do that?" Harry frowned while observing the harassed librarian running after a few trouble makers who were scampering with their uniform shirt's tails hanging out. In the end Harry was firmly lugged out into what was called 'exhibition hall 1' where there were stalls upon stalls of children and their exhibits. There were colourful banners hanging from the balconies that looked into the hall. Under each pillar were computers and desks that were swamped by parents, teachers and children alike.

Harry and Rose strolled through the din and crowd companionably, admiring the cooler exhibits. There was one were the kids were making flames using their chemistry kits that fascinated both Harry and his sister and they loathed to move to the one next to it but the crowd eventually pushed them along. The other exhibit had a blue ribbon on the table so it had obviously won something making the siblings observed it closely for why the judges thought it was so special.

"It's a Flowmeter and they're measuring the rate of water," Harry concluded after reading through the information board, grudgingly impressed. Rose leaned in closer to inspect the complicated equipment when a dark haired head popped out from underneath the table.

"Hey," The boy's white teeth gleamed in the florescent light but the smile quickly diminished seeing the person in front of him.

"Harry," Ali whispered looking distraught and confused.

Harry tried to say something but his mouth opened and closed like a gormless fish. The boy underneath the table backed down to get out from the other side but before he could Harry lost his nerve. He grabbed his sister and made a run for it.

"Why are you going away? He knows you!" Rose cried out as Harry barrelled through the crowd unsteadying quite a few people.

"Exactly," Harry muttered and pulled her along forcefully not even stopping when she nearly fell over an errant wire. Harry looked behind him and winced noticing Ali had decided to follow them. Rose and Harry raced through the children's library ignoring the librarian loud cry of horror.

They ran into the main library out of breath. A few occupants turned to look at them disapprovingly but no further comment was made which relieved Harry. With his hand still in a vice like grip on his sister's arm he briskly walked into the area between two random shelves and slid down to the floor feeling the hardbound books digging into his back.

"Why are you so scared?" Rose whispered with worry clouding her face.

"He thinks I'm dead," Harry moaned into his knees which he had brought up and smothered his face in, "How am I going to explain everything, and Walter."

"Maybe he'll understand," Rose put an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"He won't understand magic and Voldemort and how freaky I am," Harry sighed miserably. Rose held him even closer and until her head rested on his shoulder. Harry's nose was filled with the smell of pine and the 'Little miss witch' perfume she liked to use.

"What's going on?" Dan's voice interrupted Harry's mental diatribe. Harry shifted head and his eyes landed on the familiar black trainers.

"Can you see a middle eastern looking boy in the library?" Rose spoke before Harry would snap at him.

"Yeah, he just popped in from the kiddie's area," Dan shrugged.

"Good, I have an idea," Rose's eyes gleamed under the bulbs. She plucked off Harry's glasses from his face and placed them on Dan who had been leaning in.

"W-what?" Dan blurted but Rose ignored him and pulled him out from behind the shelves. Harry gnawed on his sleeve not sure what her plan was. His arched back straightened when he heard Ali's confused greeting.

"Oh, Hi, I saw your exhibit in the fair. My brother Dan thought it was an ace entry," Rose's high pitch voice was incredibly tense but Harry imagined her giving Ali her classic big beaming smile.

"I- I'm sorry I-I though I saw someone... I knew. You look a lot like a friend of mine, Harry," Ali stammered quite unlike his usual confident self. Harry ached with the need to leap up from behind the books but he was too much of a coward to do so. His mind was filled with hundreds of scenarios where he would be forced to explain and Harry couldn't think of anything he could say that justified why Walter died and he hadn't.

"It happens sometimes. I thought I saw John Major once but it turned out to be the greens grocer," Rose answered quickly. Ali quickly retreated from the siblings with apologies tying his tongue. As soon as the pink covered girl saw Ali's retreating back pass the doors into the children's library she stomped back into Harry's haven. It was a miracle the Librarian hadn't spotted them huddled together looking like kids making mischief.

"How in the world did he believe I was you?" Dan squawked, handing Harry's glasses back.

"You two look more alike then you think. And you're both wearing black shirts with blue jeans" Rose replied imperiously. Harry stuffed his hand into his jeans trying to warm his clammy hands but he instead found a piece of paper scrunched inside. Harry pulled it out curiously.

"I'm so sorry," Rose bit her wobbly lip feeling Harry's sweaty forehead. The piece of crumbled newspaper clipping squeezed soggily in his fist and Harry knew instantly why she was sorry. It was clipping of this very exhibition. He knew it had been a mistake to talk about this friend in front of her.

"You knew, you knew," Harry hissed in despair, "That's why you brought me here. It wasn't because of the stupid V virus, or anything else."

Rose nodded miserably looking ready to cry.

"Why would you do something so stupid? You're succeeding at botching up my life very well. I think you've been taking lessons from Aunt Petunia."

"_I_ actually came here for my stupid book," Dan grumbled but joined the other two Potters on the floor.

"I want you to have friends. You're so lonely sometimes and the Weasleys didn't work so I thought maybe you'd like to meet your old friends," Rose clasped her hands together solemnly.

"You don't think do you," Dan rebuked his sister as soon as he crouched closer beside them and pulled her braid.

"Hag's farty arse," Rose sniffed loudly.

"Why do you even care? It's none of your business," Harry rumbled with a sour face throwing the clipping on the floor.

"It _is_ my business," Rose wiped a tear from her face, furiously, "_You_ are my brother. You are a part of my family and I want you to happy. It's not that complicated."

"Family, right!" Harry felt the bitterness swell inside of him, "I remember what you thought about me before."

"That was before I knew you and what happened to you," Rose mumbled, "I thought you were a stuck up prick who couldn't be bothered to even call mum and dad but now I know better."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a haggard looking werewolf.

"What are you three doing on the floor?" Remus looked alarmed by the stray tears and the heated atmosphere.

"We couldn't find the Virus book," Dan blurted as he stood up haphazardly nearly taking a huge tome down.

"And yet you're the only one who isn't weeping about it," Remus eyed them suspiciously.

"It's okay," Harry nodded with a determined look, "Everything's okay."

They didn't speak about their emotional outbursts throughout the day. Dan eventually found out one of the blokes at the IT help centre in the vast library was very knowledgeable about computers and he managed to explain how to fix his problem. Afterwards Remus coaxed them into a restaurant in one of the Library's food halls.

When they got back home Dan pleaded that he wanted to be back home so he could fix his computer as fast as possible while Rose was for once quiet. Sirius kissed and cuddled his two Godchildren and packed them off home while Remus exclaimed how for once nothing has gone wrong.

* * *

"You should be able to do things with your father," Sirius knelt in front of Harry, tucking his shirt in.

"I know," Harry replied distantly. He absent mindedly allowed his Godfather to clip on a tie on his white shirt.

"I would go with you _I swear_ but I'm worried for you. You're as stiff as dead mouse next to him," Sirius conversed easily with an eye firmly placed on his impassive Godson's face, "A nice pair of shoes, a clean shirt, McGonagall will adore you."

"She's already seen me in my ninja turtle pyjamas. I think it's a bit late for first impressions," Harry replied glumly.

"Yes, yes," Sirius was now busy trying to tame Harry's wild hair with an ivory comb.

"James is here," Remus announced, popping his head in the room. He smiled fondly at Harry all neatly dressed from head to toe.

"I bet you're a nervous bundle but don't worry, you're going do just fine," Remus offered before ushering James in.

Harry's father was wearing a thick woolly cloak and fine, traditional robes that never failed to make Harry giggle but at the moment his mouth wanted to spew all the contents of his stomach on his polished shoes.

"Good luck," Sirius patted his shoulders and used Harry's distraction to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Urgghh," Harry wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"We've only got ten minutes left," James urged with his eyes on his pocket watch, "McGonagall was very particular that we be on time."

"I know, I know," Sirius shook his hair with a flourish and led Harry towards the fireplace from where both father and son stepped into the green flames.

"Ah, the Mr. Potters, I am glad to see you could make it," Professor McGonagall welcomed them warmly though his father's attention was not on her at all. He was busy glaring holes into the man standing next to her who did not seem to have any qualms in sneering back.

"What is he doing here?" James whispered to Dumbledore. The room they were standing in was circular and was stuffed with old books and odd silver instruments. There was party of people waiting for their arrival which included the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, a tall sallow skinned man and another, excitable looking teacher. From the corner of his eye Harry spied a crimson bird perched on a gold stand.

"He is the head of a house and I trust his judgment in most things. He will oversee the written exam while Professor Flitwick prepares for the practical," Dumbledore sighed with an air of fragile patience though his tone was serene enough to make James Potter angrier.

"He will sabotage everything. I cannot let Sniv- that man be in the same room as my son," James hissed with his fists clenched and knuckles white.

"There, there, James. Hogwarts has ended eons ago for you. Surely you still do not keep grudges."

"It is not I whose grudges I am concerned about."

"Mr. Flitwick would you do the honour of explaining to our young Mr. Potter the way things will proceed," Dumbledore gave a whiskery smile to the rooms occupants. Professor McGonagall looked on stern while James Potter looked like he was one moment away from bashing in the sallow man's head while the man being glared at was looking at Dumbledore impatiently. The only person who seemed truly happy was Professor Flitwick, who happened to be the shortest man Harry had ever seen.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Potter," He beamed widely, "You shall be given an hour long written test after which we will have a half an hour of practical exam. This is the schedule I used with my regular students. "

"I did not think parents would be allowed for such an important exam. Surely if other students heard of such an occurrence Hogwarts would be accused of _preferential_ treatment," The scowling dark haired man spoke slowly, drawling out words with a sharp tone, "We are already toeing the line as it is."

"He is right, Potter," McGonagall ever the paragon for rules and regulations spoke up.

James Potter sighed heavily and muttered something about visiting Hagrid until the exam was completed.

"This is Professor Snape and he will be overseeing your written exam," The Headmaster introduced with a flourish of his vividly colourful robes. Next to him the newly introduced professor looked like he was a mourner for a funeral.

"Follow me, Potter," The man spoke curtly without actually looking at him. He opened the door and led Harry down a circular staircase and into a room right next to the staircase. The room was stone covered and had an archaic chalk blackboard in the front. Through the large windows Harry could see the grounds were covered in a blanket of snow. Harry sat down on a wooden chair and table in the front of the class.

"You will be given an hour_, exactly an hour_, to complete this exam. You will not speak, laugh, or make any unnecessary movements. You will be provided with an anti cheating quill but I suspect I need to remind you again that you should not attempt to cheat," The man placed a parchment in front of Harry. He also placed a pot of ink and what Harry now knew to be a Quill. He hadn't tried using it but he had seen many people using them.

"Why would I cheat," Harry grumbled and looked around at the empty seats around him, "_How_ would I cheat."

"I suspect you have learnt many things from your father," Snape remarked in a sardonic tone as he settled down seta behind the teacher's desk. He pulled out an hourglass from a drawer in the desk and tapped it lightly with his wand.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry mumbled into his parchment.

"What did you say?" Snape hissed threateningly like a snake about to pounce on his woe begotten meal.

"Nothing," Harry tried to look innocent but that attempt failed badly.

"Nothing, _sir_," Snape uttered coldly, "You will refer me as professor or sir, nothing less, nothing more."

Harry thought he wanted to add something more but he kept his thoughts wisely in his mind. He looked down on his exam and couldn't keep a grin off his face. There were familiar questions lurking in the overly flowery handwritten exam paper. He started with the multiple choice and darted down to see two easy questions on the effects of the flipendo curse. The worst part of exam it turned out was his skill with a quill. He keep dragging it across the rough parchment in an effort to bring his thoughts to parchment but his handwriting looked like he was writing with his left foot instead of his right hand.

Harry was trying to figure out if asking for a ball point or even ink pen would be offensive when he felt something prickling in his forehead.

"There's something happening," Harry whispered to himself though Snape's sharp ears picked it up immediately.

"Potter," The man warned but Harry couldn't calm his beating heart and stinging forehead.

"My head," Harry looked up with unnervingly cold eyes, "You're doing something."

"Preposterous, Potter," Snape stood up imposingly but Harry could not concentrate even on feeling fear.

"You _know_!"

"Do you know why the headmaster asked me to watch you? I am the best in this castle in the matter of the Dark arts. He thinks there is something wrong with you and you are proving his misgivings right. There _is_ something wrong with you. You are a conceited trouble maker just like your father. If you thought the exam was too difficult then you should give up"

"Stop distracting me, doing whatever you're doing. Get out of my _mind_!" Harry ignored the insults completely fixated by the sensation in his head.

"Calm down Potter, you've got 15 minutes left I suggest you utilize your time," The man's sharp voice entered the haze in his head and it finally broke the spell. Harry felt slightly dizzy but continued chicken scratching his efforts all over the parchment hurriedly. As soon as the last few grains of sand passed down the hourglass the man tapped the desk with his wand and a resonating sound filled the room.

"Time's up and don't even think of begging for more time," Snape smirked as Harry scowled furiously thinking he would never beg even if half his paper was left.

Harry made a motion to give his paper back to Snape who was already on the move to grab it. Their fingers brushed and Harry snatched his hand not feeling like he needed to share anything more with the slimy man. Before he knew it his paper slipped from Snape's hand. Harry winced knowing he would be reprimanded for the careless move but Snape remained eerily quiet as he clutched his forearm.

"Are you alright," Harry whispered and belatedly added, "Sir."

Snape did not deign the question worth answering. He instead snatched the parchment from the ground and hissed at Harry to leave.

* * *

"Very good, Potter," Professor Flitwick murmured, "Now let's see you do the wingardeum Leviosa. Not too many students get it the first time."

Harry pointed his wand at the feather and clearly pronounced, "Wingardeum Leviosa."

The feather drifted upwards gently towards the slopping ceiling. This classroom was different an airy and had a lot more room for practical purposes.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick clapped his hands in excitement nearly toppling over.

"Now, I'd like you to polish this silver vase," The small man rotated his wand and produced the vase in question. Harry bit back a smile and waved his own wand making the vase brand spanking new.

"And lastly I'd like you to make this pear dance. I have this feeling you would be able to achieve this even though my students haven't learnt this particular spell."

Harry nodded and a few moments later the pear in front of him was doing a proper jig that amused the professor to no end.

"Not bad, Potter," Professor McGonagall gave a sliver of smile and stood from where she was observing the demonstration, "I don't know how you performed the written exam but your practical was certainly promising."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry beamed. Professor Flitwick smiled back and wrote something down on a parchment using the quill with no difficulty at all.

"Now, your father's waiting for you in the headmaster's office. We'll send you the results later tomorrow." Professor McGonagall nodded as Harry picked up his fallen tie and moved to leave but she stopped him, "Have you decided then, Potter? I distinctly remember your conflict the last time I met you."

"I think I'm closer to knowing what I want," Harry replied quietly. McGonagall just nodded and Harry left with Professor Flitwick who talked all the way back.

* * *

Harry's journey back home was uneventful. When he landed back home he had to answer a million different questions from Remus, Lily and Sirius. While the first two asked very relevant question Sirius kept wondering about how much of a bat Snape had turned into. Finally Sirius kicked the Potter parents out and peace returned to his Kingdom. Remus was already nodding off on the armchair and Harry decided it was a good time as any to retire to his room.

The first thing Harry did was bring his restless owl food for the night.

"What should I do Hedwig?" Harry asked with a hand patting the snowy owl, "I don't know what I want anymore."

Hedwig cocked her head trying to decipher his sad tone.

"I am such a coward. I should have met Ali and explained. It's so unfair that my friends will never know the truth," Harry hung his head in shame, "I wonder if they got the key chains."

* * *

Harry received his _Outstanding_ the very next day during evening tea. The school owl had proudly stood waiting for the results to be pulled off. While both Remus and Sirius had screamed and shouted and hugged each other in excitement Harry scratched his head in confusion. He eventually shrugged and decided that it seemed he had gotten an equivalent for the A*.

The school owl had already disposed of another small package in front of him that interestingly enough contained a practice quill. A small note from Professor McGonagall indicated that it would be best if he started practicing _now_.

"Wait till your parents hear. They will be so proud," Remus exclaimed before sipping excitedly on his tea and nearly upturning it on his cardigan.

"Where are they?" Harry asked curiously. He had half expected them to turn up the second the mail arrived.

"They're making preparations for the press conference. They're not too excited by the security provided by the ministry."

"And I'll have to go," Harry asked.

"You don't have to," Sirius said.

"I want to," Harry decided and took his plate to sit in front of telly while the two adults shared puzzled looks.

The next day everyone was up bright and early in preparation for the conference. Harry was once again rigorously prepared by Sirius. His hair was tamed to within an inch of their life while his clothes were so stiff from the ironing Harry wasn't sure he could walk without looking like a fool.

In a flurry he was fed breakfast and stuffed into a car that led him to a large building. The gargoyles eyed Harry beadily proving that the building was indeed Wizarding. The Potters were flanked by burly looking men which James Potter seemed well acquainted with.

The room where the conference was to be held was red and very glitzy. There was a podium at the very end which had curtains surrounding it. The Potters waited on the seats behind the curtains while the room filled up with reporters. Lily Potter quizzed Harry on what he could say and should but Harry was too worried to really listen to any advice.

"Where is the boy who lived?" "Where is Lily Potter?" Harry could hear as James Potter walked on the podium all alone.

"Anyone acquainted with Wizarding newspapers and tabloids should by now believe that I have another son hidden from the Wizarding world. Their assumptions are correct. I do have another son," James paused as the noise level increased beyond belief. Reporters frantically shouted out questions while camera flashes nearly blinded the man being photographed.

"Our son's name is Harry Potter and my wife is going to bring him out to introduce him to the Wizarding world."

Harry walked out from behind the curtains with Lily's hand firmly enclosed in his. She didn't say a word but the touch was comforting. She helped Harry into his seat. Harry could see that the reporters were craning their necks or even standing on chairs to get a better look at Harry.

"And what is the reason for hiding his existence?" Someone shouted.

"He was ill," Lily answered calmly after calmly pointing her wand to her throat, "As you know there are certain illnesses that affect the wizard's magic. Unfortunately Harry could not tolerate exposure to magic for too long which should explain why we couldn't expose him to the Wizarding world."

"Is he a squib? Were the Potters ashamed to show off their squib child?" Rita Skeeter asked with a smirk from the front of the room.

"I can do magic as well as everyone else," Harry replied unable to control himself. There was something about his voice that reduced the volume in the room by half.

"How old are you?" Another tan reporter with bright teeth asked, "Will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"I'm 11 years old and yes I will be going to Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"He will?" Lily Potter's eyes were round.

Harry nodded remembering Ali's shocked face. He knew what he needed to do.

"Mr. Potter," James looked up but the kindly looking old gentleman nodded at Harry. The man was also sitting near the front of the room, "The younger one, do you think you will be safe?"

"I think so; it's a nice, big, castle. I think I should be safe," Harry replied finding the question queer.

"I mean will you be safe for the rest of the student population," Harry noticed the man's eyes were strangely glazed.

"I don't know what you mean," Harry gnashed his teeth in sudden anxiety.

"Oh, I think you do," the man gasped hoarsely and leaned in closer. In less than a second later Harry felt like his world turned pure white like the snow at Hogwarts. Before he could hear the boom after the resounding explosion he had lost consciousness.

* * *

**Dan's got an**** actual early 1990s virus in his computer. You get a graphic with the letter V on the screen so that's what he's talking about the whole time. I'm trying to be as authentic as possible. **

**I'm so sorry, I think I've buggered up the chapter. I feel sleepy and if I don't complete this now you guys will be left hanging for another month. And it's my birthday tomorrow so I thought what better day to start writing. I need to get a timetable as well.. The delays are inexcusable but sometimes I get so stuck on two or three ridiculously mundane sentences that it's impossible to continue. I was also quite sick so my plans to update earlier were shattered. I apologize for rambling but I think I've gone a bit mad. **

**Thank you ****CatWriter**** for your pep talk! I want to embrace the super Harry, I do, but the way things are unfolding in my head it doesn't feel like he needs to be super for now. I don't know. Let's see. **

**How was Snape anyway? **

**And what do you know the security still sucks. They had better do something about it. **

**I know Hogwarts is a contentious issue. I am very worried about the reaction but Harry's made his choice. Anyway, next on my detailed plan is more Hogwarts. Acceptable or you hate me? **

**And no, no, I don't want 200 hundred chapters. I want a 500 muwhahaa.. or not.**** I'm not that mad. *slithers away***


	26. Chapter 24

The heat was all consuming. He could feel it stem from the tips of his limbs and traverse gruesomely all the way up to his melted insides from where it exploded bright blue. It didn't even cross his mind that his ability to see the colours was strange even though his green eyes were firmly shut.

Those frantic eyes opened abruptly not sure whether it was the flames or his heart thudding strongly in his ears that caused him to wake up.

The first thing he saw was a white blob floating on top of him. Once the sleep addled eyes were rubbed the blob took the shape of a person. The person had familiar grey eyes and a very pointy nose.

"Malfoy, why ever in the world are hovering over me like that," Dan exclaimed, giving his friend a light shove, before getting his bearings straight.

"I told you, keep your nose out, you prat," Davis smirked at Malfoy who lost his balance temporarily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, woman, I was bored and his snoring was..." Malfoy shuddered for effect.

"Mate, I'd thought the boy who lived, the greatest wizard ever, would be better at locking charms. What if the Weasley twins had gotten to you first? Those shifty eyed wankers could murder you in your sleep," Nott spoke with a slight stammer that hid the fact that he was quite sharp tongued when he wanted to be. He looked at the frosted glass door absently. All he could see were two dark shadows outside.

"You don't think I'm that dumb," Dan smirked hiding the fact that his head was throbbing, "Those wards on the door will only allow the people I want to let it. No one else can pass them."

"Should we test that theory, Crabbe and Goyle are standing out on duty," Malfoy winked slyly.

Davis' 'that's so cruel', was interrupted by Busltrode's shout of, "Crabbe, Goyle."

One of lumbering giants opened the door with face, covered in candy snatched from students smaller than them and was instantly electrocuted. The rest of the gang barring Davis started laughing their heads off.

"I'll get you for this," Crabbe growled dully but Busltrode got up and threatened to introduce him to her fist and, subdued, Crabbe decided to take his battle elsewhere.

"Don't know why they hang out with us when they know how we treat them," Davis wondered.

"They're mindless beasts; treat them as such, besides they wouldn't be passing any of their classes if we weren't helping them," Malfoy was examining his nails as he spoke.

"So, Potter, what you have been getting up to that made you fall asleep on the train, "Buck toothed Nott asked with a teeth baring grin," Girlfriends keeping the boy who lived up."

"Hardly, just haven't been getting any sleep," There was a poignant silence where Dan's friends shared a look that left Dan feeling slightly paranoid. There had been a very good reason why he hadn't owled his friends the whole time he was home. Dan internally winced knowing full well what they wanted to discuss but managed to retain his stoic demeanour. His family had made headlines again so _obviously_ everyone knew. He had been dreading this day when the great bloody secret was exposed. It should have been a relief but it wasn't.

"We know why you're -" Malfoy looked around before taking the step to speak but was cut off.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something. Your Christmas presents," Busltrode's uncharacteristic grin was not very pleasant but it still did not serve the purpose of distracting them completely. She was the miserliest creature on the planet so it was a wonder she had bothered.

"Bubotuber pus?" Davis asked delicately playing along with the farce.

"Does it look like it?" Busltrode threw a very, very badly packed, lumpy package at her, "I've been knitting."

"Oh, Merlin, save me for the horrors my eyes will bear," Malfoy, ever the consummate actor, mourned and was hit in the noggin with his present in return for his efforts. Dan and Nott were given their animated dancing stars covered gifts in a similar fashion.

"I don't think I've ever seen a green quite this colour," Davis uttered with an expression that was either a wince or a smile. Or maybe a mixture of both. She pulled out her thick scarf and showed it to everyone else.

Dan had received a woolly hat while Nott got gloves. Malfoy was the recipient of very knobby shaped socks. In the past Malfoy would have complained about anything that wasn't raw silk but after getting a few knocks on the head by Busltrode, who wasn't the least bit impressed by Malfoy's airs, he reduced his habit to a minimum.

"They're, err, very nice," Dan uttered hesitantly.

"Yes, they are. Now wear yours and tell us about the secret brother your family was hiding," Busltrode crossed her arms, making a sour face.

"Yes, Potter, I jumped when I read the newspaper," Nott waved his arms in excitement, "And what happened after the explosion?"

"No one was hurt because the protective charms worked. The only person who was killed was Warwick Richards, the editor of the _Independent_ which would make sense since he caused the explosion by well...exploding."

"Like exploded, exploded or exploded because he was too close," Nott asked.

"Nope, exploded, exploded. He was the one who exploded, intestines and all," Dan answered grimly; "They say it was imperious and the only way to cause an explosion was to be the bomb himself. That failed since mum amped up the security without informing the aurors. The only good thing about the whole thing was that Rita Skeeter was sitting next to him. Got the full brunt of his insides. That's why there haven't been scathing articles in the Prophet recently."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Davis looked as green as the scarf she was wearing.

"But what about your _brother_? I can't believe _you have a brother_!" Nott was shushed by everyone other than Dan who was started to match Davis's colour.

"Yeah, I do," The way Dan spoke halted all questions his friends were itching to ask.

"So is he a squib?" Malfoy broke the silence, "They say he wants to attend Hogwarts so he can't be."

"He's coming to Hogwarts, he's given his tests. The only one left is potions. Mum's putting him through his paces so he'll be ready soon."

"So, another Potter in Hogwarts, then. Is he any good?" Busltrode asked bluntly.

"Nobody can be better than _our_ Potter," The rest off Nott's speech was drowned out by the shouts after Davis' chocolate frog ran off.

* * *

Dan was the last to come out of the Hogwarts express when the train finally reached its destination. Crabbe and Goyle were meandering about enjoying the geek carnage they had created when a familiar noise interrupted his idle musings.

"Magic destroys any advantage men have over women but typical chauvinistic idiots like you want to impose their pure blood ideals to make sure strong, independent women never succeed," Hermione, the know it all, ranted as she stormed past him, too angry to even notice his presence.

"Pureblood ideals! You are barking up the wrong tree," Ron's face was as red as his hair. The twosome argued into the distance leaving Neville behind who actually seemed quite relieved. His relief vanished the second his eyes landed on his ex-best friend.

"Err, how are you?" Dan worked up the courage to ask. He couldn't believe six months ago they had been inseparable and full of naive optimism about Hogwarts and now they could barely talk to each other.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked edgily taking a step back as if Dan had a wand to his head.

"You said that I was avoiding you. Well, here I am, obviously not," Dan rolled his eyes at the insipid question.

"You don't have to prove anything to me really it's alright you've made new friends. Its fine, you don't have to _pretend_," Neville took a step back looking fraught and jumpy confusing Dan even further. Surely he wasn't _afraid_ of him?

"Fine, go be a plonker! Don't know why I tried," Dan moved away feeling hurt. Why were his friends behaving like he had taken up Gryffindor genocide as a hobby? He was so involved in his ruminations he didn't notice Malfoy until they were toe to toe.

"Lardbottom's looking peaky," Malfoy spoke in a strange tone.

"I don't care," Dan sneered feeling uncomfortable like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Forget that waste of space. He isn't worth two sickles and it isn't good to be seen with Gryfindorks. The fifth years will flay you alive if you're seen with the pathetic low life losers."

"I know, I know," Dan gritted out, "I just..."

"We're your true friends. Not him, we stick with you when you need us not them. You should remember that," Malfoy muttered calmly before pointing at the carriage they had chosen to take them to the castle.

Davis who was slouched in her seat shifted her legs to let them in.

"Aidan Pucy was asking about you," Busltrode said as soon as they settled down, "Was asking if you still wanted to practice with the team."

"Practice already beginning so soon," Dan asked, making himself comfortable between Nott and Malfoy while the girls took up their own side.

"That's how winning teams are made. Considering last match we made the Gryffindor team cry and their seeker a Whittmore or something was sent to St Mungos so it isn't all in vain. The twat still can't walk," Busltrode laughed gleefully.

"This year there's a bet going that they'll take down Wood's miserable arse. That over eager pup needs a firm kicking," Nott shared his malicious thoughts with a nod.

"All I hope is that Gladstone finally graduates this year or someone breaks a neck. I want a place on the team by my second year," Malfoy looks determined; "My dad was the youngest Slytherin in the team."

"Yeah," Dan agrees softly while Davis and Nott made bets on the chances of Gladstone ever graduating.

"The man's as thick as a bullock. I don't think he's close to passing his newts," Davis droned on and Dan closed his eyes trying to ignore the flames the back of his eyes contained.

* * *

Dinner was a grand affair and the young first year Slytherins had to fight for their spot near the centre of the table where Aiden Pucey held court.

"We were here first," Pansy Parkinson sneered at Davis who was trying to squeeze in, upsetting a couple of lily livered second years.

"Listen, you pug faced bit-" Busltrode went straight for her collar.

"Now, now, girls no need to fight," Malfoy smiled smarmily while keeping a nervous eye on Snape who always knew whenever his Slytherins were up to no good. The man never took off points from his own house but he knew how to make his punishments even more effective, "Pucey asked for us. We've got Potter."

"Which one?" Pansy mocked smugly alluding to the tabloid gossip.

"_The Boy who lived_ and if you had a brain in your thick head you'd know he wasn't someone you mess with," Nott sneered.

Dan crossed his arms, showing off the concealed wand in his sleeves. It used to bother him when his friends used his name for intimation but now most of Slytherin knew it was his skill with a wand that was dangerous and not his title so it was a justified warning.

Pansy did not need to be reminded how horrible it was to have purple snot running down her front and backed away still visibly agitated. She and Greengrass were still bitter that the Potter they used to snub in the first few weeks was popular enough to now snub them.

Dan settled down near the Quidditch team and while they weren't the fastest brooms in the shed there were still many obvious perks. For one thing the food was the best near the centre of the table while the leftovers were passed onto the ends.

Dan was helping himself to a dollop of shepherd's pie when he noticed commotion at the Gryffindor table. Neville Longbottom was being helped by Seamus Finnigan into the Great Hall. The stouter boy had a bloody nose and black eye. He was wincing with every move he made.

Dan's eyes followed the limping Neville get down on his seat next to Ron whose ears grew red with anger. Granger started prodding Longbottom with her wand while he squirmed away clearly in pain. A part of Dan was still mad at his friend and hoped Granger turned him into a toad but another part was worried. What did Nevillle do to deserve such a beating this early in the term?

Davis nudged him from the side, "Longbottom looks like he's been squashed by a troll."

"Yeah, wonder what happened," Dan let his concern trickle through forgetting to clamp up about his former friends like he usually did.

"This is Longbottom we're talking about," Malfoy smirked into his meal, "He probably fell down the stairs or got trampled by thestrals."

"That black eye came from a fist, Malfoy," Dan insisted while the rest of his mates rolled their eyes.

"Stop being such a bore," Nott interrupted and the matter was settled.

* * *

"I haven't the foggiest what Dumbledore was harping about before the meal," Zabini complained ferociously from behind the dark panelled screen where he was changing into his nightwear. Dan wasn't too bothered with privacy and shrugged into his dark blue pyjama shirt and swiftly got under his blankets. It was noticeably chillier in the dungeons and no charms even in his extensive knowledge kept the heat up for long.

"Damned if I know. The man's kooky. And have you heard the stories about his brother. Apparently there's an even kookier version of him out there," Nott snorted at his own joke.

"What is it like?" Malfoy asked causally from his own bed, "Having a brother? I wouldn't know since I don't even have cousins that I'm allowed to talk to."

"It's different, difficult," Dan spoke after a small pause, from under his covers, "I don't know him that well."

"Oh, I know about difficult, It's not like your brother tried to murder you once," Nott interjected with a sigh. The tale of Nott's near death experience was known far and wide. Zabini rolled his eyes in annoyance. The guy was decent enough to Dan now but he had been the one to put dead frogs in his bed at the beginning of the first term. That was enough to black list him from Dan's list forever.

"Have you even met him? You say he's affected by magic and you're a pretty powerful being," Malfoy interrogated under the guise of casualness but Dan wasn't fooled and he grunted in response.

Thinking about his brother was not something he wanted to do right before he fell asleep. The other boy was like a spectre worthy of the same terror the Bloody Baron induced. It was like everything he had worked hard to achieve was slipping away from his fingers.

'_They're my Mum and Dad and Rose is __**my**__ sister; she's always had my back but not anymore. It's Team Harry now. It always has been,' Dan_ thought fiercely, letting his face scrunch up hidden beneath the covers. No one would understand what it felt to be surrounded by so many people and feel so alone.

* * *

Classes resumed as always with very little time for frivolous fun. Dan was tight-lipped as usual about his studying schedule which involved a lot of sneaking out at odd hours to do extra revision. He might be good friend with his mates, helping them revise everyday but he was not going to divulge the secret about his excellent grades.

Snape had caught him a few times, huddled away into a corner with his mum's flashlight for cold comfort. The man hadn't spoken a word but merely nodded and went back to his hall duties letting Dan cram every single piece of pertinent literature he could.

He respected the fact that Snape understood the thirst to succeed. He would have been a terrible Slytherin if he didn't but it was good to have an adult ally.

Two weeks into school their streamlined schedule was interrupted by a familiar arrival during their potions class.

The students had only just laid out their potions ingredients on the desks when Professor McGonagall gave a curt knock and walked into the room with a young boy in tow.

"Ah, the new celebrity," Snape clapped his hands with gleeful anticipation he only showed when he caught someone doing something worth a hundred points.

"As you asked, Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall looked like she was barely restraining herself from having a go at Snape, "Now, I shall be off, though I still think it's inappropriate.."

"If the boy expects to be treated any differently from the rest of the students he is sorely mistaken," Snape drawled and addressed the boy who finally looked up, "Potter wants to be a Hogwarts student then he must learn to behave like one and make a potion with his fellow students. Now, go sit and prepare yourself, Potter."

"Shite!" Nott hissed under his breath from behind Dan.

"That's- that's," Davis exhaled loudly.

"He looks like a wimp," Busltrode crossed her arms decisively.

"Why is he here?" Malfoy demanded.

"To give that test I suspect," Dan uttered softly, not taking his eyes off his sullen brother. His mum had been going on about how he's been acing everything the teachers have been giving him in his quest to get into Hogwarts. After the explosion Dan had expected Harry to slow down but the efforts had been accelerated instead.

McGonagall left the room reluctantly as Harry walked up to an empty space up front right next to friendless Granger who rarely had anyone willing to sit next to her during theory lessons.

The students were abuzz with excitement about the new student.

"Did I give you dunderheads permission to indulge in idle chit chat?" Snape barked causing pin drop silence to sweep over the first years as he loomed over Harry.

"Miss Granger, it would be much preferable if you could vacate your current seat and go sit at the back. I would like to ensure you do not spend the rest of the class hissing instructions in Mr. Potter's ears like you do to gain Longbottom's special company," Snape smirked at Hermione's red face who quickly packed up her things.

"Now, Mr. Potter, a part of the exam is oral. If you fail to succeed in this portion I cannot allow you to proceed further."

"That's unfair," Harry Potter spoke out, showing his lack of self-control, "None of my exams were like that."

"My exams are only for those who have the mental capacity to take them seriously," Snape hissed venomously placing his palms on the desk either side of Harry, "I will not have some undisciplined imbecile blundering through them unless and until they are worthy. Potter, what are the key ingredients of the herbicide potion? What is the difference between the Wiggen and Mountain Ash? How many Chizpurfle fangs are required for Wiggenweld Potion?"

There was a moment of silence and Snape straightened triumphantly, "What a shame-"

"The key ingredients of herbicide potion are Flobberworm Mucus, Horklump juice and Lionfish spines. Seven Chizpurfle fangs are required for Wiggenweld Potion and the Wiggen tree and Mountain ash are the same thing," Harry answered monotonously, "Can I have my real test now?"

Snape's sallow face lost colour and he glared at the boy as if wishing him the worst luck in the world, "Make me a perfect Forgetfulness Potion in an hour. If I catch one small mistake I will make sure you never take a single step into Hogwarts again."

The Potions master looked up the rest of his students who were peering so intently at the drama in front of the class they had all but forgotten their own assignment, "Fifteen points each from Gryffindor _and_ _Slytherin_ for wasting time in my class. Not a single cauldron lit. Bah!"

* * *

The forgetfulness potion had contained no obvious flaws and the class had been let off early. Snape had not been in a good mood and the points had dropped so fast that the first years were certain their houses had fallen woefully behind Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They marched into the lunch hall looking miserable.

"Does he know Bongbottom?" Malfoy hissed in Dan's ear as their gang for once settled at the fringes of the Slytherin table knowing it would be best to avoid the older Slytherins who were bound to take out their frustrations about the point loss. Dan looked up and found his brother being welcomed into the Gryffindor table.

Finnigan placed an arm over Harry while Neville smiled blindingly at his friend. Fred Weasley was musing up his hair while Granger seemed to be giving him a very long winded analysis of something. His brother stood out in his everyday clothes amongst the uniforms but fit just right in.

Dan felt bitterness tinge his vision. It was clear as day that Harry Potter was making friends already. It had taken two and a half miserable, lonely, panic filled weeks before Malfoy had found the courage to talk to him. It had been another week before he had shook his hand in front of everyone in the common room. Davis and Nott had soon followed.

Hogwarts had been a buzzing sound that had followed him everywhere. People had talked and talked about him until their throats were dry but no one had bothered to utter a single word to him.

He had also received no owls from home, not even his Godfather had sent a single note. Dan didn't even need to hear a word to feel their disappointment ooze from home.

And on the first day here Harry Bloody Potter was the toast of the town. Just his luck.

Dan pushed back his plate abruptly and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked, concerned.

"M' not hungry," Dan announced and left the Hall feeling as wretched as he had on the first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

"There is no way you won't be accepted. You fulfilled Professor McGonagall's deal. You're a shoo in," Neville exclaimed unable to believe how unconfident his new friend was.

"Snape looked like he wanted to strangle me with his bare hands. I wouldn't be surprised if he flunks me."

"Well, I won't have that," Hermione declared, "I saw the colour and consistency of your potion and it was almost perfect."

"_Almost_? It was bloody well perfect," Ron interjected unhelpfully, "I think."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry hoped they wouldn't start fighting again though their antagonism was working in favour. Ron could apparently only feud with one person at a time and had forgotten his grudge against Harry for the time being. As he had chased behind the rest of the first year Gryffindor boys while they had vacated the Great Hall Harry could have sworn he heard him muttering something about an _enemy of an enemy. _

Hermione too had hesitated before joining them. The boys had ignored her presence completely during lunch and she had suffered the same behaviour from the girls who were giggling and staring at Harry and then giggling again. She had managed a steady conversation with Harry, though, such was her persistence. He had given a small nod from the door and she had taken that as sign to join them.

"Want to see the Quidditch pitch?" Dean Thomas said and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Everything is under five feet of snow," Hermione rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Pooper," Ron hissed just before a ghost passed though him and he shuddered uncontrollably.

"Are they really ghosts?" Harry wondered aloud.

"What else could they be?" Seamus grinned mischievously, "Want to go annoy the Bloody Baron."

"That sounds like a solid idea," The sarcasm dripped voice was not Hermione's for once. Behind them stood a blond pointy faced Slytherin with two large boys flanking him.

"What's it to you, Malfoy," Ron's snapped aggressively, "Mind your bloody business."

"We should get going," Neville's voice cracked a little and Harry remembered who the boy was and what he was capable off.

"Neville won't say but we know it was you who knocked him over when we got off the train. Afraid he'd steal precious Potter," Dean spoke condescendingly.

"Nobody can steal him from me since he's my best friend and he doesn't care for you pathetic tossers," Malfoy sneered reminding Harry a lot of his bully of a cousin.

"He's my brother," Harry said so softly that nobody should have heard him but they did.

"And he _hates_ you," The Slytherin hissed while his lackeys laughed behind him, "He told me so."

"That isn't very nice, Malfoy," Hermione scolded, "I had dinner with the Potters over the winter and I saw no indication of any such hatred."

"You're lying. He wouldn't invite a stupid _mudblood_ bitch like you," Harry hadn't thought Malfoy's face could get any uglier but it was, contorted with rage and envy. The words had barely left his mouth when Ron had let out a war cry and flew on top of the pointy git. The rest of the boys had followed including Harry, forgetting all about magic and their wonderful wands. The two lumps of stones started pummelling into the four boys while Malfoy howled with rage. Harry's glasses flew off his face and even with his blurry vision he knew he needed to grip onto anything pale and blonde.

As soon as the fight began Hermione fled off into the corridor presumably to find help.

The squat boy grabbed Harry and threw him asunder and he rolled back in feeling the blood pumping in veins in a heady way after a very long time. Seamus put his perfect row of teeth to good use and bit into someone.

"OYE!" Someone screamed very loudly from behind them and all of them froze into the positions mid motion. Harry was firmly wedged between Dean and Ron.

"What are you little buggers up to," A blue haired girl marched towards them with Hermione nervously chewing her lip behind her. The newcomer was obviously much older than them and was probably the first person Hermione could find.

"Nothing," Ron sulked into Harry's armpit.

"You're no prefect, why should we tell you anything," Malfoy struggled out from under the body pile with his hair a complete mess.

"But I'm a seventh year and I know spells that could disappear your bollocks off," She took a deep breath and in a blink of an eye all the boys were standing in an informal line.

"He started it," Seamus with a purpling eye pouted.

"He shouldn't have called Hermione the m-word," Neville might be too craven to defend himself but he wasn't going to let anyone of his friends be victimized.

"Don't have the balls to say it, DongBottom," Malfoy derided the boy.

"Don't have the manners to," Neville retorted sharply surprising them all.

"Gotta say Malfoy, you'd learn from something from this young chap."

"Who the hell are you, my mum?" Malfoy glared.

"Aww, forgotten your old cousin Tonks? Our mothers are sisters," The older girl leaned a little to get to their eye level.

"Your blood traitor mother ran off with that..." Malfoy trailed off realizing what a grievous mistake he was making.

"I dare you to say it, Malfoy," And the girl's face contorted into something other than human. Her face narrowed and a snout suddenly appeared where her mouth had been. Enormous fangs glinted as she smiled and Malfoy and his gang ran away screaming.

"Did you look at his face?" Seamus laughed holding his belly.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked awed.

"I can do this too," The girl changed her hair colour from blue to green.

"She's a Metamorphmagus. They have the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare," Hermione regurgitated.

"So it's not something loads of people can do. You're happy with that?" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, it makes me special. I know I was born with it but I don't mind. My name's Tonks," She held her hand out at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I know," She smiled now revealing her real teeth.

"Who doesn't? You're almost as famous as your brother," Dean said.

"That can't be a good thing," Hermione muttered and then remembered something, "You aren't going to report us to McGonagall are you?"

"As long as you don't report me to Professor Sprout? I'm not exactly allowed to change into a wolf and scare little kids."

"Werewolves are cool," Harry randomly blurted.

"Oh, yes, they are," She smirked wickedly and he couldn't figure out why, "Now, go on, go back to your tower and be good little Gryffindors."

"I'm not a Gryffindor," Harry suddenly realized.

"What else could you be?" Tonks smiled and walked away with a swagger which ended up making her bump into a knight's armor which had been standing in a corner, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

* * *

"Ah, my slippery friend, what news do you bring for your great and merciful Lord," The room was empty, devoid of any belongings. It only contained a singular chair fashioned in the form of a throne.

"It is of great import and directly from my son. Harry Potter has given the last test in Hogwarts and it is presumed he will be admitted," The pale man keeled on the bare stone floor

The lord was not pleased and he banged his fist against the intricately carved chair.

"Our chances of getting the boy are slim. Hogwarts is all but impenetrable and that is why I wanted to get him before he stepped into that infernal castle."

"Why is that boy so important? Shouldn't it be his twin we should be worrying about?"

"You dare to question me, Lucius?" The Lord was indignant.

"No, my Lord," Lucius kissed the hem of his Lord's robes.


	27. Chapter 25

The heat was all consuming. He could feel it stem from the tips of his limbs and traverse gruesomely all the way up to his melted insides from where it exploded bright blue.

It was over; Eleven years were all he had had to live his life. And with that thought everything stopped; everything. The waving candle chandelier stilled while swaying to the left, while the people who were hit by the impact of the explosion were frozen in the air. The flames that had reached Harry were now glimmering uselessly. Harry backed away with a gasp, not concerned by the heat that was melting him.

In front of him was a gruesome sight. The old gentleman who had been speaking to him just a moment earlier was distended in the air like a floating balloon. His head was limply hanging off his shoulder, tongue lolling futilely and his insides had just exploded. Blood, intestines and flames bathed the man. His white hair was tainted red.

Harry wanted to be sick but he couldn't move even though he was the only person not affected by the time freeze. He closed his eyes again and wished with all his might that everything become right again.

* * *

"Fell down the stairs, indeed," Madame Pomfrey tutted unbelievingly while she tended to the boys' injuries, "I wasn't born yesterday. And you should take more care, Mr. Potter, with your delicate disposition…"

"M' not delicate," Harry grumbled while the rest of the boys tittered. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and continued to do her wand waving.

Hermione was standing in a corner with a dour expression. She obviously was the only one who had the good sense to stay out the fight and she wasn't hesitant to say so.

"Savage, that was completely savage," She repeated as soon as the hospital wing was devoid of adults.

"What were we meant to when he…" Ron trailed off sporting red ears.

"Insulted me! It was my problem that he called me foul names… It's not like he's the only one who does that," Hermione looked away with a quivering lower lip.

"You're my friend, our friend. Good friends protect each other's back," Harry said intensely.

"Yeah," Neville agreed while the other boys nodded. Ron looked a bit green but he relented. For a moment Harry was mortally scared Hermione was going to burst into tears but she smiled widely instead.

"If we're done sobbing into each other's shoulders like me nan's sisters I'd like to think of what do with Malfoy. He thinks he's the big man of the house with Crabbe and Goyle doing all his dirty work and if we let him get away with it he'll become insufferable," Seamus plotted viciously.

"And what if he goes to Professor Snape?" Hermione said with a nervous look around, "He should be here same as us because he didn't get away without a bruise or two."

"More than a bruise," Dean boasted.

"Yes, exactly. So where did he go?" Hermione wondered. The silence that followed was only broken by a new arrival in the room

"Mr. Potter, must I always find you injured," Professor McGonagall shook her head wearily and beckoned for him to follow.

* * *

Malfoy stormed into their dorm looking like he was attacked by a gang of vicious pit-bulls. His hair was in disarray and his tie was in shameful tatters. His robe was hanging off one of his shoulders.

"What happened?" Dan dropped the quill he was sharpening. The dorm was empty save for him. The rest of the first years were in their classes like all little first years should be. It was not uncommon for the Boy who lived to skive his classes. It wasn't like he was going to learn anything new.

"Your brother happened, that's what. I wouldn't mix with him if I were you," Malfoy ripped his tie off and threw it on the floor.

"He didn't do this to you… alone?" Dan accepted the fact that his brother could be so vicious without question.

"Course not. He had all the Gryffindors with him. I only went to up to him to shake his hand and look what he did to me," Malfoy lied with anger that was not feigned.

"Why would you do that?" Dan's eyes were instantly guarded and his voice lowered in pitch.

"He's your brother and he has a good chance of being sorted into Slytherin. I thought it would be polite to greet him formally but I was being stupid. He's already chosen his house."

"No one can choose their own houses. Only the sorting hat can," Dan answered simply though great weight was behind his words.

"I know," Malfoy whispered, "I know you would choose to be a Gryffindor because of your mother and father. I get it because if I hadn't been a Slytherin my father would have pulled me out of Hogwarts or disowned me at the very least. And then mother would have murdered him for that and my life would have been shite. At least your parents accepted you."

"Have they?" Dan's green eyes glinted sharply against the fire from the blue flames in the fireplace. Dan had recently learned a new flame spell that couldn't be put out.

"At least they're being very Gryffindor about it," That was the only way he could put his thoughts to words.

"Yeah, they are," Dan finally conceded.

"Now, look, your brother's as good as in Gryffindor. The fifth years might give you trouble for that," Malfoy looked around nervously as if he expected the fifth years to jump out of cupboards.

"They'll regret it. I can promise them that at least."

"But you can't fight everybody and you don't need any more enemies. Be ready for it and if you strike don't let them know it was you. That's the Slytherin way," Malfoy had heard his father giving that advice once. It had stuck to his mind though he never really used it.

"That isn't bad advice at all," Dan smirked, "Now I suppose you came to me because I can fix your injuries."

Malfoy rolled his eyes but let his friend heal his swelling fingers.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked after they turned another corner.

"Have you done anything to get into trouble?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

Harry shook his head in negation. He knew in his heart that helping a friend was the right thing to do especially after he heard what the meaning of the m-word was.

"I am pleased to announce you have managed to pass all the tests the teachers of Hogwarts set out for you. You will be a Hogwarts student, that is, if you wish it.'

Harry had no more reluctance to attend Hogwarts. He felt too weak, feeble and abnormal. If he wanted to curb his unnaturalness then he needed to know it first. It was the only way. He had learnt the cons of leaving his magic wild the worst way possible. Harry shuddered thinking about the flames that had melted his skin.

"It is customary for Hogwarts students to be sorted into different houses. Your name will be on the student list officially once you are sorted. So speak up Mr. Potter, is this what you want?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded curtly.

"Good, then I shall lead to you to the Headmaster's office," Professor McGonagall led them down a few hallways before they reached a gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon," The Professor called out sharply. Harry was wondering what was going on when the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a circular stone staircase.

"This is the headmaster's office," Harry was led into an empty circular room with a lot of spindly tables and portraits covering most of one wall. He shifted his weight on another leg uncomfortably with the feeling he was being watched.

Professor McGongall waved her wand silently and a stool with a patched and derelict hat shifted to the middle of the room noiselessly.

"Wear it, it won't bite," The Professor raised her eyebrows impatiently. Harry uncertainly shuffled to the stool and picked up the hat. He jumped in surprise when the hat started speaking after he wore it.

"Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? "

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," Harry murmured.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?" The Sorting hat was not convincing at all.

"Hell no! I wouldn't be caught dead in Slytherin. They're all so vile," Harry grimaced remembering Malfoy and his brother.

"And you would leave the life of sheer greatness for a handful of schoolboys, "The Sorting hat whispered in his ears.

"If you can see in my mind then you'd know the last thing I want to be is great. I'm freaky enough as it is," Harry thought, "I want to be _normal_."

"Well, if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed in relief and the bird sitting at its perch burst into flames. Instead of looking worried Professor McGonagall gave him a smile she rarely bestowed upon anyone.

"Err. The bird's burning"

"About time, it was looking ghastly."

* * *

"He's been sorted into Gryffindor," Malfoy slid into the bench with narrowed eyes. His friend had been in the library the whole afternoon and away from the gossip churning in the underbelly of Hogwarts.

"Is that so?" Dan answered deceptively unemotional.

"The Weasley twins carried him all the way to the Gryffindor towers. I overheard from the Weasley prefect who has his nose in his arse complaining about the din in the common room."

"That's… nice," Dan answered even more coldly. He fumbled with his quills as he stood up abruptly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Malfoy scrambled to his feet "I don't think it's a good time to pick a fight."

"I'm not that stupid," Dan snarled finally showing his true emotions. He stuffed his last bits of parchment in his book bag and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy repeated and raced after his friend who was mercifully heading towards the Slytherin common room. They encountered no one until the last bend where to their dismay a gathering of fourth and fifth years was whispering to each other fervently.

"What are doing here Potter? Not celebrating with the Gryffindors?" Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch sneered at the first years,

"What's there to celebrate," Dan grumbled sullenly.

The group of Slytherins ambled in closer creating a semi circle around the two boys and for the first time in ages Malfoy wished he hadn't gotten rid of Crabbe and Goyle's company.

"Oh, so hasn't the _Boy who lived_ heard the news. His brother's been sorted with the idiots."

"Yeah, so," Dan was feeling too angry for once to show any kind of deference while Malfoy just though he was being suicidal, "Bole has a brother in _Hufflepuff_. Shit happens. I want to know when the next practice is."

"And why should we have you firstys there? Wouldn't want you to whisper our player tactics to the enemy," Flint leaned in closer revealing his wonky teeth.

"Why would I hang out with a blood traitor? He used to live with muggles and who knows what kind of germs he's picked up," Dan sneered with enough heat in his eyes to make Flint curious.

"Germs?" Higgs' spoke out feeling baffled as all the other purebloods.

"You know, filth," Dan grimaced looking the Quidditch captain straight in the eyes. The sheer loathing in his stare finally convinced Flint.

"Come down to the Quidditch pitch after five. It's going to be fun."

* * *

"You'll be going back home for the weekend?" Hermione asked primly while Harry took a breather from the party. He'd like to believe the party was for him but it was mostly an opportunity for the Gryffindors to have a bit of fun during the weekend.

"Yeah, I don't have my clothes and stuff. I'll come back on Monday."

"That's good. It shall give you time to say good bye at home."

Some of the girls walked past them while giggling incessantly and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry decided to change subject.

"I don't understand girls. They're just standing, staring and giggling. Do I have something on my face?"

"I don't either," Hermione crossed her arms and slouched in her seat, "They probably think you're cute. They'd be pursuing Daniel Potter if he weren't a Slytherin."

"What, no!" Harry blushed furiously, "That's just… yuck."

"Oh, please, you're just another boy. They'll flutter their eyelashes at you and you'll go berserk. Neville used to say the same thing but you should see him when Lavender Brown wants to pet his Mimbulus mimbletonia."

"I thought he fancied a girl called Bones?"

"He does," Hermione smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Her smile faded away at the sight of impending company. Ron with his arm around Dean Thomas' neck lurched towards the pair a moment later.

"Wanna finally see the Quidditch pitch," Ron scowled at Hermione before she could speak, "I've heard they _did_ clean up the pitch today and its Gryffindor turn on the pitch. Fred and George told me so. They've already headed down moaning about Wood's insane schedule."

"Humph," The bushy haired girl replied and Harry nodded with approval. He got up to leave with them with a look towards Hermione who still looked unsure whether she was welcome. The girl quickly followed the three boys going towards the coat stand near the portrait door.

"The Quidditch pitch is a stonking great pitch, one of the best in Britain. It's near the lake so it's a walk away. They've cleared the path so we won't get stuck in the snow," Ron added pointedly for Hermione's benefit. She looked away without a small pout while she shoved her woolly hat on top of her frizzy hair.

Harry was quickly led through various twisting, turning and even _moving_ paths till they ended up slipping out from the great hall. A few other students also seemed to be heading towards the pitch.

"When are your parents picking you up?" Hermione asked after

"I don't have a clue," Harry answered feeling rather gormless. It must be so unusual for people who've lived with their parents their whole lives to see him so unsure about where he stood. Were his parents the kind of people who would turn up the moment they thought his tests were over or would they indulge him enough to let him stay? Were they even going to pick him up like they said or just owl him his luggage? Would he even get time to say goodbye to his Godfather and Remus Lupin?

Harry was sightlessly following his friends and that was the only reason he couldn't avoid the black projectile that zoomed straight towards them.

"Gerrof, Fang," Dean pulled back a gigantic dog that was now enthusiastically drooling all over Harry's neck.

"Lo' Hagrid," Ron waved enthusiastically at the other new arrival. Even Hermione gave the giant man a shy wave while trying to pull one hind leg of the 'too huge to be a real' dog, Fang. Harry withstood the assault with as much composure he could maintain before he collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Down Fang," Hagrid's familiar voice boomed, "Ey, Harry, nice teh finally see yeh again."

"Same here Hagrid," Harry vainly tried to keep from rolling on the ground.

"An' its good teh see yeh at Hogwarts," The man grinned as he pulled away the large dog as if it was weightless, "Chuffed to bits I am. I didn' think yeh'd want teh be at Hogwarts."

"Why wouldn't you be coming to Hogwarts?"Hermione looked at Harry with beady eyes. Ron opened his mouth to explain more of the situation but Harry interrupted.

"Aren't we going to be late? Don't want to miss the practice," Words spewed from his mouth in a crazy high pitch. He did not want everyone to talk about how much a nonce he was

"Yeah, go on, but 'Arry do pop over fer tea sometimes," Hagrid asked and Harry promised him instantly. He was already feeling guilty was treating the man as he had over the past year. Missing out on his tea invite sounded criminal. Everyone bid Hagrid farewell and traipsed forward towards their goal.

"Hagrid invites me for tea sometimes," Hermione bit her lip as if she was revealing something very private.

"Hey! He invites _us_ for tea," Ron rounded on her aggressively.

"I'm sorry! I missed the invite for your wedding. Clearly Hagrid made a vow in front of a registrar to make you and only you his cup of tea," Hermione replied back in the same tone.

"Now, now children," Dean shared a roll of eyes with Harry, "Time to go see Uncle Wood perform some Quidditch magic."

There was sullen silence until they reached a small crowd surrounding the players, craning their necks to see what was going on.

"I don't understand what the hold up is," Ron grumbled. Hermione poked him and pointed upwards. In the sky were circling students wearing green uniforms.

"Crud, the snakes have stolen the pitch!"

* * *

Dan was feeling rather pleased with his blue flame. All the Slytherin kids who were scattered across the Slytherin stands were now huddled around him hoping to steal his warmth. Malfoy was playing with another flame Dan had conjured which Davis was trying to catch. She shrieked when it flew close to her head.

The Slytherins of the Quidditch team were whizzing in the air with powerful movements but lacked any focused plan. Dan sighed and wondered how they ever won when it was clear Marcus Flint was no strategist.

"Oh, oh, looks like trouble," Nott raised his neck like fledging chicken. On the ground amidst the white snow the red uniforms were obvious. The Gryffindor team was on the pitch and the green uniformed students instantly landed looking ready for a fight.

"Let's go watch them beat each into a pulp," Busltrode clapped her hands gleefully and her friends didn't need to be prompted any further. Dan and Malfoy were last down the stairs because they had their brooms with them. It was now routine for the boys to fly with the team after the practice was finished so they always lugged them about whenever the Slytherins had the pitch.

When they reached the middle of the pitch the row was in full force. The Gryffindor team looked to be near blows with their opponent and behind them was gaggle of Gryffindor spectators.

"I booked the pitch for today, ask Madame Hooch," Wood looked wrathful at Flint's smug expression.

"Stop winging like a nancy, Wood, Snape gave us a note and that's worth a billion times more."

"Who're you calling a nancy, you plonker," Johnson, a Gryffindor chaser with braids spoke out aggressively.

"I'm not talking to little girls who don't know shit about Quidditch," Marcus Flint scoffed.

"This _little_ girl could beat your socks off," Fred Weasley said, "Heck, even our tetchy firstys could beat you Slytherins."

"Is that right?" Flint's mouth contorted dangerously, "Then it's time to test the bull that comes out of your mouth, Weasel. You name your first year and we'll name ours. First one who wins the snitch gets the pitch two whole weeks."

Wood clenched his fist around his broom and looked like he was about to take the row in a physical dimension the looming threat of detention be damned but one of the Gryffindor girls stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Any further actions were halted by one name being called out.

"Potter," George Weasley stepped sideways to reveal the new first year whose eyes were rounder than an owl's, "We'll be sending in Potter."

"Potter?" Flint and Wood exclaimed together. They both looked equally baffled.

"He's a good seeker, we've played with him," Fred backed his brother with a pat on Harry's back who looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over.

"Funny you should say that because we have a Potter of our own," Marcus Flint looked towards the Boy who lived with an evil glint in his eye.

"Blimey," Someone hissed loudly and to Harry it sounded vaguely like Ron. He couldn't be sure because alarm bells were ringing in his ears.

"That sounds easy peasy," Dan was rearing to go with his broom clenched in his hands. He hadn't forgotten his own defeat last time they met on a Quidditch pitch, "Scared?"

"You wish," Harry crossed his arms, swiftly hiding his despair, "But my broom's at home."

"Use mine," Fred Weasley tried to hand him his broom but the Gryffindor captain's hand on his arm was like steel. He ushered them all closer to have a private chat while looking back wearily at the Slytherins who were having their own conference. Harry ended up being dab smack in the middle.

"Do you understand what you lot is doing. If we lose…" The older boy looked vaguely threatening.

"We won't! He's already beaten the dolt who lived and that was the first time he even sat on a broom."

"Has he?" Oliver Wood's eyebrows rose as he contemplated the situation, "Well, fine, but if he has to borrow a broom then it has to be mine. It's the fastest model on the pitch."

The captain then turned to Harry. "This is important; this is the big one," Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley said together.

"Not the first year we've had Wood as the captain," Fred explained while the captain rolled his eyes.

"Win! Just win. If you win this I'll even make you seeker," Wood looked miserable at having a first year not even in the team defend his team's battered honour, "If you survive that is."

"That was supposed to make me feel better?" Harry was handed the broom and pushed along like lamb being sent to the wolves. This was not how he imagined his first day at Hogwarts to go.

"I've got the practice snitch," Flint's grinning mouth revealed uneven teeth. He raised his hand with the snitch in the air.

"Assume take off position," Wood called out while the spectators scrabbled backwards to make room for the impromptu match. Harry mounted his broom just as his Godfather had taught him. Dan did the same with his own broom while his friends in the background cheered him on. Harry could hear his own new companions calling out his name.

"Three, two," Flint released the practice snitch before he reached one and consequently Harry was not the first one off the ground. He did take off a fraction of a second later without caring about the ensuing tussle on the ground. Flint was tackled by half the Gryffindor team and in consequence the Slytherin team had done the same.

The rush of cold wind sliced him like a knife as he raced through the atmosphere clotted with descending fluffy snowflakes. He scanned the whole pitch but could not find any sign of the snitch. The silence so high above was broken by a loud noise. Dan swooped from behind, unseating him from the boom. Harry looked around in a panic but his brother was nowhere to be found. The boy had disappeared, taking advantage of the worsening weather.

Harry suddenly noticed a golden gleam to his right. He flattened himself on the broom racing towards what he hoped was an end to this ridiculous situation. Without warning he lurched forward because his broom halted in its tracks. A laugh cackled near his ear but he couldn't even catch sight of the Slytherin who was evading him so successfully.

Muttering something about fouls and people who should keep their hands to their own brooms Harry looked back to where he had seen the snitch earlier but it had disappeared. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw his brother making a sharp downwards manoeuvre and Harry frantically sought to join him in the descent. Clearly his brother had caught sight of the snitch to come so blatantly come into view whereas he had been so elusive previously.

_WronskiFeintWronskiBeatHarry FeintWronskiBeatHarryFeintWr onskiFeint_ Harry's mind chanted mindlessly and he continued chasing Dan until he realized they were not his thoughts. It hadn't even occurred to him that this was a feint but there it was, the idea being supplied to his mind so carelessly. He looked up and the snitch glinted mysteriously just above him. Harry broke his dive at the same time as his brother and the two first years with their bodies clenched tensely fought gravity as they tried to reach heaven wards. Harry reached out his right arm with all his might.

Dan crashed into Harry but he was too late. His brother's fingers were already wrapped around the glittering practice snitch. Both boys twisted and turned for a moment unable to break free until finally they broke apart.

Harry clasped the snitch to his jumper as the broom lost all acceleration and drifted down without any focus. He neither heard nor saw the jubilance of his house. He could feel himself uncomfortably pressed against multiple bodies but he had more pressing concerns. Had he just read someone's mind?

* * *

**I'm not happy with the chapter :( And I've managed to lose my plot summary in some heap of paper that got thrown out. Damn you, spring cleaning. Damn you.**

**I never did ask if there were any issues with the Brit speak. It's not a huge deal but it's a bit jarring to find the wrong language being used in the middle of a Brit fic. I used to have a Yorkshire accent but I've lost it since we moved back home so my Brit speak credentials are on shaky grounds.**

**And for those with great memories yes, the first paragraph is exactly the same as the previous chapter's for a reason. No, I've not gone nuts.**

**And apologies to those hoping for a non-Hogwarts end. I know, I know but Hogwarts hate comes from a retrospective point of view and I want to start with a clean slate on the same playing field. This story will simply not work in another wizarding school. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I just spent some time going back to see them and that's what prompted me to post the chapter even though I'm not too keen on it. I chopped out Dan's reaction because I had two scenarios and I needed both so I now have to merge them somehow. Sorry again.**

**Lastly, Harry's a Gryffindor. I know it's a popular theory that he's always been a closet Slytherin and of course he has traits no doubt but he denied greatness! That was the Sorting Hat's test and no matter what coloured his experiences he said no to being great which no self respecting Slytherin could ever deny. **


End file.
